


At Least the Stars Will Dance

by Honey_Cha



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, But with Shangri La aesthetics, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Prince Taekwoon, Sort of medieval fantasy, and a little smut, but also fluff, dancer Hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 88,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Cha/pseuds/Honey_Cha
Summary: Taekwoon is tired of being a prince. What should be a charmed life has become isolated and oppressive, and all he can find the energy for is to bide his time until he finally becomes king. But one night he sees a performance that will change his life, and a dancer with eyes he can't forget who shows him the truth of a kingdom he never knew.





	1. The Dancer

Taekwoon was weary of being a prince. He knew how entitled and selfish that made him sound, but it was true. All the fairy tales and storybooks made it seem like being a prince was a fantasy come true. They made it seem like his life was all daring adventures, rescuing princesses, being surrounded in luxury and adored by everyone. As if. Taekwoon didn’t think he knew the meaning of the word adventure.

He was the crown prince, and that meant he had to be kept safe. No adventures for him; he was the kingdom’s future and that made him too valuable. The only times he’d ever been outside the palace walls were for diplomatic trips to the neighboring kingdoms, and even then he’d been shut away in a guarded carriage and forbidden from opening the windows. He’d never even seen his own city, beyond drawings and maps.

And as for the being adored by everyone part…people didn’t hate him, per-se, but the world of nobles was almost stereotypically filled with intrigue and jealousy. People didn’t like someone with his kind of power. They either wanted to suck up to him or be him (sometimes both) and none of it amounted to anything resembling friendship or trust. The only person he could really count on was his personal bodyguard, and even that was hard sometimes because, as much as Taekwoon loved Sanghyuk, the kid could be a little shit sometimes.

As far as Taekwoon was concerned, the storybooks were just that—stories. Being a prince made for a life of tedium and stress. He spent every day in lessons on politics, and strategy, and economy, and etiquette. Then he attended meetings with his father where the nobles voiced their daily complaints about “the rabble” (apparently the preferred name for commoners, Taekwoon had learned) and tried to flatter the king. If he was lucky, Taekwoon would get to sit in on his father’s occasional hearings, the rare times when common members of the kingdom were allowed to enter the palace and let the king hear their petition. It didn’t seem that Taekwoon’s father had time for that very often though, because over the length of his reign, those days when he would sit and listen to petitions had gone from a few hours every day, to once a week, to once a month. Taekwoon wondered if the accusations that his father was out of touch with their kingdom were true.

Taekwoon liked those days the most, though, when he got to sit in and see the faces of his people. Usually all he saw were the painted, jeweled faces of the nobles, and despite his isolated life even Taekwoon knew that those faces didn’t represent his kingdom. He liked to see the commoners, and hear what they had to say.

Or he used to, anyway. Lately it was frustrating, because his father didn’t seem to listen. The king would sit with a blank face as members of the kingdom pled their cases. Most were from the capital city, but sometimes they would get people from their remote villages, people who had traveled days for a chance at an audience with the king. Taekwoon’s father treated them all the same. He would listen to them for an allotted amount of time—if their plea went overtime, a guard would cut them off. Then the king would promise to consider the peasant’s concern, to reflect and meet with his council and address their needs. He made that promise to every commoner who entered his throne room and knelt at his feet.

But during their council meetings, the king seemed far less concerned than he had in the throne room. Taekwoon would sit at his right hand, allowed to listen but not to speak, and wait for his father to bring up some of the concerns of the commoners. Often they were moving to Taekwoon, sometimes shocking. How could a kingdom as prosperous as theirs have so many people who couldn’t afford to eat? But King Jung would listen to his nobles first, and give much more detailed answers to their complaints. He would give permission to Duke Kwon to raise taxes in his fief even though a peasant from one of his villages had already complained of famine. He would give Lady Min permission to hold a festival even though it meant dipping into the kingdom’s development fund.

“I thought we were going to use that budget to build schools in the far villages,” Taekwoon argued one night after a council meeting. “Won’t the festival set back our progress?”

“It won’t be that bad,” the king said with a dismissive wave. “What are the kids in those villages really going to do with a new school anyway? They’re all going to become farmers. Literate farmers just cause trouble. Besides, the festival will raise morale.” Taekwoon wanted to point out that the festival would only raise morale for those who could afford to attend, but he didn’t bother. He’d learned a long time ago that arguing with his father was useless. The king was as dismissive of him as he was of the commoners who came to beg his attention.

It hurt Taekwoon, sometimes, but he’d long learned to deal with it. His kingdom couldn’t be in _that _bad of shape, or they wouldn’t be so prosperous. The palace was filled with art and jewels, with soft silks and rich foods and fine imported wines. How could they afford all that if their kingdom was suffering? The people were probably fine, and the ones who weren’t…well, Taekwoon wanted to help, but even though he was the crown prince his power was hardly more than a facade. He could order around servants and plan fancy balls, but when it came to running the kingdom he had no say. It was like his father still saw him as a child, and always would. Taekwoon wouldn’t be able to make a difference until he was king himself. So he tried to ignore the guilt that nagged the back of his mind at night, and brush off his frustrations with his stifled life. One day he’d be a good king, the kind who actually listened to his people—one day. Until then, he just had to get through each day without letting the tedium drive him mad.

A few days later, Taekwoon was walking through the halls, headed back to his room for a bath after practice with his battlemaster. Taekwoon wasn’t allowed to leave the palace, but for some reason he was still expected to know how to fight. He suspected it was more for show than anything. Even if their kingdom did end up going to war one day, he’d never be allowed to actually fight—not that he’d really want to. Taekwoon had enjoyed those stories about brave, heroic princes as a child just as much as anyone. But when it came to actually learning how to slay monsters himself, he couldn’t find much enthusiasm for it. Taekwoon thought he might enjoy learning to fight if he ever thought he’d do something with it. But if he was ever in danger, Sanghyuk would sweep him away and the royal guard would step in, so really it made no difference if he knew how to defend himself or not. Because of his lack of enthusiasm, he wasn’t the best fighter. It frustrated his battlemaster, and to be honest, it frustrated Taekwoon too—not that he’d show it. Princes didn’t show emotion beyond disdain.

“You sure got your ass kicked today, didn’t you?” Sanghyuk joked as he walked with Taekwoon through the palace. Taekwoon shot him a glare. Only Sanghyuk ever dared to talk to him like that. They’d known each other since they were children, and even when Taekwoon tried to order Sanghyuk to behave, the kid would just keep teasing him. It still surprised Taekwoon, sometimes—he could have Sanghyuk whipped and thrown in the dungeon for some of the things he said. But no matter how annoying the kid got, Taekwoon would never do that; and Sanghyuk knew it.

“Whatever. Master Choi was just in a bad mood,” Taekwoon groused. “He went harder on me than normal.” Sanghyuk just kept grinning.

“Still. One would think a prince would be able to take an old man like Master Choi.”

“One would think a prince’s servant would have a little more respect,” Taekwoon replied, giving his bodyguard the side eye. Sanghyuk just tipped his head like he was confused.

“What is this ‘respect’ you speak of? I can’t seem to remember what it means when I’m with you,” he replied innocently.

“Aish.” Taekwoon raised a hand as if to hit him, and Sanghyuk flinched back; but he was still grinning, because they both knew Taekwoon would never actually hurt him. (And couldn’t if he tried—there was a reason that Sanghyuk, as young as he was, had been named the prince’s bodyguard). Sanghyuk laughed as the prince lowered his hand in defeat. “You’re a brat.”

“Hey, I learned from my hyung,” Sanghyuk replied with a shrug, clearly meaning Taekwoon. Taekwoon just sighed. He never won with Sanghyuk. They reached Taekwoon’s chambers, putting an end to their banter. Taekwoon entered, unsurprised when he saw his main servant smoothing out wrinkles on the bed, seeming to have just finished tidying up the room. He looked up, and bowed as Taekwoon entered.

“Welcome back, your highness,” Jaehwan said, a polite smile on his lips as he straightened. “May I assist you with anything?”

“Draw a bath, Jaehwan,” Taekwoon said, hardly looking at the servant as he brushed past. Jaehwan bowed again, and hurried off to the bathroom.

“You know, he might like you better if you said thank you once in a while,” Sanghyuk pointed out when Jaewhan had left. Taekwoon just gave him a tired look.

“You want me to start thanking servants now? Half the court already thinks I’m a pushover.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to be a rude pushover,” Sanghyuk said with a shrug. Taekwoon groaned, turning away from Sanghyuk to start undressing for his bath. He loved the kid, but sometimes his bodyguard went too far with the getting-on-his-nerves thing.

“Look, Hyukie, just because you want to fuck him doesn’t mean I have to treat him like a king,” Taekwoon replied, shrugging off his outer robe. Sanghyuk gave a very undignified squawk, rushing forward to press his hand over Taekwoon’s mouth.

“Shut up! What if he heard you?” Sanghyuk hissed. Taekwoon pushed him off, a triumphant smile twisting his lips.

“Then you’d get what you deserve,” he replied. Sanghyuk spluttered, turning away with a huff when Jaewhan reentered the room. Even though he was facing away, Sanghyuk's red ears still gave away his embarrassment. Taekwoon turned, stifling a smile as he approached Jaewhan.

“The bath is ready, your highness,” the servant said with another bow. Taekwoon followed him to the bathroom, and allowed Jaehwan to help him out of his robes before stepping into the water. He had a tub made of fine marble tile built into the floor of his bathroom, and Jaehwan had filled it with warm water and bath oils. Taekwoon sighed in comfort as he sank into the heat, letting it soothe his sore muscles. Jaehwan asked if he should stay, but Taekwoon dismissed him. Most nobles liked to be bathed by their servants, but Taekwoon preferred to take this time to soak and be with his own thoughts. It was about the only time he got to himself. Being a prince was busy work, even if the work was shallow.

Taekwoon stayed until the water began to turn cold, lost in his thoughts, daydreaming about what it would be like when he was finally king, when he finally had some say in his life. He only got out when Jaehwan came to fetch him for dinner. Taekwoon couldn’t be late to dinner, or his father would be mad. Jaehwan dressed him in a fresh set of robes and combed his hair. Sanghyuk reappeared, hair damp and face fresh from his own bath, and escorted Taekwoon to the dining hall.

Dinner most nights was a large affair, involving not just the royal family but also whatever nobles had had the privilege to be invited that night. Taekwoon was relieved to see there weren’t too many tonight; just Lady Min and her husband, Duke Kwon and his two children, and a couple others. Taekwoon took his usual seat to the right of his father. The king barely nodded in greeting before returning to his conversation with a diplomat from a neighboring kingdom. Taekwoon’s mother was similarly distracted, speaking with Lady Min.

Taekwoon ate his food quietly, the way he usually did, letting the conversation around him dull into a hum. He was aware of Sanghyuk standing silently behind him, in the shadow of a pillar behind his seat. He had to do that for every meal, stand still with his hands folded in front of him and watch for danger, only getting to eat dinner himself once Taekwoon had retired to his room. Because of that, Taekwoon generally tried not to linger too long at dinner. He had no interest in the people there anyway, and he felt a little bad knowing that Sanghyuk was probably hungry. He was almost done when he realized that someone was saying his name. He looked up to see his mother watching him with disapproval.

“Are you listening, Taekwoon?” she asked. Taekwoon blinked. Oops.

“Yeah,” he said, hoping she’d buy it. She just narrowed her eyes a little.

“So what do you think?” she insisted. Taekwoon glanced around, not sure what he was looking for. He had no idea what they’d been talking about.

“What do I think about…?” He trailed off. The queen sighed, turning to Lady Min with an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, our Taekwoon has always been a little spacey,” she said, voice tight. Lady Min waved a hand.

“Oh it’s no problem. I was asking, Prince Taekwoon, what you thought we should do for entertainment at the festival?” Taekwoon blinked again. Oh. The festival. That stupid festival. He tried to smile.

“Oh, I hadn’t really thought about it. Did you have something in mind?” he asked, his voice a perfect facade of politeness. Lady Min looked excited as she spoke.

“Oh, I had a few ideas. I was thinking maybe a circus, although that might be hard to arrange with all the set-up they’d need. You know, we can’t really set up trapeze in the street or the ballroom. Then I thought maybe fire breathers, but your dear mother seems to think those would be a bit dangerous.”

“I just don’t want anything in the palace catching on fire,” the queen said breezily, and Lady Min laughed.

“Of course, your majesty. Fortunately I did have another idea. What do you think about dancers, Prince Taekwoon?”

“What kind of dancers?” Taekwoon asked. He was actually a little interested now.

“Oh, all kinds,” Lady Min said. “You know, there’s a dance school in the city that’s become pretty famous in the last few years. Its director is said to have produced the best dancers in the kingdom. I’ve even heard one of her former students has gone solo and has built up an impressive reputation. I was thinking we could invite him, and maybe some students from her school. I’ve been told they give unforgettable performances.” Taekwoon mulled that over. Ordinarily he didn’t care about planning for balls and festivals. He didn’t like them anyway—too many people, too crowded, too many fake smiles and whispers behind hands. But Taekwoon had always had a soft spot for dance (not that many people knew it). He thought it was an incredible skill, to be able to make art with your body; and with how much he loved music, he often found himself enchanted at the way dance was able to give it physical form. For all that he thought Lady Min’s festival was frivolous, he did like her idea.

“I think that sounds lovely, Lady Min,” Taekwoon said, and for once he meant it. “I would like to see dancers.” Lady Min lit up, clearly excited at having pleased the prince.

“Well then. I’ll reach out to the director of the school tomorrow,” she said brightly. “Oh and that solo dancer too. From what I hear, he’s a real prodigy.” Taekwoon nodded, and though he truly liked Lady Min’s suggestion, he was glad when she went back to talking to the queen then. Taekwoon finished his food quickly and excused himself.

“Sounds like the festival might be fun after all,” Sanghyuk said as he was walking Taekwoon back to his room. Taekwoon shrugged.

“Probably not, but at least we’ll get a good performance.”

“Gods, you’re such a downer,” Sanghyuk said, giving his shoulder a playful push. Taekwoon chuckled. He supposed he was. But he had reason to be, didn’t he? Sanghyuk delivered him to his room, and bid him goodnight. Taekwoon told him not to each too much for dinner, because he was too damn big already. Sanghyuk just laughed and said he would eat twice as much, just for Taekwoon. Taekwoon rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips as he went into his room.

Jaehwan was there like always, and helped Taekwoon dress for bed. Taekwoon slid under the covers, admiring the way his down mattress sank so comfortably beneath his weight. Jaehwan bowed and told him goodnight. Taekwoon thought about thanking him, Sanghyuk’s words echoing in his head. Maybe he should…he opened his mouth to speak, but he’d taken too long to decide. Jaehwan was gone for the night. Taekwoon just sighed, pulling his blankets closer and rolling over. It probably wouldn’t have made a difference anyway. Servants would always be too wary of him to be his friend.

The next few weeks passed the same as always. Taekwoon went to his lessons, went to council meetings, went to dinners. He was asked a few more questions about the festival, but beyond wanting the dancers, he didn’t have much of an opinion. It was just another party, and he was only going because he had to. Time passed in a familiar blur, until the day of the festival arrived.

Taekwoon didn’t bother to attend the street part of the festival, the celebration that was being held in the square just outside the palace gates. He probably wouldn’t be allowed to go anyway, and besides, it was going to be too noisy and crowded for his taste. But there was a ball that evening, and that at least he was required to attend.

Jaehwan chose his best set of robes, made of rich gold and turquoise silk—the royal colors—and embroidered with pearl dragons. Taekwoon wasn’t usually much for opulence, but he did have to say, he looked pretty damn majestic. Jaehwan applied some kohl to his eyes, and finished the outfit by placing Taekwoon’s crown—really just a circlet of gold—on his head.

“You look incredible, your highness,” Jaehwan said when they were done. “The court ladies will be tripping over their silks for a chance to get near you.” Taekwoon just nodded, not bothering to say that he had little interest in the court ladies—or any ladies, at least like that. It wasn’t taboo in their kingdom, for a man to love another man, but it wasn’t exactly practical for a prince who was expected to produce an heir. So Taekwoon tended to keep that bit of knowledge to himself. Only Sanghyuk knew.

Sanghyuk was waiting at the door to Taekwoon’s chambers, dressed in his formal guard uniform. Even if Taekwoon had no interest in his bodyguard, he had to admit Sanghyuk looked hot. It had been a good choice to make the guards’ uniforms black. Taekwoon heard Jaehwan suck in a breath, and when he turned his servant’s cheeks had gone rosy. Jaehwan dropped his eyes, seeming flustered. Sanghyuk grinned like he’d just won gold. Taekwoon rolled his eyes and walked out into the hall, forcing Sanghyuk to follow.

“Did you see how he looked at me?” the boy hissed excitedly.

“Guess you’re not the only one who's interested,” Taekwoon agreed. Sanghyuk looked so excited, Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile. It was good, to see his friend so starry-eyed, though it did make Taekwoon a little sad. If Sanghyuk and Jaehwan wanted to be together, they could. He didn’t have that kind of freedom.

Taekwoon shook off that thought as they reached the doors outside the ballroom. The king and queen were already waiting; it was tradition for the royal family to make a grand entrance together. So Taekwoon stood beside his father, and held his head high as the double doors opened.

The ballroom was massive, and lavishly decorated for the festival. It had had some sort of spring theme, Taekwoon remembered, and he could see it in the green ribbons and strands of fresh flowers hung throughout the room. He had to admit it was beautiful, if a tad wasteful. Everyone gathered in the ballroom bowed, and stayed that way as Taekwoon and his parents walked through the room, through the part in the crowd, and up to the dais at the front of the room. When they were seated in the three thrones set up for the occasion, the people straightened.

Taekwoon’s father welcomed everyone, giving a short speech about how this festival was a shining example of their kingdom’s wealth and prosperity, and a celebration they had all earned for working so hard to make their kingdom great. The audience clapped and cheered. Taekwoon tried not to roll his eyes. No one in this room had worked hard, except maybe the servants standing in the shadows.

The ball began, and Taekwoon remained in his seat. He knew he was expected to dance with the young women of the court, and he would eventually—but not until someone forced him. He watched people twirling around on the floor, standing and chatting, tasting the food laid out on the tables near the wall. The room looked and smelled lovely, thanks to all the flower decorations, but in the end it was just another party. Taekwoon had been attending them all his life, and they held little interest for him anymore.

Eventually Taekwoon’s mother approached him and forced him to get up and go dance. So he danced with a few girls from court, chatting politely as he did. They were nice enough, but Taekwoon knew everyone in this room had their own agenda when it came to him, so he kept the conversation shallow. At the end of the third dance, he was saved from having to do a fourth when Lady Min announced that it was time for the night’s performance. Taekwoon and his parents returned to their seats, and everyone else gathered around the edges of the room, clearing the middle of the floor. The room fell into a hush of anticipation.

The first performance was a group of dancers, from that academy Lady Min had spoken of. The private parts of their bodies were covered, but everything else was cloaked only in flowing, sheer black cloth. It gave them an ethereal, almost ghostly look, and Taekwoon leaned forward in interest. The orchestra, which had been playing simple party music before, took up a haunting tune. The dancers moved in perfect sync, their bodies twisting and flowing in perfect compliment to the music. Lady Min hadn’t been lying when she talked up the school these dancers had come from. Taekwoon was entranced in moments.

The dancers performed three pieces, one to a slow, haunting tune, and two to more lively songs. Each was amazing in its own way, and Taekwoon clapped with genuine appreciation when it ended. The owner of the dance academy came out, and gave a bow as the audience applauded again. She turned out to be the one introducing the next dancer, the soloist.

“A graduate from my own academy, he’s taken the kingdom by storm,” the woman said, pride clear in her voice. “He has traveled all over the kingdom, and performed in many a noble’s home. I would think it’s only natural that he finally made his way to the palace. True talent should serve only the best, so it only fits that he now performs for you, your majesties. I assure you, you won’t be disappointed,” she said then, bowing to the king and queen. They dipped their heads in return. The woman straightened up and gave them all a bright, stage smile, before making a sweeping gesture with her arm. “May I invite to the stage, Cha Hakyeon.”

Taekwoon found himself leaning forward again in his seat. However good this Hakyeon was, he thought it must be intimidating, to follow such a talented group of dancers as a solo act. How could Hakyeon compete with an entire troop?

A single man walked out onto the floor, and Taekwoon sat back in surprise. Given Hakyeon’s reputation, Taekwoon had expected him to be much older, but he looked as young as the prince. Hakyeon was dressed in black too, but his outfit was made of plain, tight cloth under a flowing robe (he could dance in that?) with white lotuses embroidered on its sides. The group of dancers had worn soft black dance slippers, but Hakyeon’s feet were bare. He was holding a crimson cloth in his hand, and his head was down as he took his starting pose. Taekwoon leaned forward again.

The music began, and Taekwoon recognized the song. It was a traditional ballad, a beautiful one, and the orchestra seemed to have added some extra instrumentals to give it a fuller effect. Hakyeon slowly raised his head, and Taekwoon caught his breath as he saw the dancer’s face for the first time. He was beautiful.

Hakyeon began to move, subtle at first, like his body was giving form to the notes of the orchestra. As the music began to swell, so did his movements, until his whole being became an expression of the song. The cloth in his hands flowed and twisted, seeming more like an extension of his body than a prop. His feet were silent on the floor, even when he jumped, and gave the illusion that he might actually be able to fly.

Taekwoon was breathless, because Hakyeon was breathtaking. No wonder he hadn’t been nervous to follow a dance troop—those dancers had been wonderful, but Hakyeon was on his own level. Taekwoon couldn’t look away. He forgot where he was, forgot about his image, about the ball, about everything. All he saw was Hakyeon. The dance was long, but not long enough. When it finally came to an end, Hakyeon moved into his final piece of choreography. He gathered the cloth in his hands, his body curling inward as he pressed it to his face and bowed his head.

The music faded. The room was silent. Three breaths passed before the trance Hakyeon had put on the room ended, and the audience finally began to clap. It started slow, and built into thunderous applause, people cheering and grinning with delight. Taekwoon just stared, too dazed even to clap.

Hakyeon raised his head, and by chance, caught Taekwoon’s eye. Taekwoon jumped. He thought he saw confusion, and maybe even pain, flicker across Hakyeon’s face. The dancer turned his gaze elsewhere, and Taekwoon blinked, only realizing then that his cheeks were wet. He raised a hand to one, glad that the audience had been too enraptured with Hakyeon to notice that the prince was crying.

Hakyeon left that night without a word, seeming to slip out as soon as his performance ended, though he would’ve been welcome to join the party. Taekwoon couldn’t focus the rest of the night. In the end he claimed to be feeling ill, and left early.

That night Taekwoon lay in bed, staring at his ceiling. He couldn’t get the moment when Hakyeon had locked eyes with him out of his head. He couldn’t forget what it had looked like to see him dance. The song Hakyeon had chosen was beautiful, but it was tragic too. The way he’d expressed that song so perfectly…it couldn’t be talent alone. No one could convey that through talent alone. And Taekwoon couldn’t stop wondering…what had Hakyeon’s life been, that he could make a tragic song so beautiful, and so true?

Taekwoon needed to know. He didn’t know why, but he needed to know. He needed to see Hakyeon again, to see him dance again, to watch and learn what it was that made him move with such heartbreaking beauty.

Taekwoon stared at his ceiling, and gripped his blanket in resolve. He would invite Hakyeon back. He would bring him back to court, because for the first time in years, Taekwoon had found something that made him feel. Hakyeon had made him cry just by dancing, and that was special. He made Taekwoon feel.

He needed to see that dancer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's a new story. I hope this first chapter didn't remind anyone *too* much of When Ice Was Warm. I know it's the same pairing (I just love Neo) but I promise it's a different story. Anyway, I hope you look forward to it! Thanks for reading <3


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for referenced non-con (not explicit)

The next day Taekwoon sought out Lady Min, finding her already in the midst of planning another festival.

“Yesterday’s was just so much fun, we have to have another!” she said brightly. Taekwoon thought about asking her how she planned to pay for it, but he wanted to be on her good side today, so he decided to keep it to himself.

Instead, he said, “Yes, it was quite lovely. I was wondering, Lady Min, how you were able to contact that solo dancer we saw last night.”

“Oh, he’s easy to find if you’ve got the right connections,” Lady Min replied. “He’s been performing in noble houses around the kingdom for a while now. I believe he was with Baron Lim last, so I just asked him and he sent the dancer right over. I’m sure he’s still in the city. Why, did you want to speak with him?” Taekwoon blinked. Lady Min sure talked fast.

“Uh, yeah. Actually I was hoping to invite him back for a private performance. He was so amazing last night.”

“Oh, he surely was,” Lady Min agreed. Her enthusiasm to agree with Taekwoon was a little too obvious. “I’d be happy to reach out to him on your behalf, your highness.”

“That’s alright,” Taekwoon replied, holding up his hands. “I’ll do it. I would just like to know how to contact him.” Lady Min seemed a little crestfallen that Taekwoon wasn’t allowing her to show off her connections, but she of course agreed to give him Hakyeon’s contact information. She left to speak with whoever it was that had brought Hakyeon last night, and promised to report back to Taekwoon at dinner.

Taekwoon spent the rest of the day antsy and impatient. He got scolded by his tutors more than once for not paying attention during his lessons, but he didn’t really care. For the first time in years, he was looking forward to dinner.

That night Taekwoon sat beside Lady Min. She opened her mouth to greet him, but Taekwoon didn’t have the patience for formalities and got right to the point.

“Did you find the dancer?” he asked. Lady Min blinked, a little taken aback. Court etiquette was considered so important, even Taekwoon rarely deviated it from it. But he was too excited and on-edge to care right now.

“Oh. Yes, I did,” she said haltingly. “Here, your highness.” She handed him a slip of parchment. Taekwoon took it, his heart skipping a beat in excitement. On the paper was the address and room number of an inn, presumably where the dancer—Hakyeon—was staying.

“I’ve been told he was planning to leave tomorrow, so if you want to invite him back I suggest doing it soon,” Lady Min said. Taekwoon nodded and thanked her. He stood, plate untouched, and told his parents that he was still feeling unwell and would be taking dinner in his room. Sanghyuk escorted him back, the prince walking quickly.

“Hyukie, I want you to find someone,” Taekwoon said as they walked.

“Your dancer?” Sanghyuk replied with a little teasing smile. Taekwoon flushed a bit at those words.

“_The _dancer,” he replied, emphasizing that Hakyeon was not “his dancer.” “Lady Min told me he’s leaving tomorrow, so we don’t have time to mess with formal invitations. I’d like you to go to this inn and find him, and tell him he’s been summoned to the palace.”

“Summoned?” Sanghyuk asked, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you were inviting him.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Well, ‘summoned’ implies that you’re ordering him to come,” Sanghyuk explained. “Doesn’t make the nicest first impression, you know.” Taekwoon just rolled his eyes.

“Summoned and invited are the same thing when it comes from the prince,” he replied. “What, you think anyone is going to turn down an ‘invitation’ from me? It won’t make a difference.”

“Well, maybe not in practice, but it’s the principle—“ Sanghyuk tried, but Taekwoon just held up a hand. They’d reached his room.

“Just go get him, Hyuk. Use whatever words you want, I don’t care. Just tell him he’s coming to the palace tomorrow.” Sanghyuk pursed his lips; Taekwoon just raised an expectant eyebrow, and the boy sighed.

“Fine. But you’re not gonna get him in bed with that attitude,” the boy muttered.

“Hyuk!” Taekwoon squeaked. That wasn’t what this was about! Sanghyuk snickered as he turned and hurried away, before Taekwoon could reprimand him. Taekwon just groaned, putting his face in his hands for a moment. Why did he put up with that brat?

Then again…maybe he did have a bit of a point. Taekwoon had never really thought about the difference between summoning and inviting. Would Hakyeon really make a distinction between the two words if they came from a prince? Was Taekwoon abusing his power? But being invited to the palace was a huge honor, even more so when it came directly from the prince. Surely Hakyeon would be delighted, and humbled, no matter what words Sanghyuk used. No, it didn’t matter. Taekwoon was doing a good thing, bestowing an incredible amount of honor and prestige on Hakyeon by doing this. He’d be delighted, Taekwoon was sure of it.

So Taekwoon went into his room, a small excited smile on his lips at the thought of seeing that dancer again.

Hakyeon sat in the windowsill of his room, staring out at the city. It was beautiful at night, lit by so many glowing, glittering lights, like stars that had fallen to earth. He could admit that, how lovely it looked, if only when shrouded in darkness.

He wasn’t happy to be back in the city. He’d never wanted to come back here again if he could help it, though he’d known his career would inevitably bring him back at some point. Still, it was too soon.

It was supposed to be an incredible honor, to be invited to perform at the palace. Hakyeon knew that, and he had to admit he was grateful it had given him an excuse to leave Baron Lim’s estate. Even when he was only invited to perform for a night, the nobles always insisted on keeping him for a while. One night would turn into one week, sometimes two, sometimes even a month. They’d have him dance every night, keeping him like a prized, exotic bird until the demand for his services grew too much, and whatever noble or rich merchant that had him at the moment knew they would have to share.

Hakyeon had been stuck with Baron Lim for two weeks, so in a way it had been a relief to get that invitation. No one turned down a summons from the palace, so the baron had let him go immediately, though not without insisting that Hakyeon come back and perform for him again next spring.

Hakyeon had been glad to leave that estate, but it didn’t stop him dreading a return to the capital city. He’d been able to afford an inn in the nicer part of the city this time, on a hill near the palace where the air was fresh. But when a breeze blew up from below, from the bowels of the city, he swore he could still smell the scents of his childhood—smoke and unwashed bodies, sickness and molding food, street dogs and rotted wood. It made his nose wrinkle, but for some reason he still kept his window open as he stared at the city. For all that the scents were rotten, they reminded him of something sweeter, the one good scent that was missing from that symphony of dirty smells. He closed his eyes a moment, imagining he could smell the sweet, soft scent of that perfume she always wore. It had smelled like peach blossoms. Hakyeon could never find that perfume, no matter how many markets he searched. He didn’t know where she’d managed to find it, or why it was gone now. He’d learned to settle for real peach blossoms, to gather as many as he could in the spring, to dry their petals and keep them in a small bag so they’d hold their scent for the year. He kept his bag of blossoms close, always, because their soft smell was comforting. He’d bury his nose in the petals and close his eyes, and as he inhaled he could almost feel warm arms around him, and hear a soft voice singing him a lullaby. It was the only thing that could help him sleep on his longest nights.

But he’d lost his little bag at Baron Lim’s estate. The baron had seen him with it one night and asked why Hakyeon was smelling a small drawstring bag. So he’d let the baron have a sniff, because he had to, and the man had been delighted with the scent. He’d taken it, as a “gift,” and Hakyeon had to let him because the man was a baron and he was only a dancer. So now Hakyeon had to settle for imagining the scent of those flowers, pretending that it cut through the stench of the city the way it had when he was small.

Hakyeon turned, opening his eyes when he heard a knock on his door. He frowned, pulling his bathrobe tighter around himself as he stood. He’d thought he was getting a night off tonight, that he’d managed to escape the palace after his performance last night before anyone could demand that he stay. Who had bothered to track him down this late? And who had told them where to find him? Probably his old teacher from the academy, Hakyeon decided as he went to answer the door. She never missed an opportunity to exhibit her students, even when they were no longer hers.

Hakyeon opened the door, and stiffened in surprise. He’d expected to see a guard from some noble house or another, but the young man standing before him…he was wearing a palace uniform. The uniform of the royal guard. Only someone from the royal family could’ve sent him. Hakyeon stared up at him with wide eyes. The boy looked younger than Hakyeon, and there was something cute and youthful about his face; but he was huge. Hakyeon took a step back involuntarily. The boy looked a little amused.

“Hello. Are you Cha Hakyeon?” he asked. Hakyeon blinked, recovering from his moment of surprise. He stood up straight and dipped his head respectfully.

“I am. May I ask who you are?”

“My name is Han Sanghyuk, and I’m from the royal palace. I serve as Prince Taekwoon’s personal bodyguard,” the boy said, an unmistakable hint of pride in his voice. Hakyeon’s lips parted in shock. The prince’s personal…? “The prince has requested an audience with you. He was so impressed by your performance at the royal ball last night, he would like you to come back and give another.” Hakyeon just stared. The prince had sent his personal guard to fetch him?

“I…was scheduled to leave tomorrow,” Hakyeon began haltingly, wondering even as he did why he was protesting. No one denied the prince. “Count Sun has requested that I perform for his son’s birthday.” Sanghyuk just shrugged, completely unconcerned.

“Well, if you don’t make it on time, we’ll just tell the count to wait another year. I’m sure he’ll understand.” The boy smiled, but while his words and expression were easy, there was clear meaning behind them. Prince Taekwoon’s summons took precedent above all others, and Count Sun would just have to deal with it. Hakyeon knew it too, had known it before he even spoke. So he dipped his head.

“Very well,” Hakyeon agreed softly. “It would be an honor to perform for the prince.” Sanghyuk nodded.

“Wonderful. Then we’ll have you report to the palace in the morning.” Hakyeon looked up in surprise.

“Morning? Prince Taekwoon isn’t requesting that I come tonight?” he asked. Now it was Sanghyuk’s turn to look surprised.

“Of course not. It’s rather late for a dance performance, isn’t it?” the boy said. Hakyeon just stared. But Sanghyuk seemed genuinely confused, like he really didn’t understand…

“O-of course,” Hakyeon said, backtracking quickly. He dipped his head. “I’ll come to the palace first thing tomorrow, then.” Sanghyuk smiled, seeming pleased.

“Great! The prince will be so excited.”

_I bet he will, _Hakyeon thought, but he said nothing. Sanghyuk bid him goodnight, and left. Hakyeon closed the door, turning back to the window. He sat on his bed with a sigh, and stared at the city. The prince had requested him…Hakyeon hadn’t quite known what to make of what he’d seen last night, the crown prince crying at the end of his performance. Hakyeon liked to represent a lot of emotions with his dances—not just pain and anger, but joy and love too. That particular dance he’d chosen last night though…he’d poured a lot of pain into that performance, because nobles liked some dramatic flare. But Prince Taekwoon wouldn’t have been crying over dramatic flare. Hakyeon had wondered if the prince had felt what he did during that dance, if he could see what it really meant. Hakyeon didn’t know how he could have; nobles and rich people weren’t that insightful or empathetic, in his experience. But Prince Taekwoon had clearly felt something powerful watching Hakyeon’s dance, and for some reason that had been hard to see. It had been hard to see those tears on the prince’s cheeks; they were like a mirror Hakyeon had been refusing to look into, a vulnerability to pain he didn’t allow himself anymore, outside of dance. It had intrigued him. The prince had, surprisingly, intrigued him. Hakyeon could tell he’d made an impression on the prince too, but still…for all his interest, he’d been hoping the prince wouldn’t invite him back. Instead he’d gone and requested Hakyeon himself. That was a great honor, so great…and it would only grow Hakyeon’s reputation. It would only make him more coveted.

Hakyeon gripped the sheets, feeling a weight settle in his gut. He wished he had some peach blossoms to smell.

The prince probably wouldn’t be any worse than some of the nobles and rich people Hakyeon had performed for before, and he would probably get bored even faster. But serving the prince meant staying in this city a while longer, all while word spread that Prince Taekwoon himself had requested Hakyeon, while the dancer’s reputation and demand for him grew and grew. Hakyeon wished he hadn’t come back here, even if it hadn’t been a choice.

Hakyeon lay down in bed, pulling the starchy sheets over himself, and allowed himself one more sigh. He supposed it could be worse, in the end. He’d been born for this life. This path had been lain out since he was a child, so what else was he supposed to do but accept it? There wasn’t another option. Hakyeon closed his eyes, and tried to imagine the smell of peach blossoms.

Hakyeon arrived at the palace in the morning, as promised. Taekwoon wasn’t present for his arrival, but Sanghyuk reported to him at breakfast that the dancer had come as instructed. Taekwoon had been excited all night, almost too much to sleep, but now he felt a flash of nerves. He hadn’t exactly planned what he was going to say to Hakyeon. He may be a prince, but conversation wasn’t his forte, especially with someone like Hakyeon. Taekwoon could hold his own in court, could chat with the nobles and pretend to share their interests and concerns. But Hakyeon was a commoner; he likely wouldn’t understand the pretense of conversation at court, would probably speak honestly and plainly like commoners supposedly did. Taekwoon didn’t know how to have a conversation like that, except maybe with Sanghyuk, and then only because he’d known the boy for years.

“How do you talk to commoners, Hyukie?” Taekwoon asked, setting his breakfast aside because eating wasn’t a priority right now. Sanghyuk snorted.

“Are you serious?” At Taekwoon’s blank look, the boy laughed. “Wow, hyung. You know they’re not a different species, right? Just talk to him like you would me or anyone else.”

“I don’t think talking to him the way I talk to you would make a good impression,” Taekwoon replied, raising an eyebrow. Sanghyuk grinned.

“Aha! So you admit it! You _do _verbally abuse me!”

“Aish, you brat!” Taekwoon whined, grabbing a small pillow and throwing it at the boy. Sanghyuk dodged it with ease.

“The abuse has become physical! I deserve a raise!” Sanghyuk cried, laughing as Taekwoon threw another pillow, and once again failed to hit him.

“Forget it. Why do I ever ask you for advice?” Taekwoon grumbled. Sanghyuk’s mischievous grin softened, and he came close to put a hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“Don’t think about it so hard, hyungie,” he said, voice gentler now. “He’s just a person. One with an amazing ability, sure, but still a person. Just drop all the princely pretense for once and treat him like a friend.”

“Friend?” Taekwoon asked. “I can’t be seen making friends with a commoner, Hyukie.”

“Why not?” the boy said with a shrug. “Maybe it would be good for your image. You know, make you look like a ‘prince of the people’ and all that. It certainly beats the image your father has right now.”

“I think a drunk rabbit with a crown on its head would beat the image my father has now,” Taekwoon grumbled, and Sanghyuk laughed.

“Yeah. Probably.”

Taekwoon mulled over Sanghyuk’s advice during his morning lessons. He’d ordered some servants to set up a room for Hakyeon to stay in, and to make sure his needs were provided for. Taekwoon still hadn’t been to see him, but he knew that Hakyeon was now staying somewhere in the palace. Taekwoon wondered if it would be best to visit him in person first, or to wait a while, until Hakyeon have given a performance or two and adjusted to his new accommodations.

As intrigued as Taekwoon was by the dancer, he decided to wait a little while before visiting Hakyeon. He’d only been invited here to dance, right? Taekwoon really shouldn’t have any interest in him beyond that, though he did. Maybe if he watched Hakyeon perform a few more times, he’d figure out what it was about the dancer that struck him so much without even having to speak to him. That would be better, because Taekwoon really shouldn’t be befriending commoners. (At least, that was what he told himself. It certainly wasn’t because he was scared to talk to Hakyeon and was making excuses. No. Definitely not.) 

So Taekwoon got through his day, somehow managing to make it until dinner. Hakyeon had been told he’d be performing tonight for the royal family. It wasn’t exactly a lot of time to prepare, but a professional like Hakyeon would have several routines memorized, ready to perform at a moment’s notice, so Taekwoon figured he would be fine. This was what Hakyeon was famous for.

Taekwoon barely ate at dinner; his stomach was too full of butterflies. His mother asked if he was still sick, and Taekwoon remembered that he’d been faking ill the past two days. He replied that he was getting better, but the sickness had left him with little appetite. The explanation seemed good enough for the queen, and she left Taekwoon be after that.

When dinner was over, the servants brought out mulled wine and little plates of dessert, and Taekwoon sat up straight. It was time for the evening entertainment. The dining hall was made with plenty of space for performers to keep dinner guests entertained. Taekwoon watched as a side door opened at the far end of the room, and Hakyeon walked out.

He was dressed differently from last night, but looked every bit as stunning. His outfit this time was dark blue, the color of deep waters. He wore a solid piece that clung to his skin like a glove, and left his legs and arms bare. Over that he wore a robe made of sheer cloth, like what the dancers had worn last night, with flowing sleeves and a jagged hem, and tiny threads of shimmery silver that made the garment resemble the night sky. Taekwoon felt his breath catch, his cheeks coloring. The outfit showed off every inch of Hakyeon’s form, of his toned dancer’s body. Taekwoon blinked, realizing that his blush might be showing, and tried to subtly press the backs of his hands to his cheeks to cool them.

Hakyeon’s feet were bare again, but he’d wrapped his feet and ankles with strips of dark blue cloth. Combined with the ragged hem of his sheer robe, it reminded Taekwoon of someone who had been lost at sea—or maybe someone who lived there, like a siren. Hakyeon was certainly enchanting enough to be a siren.

Taekwoon sat up straighter. Where had that thought come from? He shook his head, mentally kicking himself.

“Welcome back, Cha Hakyeon,” the king said, his tone that formal kind of welcoming that he always seemed to use for guests. “I understand you’ll be performing for us again tonight.”

“By request, your majesty,” Hakyeon agreed, bowing low. Taekwoon’s stomach butterflies flapped harder. He hadn’t heard Hakyeon’s voice before; it was soft, and musical, and there was something very cute in the way he pronounced in his words.

“Yes, I hear our Taekwoon just had to have you back,” the queen said, her voice the same careful, polite tone as her husband’s. At least her smile was genuine. “And I can’t blame him. Watching you last night was mesmerizing.” Hakyeon bowed even lower.

“Thank you, your majesty. It is the deepest honor I could imagine, to perform for you again.” Taekwoon tipped his head, a frown tugging at his lips. Hakyeon’s tone of voice was familiar—not the voice itself, but the tone, the way he was speaking. It reminded Taekwoon of the way members of the court spoke when they were complimenting him. It had that same ring of polite praise—expected praise. The kind that wasn’t genuine.

Taekwoon glanced at his parents, but they didn’t seem to have caught it. Then again, Taekwoon wasn’t convinced that either of them actually saw through all the pretense at court. Taekwoon didn’t revel in compliments the way they did. The prince turned his gaze back to the dancer, who was now preparing for his first song. Why would Hakyeon be lying just now? Performing for the royal family _was _an honor, the greatest honor any performer could ask for. Taekwoon would’ve thought Hakyeon would be overjoyed to be here.

Taekwoon thought maybe he should be offended, that Hakyeon didn’t seem to see this as an honor, but instead…it just made him more of an enigma. Taekwoon was even more intrigued as he leaned forward. The string quintet that had been playing soft background music during dinner took up a new song, the song Hakyeon had given them for his dance. Hakyeon started on the floor this time, lying like someone who had fallen, his face hidden behind his arm. The song began with the cello alone, playing slow, deep notes. Hakyeon began to move, lifting his face first, then his arm, his fingers uncurling as he reached up slowly, his eyes seeming to look beyond the ceiling, like he was looking up at an open sky. Taekwoon could feel himself being drawn in, just like before.

Hakyeon didn’t just dance—he told a story. Taekwoon didn’t know what exactly it was about, because it wasn’t a story of words, but he could feel something deep. When Hakyeon seemed sad, Taekwoon was too. When he seemed angry, Taekwoon was too. When the music softened and Hakyeon hugged himself gently, like a mother holding her little one, Taekwoon felt a stir of something tender in his chest. When Hakyeon raised his face from his hands and smiled at the sky, actual tears in his eyes, Taekwoon felt a swell of joy.

By the time the dance ended, Taekwoon was breathless once more. He didn’t know if he’d ever felt so many different emotions in such a short amount of time. He certainly hadn’t felt _any _emotion so strongly in years.

Hakyeon straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes. They were stage tears, just a part of the act, but that hadn’t stopped Taekwoon from believing every moment. The audience clapped heartily.

“That was incredible,” the queen said. “I’ve never seen a dancer cry on cue during a performance.” Hakyeon dipped his head.

“I try to convey as much emotion as I can in each performance,” he explained. “Dance is something you need to feel with your whole being to truly express it.”

“Well, I loved it,” the queen replied. “I felt like I was watching a play, but more beautiful.” Hakyeon bowed low.

“Your praise is more than I deserve,” he said, in that same humble, polite tone.

“Would you give us another?” the queen asked then. “I just can’t get enough.”

“Of course, your majesty. I would be honored.” Hakyeon was still bowing. Taekwoon didn’t know if his heart could take another performance, but he wasn’t about to protest. Hakyeon’s dance last night had been beautiful, but undeniably tragic. This one…the dance had had its heartbreaking moments, but had ended with an overwhelming sense of freedom and joy. Taekwoon didn’t know what to make of it. How could Hakyeon convey both grief and joy so perfectly? Taekwoon could barely convey those emotions when he felt them, much less give them physical form in a dance. Had Hakyeon’s life just been more interesting than Taekwoon’s, or was there something truly special about him, something only he had that could make Taekwoon’s heart feel alive again?

The second performance didn’t tell him. It was just as beautiful, just as emotional, just as…well, just as Hakyeon. And in the end Taekwoon was left just as confused. Why did this commoner he’d only met yesterday draw him in so much? The audience applauded again, and once again the queen told Hakyeon how delighted she was with his performance.

“I could watch you all night long, but I don’t want to spoil myself,” she said then. “It would be a shame to make you perform all your numbers in one night. I believe Taekwoon was hoping to keep you around for a while.” Taekwoon glanced at his mother, feeling like an embarrassed kid. She could’ve let _him _say that, instead of speaking for him like a child. But she went on. “We would love to have you perform again tomorrow night.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Hakyeon said, bowing again. “It would be my honor.” So Hakyeon was dismissed, with the promise that he would be called again to perform tomorrow night. Taekwoon watched him go, feeling a tug in his chest. Some of the dinner guests opted to stay and chat, but Taekwoon excused himself then. Sanghyuk walked him back to his room, as always.

“Wow. Your dancer sure is good,” Sanghyuk said.

“Stop calling him that,” Taekwoon grumbled. His guard just gave him a playful push.

“So when are you gonna talk to him?”

“I don’t…” Taekwoon trailed off. He was about to say, “I don’t know,” but…he did, didn’t he? Watching Hakyeon dance had been an immersive experience, but it still hadn’t told Taekwoon any of what he wanted to know. Hakyeon was the same beautiful mystery he’d been last night. Clearly watching him from afar wasn’t going to be enough to tame whatever strange curiosity kept those butterflies fluttering in Taekwoon’s stomach. As nervous as the thought made him…he was going to have to talk to Hakyeon.

“Hyukie…I think I need to talk to him,” Taekwoon said in a low voice. They’d reached his chambers by now. Sanghyuk grinned.

“Of course you do! Should I go get him?”

“Now?” Taekwoon squeaked, his head snapping up. His guard laughed.

“Better now than later, right? If you keep waiting you might wuss out.”

“Will not,” Taekwoon grumbled, but Sanghyuk just nudged him.

“Come on. Do it while you’re feeling brave.”

“But…but Hakyeon’s probably tired…” Taekwoon tried, though he could feel his resolve wavering. As anxious as he was, he really, _really _wanted to hear Hakyeon’s voice again. With Sanghyuk pushing and encouraging him…maybe he was starting to feel a little brave.

“No one is too tired to talk to the prince,” Sanghyuk assured him. “I’m sure he’ll be excited to know you want a private audience with him. He’s probably the first commoner to ever get one!” Taekwoon straightened a little. Sanghuk probably had a point there.

“I guess…maybe…you can go invite him here,” Taekwoon said at last, in a small voice. Sanghyuk whooped.

“That’s my boy!” Taekwoon glared.

“I’m your hyung.”

“But you don’t act like one,” Sanghyuk replied, and Taekwoon grabbed another pillow to throw at him. Just before he left, Sanghyuk filled a small cup with some soju and shoved it in Taekwoon’s hand. “Here. Liquid courage.” Taekwoon took the shot, grimacing as his guard left. He set down the glass and looked around his room. It was immaculate as always—Jaehwan did his job well—but he had to make sure.

Then Taekwoon kicked himself, because why was he worried about impressing Hakyeon? He was a commoner, and Taekwoon was his prince. He should feel perfectly confident right now, because Hakyeon was going to be in awe no matter what Taekwoon or his room looked like. Taekwoon knew that; he was a prince. He was regal and powerful and Hakyeon would be honored. Still, he couldn’t help checking his robes in the mirror, making sure they looked nice.

Taekwoon waited for a few minutes, before realizing that standing awkwardly in the middle of the room probably didn’t look very regal. He was trying to make a good first impression, wasn’t he? So Taekwoon took one of the plush armchairs he kept by the fire, and turned it to face the doorway. Then he sat and crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap. There. Very regal and dignified. Taekwoon tapped his foot, a nervous habit, until the door finally opened. He stilled and made sure to sit up straight. Hakyeon entered the room, Sanghyuk behind him. Taekwoon caught his breath.

Hakyeon had changed out of his dance costume. Now he was wearing only a clingy red robe, one that hugged every curve of his body and didn’t seem to have anything under it. Taekwoon felt his cheeks turning red. He hadn’t expected this. Hakyeon must be dressed in his sleepwear. Taekwoon felt a flash of guilt when he realized that meant that the dancer probably _had _been tired. Taekwoon should’ve let him rest. But he was already here, so…

“Thank you, Sanghyuk. You’re dismissed,” Taekwoon said. He could see Sanghyuk smothering an amused grin at his formal tone. He knew what Taekwoon was trying to do, acting all princely; apparently it was funny. Taekwoon tried not to let his annoyance show.

“I’ll be right outside, your highness,” Sanghyuk replied, unable to hide the smile in his voice as he dipped his head. He closed the door, ready to stand guard outside so he could rush in if Taekwoon needed him. Neither of them was particularly worried about Hakyeon of all people being a secret assassin, but it still paid to be cautious. When the door was shut, and they were alone, Taekwoon gave Hakyeon a polite smile.

“Hakyeon. It’s lovely to see you again,” he said. Taekwoon didn’t really know why he was using his formal “prince” tone of voice right now. Hakyeon probably didn’t need it the way the court members did, but it was just a habit by now. Taekwoon didn’t know how to talk to new people without putting up that impenetrable front of _I’m a prince, respect me._ It was the only way to keep his insecurities hidden. Hakyeon bowed at the waist. “I hope I didn’t wake you?”

“No, your highness,” Hakyeon said. His voice was softer than before, but just as lovely. Taekwoon’s stomach butterflies fluttered again.

“Good. I promise I won’t keep you too late, but I was hoping for a private moment with you,” Taekwoon replied. Hakyeon was still bowed. “You may stand, Hakyeon.” So the dancer straightened up, and Taekwoon felt his heart skip a beat. Hakyeon hadn’t had time to take off his performance makeup, it seemed. The smoky shadow around his eyes made them stand out, and Taekwoon could see the flicker of firelight reflected in Hakyeon’s irises. Wow, he was beautiful. Taekwoon mentally shook himself.

“Here. Come have a seat,” Taekwoon said, gesturing to the chair beside his. Hakyeon was still standing in the doorway. There was something wary in the dancer’s eyes as he came forward, and slowly lowered himself into the chair. Taekwoon supposed it made sense—it would be intimidating for any commoner to meet the prince, wouldn’t it? Hakyeon seemed to be waiting for Taekwoon to speak. “I was hoping to talk to you.”

“About what, your highness?” Hakyeon asked quietly. Taekwoon’s heart skipped another beat. Hakyeon had a point. What exactly had he planned to talk about? Taekwoon hadn’t thought this through, had he? Oh, his palms were starting to sweat…

“Well, I’m sure you heard that I invited you here,” Taekwoon began, just to give himself something to say. Hakyeon dipped his head.

“It was a great honor.”

“Yes, well…I was just so blown away by your performance last night,” Taekwoon went on. He couldn’t let Hakyeon know he was floundering. “And after watching you again tonight…well, something makes me want to get to know you.”

“Something,” Hakyeon replied, and Taekwoon could swear there was a hard note in his voice. It surprised him. What had he said wrong?

“Yeah,”Taekwoon managed. Maybe he should try to get Hakyeon talking, maybe that would help. “So…shall we get to know each other?” Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon for one moment. He didn’t looked awed, he didn’t looked excited…he looked resigned. Taekwoon felt his confidence crumbling. What was he doing wrong?

“As you wish,” Hakyeon murmured. He stood, and began to remove his robe. Taekwoon’s stomach dropped. What? For a moment he was too stunned to do anything. Hakyeon’s robe slid off his shoulder, and when Taekwoon saw that curve of smooth golden skin…for a heartbeat, he was too enraptured to stop him. But then Taekwoon snapped back to his senses, and realized Hakyeon had bared both shoulders now, and part of his chest, and soon he’d be naked to the waist…

“Stop,” Taekwoon said, voice hoarse. Hakyeon froze, flinching like he was nervous. He looked up, and must’ve misread the look on Taekwoon’s face, because a tiny frown tugged at the corners of his lips.

“My apologies, your highness,” Hakyeon murmured, dropping his head again. His voice was still soft, tinged with resignation and what Taekwoon could almost swear was…anger, maybe? “I didn’t realize you wished to do it yourself.” Taekwoon just stared, utterly taken aback. Do what himself? Hakyeon was standing still, staring at his feet, shoulders still bare; and it clicked. He was waiting for the prince to undress him. That was what he thought Taekwoon wanted to do himself.

“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon cleared his throat. “Hakyeon, please. Put your clothes back on.” The dancer glanced up, and now he seemed confused.

“Your highness?”

“I did not call you here for that, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon assured him. “I only wanted to speak with you.” Taekwoon watched the emotions flit across Hakyeon’s face, from confused, to surprised, to mortified when he realized Taekwoon was telling the truth. Hakyeon scrambled to fix his robes.

“I’m so sorry, your highness,” Hakyeon said, hands shaking as he slid the satin back over his shoulders. “I meant no offense, I-I just assumed…when nobles ask for a private audience, it’s always…but I truly did not mean to offend you.” When his robes were fixed he knelt, bowing his head to the floor. Taekwoon frowned, worry gnawing like a hungry dog in his gut. He stood from his chair and approached the dancer.

“Rise, Hakyeon,” he said softly. The dancer stood, though he looked more like he wanted to melt into the floor. He wouldn’t raise his gaze, so Taekwoon slid a hand under his chin and gently tipped his face up. Hakyeon’s eyes were wide, and he didn’t seem to know how to respond to the touch.

“What do you mean, ‘when nobles ask for a private audience?’” Taekwoon asked. The dancer searched his face. “What has happened to you that you would assume I want that from you?” Hakyeon didn’t seem to know how to answer. He was still red with embarrassment, and there was something in his eyes that didn’t belong there, a weariness that didn’t fit someone so young. And suddenly, the clingy red robes, Hakyeon’s resignation, the defeated slump of his shoulders as he began to undress…it all made sense. Taekwoon took a step back.

“How many?” he asked in a low voice. Confusion flickered across Hakyeon’s face, like he wondered why Taekwoon was asking him that, of all things.

“I lost count a long time ago, your highness,” Hakyeon replied. Taekwoon blinked, speechless.

“So…so are you a dancer, or a prostitute?” Taekwoon didn’t mean to say those words with accusation—he was just so taken aback, they came out harsh. Hakyeon frowned.

“I would guess at this point, I’m both.” He said it so plainly. Taekwoon didn’t know how to reply. Something about his expression seemed to make Hakyeon angry, because his eyes narrowed a bit. “Forgive me, your highness, but are you really so shocked? Surely a prince knows how his own people operate.”

“Are you saying I should’ve known you were hopping into bed with more nobles than you can count?” Taekwoon replied, a little angry himself now—Hakyeon had basically just called him ignorant. “Your dancing fooled me into thinking you were a performer. How would I have known the truth?” Hakyeon’s eyes narrowed further; he was definitely angry. 

“You presume an awful lot of choice in this matter, your highness,” Hakyeon replied, venom in his voice. “If you’ve lost interest in me, then spare me your arrogance and dismiss me.” Taekwoon’s lips parted in disbelief. No one had ever talked to him like that, except for Sanghyuk. He was shocked, and angry. But then the first part of Hakyeon’s words replayed in his head, and he felt his anger fading.

“I presume a lot of choice…you don’t do this by choice?”

Hakyeon stared at him incredulously. Then he gave a short, harsh laugh.

“Prince Taekwoon, please tell me what game you’re playing. No prince can be this naive,” Hakyeon insisted. Taekwoon just stared. Was he…was he that naive? Taekwoon had led a very sheltered life, it was true, but…was he this blind to his own court? To his own nobles? To the way things worked behind closed doors? He knew the members of the court sometimes frequented the local brothels, but Hakyeon was a dancer. He was supposed to be a performer. He was supposed to be called to perform, not to…

“I have been…very sheltered,” Taekwoon managed at last. He saw wary uncertainty on Hakyeon’s face. “Maybe I’m particularly naive in your case, so please clarify for me, Hakyeon…did you want to get in bed with the people you’ve performed for? Any of them?” Hakyeon just stared, for a long moment. Taekwoon held his gaze, trying to show that he was earnest, that he truly didn’t know and wanted to…finally, Hakyeon slowly shook his head. Taekwoon felt like he’d been stabbed in the gut.

“Then why did you?” he asked softly. Hakyeon’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Are you serious? Prince Taekwoon, I’m a commoner. I was born in the poorest part of this city and have nothing to my name but my reputation as a dancer. What do you think one of your nobles would do if I tried to say no?” Taekwoon just stared. It was obvious, what they would do, and obvious why Hakyeon hadn’t been able to say no. But…Taekwoon just hadn’t thought of his court like that before. They were always so proper with each other…although now that Taekwoon thought about it, he’d never observed how his court members and nobles behaved around their servants. Taekwoon had never forced a servant into bed, had never taken one of the court performers for himself…but he could have. He hadn’t, because taking someone by force was wrong and he’d always known that. He thought everyone did, that the people who did force others were criminals and thugs—not people he knew.

“Did they really take you so carelessly?” Taekwoon asked softly. Pain flashed across Hakyeon’s face before he managed to hide it.

“Would you expect any less?” he replied, just as soft. Taekwoon felt his heart sink, all the way to his gut. It seemed Hakyeon knew more about Taekwoon’s court than he did.

Oh gods…he was an idiot. A pampered prince who had never had to think about others before, who had never had to wonder if his court was taking any commoner they wanted for themselves. He’d grown up fooled into thinking that all that stuff he’d been taught about chivalry and courtesy was true; was he the only one who’d actually been abiding by it? Maybe it was just such common knowledge among nobles, among the rich and powerful in this land, that they could do what they wanted. Maybe it was such common knowledge that Taekwoon had never heard anyone say it out loud before, because everyone just knew. He was supposed to just know.

How had he not known?

“Hakyeon…I’m sorry,” Taekwoon said, voice rough. The dancer’s jaw dropped. “I am sorry for what you’ve been through.” Hakyeon just stared. He took a step back, shaking his head.

“You can’t be sorry,” he said, and Taekwoon frowned. “You’re…you’re a prince! You’re the worst of them, why would you be sorry—“ Hakyeon cut himself off, seeming to realize then that he was getting into dangerous territory, insulting the prince. He was breathing hard, flush with anger; it was the most emotion Taekwoon had seen from him tonight. The butterflies in Taekwoon’s stomach had turned to rope, rope that was twisting itself into knots. For all that Taekwoon had grown weary of those stories about heroic princes, some buried part of him still admired them. He admired how the princes in those stories fought to save everyone, not just princesses but whole villages too. Ever since he was a boy, he'd wanted to do that. He'd wanted to be a prince that protected his people; he'd just never had the chance. Taekwoon tried to find his voice.

“Hakyeon…I may be a prince, but that doesn’t mean you’re not a person to me,” Taekwoon said at last. Hakyeon’s eyes went wide. “You’re a commoner, yes, but the commoners are my people. They’re—you’re—part of this kingdom. I’m…I’m supposed to protect you. My nobles are supposed to protect you.” Taekwoon’s voice had dropped. Hakyeon had stopped retreating; Taekwoon could almost swear he even leaned in a little so he could hear.

“I’m sorry they hurt you,” Taekwoon murmured. “I’m sorry they were allowed to. I knew they were selfish, but I didn’t know…” He shook his head. “If I were king I would dismiss them, but…my power is a sham right now. All I can do is tell you that I’m sorry.” Hakyeon stared at him, in utter disbelief. His hands shook as he gripped his robe tightly.

“You’re not sorry,” he whispered.

“I am,” Taekwoon promised. He couldn’t help but wonder what Hakyeon had seen, that would make him so utterly convinced that no one of high status could be sorry for him. Taekwoon wondered who had done that to him, and if any of them were at court right now.

“Hakyeon…you’re done, okay?” Taekwoon tried, holding out his hands to show the dancer he meant it. “I’m going to tell the court you’re off limits. You were brought here to dance, not to pleasure selfish nobles. I won’t let them touch you.” Hakyeon looked afraid to believe him. 

“Why would you do that?” he asked, and now his voice was rough.

“Because no one should be forced into bed,” Taekwoon replied. “Why _wouldn’t _I put a stop to it?” Hakyeon didn’t know what to say. He was still afraid to believe Taekwoon, that much was clear.

“I thought you said your power was a sham,” he whispered at last. Taekwoon tried to smile.

“Well…not all of it. I don’t have the power to strip nobles of their titles, but I can certainly keep their dirty hands off of one of my performers.” Hakyeon narrowed his eyes a little.

“If you say it like that, they’ll think I’m yours. They’ll think you took me for your own bed.” Taekwoon frowned, his heart giving an anxious stutter. He didn’t like that. He’d never even told anyone in court that he liked men, and he didn’t want anyone thinking that he was forcing Hakyeon into his bed. But…

“If that’s what it takes,” Taekwoon said, raising his gaze to Hakyeon’s. “They won’t dare to touch you if they think you’re mine.” Hakyeon’s lips parted, but he didn’t seem to know what to say. Taekwoon just held his gaze, trying to show that he meant every word. He’d never been able to use his power to protect his people before. Maybe this one time, he could.

“You…mean that,” Hakyeon said at last, voice soft and halting. Taekwoon nodded.

“I mean it.” Hakyeon stared a moment longer. Then he shivered, his whole body wracked by a sudden shudder. He raised a hand to his head, and Taekwoon hurried forward, worried that he was about to pass out. Hakyeon was staring at the floor, looking dazed.

“I…forgive me, Prince Taekwoon, I…feel lightheaded,” Hakyeon murmured. He really did look like he might faint.

“You should go back to your room, then,” Taekwoon said softly. He wanted to put a hand on Hakyeon’s back, but was worried that would be too intimate. “You should rest.” Hakyeon just nodded, still in a daze. Taekwoon was worried he wouldn’t make it back to his room, so he had Sanghyuk escort him. The guard gave Taekwoon a confused, wide-eyed look when he saw the state that Hakyeon was in. Taekwoon just shook his head, telling him to ask questions later. So Sanghyuk dipped his head, and put a hand on Hakyeon’s back—evidently he wasn’t worried about being too intimate—as he led the dancer back to his room.

Taekwoon sat on his bed, feeling dazed himself. He couldn’t believe he’d been so naive. How had he been so clueless? His sheltered life didn’t seem like a good enough excuse. He’d known his court was shallow and selfish, but he’d only considered it when they wanted frivolous parties or a bigger estate. He hadn’t thought about how just how many ways that selfishness might extend to the people, or the diversity of cruelty that went with it.

How had he been so blind?

Hakyeon, that beautiful dancer, who could cry on cue and express every emotion in a person’s heart in one dance…he hadn’t deserved that. He hadn’t deserved to be so used, or so hurt. It made Taekwoon furious. One day when he was king, he would find every noble who had used Hakyeon and punish them.

But for now…for now he would keep Hakyeon safe. He would keep him close, because Hakyeon had taught Taekwoon more about his own kingdom tonight than all his lessons and council meetings had in years. Taekwoon hadn’t considered it before, but…he only ever heard from nobles, from the rich and powerful, from his father…but the vast majority of their kingdom were commoners, people like Hakyeon. Surely they knew better what the people needed, what the kingdom needed.

Hakyeon had opened Taekwoon’s eyes tonight. And Taekwoon thought that maybe, if he got to know the dancer more, Hakyeon would help him see his kingdom for what it was. Now that Taekwoon realized how naive he’d been, he needed to know. He needed to know for his people, but also…for Hakyeon too.

Hakyeon lay on his side, staring at the moon. This room he’d been given in the palace was nice. It had a balcony and everything, so he’d left the doors open tonight so the spring breeze could come through. It ruffled the curtains, making them dance.

Dance…that was all Hakyeon had ever wanted to do, but he’d always known it wouldn’t be that simple. The life he’d fallen into, dragged from one noble’s bed to another, from one rich home to another…it was only a variation of the same thing, the path he’d seen laid out for him all his life. He’d accepted it a long time ago, because there was nothing else to do. Even though it meant that his dancing became the property of others, even though it had broken her heart when she learned…it was the only choice he’d had.

But now a strange, quiet, unbelievably naive prince had changed that. Hakyeon still didn’t know if he could believe Taekwoon; what prince was that blind? But if he meant it, if Taekwoon had truly been ignorant—innocent and ignorant—enough to be hurt by what he’d learned tonight…well…maybe Hakyeon had another choice now. The thought ought to make him cry, sob with relief, but he hadn’t cried in years outside of a dance performance. Hakyeon didn’t remember how to do it for real anymore.

The moon was beautiful tonight. He wished she could see it. He wished she could see him, that she could know. He’d broken free. If Taekwoon was telling the truth, he was finally free.

Hakyeon looked up at the moon. It was so bright. He didn’t think it had been this bright in a long time. He stared at it until his lids began to droop, until he just couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. A breeze blew through the room as he began to drift off, carding through his hair and caressing his cheek. As he drifted into dreams, Hakyeon was almost sure he could smell his mother’s peach blossom perfume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too dark (I mean, it was supposed to be dark, but I hope it wasn't too much). I've got some sweet moments planned to temper the angst, so I hope you look forward to it. Thanks for reading!


	3. Wisps

The next day, Taekwoon spent the whole day thinking about Hakyeon. He hoped the dancer had slept well last night. He hoped Hakyeon would sleep well from now on, but it was hard to say. Taekwoon got the impression that Hakyeon still didn’t really trust him—though given what he’d learned, it was hard to blame him.

Taekwoon couldn’t look at his nobles the same. Every one he passed he would stare at, wondering if they were one of the ones who’d used Hakyeon, wondering who else they might’ve taken for themselves. At breakfast Sanghyuk asked him what had happened with Hakyeon last night.

“He was in quite a state when I brought him back to his room,” the guard explained. “He looked ready to pass out. What did you do to him?”

“It wasn’t me,” Taekwoon defended. He told Sanghyuk what had happened, what he’d learned. His guard didn’t seem surprised. Taekwoon took in his sad, knowing look, and gasped. “You knew! You knew they were doing things like that!” Sanghyuk sighed.

“Of course I knew. Everyone does.”

“Except me, apparently,” Taekwoon said, feeling a flash of disgust for himself. How in the hell had he been so dense? “Why didn’t you tell me? You must’ve known I was an idiot.” For once, Sanghyuk didn’t tease him, didn’t take this opportunity to agree that Taekwoon was an idiot. He just sat next to him and put a hand over his.

“I was going to tell you when you became king,” Sanghyuk promised quietly. “There’s not much you can do about it right now, so I thought it would only make you feel worse.”

“But…but I can do _something,” _Taekwoon insisted. “I know I can’t do much, but I can do something! I can at least keep Hakyeon safe. You should’ve told me.” Sanghyuk dipped his head in apology.

“I should’ve,” he agreed quietly. “I’m sorry. I was only concerned for your happiness.” Taekwoon looked at his guard a moment, and sighed. His shoulders slumped, his anger draining away. He knew Sanghyuk was telling the truth, and honestly…his guard wasn’t that far off. There wasn’t much Taekwoon could do, not right now. But he was determined to do what he could, and at the very least, that meant keeping Hakyeon safe.

“Well…now that I know, you can help me,” Taekwoon said at last. “I told Hakyeon I would keep the nobles away from him. If you catch anyone trying to order him into bed, you can tell them you have the prince’s permission to stop them.” Sanghyuk nodded.

“Will do.”

“The same goes for any servants,” Taekwoon added. “I’m sure there’s a lot that goes on behind the scenes, but if you happen to catch someone dragging a servant into bed, you have my orders to stop them. I can’t do much to punish the nobles, but the servants here are mine before they’re theirs. I at least have the authority to keep them away.” Sanghyuk gave him a small smile then, his eyes warm. Taekwoon didn’t know what to make of it.

“What?”

“You’re gonna be a good king,” the guard said softly, patting Taekwoon’s shoulder. His eyes widened a bit. He didn’t know if anyone had ever said that to him. His father certainly hadn’t.

“…Thank you, Hyukie.” Taekwoon didn’t know what else to say. Sanghyuk patted him again and stood. It was time for Taekwoon to get ready for the morning council meeting.

The council meeting was the same as always. People praised Lady Min’s festival and all agreed that they should have another one soon. The king appeared to have all but given up on their plans to build schools in the far villages—Taekwoon was getting the impression now that he’d never planned on it at all. He’d probably made the claim for show, to make himself look like a good king, and was just hoping that the people would buy his excuses of needing more time until they forgot about his false promise. Now that Taekwoon knew the nature of his own court, it wasn’t hard to see it in his father.

At the end of the meeting, some of the nobles lingered as usual to chat. Taekwoon was about to leave when he heard a familiar name.

“Do you think Hakyeon will be performing at dinner again tonight?” Lord Kim was saying.

“I believe so. He was so amazing last night, the queen insisted he perform again,” Lady Min replied.

“Good. I was thinking of requesting a private performance from him after dinner,” Lord Kim said. Lady Min tipped her head.

“A private performance?”

“Oh yes. I invited him to my estate last winter, and I’ve found that he gives the _best _private performances I’ve ever had.” Lord Kim was smirking, and there was something so smug in his voice. Taekwoon’s heart was racing, his blood starting to simmer. Now that he knew, it was impossible to miss the innuendo in Lord Kim’s words; Taekwoon knew exactly what he meant by a “private performance.” Lord Kim seemed to notice Taekwoon lingering, because he gave him a falsely sweet smile then.

“Wouldn’t you agree, Prince Taekwoon? I heard you enjoyed his company last night.” Taekwoon’s heart stuttered, an instinctual nervous response. Lord Kim was one of those members of his father’s court who had always seen Taekwoon as a pushover. He was clearly toying with him. So Taekwoon tipped his chin up.

“I did,” he replied, voice steady. Lord Kim’s smile was starting to look more like a smirk.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be willing to share. Might I have him for a night?” the lord asked. His tone was humble, appeasing—and completely fake. Taekwoon felt himself frown.

“No. You may not.” Lord Kim’s eyes widened. He clearly hadn’t been expecting Taekwoon to turn him down.

“Oh. But…your highness,” the lord stammered, completely caught off guard. “Surely you can spare one night. It wouldn’t be fair to keep him all to yourself, now would it?”

“I don’t care about fair,” Taekwoon replied, and he saw Lord Kim paling at the hard note in his voice. Taekwoon had never talked to him like this—he wasn’t sure he’d talked to any of his nobles like this. “Hakyeon will not be giving any private performances for anyone else. I called him here. He’s my performer now, and I will not have another member of this court touch him. Find some other way to occupy your evening, Lord Kim. That dancer is off-limits.” Lord Kim’s jaw had dropped, and Taekwoon realized then that every noble in the room was listening in. He was glad his father had already left. All the eyes on him made Taekwoon nervous, but he kept his chin up. It was good that so many people were hearing this. It meant word would spread through the court fast.

“Your highness,” Lord Kim tried one more time. Taekwoon could see that beneath his placating facade, he was annoyed. Lord Kim wasn’t used to Taekwoon speaking to him like this, and he didn’t like being ordered by someone he saw as a weak brat. Taekwoon just narrowed his eyes. “I wasn’t aware that you fancied that kind of company. Surely a prince can find someone better than a common dancer. I’m sure there are many members of your court who would appreciate a private performance. It would be a princely act of charity to—“

“Lord Kim.” The name came out almost a growl, and the lord went quiet. “I have told you already how I feel. I have ordered you already to keep your hands off my dancer. If I catch you or anyone else calling him for a ‘private performance,’ I will have you sent back to your estate in shame, and you will no longer be welcome on this council.” Lord Kim’s jaw dropped.

“You can’t do that,” he protested. Taekwoon didn't think himself that he was allowed to do that; he suspected his father would have a fit if he tried. But Lord Kim didn’t need to know that, and at the very least, Taekwoon could make the threat.

“I can and I will. Now I suggest you stop disrespecting me and accept that you will not be getting any more private performances.” Taekwoon’s tone was hard and steady, and he held Lord Kim’s gaze. The man sputtered for a moment, his face turning red. Finally, he spoke.

“Well. I must admit your choice is a little disappointing, Prince Taekwoon. Your dancer has given a lot of private performances already, you know. I would think a prince would want someone fresher.” Taekwoon narrowed his eyes.

“I would think a lord would be wiser than to insult his prince,” Taekwoon replied in a low voice. Lord Kim’s red face paled again. Taekwoon had never been this angry at a member of his court, and it showed in his voice. Taekwoon raised his gaze, to all the pale faces around him. His nobles had never seen him like this. It felt good, and a little gratifying, to see them nervous. “That goes for everyone here. No private performances. Hakyeon is mine, and you all need to accept that. Understand that I don’t care how high your rank is, or what your relationship is to the crown. If you disobey me, you will be punished. Understand?” Wide eyes met his, from all around the room. His nobles nodded. Taekwoon felt a small flash of triumph. He’d never felt like his court really saw him as a prince, as a legitimate figure of authority. For once, it seemed that they did. “Good.”

With that, Taekwoon turned and left. The room was silent in his wake. Sanghyuk fell into step with him as he walked down the hall.

“Wow. I’ve never seen you be so badass!” the guard said. “I didn’t know you could be scary.”

“I was scary?” Taekwoon asked, a small, excited smile curving his lips. Sanghyuk laughed at his expression.

“Not anymore.” Taekwoon hit him on the arm, and the guard chuckled. “But really, yeah. Lord Kim was shaking in his seat. I think they might actually listen to you.”

“Good,” Taekwoon replied. “But just in case, I want you to assign a guard to Hakyeon, with orders that only you or I am allowed to fetch him. Hakyeon is of course welcome to wander the palace on his own, but if anyone else comes and tries to take him, your guard is on orders to stop them.”

“Got it,” Sanghyuk agreed. “I’ll put Wonshik on the job. He’ll scare everyone away.” Taekwoon nodded.

“Good.” When Taekwoon got back to his room, he took out a roll of parchment and a quill. He had decided to make a list, of every noble he would punish once he became king. He dipped his quill in a pot of ink, and wrote down the name “Lord Kim.”

Hakyeon closed his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling of the sun on his back. He’d decided to come out to his balcony to do his daily stretches, because it was a nice spring day and the sun felt good. He hummed a bit as he leaned over his leg, enjoying the familiar stretch of his muscles waking up. He had woken up in an unusually good mood. It had been nice, to sleep in his own bed last night. Aside from the previous night in the inn, and nights spent on the road traveling between performances, it had been a long time since Hakyeon had the chance to sleep alone. He’d spent the last two weeks stuck next to Baron Lim, the old man’s arm around him and his snoring making it impossible to fall asleep. Hakyeon had expected to spend last night in Prince Taekwoon’s bed; instead he’d gotten a chance to rest on his own.

Prince Taekwoon…Hakyeon still didn’t know what to make of him. It seemed impossible that a prince of all people would care about him, given what Hakyeon had seen of his court. But the prince had no reason to lie. He had no reason to play pretend with a commoner like Hakyeon, so what he’d promised last night…well, it was probably true. Hakyeon had learned not to trust a long time ago, from his earliest days; even his own sense of hope seemed like something to be wary of. But Prince Taekwoon had no reason to lie. So maybe, just this once…maybe Hakyeon could let that hopeful feeling in his chest bloom.

Hakyeon raised his head when he heard a knock on his door. He stood from his stretch and went back into his room to answer. A servant had already brought him breakfast an hour or two ago, and he wasn’t scheduled to perform until tonight. He didn’t know who would want him…Hakyeon opened the door, and saw another large guard. His heart sank.

It wasn’t Sanghyuk. This guard was a little shorter, but still broad, with droopy eyelids that made him look a little sleepy—in a cute way though. Still, Hakyeon felt that hope draining right out of his body. When a guard came to fetch him, it was always for the same reason. Apparently Taekwoon’s promise had been empty after all. Hakyeon didn’t even bother to say a greeting, just waited for the guard to tell him who had ordered him for a “private performance.” (These nobles were so full of pretense. They wouldn’t even say what they really wanted Hakyeon for, even though everyone knew). The guard bowed politely.

“Hello. Cha Hakyeon, correct?” the guard asked.

“Yes,” Hakyeon said quietly. He was starting to feel anger, burning beside his disappointment. Why had Prince Taekwoon said all that to him last night if he hadn’t meant it? Was he getting Hakyeon’s hopes up just to laugh at him?

“Pleasure to meet you. My name is Wonshik. Prince Taekwoon has assigned me to you,” the guard said then. Hakyeon stilled.

“W…what?”

“The prince,” Wonshik repeated. “He has assigned me as your personal bodyguard.” Hakyeon’s jaw dropped. He thought he saw amusement flash in Wonshik’s eyes at his stunned expression.

“Why?” Hakyeon managed at last.

“The prince gave a certain warning to his court today, but he seems to feel that not everyone is going to heed it,” Wonshik replied, and Hakyeon could feel that wary hope blooming again. “I’m under orders to guard you at all times. Only Sanghyuk and the prince himself are allowed to summon you from me.”

“S…so…you’re here to guard my room?” Hakyeon stammered. He still couldn’t believe this. Wonshik shook his head.

“I’m here to guard _you. _Prince Taekwoon wants you to know that you’re free to wander the palace. I’ll just be accompanying you; though don’t worry, I can keep a certain distance if you’d like.” Hakyeon just stared. Prince Taekwoon had sent a guard to protect him. He’d sent a guard to keep the nobles away…he really meant what he’d said last night. He’d meant it.

“…Okay,” Hakyeon murmured. He felt lightheaded again. He turned and walked to his bed, and sat on the edge of the mattress. Wonshik followed him into the room, brows furrowed in concern.

“Are you alright, sir?” he asked. Hakyeon raised a hand to his head.

“Please, call me Hakyeon,” he murmured. He didn’t like being called “sir.” It didn’t feel right.

“Okay. Are you alright…Hakyeon?” Wonshik said his name quietly; he probably wasn’t used to calling the people he guarded by name either. Hakyeon blinked to clear his head.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright,” he said softly. “Just give me a minute.” Wonshik nodded.

“Alright. I’ll be outside.” The guard stood and went back into the hall, closing Hakyeon’s door behind him. Hakyeon sat on the bed, and raised his gaze to the balcony, to the puffy white clouds in the sky beyond. Taekwoon had actually meant it. For now, at least for now…Hakyeon was actually free.

Taekwoon decided to take a walk after his afternoon lessons. His head had been full with thoughts of Hakyeon all day, and his brain was starting to feel fuzzy. He needed to clear his mind, and get some fresh air. He decided a walk in the palace gardens would be nice. They were full of blossoming fruit trees this time of year, and vibrantly colored flower beds. The abundance of blooming plants made the place smell like heaven, and when Taekwoon walked through them in the spring, he could understand why palace-goers had nicknamed the gardens “Shangri La.” He decided to go to the pool in the middle of the gardens. It was full of floating water-lilies and shimmery koi fish, and surrounded by blossoming peach trees. During the day the pond was blue, reflecting the daytime sky, and at night it shimmered with the reflection of the moon. It was Taekwoon’s favorite place in the whole palace—maybe the whole world, since the palace was his world. Taekwoon hadn’t been allowed to leave his room at night as a child, but Sanghyuk had sometimes helped him sneak out, just so he could sit and dangle his feet in the pond and admire the stars.

Taekwoon was glad the garden was silent this time of day, because he didn’t feel like seeing anyone else. He’d even asked Sanghyuk to hang back, because as much he loved his guard, he just wanted to be alone right now. So Sanghyuk hung back, keeping a respectful distance and taking his own time to admire the gardens.

Taekwoon rounded the corner on the path that led to the pond, and froze. For a split second, he swore in his head. Someone else was here, standing under a peach tree by the pond. Taekwoon was considering turning to go and come back later when he paused, realizing that he recognized the silhouette of the young man under the tree. His heart gave a little excited flutter, and he realized that maybe he didn’t mind not being alone after all.

Taekwoon approached quietly. Hakyeon reached up, and gently plucked a peach blossom from a low hanging branch. He placed the little flower in a tiny drawstring bag, and then reached for another.

“What are you doing?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon jumped, not having heard him approach. He turned, eyes wide, seeming to relax a little when he saw the prince.

“Ah. Prince Taekwoon.” Hakyeon bowed in greeting.

“No need to bow,” Taekwoon promised, and Hakyeon straightened up. “Why are you gathering peach blossoms?”

“Oh, I hope that’s okay,” Hakyeon said quickly. “Your guard—Wonshik—said it was alright to take a few, but if not…” Taekwoon waved a hand.

“It’s no problem. You’re welcome to a few blossoms. We never manage to eat all the peaches these trees produce anyway. I was just curious what you plan to do with them.” Hakyeon glanced down at the little bag in his hand.

“I just like the way they smell,” he replied softly. “I was planning to dry them and keep them for their scent.” Taekwoon smiled; something about Hakyeon’s explanation was charming.

“That’s a good idea. I’ve never thought of that before,” Taekwoon said, stepping a little closer to peer into the bag. Hakyeon held it out, allowing him to look. It was about half full of blossoms. “Feel free to take as many as you need.” A small, uncertain smile flitted across Hakyeon’s face.

“Alright. Thank you, your highness.” Taekwoon watched as Hakyeon reached for another blossom. He was very delicate about it, careful to pick the blossom gently, to make sure he didn’t damage any of the other blossoms around it. He clearly wanted to leave as many as he could on the tree to grow, and the thought made Taekwoon’s heart warm.

“Prince Taekwoon.” The soft way Hakyeon said his name made Taekwoon’s stomach do a flip. “I…wanted to say thank you. Wonshik told me you’d sent him to make sure no one ordered me for a…private performance.” Hakyeon wasn’t looking at him, but his cheeks were flushed. “I, um…didn’t know if I could believe what you said last night. No one has ever shown me that kind of consideration, so…thank you for keeping your word.” Hakyeon’s voice had gone so soft, Taekwoon could barely hear it. The dancer’s words made him sad, but they also melted his heart. Hakyeon glanced at him, uncertain, before dropping his gaze to the flowers again. Taekwoon realized it probably meant a lot, for Hakyeon to say that. Someone like him likely wouldn’t be comfortable being vulnerable—Taekwoon certainly knew what it felt like to be guarded—so for Hakyeon to be that open in thanking him…Taekwoon gave him a gentle smile.

“Of course,” he said softly. “I want you to feel safe here, Hakyeon. You deserve that.” Hakyeon’s throat bobbed. He nodded, turning away for a moment. Taekwoon let him. After a few breaths, Hakyeon raised his gaze, and Taekwoon followed his line of sight. There was a perfect blossom growing all on its own, on a brach just above Hakyeon’s reach. It was large and probably smelled lovely, and it wouldn’t disturb any other blossoms to pick it. Hakyeon reached for it, fingers stretching, and Taekwoon caught his breath at how beautiful the dancer’s hands were. Hakyeon stood on his tiptoes, reaching as far as he could, brows furrowed in concentration. But he couldn’t quite reach the blossom. Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile, feeling endeared as he reached up. He was a little taller than the dancer, and his limbs were long. He plucked the blossom carefully, and handed it to Hakyeon. Hakyeon blushed, taking it with a mumbled thank you and placing it in his little bag.

“Where is Wonshik?” Taekwoon wondered then, realizing that Hakyeon seemed to be alone. “I thought I ordered him to accompany you.”

“He’s over there,” Hakyeon assured him, pointing to his right. Wonshik was several feet away, sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the pond and enjoying the garden. “I appreciate his protection, but I just wanted a moment alone.” Taekwoon nodded.

“I understand. I hope I’m not disturbing you?” he asked then. Hakyeon shook his head.

“Of course not.” Taekwoon knew that Hakyeon would say that whether or not Taekwoon was disturbing him, because he was the prince and no one complained of being disturbed by the prince. But something about the soft way Hakyeon said it…Taekwoon thought he might really mean it. He didn’t seem to mind Taekwoon being here right now. And just like that, the butterflies in his stomach were back. They only made the question he wanted to ask harder, but he figured now was the time to do it. So Taekwoon cleared his throat and spoke.

“Do you have any plans this evening?” he asked. Hakyeon looked surprised.

“I was scheduled to perform at dinner. Your mother asked…”

“Oh I know,” Taekwoon agreed quickly. “I meant after that.” Hakyeon blinked, and suddenly that guarded expression was back.

“…No. I wouldn’t have any reason to have plans,” he said at last. Now Taekwoon was the surprised one.

“You told me last night that you were born here. There isn’t anyone in the city you wish to visit?” Hakyeon’s eyes flashed with an emotion Taekwoon couldn’t read—it was gone too quickly, replaced by that careful mask. He thought it might have been pain.

“No, your highness. There’s no one here I want to see,” Hakyeon replied softly. Taekwoon couldn’t read his tone any better than his brief expression. While he may have learned a little about the dancer last night, Hakyeon was still an enigma. The more Taekwoon spoke with him, the more he wanted to get to know him.

“In that case, would you be willing to visit with me again after dinner?” Taekwoon asked. At the wary look on Hakyeon’s face, he quickly added, “Only because I want to speak with you. I promise. If I wanted more, I would’ve done it last night.” Taekwoon tipped his head, lowering his voice to a gentle tone. “Right?” Hakyeon stared for a moment. He reminded Taekwoon a little of a puppy he’d met once on the palace grounds. The puppy had been kicked around and hurt by a cruel guard, and when Taekwoon tried to approach, it had growled at him. It had taken Taekwoon days to earn that puppy’s trust, because she had been taught to fear. But he’d gone to her every day, bringing her scraps of food, sitting beside her, talking to her softly, and eventually, when she let him, petting her. He finally managed to earn her trust, and from that day on they’d been best friends. Taekwoon had been a little boy when he’d met that puppy, and she’d since passed on, but he still remembered the growl on her little face the first day he’d met her. Hakyeon wasn’t growling, but the wary look in his eyes wasn’t so different. Of course Hakyeon was a person, not a dog, but Taekwoon sensed it might take a similar amount of time to earn the dancer’s trust; maybe even longer. But just like before, Taekwoon was willing to put in the work.

“…Right,” Hakyeon agreed at last. “Of course, your highness. I’ll meet you after dinner.” Taekwoon gave him a tentative smile.

“Great.” He asked Hakyeon if he needed any help gathering peach blossoms, but the dancer shook his head. Taekwoon decided it might be best to give him some space. He didn’t want to come across as pushy, or invade Hakyeon’s private time. So he took his leave then, the butterflies in his stomach flapping quickly at the thought of tonight.

Hakyeon gave another stunning performance at dinner. His costume this time was a deep crimson, and Taekwoon couldn’t help but notice how good that color looked on him. Like last night, he performed two pieces, though both were more lively and less mournful that last night’s. Taekwoon wondered if it was a coincidence, or if Hakyeon had chosen those pieces based on his mood. As per usual, the court was delighted.

“I want to give you some time to prepare new pieces, so I’ll give you a little time off,” the queen said. “Would you perform for us again next week?”

“Of course, your majesty,” Hakyeon said with a bow. “I would be honored. I’ll be sure to come up with more pieces that will please you.”

“I’m sure you will,” the queen agreed with a smile. She really did like Hakyeon, and that made Taekwoon glad. If he and the queen both wanted to keep Hakyeon around, the dancer would have a secure place at court, at least for a while. Hakyeon took his leave, and so did Taekwoon. When he got to his room, Taekwoon waited a while, wanting to give Hakyeon time to change out of his costume and relax a little. The dancer probably hadn’t had dinner yet. Eventually Taekwoon asked Sanghyuk to fetch Hakyeon.

“If he’s eating dinner or something, let him finish first,” Taekwoon added as the guard moved to leave. Sanghyuk smiled.

“Of course.” Taekwoon waited anxiously, twisting the sleeves of his robe around his fingers. He didn’t know why Hakyeon made him so nervous, but he just did. A few minutes later, Sanghyuk returned. Like last night, he delivered Hakyeon and then went to wait outside with the door closed. To Taekwoon’s relief, Hakyeon wasn’t dressed in a clingy red robe. He was wearing regular clothing: a black tunic, dark pants, and boots. Oh wow, he looked good in black…Taekwoon shook himself.

“Hello again,” he said, kicking himself immediately because that seemed like a dorky greeting. Hakyeon dipped his head.

“Hello.”

“I’m sorry to bring you to my room—I understand if you’d be more comfortable somewhere else,” Taekwoon said then. “But I’m just trying to keep up appearances. The nobles are more likely to listen to me if I play up this whole possessive thing.” Hakyeon looked up.

“So…you told them I’m yours?” he asked softly. Taekwoon felt a flash of guilt.

“Yes. I’m sorry, but I felt like it was the best way to make sure they left you alone…” Hakyeon shook his head. Taekwoon thought he looked relieved.

“Whatever works. Thank you, Prince Taekwoon.” Hakyeon definitely sounded relieved. It made Taekwoon’s heart lurch in two directions, because while he was happy to have done that for Hakyeon…he shouldn’t have had to in the first place.

“No need to thank me,” he replied softly. “I’m only doing what I should.” The wariness in Hakyeon’s eyes softened, and Taekwoon felt a flicker of hope. Maybe he really could earn the dancer’s trust one day.

“So…what did you want to talk to me about?” Hakyeon asked after a moment. Taekwoon realized they were both still standing, so he led them over to the chairs by the fire.

“I’m not entirely sure, to be honest,” Taekwoon admitted. “I just…well, I’ve never really had the chance to converse with a commoner. I want to learn more about you, and my people. You said you were born in this city. I want to learn what it’s like.” Hakyeon tipped his head, looking confused.

“You don’t know your own city?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Taekwoon admitted. “I’ve never been allowed to leave the palace.” Hakyeon’s eyes widened.

“But…I thought you went on trips to the other kingdoms. I thought a prince could go wherever he wanted.”

“Those trips were made in a covered carriage with closed windows,” Taekwoon admitted with a rueful smile. “And maybe some princes can go where they want, but…not me.” Hakyeon blinked, and Taekwoon could swear he almost looked a little sorry. “I don’t mean to minimize what you’ve been through, or to complain to you about my life when I know how pampered I am, but…that is the one thing I envy about you,” Taekwoon said softly. “You’ve been all over the kingdom. You’ve seen more of it than I probably ever will…I want to hear about it. I was hoping you might tell me.” Hakyeon stared, for a long moment. Taekwoon was starting to get nervous, worried he might’ve offended the dancer somehow. Of course, he’d told Hakyeon he envied him when Hakyeon had been through so much compared to Taekwoon, of course he was mad—

“How about I show you instead?” Hakyeon said then. Now it was Taekwoon’s turn to blink.

“What?”

“You said you wanted me to tell you about your kingdom,” Hakyeon replied. He tipped his head a little, a small smile on his lips. It made Taekwoon’s heart skip a beat. “Why don’t I show you instead?”

“Show…me?” Taekwoon wondered if he’d misheard Hakyeon, even though the dancer had said it twice. Hakyeon almost looked amused.

“Yes. We could see the city tonight, if you’d like. Or would you prefer the woods outside the city walls? They’re quite enchanting at night.”

“I…” Taekwoon didn’t know how to respond. His heart was racing. He’d dreamt of going beyond the palace walls ever since he was a little boy, but he’d never had the courage to try. Now a mysterious dancer he’d only met yesterday was offering to show him his kingdom, and Taekwoon…he was about to say yes. He knew it was foolish. Hakyeon could be luring him into a trap, he could be trying to trick Taekwoon into showing him how to get in and out of the palace—he could be doing any number of harmful things in offering to take Taekwoon outside. But…Taekwoon knew it was foolish, to trust someone so quickly, but the look in Hakyeon’s eyes…it was so open, almost hopeful. Something in Taekwoon’s chest just told him that the dancer wasn’t lying. Something told him that if he said no, he’d be passing up an opportunity not only to see what lay beyond the palace walls, but to get a little closer to Hakyeon, to chase away just a little more of that ever-present wariness behind his eyes. Taekwoon wanted to do that.

“I’d…never get past the palace walls,” Taekwoon said at last. “The guards wouldn’t let me out.” Hakyeon tipped his head.

“You’re the prince. Can’t you just order them?” Taekwoon shook his head.

“Not this time. They’re on orders from my father to keep me in, and the king’s word trumps everyone else’s,” Taekwoon replied. Hakyeon pursed his lips; he seemed to be thinking.

“What about your guard? Sanghyuk was his name, right?”

“What about him?” Taekwoon replied.

“What if you put him on guard duty at a back gate or something, and we left through there?” Hakyeon suggested. “You seemed to trust him.” Taekwoon just sighed.

“I would, but Sanghyuk is special. He’s my personal bodyguard, and that means he doesn’t do regular guard duty. He’d be out of place guarding a gate, and it would be obvious what I’d done.”

“Is there no other guard you trust to cover for you?” Hakyeon asked. “No one you could bribe?” Taekwoon looked up in surprise, and Hakyeon smiled at his expression. “Hey, it works.” Taekwoon didn’t know about bribery, but Hakyeon’s words had gotten him thinking…

“There…might be one,” Taekwoon said at last. “Your guard, Wonshik. I don’t know him that well, but he’s best friends with Sanghyuk. I think if Hyukie asked him, he might be willing to do it…” Hakyeon perked up.

“Great. Let’s do it.”

“Wait,” Taekwoon said, holding his hands up. “I don’t know…I-I mean, I’ve never done anything like this before, it might not be safe and—“ He cut himself off when he saw the way Hakyeon was looking at him. The dancer seemed to be repressing a smile, and there was something mischievous in his gaze that made Taekwoon’s heart beat faster.

“Are you scared, your highness?” Hakyeon asked softly. Taekwoon sat up straighter.

“No,” he said; he was trying to sound defiant, but it came out more squeaky than anything. Taekwoon flushed. Hakyeon leaned closer, and Taekwoon flushed more.

“You said you wanted to know your kingdom. You can’t do that without seeing it,” Hakyeon said intently. “Don’t you want to get away from this stifling place for a while?”

“Yes,” Taekwoon admitted softly.

“You seem so different from the nobles I’ve met,” Hakyeon said then, and now the teasing look was gone, replaced with sincerity. “I still don’t know what to make of you, but…you’ve freed me from a terrible fate, and for that…I want to thank you. I want you to see your kingdom because I think that you might actually care about it.” Taekwoon sat up a little, surprisingly moved by that. “This kingdom is a mess, your highness, and your father has only let it fester. I want you to see the world outside these walls so that when you’re king, you can fix it.” Hakyeon was serious, intent, his gaze locked on Taekwoon’s. Taekwoon searched his face. The butterflies in his stomach were flapping wildly, his heart racing like he was about to plunge into deep waters…but looking in Hakyeon’s eyes, he was ready to make the jump.

“Okay,” he said softly. “Let’s go.” Hakyeon’s gaze lit up; he looked excited.

“Great. Where would you like to go, your highness?”

“Ah. Well…where do you recommend?” Taekwoon asked. He really didn’t know anything about the city, or the woods, or any of it.

“Hm. The city is a mess, and I think you need to see it, but…maybe we should start you slow,” Hakyeon admitted then. “You’re more sheltered than I could’ve imagined.” Taekwoon flushed a bit, trying not to be offended. It was true, after all. “And the city is dangerous at night. We’ll get there, but…would you like to see the woods tonight? They’re part of your kingdom too, and the creatures there are affected by your father’s decisions too. He’s been cutting down too many trees, and they’re not happy.”

“Isn’t that dangerous too, then?” Taekwoon asked. “If they don’t like my father, surely they won’t like me.” Hakyeon just gave him a small, knowing smile.

“Most of the things that live in the woods aren’t as petty as humans,” he promised softly. “They don’t blame children for the mistakes of their parents. If you walk in there with an open heart, they’ll sense it.” Taekwoon stared up at Hakyeon, at the promise on his face…

“I’m putting a lot of trust in you,” Taekwoon said at last, standing from his chair. “Probably a foolish amount.” Hakyeon’s little smile turned shy.

“Well…I’m doing the same with you,” he replied, and Taekwoon supposed that was true. “You’ll have to change. Those robes are beautiful, but they’re too long and fancy for the woods.” So Taekwoon went to his wardrobe, and chose some of the clothes he wore for training and horse-riding. He glanced uncertainly at Hakyeon; the dancer looked amused as he turned around, promising not to look. Taekwoon wasn’t normally shy about changing in front of people. He undressed in front of Jaehwan and Sanghyuk all the time. But Hakyeon was special, and something about him made the prince shy. He changed quickly, and when he was done, told Hakyeon that he was ready.

Taekwoon met Sanghyuk and Wonshik, who had been waiting for Hakyeon, outside. He explained in a low voice what he wanted to do.

“Hey, no way am I letting you go out there alone,” Sanghyuk said, folding his arms. “I’ll sneak you out, but I’m not leaving you alone.”

“If you come with me, you’ll miss your nightly report to my father,” Taekwoon argued, keeping his voice low. He led the two guards back into his rooms and closed the door, because there were ears and eyes everywhere in the palace. Sanghyuk had to report to the king every night after Taekwoon had retired to his rooms, just so the king could be sure he wasn’t out sneaking around. 

“Then we’ll go after my report,” Sanghyuk replied with a shrug. Taekwoon just sighed.

“Hyukie, it’s gonna be hard enough for me to get to the back gate unseen. You’re a mountain. Everyone is gonna recognize you, and if they see you sneaking around, they’re gonna get suspicious of me.”

“Hyung.” Sanghyuk’s tone was stern. “You barely know this man; how am I supposed to just let you sneak out with him? He could be trying to kill you!” Taekwoon glanced at Hakyeon. The dancer just gave him a helpless look, and Taekwoon sighed.

“I know,” he admitted softly. “But I really don’t believe he is. Hyukie,” he went on, because Sanghyuk had opened his mouth to speak. “Please. I need to see my kingdom. I need to know what it’s really like. And I know I haven’t done the best fighting Master Choi, but I _do _know how to protect myself. This is my decision, and it’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Taekwoon held his chin up. He could see Sanghyuk wavering. He just needed one more push.

“Hyuk. Do this for me, and I’ll set you up with Jaewhan,” Taekwoon said. Sanghyuk’s eyes lit up.

“Really?” he gasped. Taekwoon held back a triumphant smile.

“Yep. I’ll get you that date you’ve been dreaming of. I’ll even give him the whole night off, just in case you two _really_ have a spark.” Taekwoon let suggestion slip into those words, and saw Sanghyuk’s cheeks redden. The guard was practically bouncing with excitement.

“Okay. Okay, just one thing,” Sanghyuk said quickly. He rushed away, promising that he just had to fetch something from his room. Taekwoon heard a soft laugh, and turned, his heart fluttering. Hakyeon had just laughed, and it had to be the cutest sound the prince had ever heard.

“Who’s Jaewhan?” the dancer asked.

“My personal servant,” Taekwoon replied. “Hyukie’s had a crush on him for years. Everyone knows about it except Jaehwan, it seems.

“The guards have been taking bets on how long it’ll take them to get together,” Wonshik said with a grin. “My money was on next week. If I help you sneak out, could you make sure I win?” Taekwoon smiled.

“Of course.” He’d make sure Sanghyuk got that date; he had a feeling it would only take one for those two to finally get together. Sanghyuk returned a moment later, breathless. He held two bracelets in his hand. They were made of silver, etched with runes and embedded with a single purple gem. The gem seemed to glow a bit under the moonlight seeping in through the window. Taekwoon’s eyes widened.

“Are those…?” he murmured. Sanghyuk nodded, holding one out. He heard Hakyeon catch his breath.

“The king said they were only to be used for emergencies, but…he doesn’t need to know about this,” Sanghyuk replied. Taekwoon took a bracelet, almost reverently, and slipped it onto his wrist. The bracelets were magical, imbued with a spell that would connect the two wearers. Sanghyuk had been gifted them years ago, when he first started training to be Taekwoon’s personal guard. They had both been children at the time, because the king had decided Sanghyuk would be more loyal to Taekwoon if they grew up as friends.

The bracelet would allow Taekwoon to call for help if need be. If he was in danger, Sanghyuk’s bracelet would let him feel his distress, and the guard could come running. It didn’t mean Taekwoon was perfectly safe, but it seemed to give Sanghyuk some peace of mind.

“You have a protection bracelet?” Hakyeon asked softly.

“He does,” Sanghyuk agreed, giving Hakyeon a measured look as he slipped on his own.

“Why don’t you wear it all the time, then?” the dancer asked.

“Father is wary of magic,” Taekwoon admitted, adjusting his bracelet. “He’ll use it when he has to, but he doesn’t like it. I think he’s afraid it gives other people too much power. He seemed to be worried that if I wore this all the time, I would have some kind of magical side effects or something. That’s why it’s for emergencies only.” Hakyeon looked amused again.

“Magical side effects? From a simple protection spell?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, I didn’t say he was the wisest king,” Taekwoon said with a shrug. He turned back to Sanghyuk. “Good enough?”

“Good enough,” Sanghyuk agreed, though not without a little reluctance. “But let me know immediately if you need help. And you better get me the perfect date with Jaehwan.” Taekwoon patted his shoulder.

“I will,” he promised sagely. He looked back at Hakyeon, and the dancer nodded. So Taekwoon slipped on his cloak, and put the hood over his head. Hakyeon did the same, using a cloak borrowed from Taekwoon. Wonshik led them through the palace, using hallways that nobles rarely passed through. When they got outside, the guard led them to the back gate. It was smaller than the front gate, and led almost directly to the woods. The palace was at the top of the hill, and therefore at the top of the city. The front gates opened directly into the rich part of the city, but the back wall of the palace faced the forest.

Hakyeon and Taekwoon hung back in the shadows while Wonshik spoke to the guard on duty at the gate, telling him he’d come to replace him. It was a little early for a shift change, but Wonshik ranked high among the guards, so the other man listened. He dipped his head and took his leave, and Wonshik took up his place guarding the gate. He opened the door servants and guards used to go in and out, and let them through.

“If you’re out for too long, Sanghyuk will throw a fit,” Wonshik whispered. “Make sure to be back before the moon sets.”

“We will,” Taekwoon promised. His heart felt ready to beat right out of his chest. He was actually doing it. He’d dreamt of sneaking out since he was a little child, and he was finally doing it! And even better…he was doing it with Hakyeon. He glanced at the dancer. His nerves must’ve been showing on his face, because Hakyeon gave him a reassuring smile. Taekwoon followed him as Hakyeon led him quickly across the patch of bare grass outside the palace walls, and to the line of trees at the edge of the woods.

“Something just occurred to me,” Taekwoon said, pausing at the edge of the trees. Hakyeon turned back to look at him, raising a questioning eyebrow. “Isn’t nighttime when, like, all the predators come out? Are there wolves in here? Are they gonna try to eat us?” Taekwoon was starting to regret his decision. Hakyeon just laughed softly.

“Wolves rarely go after people,” he promised. “And there aren’t many predators in these woods. The water nymphs might try to lure you in to drown if you get too close, but they’re easy to avoid.” Taekwoon’s eyes widened. Water nymphs? They had those in the woods? They drowned people? Why was Hakyeon so calm about it?

“How do you know so much?” he asked. Hakyeon was a dancer who had seemingly grown up in the slums. How did he know so much about the woods?

“Well…when I was a little boy, my mother used to tell me stories about the forest,” Hakyeon explained softly. He held out his hand, and after a moment, Taekwoon took it. The dancer began to lead him into the woods. “She made them sound so magical, and beautiful…I didn’t get a chance to see them until I was at the dance academy, but once I was there I would manage to sneak out sometimes at night. It wasn’t hard to get past the city walls—everyone from the slums knows how to sneak around. I would go to the woods and try to see what my mother had. She was right—they really were magical. I wasn’t allowed to visit her much while I was training at the academy, so going to the woods made me feel close to her.” Hakyeon smiled a little as he spoke, though Taekwoon could swear there was something sad in his eyes. He wanted to ask more. He wanted to know about Hakyeon’s mother, and the academy. He wanted to understand this enigma of a person beside him, especially now that Hakyeon had started to share. But…

“Ah!” Taekwoon tripped, landing face first in a patch of moss. He’d been so busy staring at Hakyeon, he hadn’t been watching where he was going. The dancer was still holding his hand, and as a result, he stumbled too, landing on his hands and knees. Taekwoon sat up, spitting out moss. “Ew…” Hakyeon laughed.

“I thought a prince would be more sure on his feet,” he teased. Taekwoon could feel his cheeks burning as he sat up, brushing moss off his clothes.

“Hey, it’s my first time in the woods and it’s dark,” Taekwoon whined. “Anyone would trip.” He looked up, and saw that Hakyeon was smiling. There was a sparkle of something warm in his eyes, and it made Taekwoon catch his breath. 

“Your complaining is kind of cute,” Hakyeon said softly. Taekwoon’s eyes widened, and his cheeks warmed even more. Hakyeon blinked, almost like he was surprised to have said that too. He looked away, brushing off his own clothes. They were both blushing as they stood. Hakyeon opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, they both saw a light out of the corner of their eyes. They turned, and Taekwoon gasped. The forest had been dark just a moment ago, but now it was lit up. Little balls of blue-white light floated among the trees, close to the ground. They looked fuzzy at the edges, like they were made of mist, and glowed softly like moonlight. Taekwoon took a step back, alarmed.

“What are those?” Magical creatures indeed, Hakyeon had been right, but what if they were dangerous—

“They’re wisps,” Hakyeon replied. His voice was soft, and he was smiling. He seemed enchanted, and at the very least that told Taekwoon that they weren’t in danger.

“Wisps? My father said those were a myth…” Taekwoon murmured, looking closer at the ball of light closest to them.

“Well, I would bet he’s never seen one,” Hakyeon replied softly, stepping closer to the nearest wisp and crouching beside it. “They hide when humans come into the woods. They’re afraid of people, so they only light up when they sense that the person has a good heart.” Taekwoon’s lips parted. He turned to Hakyeon.

“You mean…?”

“I told you the creatures in these woods weren’t as petty as humans,” Hakyeon murmured, a small smile on his lips. “They may not have lit up for your father, but they seem to like you.”

“And you,” Taekwoon replied, coming forward to crouch beside Hakyeon. “I get the impression you’ve seen them before.” Hakyeon nodded, eyes on the wisp.

“I saw them the first time I went into the woods. My mother said they had always lit up for her, so I was so glad when they lit up for me too. She was so proud when I told her.” Hakyeon’s already soft voice had gone softer, so much so that Taekwoon had to lean in to hear it. That same sad look was back in Hakyeon’s eyes. It broke Taekwoon’s heart. He didn’t know why it hurt so much, to see this person he barely knew look so sad, but it did.

“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon murmured. The dancer blinked, that far-away look in his eyes gone in an instant. He stood.

“We should keep going. I’d love for you to see a little more,” he said, turning away. Taekwoon stood too. He wanted to ask more, but it was clear Hakyeon didn’t feel like sharing right now. So he followed the dancer in silence. The woods were lit up now, thanks to the wisps, and Taekwoon was glad to see where he was going.

Hakyeon glanced back at Taekwoon, wanting to make sure the prince didn’t trip again (although it had been rather funny to see him spitting out moss). Taekwoon was right when he said it was foolish to trust Hakyeon enough to come into the woods alone with him; a prince should be more careful than that. But Hakyeon hadn’t taken him here to harm him. He wanted Taekwoon to see the woods, to see their beauty so that maybe, when he became king, he would protect them instead of cutting them down like his father. The woods made Hakyeon feel closer to his mother than almost anything else. Only a blossoming peach tree gave him more connection to her, and those only existed in spring. The woods had become his place of solace. It actually meant a lot, to bring Taekwoon here, but Hakyeon had figured it was worth the risk…

And it was. He hadn’t told Taekwoon how rare it was, for the wisps to light up for a human, but it almost never happened. Hakyeon knew they would light for him when he was alone, but he hadn’t expected to see them tonight. As nice as Taekwoon seemed, he was still a prince, and Hakyeon never would’ve guessed the wisps would see enough goodness in his heart to show themselves. But here they were, lighting up the woods for them so they could find their way…it meant Taekwoon must’ve really been telling the truth. He wasn’t protecting Hakyeon so he could keep him to himself, or to use him, or trick him…he was just doing it because it was the right thing to do.

Hakyeon had never had any faith or hope in his kingdom. From his earliest days, he’d only seen its dark side, and had been told all his life that the king didn’t care about commoners. From what Hakyeon could tell, it was true. But Taekwoon must really be different. The wisps wouldn’t light up unless he was different. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Hakyeon was starting to feel hope. If Taekwoon was going to be king one day…maybe one day hope would mean something.

Taekwoon stumbled again, because despite the help of the wisps, he wasn’t used to walking on such uneven ground. Hakyeon hid a smile as he held out his hand again. The light of the wisps was just enough to show how the prince blushed as he took it. Hakyeon felt a little tingle in his palm as he gripped Taekwoon’s hand. He’d been right to be intrigued by the prince, it seemed. Taekwoon was intriguing, and Hakyeon found himself wanting to learn more. He wanted to get to know Taekwoon, not just to help the kingdom, but also because…well, he just wanted to know.

“They’re beautiful,” Taekwoon murmured, wide eyes on the wisps as they walked. Hakyeon could see their blue-white light reflected in the prince’s eyes. It made them look like stars. Hakyeon felt a sharp tug in his chest.

“Where are we going?” Taekwoon asked after a while. Hakyeon shrugged.

“I don’t know, really. But wisps tend to lead you where you want to go, so I’m just following them.”

“How do they know what you want if you don’t?” Taekwoon replied. Hakyeon gave him a small smile.

“They just do. I think they’re more perceptive than humans that way.” Taekwoon seemed a little anxious, to be walking deeper and deeper into the woods without a plan. But for some reason he trusted Hakyeon, and let the dancer lead him. Hakyeon didn’t know what to make of it. Maybe it was just Taekwoon’s naivety, making him so trusting, but Hakyeon had the sense that it was more than that. He just didn’t understand yet what it was.

Eventually they found themselves in a clearing. Hakyeon heard Taekwoon gasp, and felt like gasping himself. It was stunning. The clearing was filled with spring flowers, awash in moonlight. The sky was filled with stars, like someone had spilled silver glitter into an ocean of black. Taekwoon’s eyes were wide with wonder as he took a step into the clearing. The wisps had disappeared, having led them to their destination, but he was too enraptured for a moment to notice.

Hakyeon felt a strange flutter in his chest, watching the prince. Taekwoon’s face was tipped upward, bathed in moonlight, an almost childlike wonder in his eyes as he took in the stars…he was beautiful. Hakyeon didn’t know if he’d ever thought that about anyone, except his mother, but…the prince was beautiful. Hakyeon put a hand to his chest, wondering why his heart was beating so strangely. He’d never felt it do that before.

“I guess this is where I wanted to go,” Hakyeon said softly, approaching Taekwoon and stopping by his side. The prince looked at him, a small smile on his lips.

“I can see why. I’ve never seen so many stars.”

“Never?” Hakyeon asked, leading them deeper into the clearing. There was a patch of grass in the middle of the flowers, and he wanted to lie down on it. Taekwoon followed his lead, laying back in the soft grass.

“I could never see this many stars from my window in the palace,” Taekwoon explained. “Too many lights from the city.”

“Ah. I guess I forgot what it feels like, to see them for the first time,” Hakyeon admitted. He and the prince were lying on their backs now, gazing at the sky. “I could barely see any stars growing up in the city. The first time I went into the woods at night, the wisps led me to a clearing just like this.”

“How did you feel, when you saw the stars?” Taekwoon whispered.

“I cried,” Hakyeon admitted softly. “My mother had always told me how beautiful they were, how they twinkled so much they seemed to dance…I couldn’t even imagine it, until I saw it myself. They were more beautiful than she ever could’ve described.”

“I think they’re more beautiful than anyone could describe,” Taekwoon murmured. Hakyeon turned his head, and saw that the prince wasn’t looking at the stars. Taekwoon was looking at him. Hakyeon met his gaze, and the prince flushed. He turned his head back towards the sky, and Hakyeon felt that strange flutter in his chest again.

They lay in silence after that, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Something about being in this clearing at night, led here by wisps, alone…it felt special. It felt different, almost like they were in another world. Hakyeon could almost forget that he had to go back to the palace, back to his real life. For just a little while, he could look at the stars and forget.

After what might’ve been an hour, Taekwoon finally spoke.

“Did you ever think of running away?” he whispered, still looking at the stars. Hakyeon took a moment to answer.

“They would’ve chased me down,” he admitted at last. He heard a rustle, and turned to see Taekwoon looking at him in surprise. “Refusing one of your nobles would be a punishable offense. They would’ve tracked me down. I may love these woods, but I don’t know them well enough to hide forever; or how to survive if I tried.” Taekwoon looked heartbroken, and Hakyeon didn’t know how to feel, to know that someone else was feeling so much pain for him. Only his mother had ever hurt for him. Why would Taekwoon, someone he barely knew, care so much?

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon whispered. This time, Hakyeon knew that he meant it. His throat felt tight suddenly. He swallowed hard, and looked at the stars again to ground himself. It was quiet for another moment, and only then did Hakyeon realize that the moon had almost set.

“We should go,” he murmured, sitting up reluctantly. “Sanghyuk will have a fit if I don’t get you back before moonset.” Taekwoon looked at the moon, and Hakyeon saw the same reluctance on his face. But the prince stood. Hakyeon held out his hand. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he did. Taekwoon took it. When they reached the trees, the wisps lit up again, showing them the way home.

“Why do they help us?” Taekwoon murmured as they walked. Hakyeon shrugged.

“It’s their nature. They’re not like humans—they don’t need a reward to offer help. If they like what’s in your heart, they’ll help you, simple as that. I’ve tried thanking them before, but it doesn’t mean much to them. They just help for the sake of helping.”

“I guess they really aren’t like humans,” Taekwoon agreed softly. “You were right about these woods, Hakyeon. They should be protected. These creatures deserve a home.” Hakyeon smiled, a flicker of relief warming him. Bringing Taekwoon here had worked.

“I’m glad to hear you say that. Promise me you’ll remember it when you’re king?” Taekwoon looked at him steadily and squeezed his hand.

“I promise.”

When they reached the gate, Wonshik helped them back in. They’d gotten back just in time for a guard rotation, so luckily Wonshik was able to leave his post soon after. Taekwoon and Hakyeon snuck back through the castle. Sanghyuk was waiting inside Taekwoon’s room, twisting his bracelet anxiously. When Taekwoon walked in, he leapt up, a relieved smile spreading over his face.

“There you are! I was about to go looking for you,” the guard said, hurrying over.

“Sorry. We lost track of time,” Taekwoon admitted. Sanghyuk looked at Hakyeon, then back at Taekwoon, mischief lighting in his eyes.

“Ah. Did you have a good time in the woods?”

“I did,” Taekwoon replied. “They’re amazing, Hyukie! I can’t believe what I’ve been missing.”

“I’m glad you finally got to see the world a little bit,” Sanghyuk said, and he meant it. He hugged Taekwoon tight, and then the prince dismissed him so he could finally go to bed. When Sanghyuk was gone Taekwoon turned to Hakyeon, an uncertain smile on his face.

“Well…thank you, Hakyeon,” the prince said softly. “You showed me a whole new world tonight, and it was beautiful. If you don’t mind…I’d like to see more of my kingdom with you.”

“I don’t mind,” Hakyeon replied; and to his own surprise, he meant it. He could feel a pull in his chest, like his heart was trying to tug him closer to Taekwoon. He didn’t know what to make of it; but he did know that if he showed Taekwoon more of his kingdom, he might just have the chance to make him a king that would be worthy of hoping for. “I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

“See you tomorrow night,” Taekwoon agreed. He wanted to say something more, but at that moment Wonshik appeared in the doorway, having caught up with them. Hakyeon dipped his head, and followed his guard out into the hall. Taekwoon slowly closed his door. When Hakyeon was gone, he sighed, turning to look out his window. The moon had set, and the city lights were blocking the stars once more. But Taekwoon could remember how they’d looked, and more than that…more than the stars in the sky, the memory that stood out the most in his mind was the way the stars had looked reflected in Hakyeon’s eyes. Taekwoon thought it might be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Taekwoon went to his desk, and took out a fresh piece of parchment. He decided to start another list, this one a promise to Hakyeon. It was a list of all the things he would do as king, to make his kingdom somewhere Hakyeon would want to live in, rather than living here only because there was no escape. Taekwoon dipped his quill in ink, and wrote his first note: _Protect the woods._

Hakyeon lay on his side again, staring out his window. He now knew that the peach blossoms he was smelling came from the garden, as the pond and trees were below his window. He couldn’t have asked for a better smell to fall asleep to, and as a warm breeze brushed his skin, he closed his eyes.

Another night in his own bed. Another night when he could rest on his own, when he could have his body to himself. Was this his new life? Hakyeon was afraid to imagine it, because hope had been a source of pain all his life, but…the wisps had lit up for Taekwoon. They knew better than any human ever could, and they’d lit up for him. It meant that Taekwoon was someone he could trust. Hakyeon had finally found someone genuinely good, who he thought, maybe, he could trust. And Wonshik was asleep in a room beside Hakyeon’s, making sure no one would take him…

For the first time since he was small and wrapped in his mother’s arms, Hakyeon felt safe. He closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he drifted off. He was looking forward to seeing Taekwoon again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone was confused, the wisps in this chapter were a little different from traditional mythology, but I just liked the idea. Please let me know what you think so far, if you can. Thank you for reading!


	4. White Jasmine

Hakyeon awoke later than usual, the mid-morning sun streaming through the open balcony doors and gently warming his face. He sat up and reached his arms above his head, stretching languidly like a cat and enjoying how relaxed his body felt. He hadn’t slept late in a long time, and it felt nice. He supposed it was being out all night with Taekwoon that had made him sleep in, but he was glad for it. Sleep was a necessity, but this was the first time in a while that it had felt like a luxury.

Hakyeon closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, enjoying the subtle scent of peach blossoms on the breeze. He was so glad the palace gardens had so many trees. After Baron Lim had taken his bag of petals, he’d worried he might have to wait a whole year to get more peach blossoms. Getting called to the palace had been a fortunate thing after all.

_In many ways, _Hakyeon thought, remembering last night, the look of the wisp-light reflected in Prince Taekwoon’s eyes. Hakyeon’s heart did that fluttery thing again, and he frowned. He’d never felt it do that before last night, and while he thought that he might know what it meant, he didn’t want to think about it. Taekwoon was a prince, and Hakyeon was a commoner. Fluttery heart feelings wouldn’t—couldn’t—lead anywhere good.

Hakyeon saw then that a servant must’ve come in earlier, as they’d left him breakfast on his bedside table. That servant must’ve been very quiet, and Hakyeon must’ve been _very _tired, because he was quite a light sleeper. He picked up the plate of food and decided to eat outside on the balcony. He didn’t get enough sunshine these days, and it just felt so good to sit outside and smell fresh air, to enjoy gentle warmth on his skin and admire the newfound, tentative hint of peace in his chest. It wasn’t there all the time, but when he sat in the sun like this, in his own room, without worrying about having to spend tonight somewhere else, he could feel that calm, content feeling. It was wonderful.

A small bird, maybe a sparrow of some sort, landed on the edge of the balcony. It cocked its head at Hakyeon and chirped, and the dancer chuckled. He took a berry and some crumbs from his scone and put them on the balcony. The bird eyed him for a moment, hopped over cautiously, and began to eat. Hakyeon smiled, his heart lifting. He loved animals. He’d always wanted a pet, but had never lived in the right circumstances to have one. If his place at the palace became long-term, maybe he could get one…

Hakyeon shook his head, banishing that thought. Prince Taekwoon had reminded him yesterday what hope felt like, but that didn’t mean hope was something to trust. Hakyeon knew his chances of being hired as an official court dancer weren’t great; he was known as a traveling performer, and there were many nobles who had and would continue to request that he perform at their estates. Besides, no matter how good he was, royalty like the king and queen would get tired of him eventually. He would probably only be at court for a few more months at most.

Taekwoon was nice, and his protection was nice…but Hakyeon knew it wasn’t wise to tell himself that it would last forever. As soon as he left the palace, it would be back to the old routine. Hakyeon felt a knot in his stomach, like his insides were tying themselves up. Suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore, so he set his half-eaten breakfast aside and stood. He went back into his room, figuring the sparrow and its friends could have what he didn’t eat. He dressed, washed, and brushed his teeth quickly, pausing only a moment to comb his hair before opening the door to his room. He needed to distract himself, and dancing was the best way to do that.

Wonshik was standing guard outside. When he turned and saw Hakyeon, he smiled.

“Good morning, sir—Hakyeon,” he said, correcting himself quickly. “I was beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep through the morning.”

“I was up late last night,” Hakyeon grumbled, feeling a little sheepish. “So were you. Aren’t you tired?” Wonshik just waved a hand.

“Not really. Besides, I can take a nap later. So, where would you like to go today?”

“The studio. I need to practice,” Hakyeon replied, beginning to walk. Wonshik fell into step with him. On the first day Hakyeon came to the palace, he was brought to a place in the west end where other court performers practiced. There were other dancers who occasionally performed for the court, though they were a troop who danced together. As far as Hakyeon knew, he was the only solo dancer at court. He was glad for that, because it made him different, and made his chances of getting to stay here longer a little better.

He’d been led to a large dance studio, complete with floor to ceiling mirrors, bars on the wall, and a smooth, polished wooden floor. Despite his reluctance to come to the palace, Hakyeon had felt a rush of excitement when he first saw the studio. He hadn’t gotten to practice in a place that nice since he’d been at the academy. Now, as Hakyeon led Wonshik into the studio, the guard seemed similarly impressed.

“I didn’t even know we had a room like this in the palace,” he admitted. There was a grand piano in one corner; during scheduled practices, a musician would sit there and play songs for the dancers to practice to. Hakyeon hadn’t scheduled anything today, so there was no one to play for him at the moment, but that was alright. He wanted to work on some choreography today, and that could be a slow process. He’d feel a little bad making the musician sit around and wait anyway.

“I guess you haven’t seen the whole palace, then?” Hakyeon asked. He strode to the middle of the room and started doing his routine warm-up stretches.

“Nope,” Wonshik admitted, taking a seat on the piano bench as there were no chairs in the room. “Guards don’t always get the most exciting jobs. I’ve mostly only seen the throne room and the palace walls.”

“Doesn’t sound thrilling,” Hakyeon agreed, leaning over his leg. “Do you like your job?”

“Actually, yeah,” Wonshik said. “It has plenty of dull moments, but it can be fun. Battle-training is fun, I get to work with my best friend, and I make enough to support my family. I don’t have reason to complain.”

“You’re married?” Hakyeon asked, surprised. Wonshik seemed a bit young, but maybe Hakyeon had misjudged his age. Wonshik just laughed.

“Gods, no. Not yet, anyway. But with this job I can afford to send my little sister to school, and help out my mom. I couldn’t ask for more.” Hakyeon looked back at him, a small smile on his lips.

“Wow. You’re quite the gallant knight, Sir Wonshik.” Wonshik rubbed his neck, looking sheepish but pleased.

“Just guard. I’m not a knight yet. Though maybe one day…”

“Hey, keep helping us sneak out, and I’m sure Prince Taekwoon will knight you as soon as he becomes king,” Hakyeon replied, turning back to his stretches. Wonshik’s head snapped up.

“You really think so?” he gasped. Hakyeon stifled a chuckle, because the innocent excitement in Wonshik’s wide eyes was cute.

“I do. You’re on the path to knighthood already.”

“Wow.” Wonshik was grinning like a kid on their birthday, but then the smile faded a little. “Wait…if I become a knight by breaking rules, is that really okay? Seems kind of wrong…”

“But you’re breaking rules for a good reason, aren’t you?” Hakyeon replied, bending forward to touch his palms to the floor, essentially folding himself in half. “Helping Prince Taekwoon see the world is good for him and the kingdom. You’re certainly doing more good than the old knights who sit around drinking and wagging their tails for the nobles. Their “Code of Honor” is outdated anyway. Nobles aren’t the gods, so why should you have to treat them like they are?” Hakyeon straightened up, and looked at Wonshik through the mirror. The guard’s eyes were wide, his mouth open a little.

“I…hadn’t really thought of it like that,” he admitted after a moment. “I think…I think you’re right.” Wonshik straightened up a little. “Yeah, you know what? You are right! I mean, if you and Sanghyuk both think that sneaking Prince Taekwoon out is a good thing, it must be.” Hakyeon smiled, giving him a little wink through the mirror.

“Keep thinking like that, and you’ll be the best knight ever,” he promised. Wonshik blushed, dropping his eyes for a moment. Hakyeon finished up his stretches, and decided to start work on his new piece. He still had several routines that the queen hadn’t seen yet, but it was always a good idea to come up with more while he had the time. He didn’t have to perform for a few days, so it was the perfect time to make something new.

Hakyeon had already chosen the song. It was a movement from a symphony he’d heard while at Baron Lim’s estate. The baron had insisted that Hakyeon sit next to him during the performance, and that had left the dancer annoyed and uncomfortable. But when the orchestra played that movement, he forgot about the baron completely. Listening to that song took him away from that estate and made him feel like he was in the woods, surrounded by wisps and awash in moonlight, his mother singing softly the way she used to when he was small. It was haunting, beautiful, unique—Hakyeon had never heard anything like it, and he loved it. He’d already gotten the sheet music and given it to the court musicians, but he didn’t need them here to choreograph. He could hear the song perfectly in his head.

Hakyeon let the music play through his mind, his vision narrowing to only his own reflection in the mirror, watching each small movement of his body as he let the music tell his limbs what to do. Choreography had always come naturally to him, but when he loved the music so much, it came almost without thought. He took what the music made him feel and expressed it. He’d always been afraid to use words to express himself, because words were dangerous. If the wrong person heard them, he could get hurt. But with dance he could let it in, whatever he was feeling, anger or pain or joy, and no one could use it against him. He could let himself feel the raw emotion that he only allowed in when he was dancing, because that was the only time he could also let it out.

Hakyeon didn’t know how long he spent lost in his head, too focused on dance to perceive the rest of the world. Ordinarily he choreographed a dance in pieces, like everyone did. But something about the song in his head was special, because it kept him going. He made a whole new dance without stopping once, only realizing it when the song in his head came to an end. He stopped, panting, and realized that he hadn’t quit dancing for a moment.

Well. At least coming up with a new piece had been easy. Hakyeon looked up, coming back to reality when he heard someone clapping behind him. He turned to see Wonshik watching him with a look of wonder, clapping and smiling.

“Wow. That was incredible,” the guard breathed. “And you didn’t even have music!”

“Thank you,” Hakyeon mumbled, feeling strangely shy. He was used to people complimenting his dancing, but over time he’d stopped being able to enjoy it. The people who complimented his dancing were the ones who’d hired him, and they always had ulterior motives. His dancing made them want him, made their words of praise loaded with deeper meaning. Hakyeon had begun to hate it when his dancing was praised, because hearing it said aloud in a room full of people only reminded him of hearing it whispered in his ear, of the rustle of bedsheets and the heavy panting that accompanied those whispers; praise had begun to feel like a punishment.

But Wonshik had no motive, no hidden meaning in his words. He was just honestly admiring Hakyeon’s dancing, praising him because he thought he deserved it, and no more. Hakyeon didn’t think someone had done that for him in years; he’d forgotten how good it felt, and the hint of a smile tugged at his lips. It was nice to feel like a dancer—just a dancer.

Hakyeon kept practicing, and Wonshik kept watching. Hakyeon was glad he didn’t have to feel bad about making Wonshik sit around and wait for him—then again, he _was _a guard, so that was kind of his job. But still, Wonshik seemed to be genuinely enjoying watching Hakyeon practice. Once in a while Hakyeon would ask for his opinion on a move, and it was nice to have feedback. Wonshik wasn’t a dancer, but neither were most of Hakyeon’s usual audience, so seeing what a regular person thought looked good was helpful.

After a few hours, Hakyeon was sweaty and tired, and starting to consider a lunch break. Wonshik asked if he could step out for a moment to use the bathroom, and Hakyeon let him go. He decided he’d keep practicing until the guard came back, and then take a break. A servant had brought him roast chicken for dinner one night, and the thought of it made Hakyeon’s stomach give a loud growl. Maybe he’d see if they had any in the kitchens when he was done.

Hakyeon heard a door open. Assuming it was Wonshik, he didn’t bother to look up and kept dancing. He was stopped mid-turn, stumbling to a halt when a large hand grabbed his wrist. He gasped, his body going stiff when he saw a familiar face: high cheekbones, dark eyes, gray-streaked hair, the haughty look of a noble. Lord Kim.

“Practicing for the prince?” he asked. Hakyeon nearly shivered at his voice, but managed to compose his face into that careful, blank mask he wore so often.

“For the court,” he replied, keeping his voice soft because the nobles didn’t like it when he spoke louder than they did. Lord Kim raised an eyebrow.

“That’s not what I hear. I was told the court was not to lay a hand on you. I was told you’re the prince’s pet now.” Hakyeon looked pointedly at his wrist.

“Then why do you have a hand on me?” he asked. He enjoyed the surprise that flashed in Lord Kim’s eyes at seeing Hakyeon talk back, but that feeling was quickly replaced with fear when the lord scowled, his grip tightening.

“Because Prince Taekwoon is being a spoiled child,” the lord said in a low voice. “A lovely thing like you is supposed to be shared with the court. It was unprecedented for him to take you away when so many of his nobles were looking forward to you being here.” Hakyeon clenched his teeth, struggling to keep that blank mask in place. “A prince should be giving, not selfish. I’m going to teach that brat a lesson.” With that, Lord Kim gave a harsh tug and began to drag Hakyeon from the room.

“The prince will punish you,” Hakyeon said, his heart racing. “It’s not worth it.” Lord Kim just snorted.

“That brat can’t do a thing to me. I have the king’s favor. He won’t let his son punish me for something as simple as fucking a court performer. You were brought here to entertain, were you not?” Hakyeon said nothing, trying to focus on keeping his breathing steady instead of letting it devolve into ragged gasps. He wanted to wrench his hand out of Lord Kim’s grasp; but if he did, if he disobeyed Lord Kim when he really did have more sway with the king than Taekwoon…Hakyeon didn’t know what would happen to him. So he kept walking.

Hakyeon had been with more nobles and rich people than he cared to remember, and while it was never pleasant, some were worse than others. He’d spent two weeks at Lord Kim’s estate last winter; it had been the worst two weeks of his life.

Lord Kim wasn’t satisfied by the usual, saying he could get that from his wife. Hakyeon was for the things he couldn’t do with his wife, or anyone of high rank. He was for the things Lord Kim could only get away with doing to a commoner. It had been horrible, and Hakyeon had very nearly tried to run away, even knowing it was futile, even knowing that the estate was guarded. When he finally got to leave, he swore he would never go back.

Hakyeon had seen some of the nobles who’d had him before, when he performed at the ball. If it was one of them holding his wrist, he thought he would feel more resigned than scared. But Lord Kim was different, and Hakyeon could feel his composure cracking. Lord Kim had said that he wanted to teach Taekwoon a lesson by using Hakyeon. That meant he wasn’t looking for the “usual” this time either; he had something planned, and it was bad.

Hakyeon wanted to run, but knew he wouldn’t get far. So he tried to let the resignation in, tried to feel what he felt with the other nobles and rich people, because that was easier to handle than fear. But it wasn’t working this time, and he could hardly breathe. He stared at his feet and tried to tell himself it would be okay. He’d gotten through this before, he could do it again…he could…

Lord Kim was walking fast, eager to get Hakyeon out of sight before he was caught. He rounded a corner, and Hakyeon heard a familiar voice. It wasn’t Wonshik, but it was—

“Prince Taekwoon.” Lord Kim’s voice was startled, and something else…Hakyeon thought it might be afraid. Taekwoon was standing in the hallway, facing them both. Wonshik was beside him, and Taekwoon seemed to have been chatting with him, maybe walking with him back to Hakyeon’s practice room. Now he looked at Lord Kim, his shoulders stiff. Taekwoon’s gaze flicked to the hand around Hakyeon’s wrist, and his eyes narrowed.

“Lord Kim.” Taekwoon’s voice was hard, a tone Hakyeon hadn’t heard before. It made him want to shiver, and despite Lord Kim’s bold words about teaching the prince a lesson, he’d gone pale. “Release him. Now.”

“Your highness, I was only—“

“Release. Him. _Now.” _Taekwoon was practically growling, teeth clenched, and even Wonshik looked uneasy. Suddenly Hakyeon’s wrist was free, Lord Kim drawing both arms in to bow. Taekwoon stalked forward, stopping just before the lord. His expression was hard, his eyes burning. “I believe I told you to keep your hands off my dancer.” Hakyeon flushed, trying to ignore the way it made him tingle when Taekwoon called him “my dancer.”

“Your highness, I believe there is a misunderstanding,” Lord Kim began in a placating tone, straightening from his bow. “I was only showing your dancer to the kitchens. He seemed quite hungry after practicing so much, but he told me he didn’t know the way, so I offered to lead him.” Taekwoon’s eyes narrowed even further; he clearly wasn’t buying it.

“May I ask why Hakyeon didn’t wait for Wonshik instead?” he replied. Lord Kim blinked, and Hakyeon could see him falter.

“May I ask who Wonshik is?” he asked, a bit unsteadily.

“This is Wonshik,” Taekwoon said, and despite his even tone, Hakyeon could still hear the anger in his voice as he gestured to the guard. “He is Hakyeon’s personal bodyguard. He only stepped out for a minute. I would imagine that if my dancer truly wanted someone to show him to the kitchens, he would’ve waited for Wonshik and asked him.” Lord Kim was starting to sweat.

“I…did not know he had a personal guard,” the lord admitted. “I wouldn’t know why he didn’t wait for his guard’s return. I couldn’t know the way the mind of a commoner works, your highness.” Lord Kim laughed, but it was a nervous sound. Taekwoon’s hard expression didn’t waver. He shifted his gaze to Hakyeon.

“Hakyeon. Did you ask Lord Kim to show you to the kitchens?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon looked at him, then at Lord Kim, then back at the prince. He still didn’t know if it was safe, if Taekwoon could really keep him safe if he told the truth…Taekwoon’s hard expression softened, his gaze surprisingly gentle as he stepped forward and took Hakyeon’s hand. The dancer’s breath caught.

“It’s alright,” Taekwoon murmured in his ear. “I’ll protect you.” Hakyeon’s heart stuttered. This close, he could feel Taekwoon’s body heat. He hadn’t noticed it before, but the prince smelled lovely, like white jasmine, subtle and fragrant. Hakyeon remembered the wisps, and how they’d lit for Taekwoon. He remembered how genuine the prince had been in his promise to try to keep Hakyeon safe. So Hakyeon took a shaky breath, his heart beating rapidly, and whispered his response.

“No.” Taekwoon drew back, the fire in his eyes returning in an instant. He turned to Lord Kim, fists clenched. The older man took a step back, looking ready to turn and run.

“Wonshik,” Taekwoon said, not taking his eyes off the lord. “Take Lord Kim to the dungeon.” Hakyeon’s jaw dropped, and so did Lord Kim’s. Even Wonshik looked surprised. But he didn’t hesitate, stepping forward and grabbing the lord’s hands, tugging them behind his back and holding them there.

“Your highness, you can’t do this,” Lord Kim protested, speaking quickly as Wonshik began to drag him away. “Your father will be furious! He won’t let you imprison me!” Lord Kim was scared, and that was making him angry. His eyes were wild as he spat those words, but Taekwoon didn’t flinch.

“Maybe not,” Taekwoon admitted, raising an eyebrow. “But he’ll let me teach you a lesson. You disobeyed a direct order from me, so prepare yourself, Lord Kim. The dungeons are far too deep for anyone to hear you scream.” The lord’s eyes went even wider, looking ready to pop out of his head. He spluttered some more, incoherent and stuttering, as Wonshik took him away. Hakyeon watched him go, almost in disbelief. Then he looked at Taekwoon, stunned. He’d been scary just now. Despite his naivety and how cute he’d looked in the forest last night, Hakyeon saw now that the prince could indeed be scary.

Taekwoon turned to him then, his look of cold anger melting immediately into one of concern. Hakyeon felt his anxiety at seeing Taekwoon acting like a noble fade when the prince took his hand again.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly. Hakyeon nodded; his throat felt a little too tight for words right now. “I’m so sorry, I thought Wonshik would be enough. I didn’t think about if he had to leave. I can give you two guards if you want, or—“ Hakyeon shook his head, clearing his throat.

“No, that’s alright,” he said. His voice was low, and a little rough. “Next time I’ll just go with him to the bathroom.” Taekwoon nodded, searching his face. Hakyeon dropped his gaze. He felt vulnerable right now, and looking at the prince’s worried face was a little too much.

“…Okay. If you want, I can take you back to your room,” Taekwoon said at last. Hakyeon nodded.

“I’d appreciate that.” So the prince escorted him back. Hakyeon didn’t say a word, because he didn’t know what to say. He was grateful, and so, so relieved that Taekwoon had saved him. But he couldn’t help feeling a flicker of shame. It was embarrassing, for someone like the prince to see Hakyeon with one of the nobles who’d had him before, to see that hand on his wrist and know exactly what Hakyeon was about to do with Lord Kim. It was embarrassing for Taekwoon to see how scared and shaken Hakyeon was by what had almost happened. Hakyeon had been amazed, when Taekwoon learned his history and didn’t judge him for it. He’d been amazed, because Taekwoon was the first noble to know what he’d done behind closed doors and not see him as a whore for it. But maybe now…Hakyeon hoped that seeing him walking with Lord Kim, without fighting that hand around his wrist, hadn’t changed Taekwoon’s mind.

When they arrived at his room, Hakyeon thought Taekwoon would leave. But the prince followed him into the room, and carefully shut the door behind him. Then he led Hakyeon to the bed, gently directing him to sit on the edge of the mattress. Taekwoon sat too. For a long moment, it was quiet. Hakyeon could feel the prince’s eyes on him, but couldn’t bring himself to look up. He stared at his feet, cheeks tinged pink in discomfort and shame. Finally, Taekwoon spoke.

“He had you last winter, didn’t he?” he said softly. Hakyeon finally looked up in surprise. Taekwoon gave him an apologetic smile. “I heard him bragging about it at a council meeting, just before I issued my order to the court not to touch you.”

“Oh.” Hakyeon dropped his gaze again, a flare of embarrassment making his blush darken. He’d stopped feeling embarrassed a while ago, when resignation set in and he realized that everyone of high status seemed to know what he was anyway. But Taekwoon was different. For some reason, Hakyeon found that he cared what the prince thought; it only made him feel more vulnerable.

“Hakyeon…I’m sorry you had to see him again,” Taekwoon murmured. “I promised to keep you safe, and I almost failed. It’s my fault.” Hakyeon shook his head.

“No it’s not.” His voice was almost a whisper.

“…You looked scared,” Taekwoon said after a long moment. He placed a gentle hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder. “With me, even when you thought I wanted to sleep with you, you never looked scared. Resigned, sure, but not afraid…” Hakyeon gripped the hem of his shirt tightly. “What did he do?” Hakyeon knew it was awfully soon, to be confiding in Taekwoon, that it was foolish to let himself be any more vulnerable than he already was. Being vulnerable was dangerous, and it got you hurt. But Taekwoon was sitting next to him, gentle and concerned and caring, and Hakyeon hadn’t had anyone to confide in for years. Now that someone wanted to listen, he found that he wanted to speak.

“He hurt me,” Hakyeon said at last, in a hoarse whisper.

“More than the others?”

“Yes.” Hakyeon stared at his hands a moment longer before finally, tentatively raising his gaze. Taekwoon was looking at him like he had last night when they lay in the field. He looked heartbroken, ready to cry, and angry too. Hakyeon searched his face, wondering again why someone he barely knew cared so much.

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon said softly. “I’ll make him pay, Hakyeon.”

“Can you really?” Hakyeon asked. “Lord Kim told me he had favor with the king…”

“He does, to a degree. But he disobeyed a direct order from me, and the gives me clearance to punish him. Even my father will have to accept that—it’s the law,” Taekwoon promised. Hakyeon loosed a shaky breath, his shoulders slumping with relief. If Taekwoon really could punish Lord Kim, then he had the power to keep him from coming after Hakyeon again. Seeing the relief on Hakyeon’s face, Taekwoon frowned, looking even sadder. He reached up, and gently cupped Hakyeon’s cheek. His breath caught.

“What do you want me to do with him?” The prince’s voice was low, his gaze intent. Hakyeon stared at him for a moment, but Taekwoon seemed to mean it. He wanted Hakyeon to choose.

“I…want you to show him what it’s like to be powerless,” Hakyeon said, voice rough. He’d been too afraid to feel anger before, but now that repressed rage was beginning to simmer in his veins. “I want him to know what it’s like. Make him see what it is to be helpless.” Taekwoon’s eyes flashed, and Hakyeon thought it was a look of approval. Taekwoon nodded once.

“I will,” he vowed. Hakyeon held his gaze, and felt a stinging prickle behind his eyes. He hadn’t cried for real in years, but seeing the promise on Taekwoon’s face, seeing someone actually wanting to help him, for _once…_it brought those tears dangerously close to the surface. They didn’t fall, but maybe they made it far enough to pool in his eyes, because Taekwoon’s serious, intent look turned sad again. His thumb brushed Hakyeon’s cheek gently, almost tenderly. Hakyeon’s throat felt tight again. He wasn’t used to gentleness anymore, he’d almost forgotten what it felt like…

“Thank you, Taekwoon,” he whispered. “Thank you for saving me.”

“I wish I didn’t have to,” Taekwoon murmured. “But I’m glad that I could.” Hakyeon took a shaky breath, closing his eyes for a moment to try to push back the tears. Taekwoon’s hand on his cheek was warm; it felt nice. When he opened his eyes again he dropped his gaze, too shy to look at Taekwoon as he said his next words.

“Will you stay with me? Just for a little bit, until Wonshik gets back…” Taekwoon’s hand slipped from Hakyeon’s cheek, only to take his hand and twine their fingers together. Hakyeon looked up, and saw Taekwoon giving him a gentle smile.

“I’ll stay as long as you want,” he promised softly. Hakyeon dropped his eyes again, but he felt a little warmer than before. He’d been shivering since he left Lord Kim, but now the tremors stilled. Without thinking, he leaned over, laying his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder. This kind of gentle human interaction, this gentle touch that had no expectations behind it…he’d been deprived of that for so long. It felt so nice, to lay his head on someone’s shoulder and hold their hand, and know that he was doing so because he wanted to.

Taekwoon stiffened a moment in surprise. But then he relaxed, resting his head on top of Hakyeon’s. From the way his cheek was lifted, Hakyeon could feel that he was smiling. It was surreal, to be doing this with a prince, but Hakyeon didn’t have the presence of mind to dwell on that right now. Right now, he was just glad to be safe.

Taekwoon stayed with him long after Wonshik returned. He stayed and held Hakyeon’s hand until his lids began to droop, until Hakyeon fell asleep with his head still resting on the prince’s shoulder.

The next day Hakyeon couldn’t stop thinking about everything that had happened. Seeing Lord Kim again had shaken him, but Taekwoon had made such a difference, just by sitting and holding his hand…and Hakyeon had realized, when he awoke in the morning, that he’d fallen asleep on Taekwoon. The prince was gone, of course, having gone back to his own room sometime in the night. But still, Hakyeon remembered falling asleep on his shoulder. He didn’t know what he was doing, trusting someone that much so soon, but Taekwoon was just…different.

Hakyeon didn’t know what to make of what he was feeling; it was confusing and unsettling, because he already felt closer to Taekwoon than he probably should. So Hakyeon spent the whole day practicing, focusing on dancing so he could clear his mind of everything he didn’t want to think about.

“I’m amazed you can dance for that long,” Wonshik said when they finally left the studio. “I would’ve collapsed by noon.” Hakyeon’s clothes were damp with sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead. His feet ached, and he was exhausted, but he felt good. He’d come up with another piece, so now he had plenty of different dances to please the court in the coming weeks. And, dancing was his favorite thing in the world, so getting to do it all day, no matter how tiring, always made him happy.

“I don’t really notice how tired I am until I stop,” Hakyeon admitted. “My mind seems to go somewhere else when I dance.”

“I can tell,” Wonshik agreed. “You were totally immersed. I guess that’s why you’re so good.” The guard gave him a crooked grin, and Hakyeon gave him a small smile back. They’d reached his room now, and Wonshik paused outside the door. “Hey, Hakyeon…” Wonshik’s voice was suddenly hesitant, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his uniform shirt. “I…I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It’s my job to protect you—that’s my only job, and I messed it up. I almost let something terrible happen to you. I failed you. I’m ashamed of that, and I’m so sorry.” Wonshik had knelt by now, his head bowed. “If you want to request a replacement for me, I’ll understand.”

Hakyeon stared down at the guard, at the slump of his shoulders and his knees on the ground. Wonshik truly felt terrible, that much was clear. Hakyeon’s heart gave a tug, and he put a hand on the guard’s shoulder.

“You really are going to make a good knight,” he said quietly. Wonshik’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. Hakyeon smiled, even though it was a little strained with the knowledge that Wonshik, too, knew what Hakyeon had almost done with Lord Kim. “I don’t blame you for needing to go to the bathroom, Wonshik. Neither of us could’ve guessed that in that short amount of time, some stuck up lord would come and try to drag me away. It’s not your fault. I don’t want a replacement.” Wonshik stared up at him, speechless for a moment.

“But…I can’t keep you safe,” he said softly. “I proved that yesterday…”

“Not at all,” Hakyeon promised. “If anything, you proved the opposite. You came back in time to catch Lord Kim. You did save me.” Hakyeon’s voice wavered a little, and he had to pause for a moment. He took a deep breath. “So uh…next time, I’ll just go to the bathroom with you. Sound good?” Wonshik blinked, still stunned. But then he laughed, his stiff body relaxing in relief.

“Okay. We’ll do that,” he agreed, standing from his bow. Hakyeon’s smile warmed to something half real; he was glad he had Wonshik for a guard. But for now, he was sweaty and tired and in desperate need of a bath. So he bid Wonshik farewell, telling the guard he could have a break too. Hakyeon could lock the doors to his room, so he didn’t need a guard outside at every moment.

Once inside, he rang for a servant and asked them to draw him a bath. The hot water felt amazing on his sore muscles, and Hakyeon gave a content sigh as he relaxed into the heat. For a few minutes, his mind was pleasantly blank, simply basking in the comfort of the bath. But then the thoughts he’d been trying to avoid all day began to trickle back in. Thoughts of Lord Kim, thoughts of Taekwoon, thoughts of fingers twined with his, a gentle hand on his cheek, a shoulder to rest on…

Hakyeon shook himself, and dunked his head in the water to try and snap himself out of those thoughts. When he came up he started to sing, because if he couldn’t dance he needed another way to distract himself. He sang a song his mother had taught him when he was little, a simple, pretty tune that told the story of a princess and a bear who became best friends. Hakyeon still remembered what he’d said to her, the first time his mother finished singing him that song. He’d been curled up in the bed he shared with her, his head on her lap, her fingers trailing gently through his hair.

“You sure love stories, don’t you, my star?” she’d murmured. She’d already told him two stories before singing that song, because he’d kept asking for more.

“I love stories,” Hakyeon had replied softly, absently playing with the hem of her dress. “They’re better than real life.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Because stories have happy endings,” Hakyeon had whispered. His mother’s fingers faltered, pausing a moment before they resumed carding through his hair.

“Well, my love, each one of our lives is a story too. It’s a very unique, special story, and if you try hard and do your best, you can give it a happy ending.” Hakyeon just twisted the hem of her dress in his small fingers.

“You didn’t get one,” he’d murmured. His mother had been quiet for a moment, before leaning down and kissing his cheek.

“No,” she’d admitted, unable to hide the sadness in her voice. “But I got you. You’re my little star, remember? You brighten up my life in so many ways. And I’ll make sure your story has a happy ending. I promise.”

Hakyeon opened his eyes, back in his room in the palace. His chest was aching, and not from too much dancing. He sat up, realizing the bath had begun to cool. Hakyeon decided he’d spent enough time lost in his head, so he dried and dressed, and ate the dinner a servant brought him. His room had a shelf full of books, so he decided to choose one to curl up with. That would be a better distraction anyway.

Hakyeon had only gotten through the first chapter of the adventure novel he’d selected before he heard a knock on his door. He stood to answer, and was met with Sanghyuk.

“Prince Taekwoon has asked you to join him,” the young guard said. “Though he wanted me to emphasize that you’re welcome to decline, if you’re too tired.” Hakyeon shook his head, feeling a little smile tugging at his lips. There was a reason he hadn’t changed into his sleep clothes yet; he’d been hoping the prince would want to see him again.

Hakyeon let Sanghyuk lead him to Taekwoon’s room. He was starting to be familiar with the route. When Hakyeon stepped into the prince’s room, Taekwoon turned from where he’d been looking out the window to greet him, and smiled. Hakyeon caught his breath. He needed to stop doing that when Taekwoon smiled at him.

“Hakyeon. I’m so glad to see you,” Taekwoon said, approaching him.

“I’m glad to see you too,” Hakyeon stammered, surprised that the prince had said something like that so openly. Taekwoon’s smile faded as he looked Hakyeon over, concern replacing it.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly. “I know yesterday was…bad. How are you doing?”

“I’m okay, your highness,” Hakyeon promised, more moved than he wanted to admit by the prince’s concern. “Knowing Lord Kim was locked up allowed me to sleep easy.”

“Please, you can call me Taekwoon,” Taekwoon promised. Hakyeon’s eyes widened. Already? “And I’m glad to hear that. Please know that if you need anything, anything I can provide, I’ll be glad to help.”

“You’ve already helped,” Hakyeon said softly, dropping his gaze as he felt that same shyness and embarrassment from yesterday flare up. “You…saved me. I know I said thank you already, but really, your hi—Taekwoon. Thank you.” Hakyeon looked up, not sure what he’d see, hoping it wasn’t pity or judgement. To his relief, he saw only sad sympathy and understanding in Taekwoon’s eyes.

“You’ve no need to thank me,” he promised, taking Hakyeon’s hand again. His palm was soft and warm. “I only did what was right. Lord Kim had no right to touch you, and after what he’s already done…I’m glad he’s in the dungeon.”

“Still?” Hakyeon asked, surprised. “Your father is letting you keep him locked up?”

“For now. He won’t allow it much longer, I’m sure, but Lord Kim _did _deliberately go against my orders, and that’s not a good thing for Father either. It makes him look bad too when nobles don’t respect my authority.”

“Seems like Lord Kim was overconfident then,” Hakyeon said, taking vindictive satisfaction in the thought.

“He was,” Taekwoon agreed. “Oh, and…I had someone punish him. Well, start to. He’ll get more tomorrow, but I want you to know that he learned what it is to be helpless.” Taekwoon’s voice had taken on a dark note, but he sounded gratified too.

“Did you see it?” Hakyeon asked softly. “What they did to him…”

“Not during,” Taekwoon admitted. “I don’t like to watch things like that, even to someone I despise. But I saw the aftermath, and I assure you, he got what he deserved. He’ll never hurt you again, Hakyeon. I swear.” Hakyeon shivered, the way he had the first night he met Taekwoon and the prince had told him he no longer had to serve selfish nobles. Taekwoon reached forward to steady him, and Hakyeon was grateful for the hand on his arm.

“I’m alright,” he murmured. “Just…thank you. You can’t know how much that means.”

“I’m sure I can’t,” Taekwoon agreed softly. He held Hakyeon’s gaze, intent. “But I’m glad you’re safe.” Hakyeon stared back, not sure what to say. He still didn’t understand how Taekwoon could look at him like that without even really knowing him, but…it was nice. They stared at each other for a moment longer, before realizing at the same time how intimate it was. They both dropped their eyes, blushing.

“Well, anyway,” Taekwoon said, clearing his throat. “I uh, asked you here because I was wondering if you’d like to go out again. Sneak out, I mean. Of course if you’re too tired, or if you’re still feeling unwell from yesterday, please don’t feel pressured to say yes. But I thought getting out of the palace for a bit might be nice for you, if you want…” Taekwoon was rambling, his cheeks pink, and Hakyeon couldn’t help but smile at how cute it was.

“It would be nice,” he agreed, because really, it would. This palace was the center of the world of nobles and royalty, the center of a world he hated. It wasn’t all bad, because Taekwoon made it better, but still…Hakyeon wouldn’t mind getting out for a bit. Taekwoon looked up, a surprised, delighted smile on his face, and Hakyeon almost cooed. Why was this grown man so damn cute?

“Really?” he asked, excited. Hakyeon nodded. “Great! Where would you like to go? We could go to the woods again, they were so lovely. Or we could try the city, I really do want to see it, and I’m sure you know your way around better than my maps. What do you think?” Hakyeon considered it. He would prefer the woods to the city any day, especially this city. He didn’t have many fond memories of it. But, while wandering the city wasn’t necessarily what he wanted to do for fun…he did want to do it for Taekwoon. Hakyeon hoped his time at court would be long, but he didn’t know for sure. He wanted to show the prince everything that he could while he was here, while he had the chance. So, as much as Hakyeon wanted to go back to the woods, to see the enchanted look on Taekwoon’s face as he followed the wisps, to watch the stars with him…he told himself that would have to wait for another night.

“Let’s go down to the city,” Hakyeon decided. “I want you to see it.” Taekwoon perked up, visibly excited.

“Okay. Let’s do it!”

“Okay, but you’re going to have to change. You look way too rich right now,” Hakyeon said. “Put on your worst clothes if you don’t want to get mugged.” Taekwoon looked so alarmed, it was hard not to giggle at his expression. He followed Hakyeon’s advice, but unfortunately, even his worst clothes were far too fine for a commoner. They were plain, but clearly tailored, made of fine material, and spoke of wealth whether or not Taekwoon wanted them to. Hakyeon looked him over and shrugged.

“Well…it’s better than your fancy robes, at least,” he said, deciding they’d just have to make do. Sneaking out of the palace was more difficult this time, as they couldn’t use the back gate. Wonshik had to distract the man who stood at the small guard entrance beside the main gate. Fortunately, one of Taekwoon’s tutors had a cat who had recently had kittens, and had offered one to Taekwoon. The prince had of course been delighted, and happily taken in a fluffy calico bundle. Tonight, he’d given her to Wonshik for the distraction.

“Hey Minhyuk,” Wonshik said, approaching the man who stood in the guard’s entrance of the palace wall. “Look at this kitten!” Minhyuk the guard turned, and his face lit up.

“Oh my gods!!” he squealed delightedly. Wonshik held her out, and while Minhyuk was distracted cooing over her, Hakyeon and Taekwoon slipped out the open gate.

“Wow. That was a brilliant distraction,” Hakyeon said as they emerged into the wealthy end of the city.

“Well, who doesn’t love baby animals?” Taekwoon said with a shrug. “If that didn’t work I was going to question the integrity of that guard anyway.” Hakyeon laughed. He raised his eyes, looking around them.

“Wow. I’d never been to this part of the city before I was brought to the palace,” Hakyeon admitted. “I forgot how fancy it is.” The area just outside the palace was the richest district in the city, filled with sprawling mansions, beautiful gardens, and high-end shops. This time of night, the streets were mostly empty, but he knew they would get busy the closer they got to the poorer end of the city.

“It is fancy,” Taekwoon agreed, eyes wide as he looked around. He’d been able to see this part of the city from his bedroom window, but it was more impressive up close. Still, while it was beautiful…it wasn’t really anything new. “But it’s not so different from the palace. I want you to show me the real city. Show me where you grew up, or at least the areas you know best.”

“You really want to see where I grew up?” Hakyeon asked. As much he’d wanted to show Taekwoon the true nature of his capital city, the thought of taking the prince to where he’d grown up was…well, embarrassing. Taekwoon was a _prince. _He’d lived every day of his life surrounded in every luxury a person could have. Hakyeon had grown up in the slums. The thought of showing Taekwoon that, of the prince associating that place with Hakyeon…he didn’t like it.

“I do,” Taekwoon replied, in response to his question. Something in Hakyeon’s expression must’ve revealed what he was feeling, because Taekwoon gave him a small smile then. “You already told me you grew up in the slums. I’m not expecting anything fancy. I won’t think less of you for it, I promise.” Hakyeon stared for a moment, before giving a soft laugh and shaking his head.

“Really. Are you actually a prince?” he asked. Taekwoon just smiled and held out his hand. They weren’t in the woods, there was no need for that…but still, Hakyeon took it. They walked through the streets like that, hand in hand. They passed through the rich district fairly quickly, as most of the city was inhabited by those with little to their names. The middle-class section was clean and quaint, with more people milling about on the streets, entering and exiting taverns and chatting with friends. Taekwoon couldn’t hide his nervous excitement at seeing so many of his people up close for the first time.

“I knew how big the city was,” Taekwoon murmured. “I had my maps, I had records of our population…but it’s completely different, seeing it for myself.” Hakyeon looked at the wonder in his eyes and smiled, even as he felt a twinge of pain in his chest. Taekwoon was so innocent. It was endearing to see the way he looked at the city, at the people in it. Hakyeon found it sweet, and he couldn’t help but smile. It made him a little sad too, though. He’d never been able to look at the city the way Taekwoon did. Hakyeon didn’t know if he’d ever been innocent enough to see the world like that.

Hakyeon offered to stop in one of the taverns if Taekwoon was interested, but the prince wanted to get to the poor end of the city and have time to see it before they had to be back at the palace. So they walked on, Hakyeon’s stomach seeming to tie itself into tighter and tighter knots the closer they got. Gradually the air began to feel stale, the scents of tavern food and cool night air from the middle-class district replaced with the smell of refuse, and the sour scent of unwashed bodies. Taekwoon wrinkled his nose.

“Ugh. What is that smell?”

“That’s The Pit,” Hakyeon replied, holding Taekwoon’s hand a little tighter. “The Pit” was the name for the slums of the city. The locals had named the area that themselves, not because it was an actual pit, but because there was a saying that once you got stuck in The Pit, you never got out. People who ended up there or were born there rarely found the means to leave. Hakyeon was a very rare exception.

As they began to walk through The Pit, Hakyeon saw Taekwoon once again looking around with wide eyes. His face no longer held wonder, though. Now it was concerned, anxious. The buildings were crammed together and falling apart, the streets filled with garbage, and though there were many people out and about, the laughter and cheer of the middle-class district was notably absent. A clearly drunk man with a half empty bottle in his hand stumbled past, knocking into Taekwoon without even seeming to notice. Taekwoon jumped back in alarm. The man just mumbled something incoherent and moved on.

Hakyeon noticed they were attracting attention, mainly Taekwoon. The people here wore little more than rags, and despite his plain clothes the prince definitely stood out.

“Stick to the middle of the street,” Hakyeon murmured, pulling Taekwoon a little closer to him. “And keep a wide berth when we round corners.” Taekwoon gave him a confused look, his naivety showing again. Hakyeon just kept his eyes on their surroundings, scanning for threats. Even in The Pit few people were bold enough to mug someone in the middle of the street, but someone drunk or desperate enough might try, so he had to be cautious.

“This is terrible,” Taekwoon murmured, staring at a dirty child begging on the street corner. “How many people live here?”

“Too many,” Hakyeon replied, voice dark. He was used to The Pit and the sights that came with it, but he hadn’t been here in a while. He hadn’t wanted to ever come back, and if it weren’t for his desire to show Taekwoon his own city, he wouldn’t have set foot in these dirty streets again.

“How can this be?” Taekwoon insisted, and now there was a hint of desperation in the words. He seemed to want to deny what he was seeing while knowing that he couldn’t. “There’s so much wealth in the rest of the city…there’s so much wealth in this country! Why are so many of our people living like this?”

“Just because you have a lot of wealth doesn’t mean everyone prospers from it,” Hakyeon replied. Taekwoon pressed his lips together, eyes glistening. He was hurt, Hakyeon could feel it. It made him want to wrap the prince in a hug and take him somewhere better.

“Why would my father let this happen?” Taekwoon whispered. “I can’t believe it.”

“I’m sorry, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said softly, and he meant it.

“You grew up here? In a place like this?”

“…I did,” Hakyeon admitted. Taekwoon hung his head, taking a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry too. You didn’t deserve that, Hakyeon.” Hakyeon stopped in place, something about Taekwoon’s words taking the breath from his lungs. It hurt, but somehow he was still glad that the prince had said it.

“…Thank you.” Hakyeon was about to resume walking when movement caught his eye. He turned, and saw a woman in a short skirt standing near the corner of a building. She had a bruise around her left eye, and she looked tired. A little girl held her hand, looking tired too. A man was talking to the woman. The little girl yawned and rubbed her eye as the man handed the woman a handful of coins. She nodded, then turned to the little girl and knelt. She murmured something in the girl’s ear, presumably telling her to wait until she came back. The little girl nodded, looking ready to curl up and sleep right on that street corner. The woman turned and disappeared into the building behind her, the man following closely.

“…yeon. Hakyeon!” Hakyeon blinked, turning when he heard his voice. Taekwoon was watching him, concern on his face. “Are you okay? I said your name, but you didn’t hear me…you look pale.” Hakyeon raised his free hand to his face.

“Oh.” He glanced back at the little girl, who was now sitting against the wall of the building, her head drooping as she slept. Suddenly his chest felt tight, too tight to breathe, and he was sick to his stomach. “Taekwoon, I want to go.”

“Oh. Okay,” Taekwoon replied, looking a bit startled. “Are you sure there isn’t more you wanted to show me?”

“No. I want to go.” Hakyeon’s voice was rough, and something in it seemed to convince the prince. He turned, letting Hakyeon lead him back the way they’d come. After a few minutes of brisk walking, Taekwoon spoke.

“Hakyeon…I’m sorry.” Hakyeon stopped and looked back at him.

“For what?”

“I shouldn’t have brought you here,” Taekwoon said, guilt in his voice. “From the way you talk about the city, I should’ve known you probably had bad memories. I could tell being in The Pit bothers you…I shouldn’t have brought you here, especially after yesterday.” Hakyeon squeezed Taekwoon’s hand, some of his anxiety melting away. He wasn’t alone here, not anymore. He could remember that now.

“You didn’t force me to come here,” Hakyeon said softly. “You asked me where I wanted to go, and I chose the city. I wanted you to see this place, and I’m glad that you did. I just…wasn’t as ready to come back as I’d thought.” Taekwoon gave him an understanding look, and squeezed his hand back.

“Then let’s go. I’ve seen enough already.” Hakyeon nodded, and turned to begin walking again. But he’d been so distracted that he’d paused in the wrong place, too near the entryway of an alley. He’d barely taken a step before he froze, a knife pressed suddenly to his neck.

“Give me everything you have,” growled a hoarse voice. A ragged man had emerged from the alley, and Hakyeon cursed in his mind. Wasn’t he supposed to be the one keeping them from getting mugged? He glanced at Taekwoon. The prince had gone rigid, eyes wide. Hakyeon knew that look—Taekwoon was frozen.

“Come on,” the mugger went on. “I know you got somethin’. Wearin’ those fancy clothes. You’re not from here, rich boys. Give me your shit before I take it from your corpses.” Hakyeon narrowed his eyes, taking a one-second assessment of the man. His stance was messy, and his breath stank of alcohol. He wasn’t a professional thief, or a member of one of the gangs that ruled these streets. He was just a lone mugger, acting on impulse.

Before the man could utter another word, Hakyeon moved. He grabbed the man’s wrist, yanking his arm down to get the knife away from his throat and twisting it behind the man’s back. The man yelped in pain, dropping his knife involuntarily. Hakyeon kicked the back of his knee to knock him to the ground and grabbed his other arm, twisting it too so both hands were trapped behind his back. The man yowled again. A few people on the street were looking on, but no one moved to intervene. Muggings weren’t something you got involved in if you could help it.

“Stop, stop! I surrender!” the man cried. He’d given up already, and now he was visibly afraid. Hakyeon could pick up the man’s knife and slit his throat with it, and the people looking on wouldn’t do a thing. But the fact that the mugger had given up already just showed how desperate he was. Hakyeon kicked him, knocking him flat in the dirt, and picked up the man’s discarded knife. The mugger scrambled to his knees, raising his hands in a defensive, pleading gesture. Hakyeon just turned to Taekwoon, who was watching the scene with an open mouth.

“Come on,” Hakyeon muttered, taking his hand again. He walked quickly, leaving the mugger behind. After that he stuck to the middle of the street, and before too long they were back in the middle class district. Hakyeon slowed his frantic walk to a regular one, and Taekwoon followed his lead.

“I didn’t know you could fight like that,” Taekwoon said at last, the first words either of them had spoken since leaving The Pit. Hakyeon shrugged.

“Any kid from the slums knows how to fight. You have to.” Taekwoon was quiet, so Hakyeon glanced at him. The prince’s face was confused, and sad.

“Then if you can fight like that…why did you let Lord Kim drag you by the wrist? Why didn’t you just break away?” Hakyeon gave him a level look.

“The same reason I didn’t fight the first time,” he replied. Taekwoon’s face fell. He’d known, but he’d asked anyway because he wanted to be wrong.

“You didn’t have a choice,” he murmured. Hakyeon nodded. Taekwoon gave a shaky sigh, looking at his feet.

“I never knew my kingdom was so fucked up.” His voice was more bitter than Hakyeon had ever heard.

“You couldn’t have known,” he said gently. He realized that now, after seeing the kind of life Taekwoon had lived. He realized it now that he’d seen the wisps light up for the prince. “It’s not your fault.”

“It must be my fault a little,” Taekwoon argued. “I’m the crown prince. My father is the king. If he were a better king the city wouldn’t be like this! If I had more power, i-if I tried harder to use what I do have, maybe I could’ve done something—“

“Taekwoon.” Hakyeon stopped in place and turned to the prince. He took Taekwoon’s face in both hands, and held his gaze despite the way his cheeks flushed. “It’s not your fault. You’ve been sheltered and misled, so you couldn’t have known. And your father’s actions are not yours—didn’t the wisps show you that? It’s good that you’re hurt by all this, because that means that when you’re king, you’ll fix it. You can help, and you will. I know it.” Taekwoon stared at him, wide-eyed and speechless. He blinked, and a single tear slipped down his cheek. Hakyeon dropped his hands in alarm. Oh shit, he’d made the prince cry, he was in trouble…

“Thank you, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whispered. Hakyeon blinked. Oh. He didn’t know what to say in response to that, to be being thanked for making someone cry. So he just took Taekwoon’s hand again and resumed walking. They made it back to the palace before moonset. Wonshik was guarding the guard entrance now, so he let them in. Like last time, Hakyeon walked Taekwoon back to his room. The prince seemed shaken, so Hakyeon took him to the bed and sat him down. He was tired, but Taekwoon had stayed with him yesterday; he ought to return the favor.

“Are you alright?” he murmured. Taekwoon shook his head.

“I don’t know how I could be,” he admitted. “I was such a fool…and a coward too.” Hakyeon frowned.

“What? You’re not a coward.”

“Yes I am!” Taekwoon insisted. Hakyeon drew back, surprised at the intensity of those words. “You had a knife to your throat and I just stood there! I froze up. If you hadn’t known what to do you could’ve…I mean I could’ve…and you’d…” Taekwoon shook his head. His voice had gotten tight, and now there were tears on his cheeks. Hakyeon felt his lips part in surprise. Was that why Taekwoon had been so quiet on the way back? It wasn’t just the city, The Pit…it was Hakyeon too.

_Why do you care about me so much? _Hakyeon wanted to say the words aloud, but he was afraid of the answer. So instead he reached up and gently wiped a tear from the prince’s cheek.

“You’re not a coward,” he promised softly. “That was your first experience with real danger, right? It must’ve been, if you’ve never left the palace. Of course you froze. You couldn’t have been prepared for that.”

“I’ve had battle training,” Taekwoon argued. Hakyeon just wiped another tear.

“That’s different. You know you’re not in real danger when you’re training. Besides, you’re the prince—I’m willing to bet your battlemaster went a little easy on you.” Taekwoon just stared at his hands. “It’s okay, Taekwoon. I wasn’t going to get hurt. That mugger was just desperate, he didn’t want to kill me. Worst case scenario I would’ve given him my money and we’d walk away a little poorer. That’s all.”

“But what if it had been worse?” Taekwoon whispered. “What if you needed my help…”

“Then you’ll help me the next time,” Hakyeon said, giving his best attempt at a smile. “Everyone freezes up the first time they’re exposed to something like that. But now that you’ve had that experience, you’ll be prepared next time.” Taekwoon looked up at him, and Hakyeon could see that his words were starting to get through, at least a little. Without really knowing why, Hakyeon reached up, stroking a gentle thumb across Taekwoon’s cheek even though the tears had stopped.

“You’ll help me next time,” Hakyeon said softly. “And it’ll be okay.” Taekwoon stared at him for a long moment. Then he nodded, giving Hakyeon a shaky smile.

“Okay.”

“Would you…mind staying with me again?” Hakyeon asked then. “Just for a little while.” He was worried about Taekwoon, about leaving him alone. But also…Hakyeon could feel those knots back in his stomach, making him sick, making it a little bit harder to breathe. He shouldn’t have gone back to The Pit. He’d thought he was ready, that it had been long enough, that he was strong enough…but the moment he saw that tired woman, he’d felt an old sense of panic surge up, a shadow he’d buried deep inside him long ago tearing its way free again. He’d needed to get out, immediately.

Hakyeon was out now, as far from The Pit as he could get without leaving the city. He was safe, far from that place, but still…the shadow was still there, sending tendrils of anxiety through his veins. But when Taekwoon took his hand, the shadow retreated. It wasn’t gone, but it was weakened, quiet. Being this close to the prince, feeling his warmth, smelling his white jasmine scent…it made Hakyeon feel safe.

So he stayed with Taekwoon, holding his hand and sharing his warmth, until they both fell asleep.


	5. Forbidden

When Taekwoon first awoke, he thought he was still dreaming. There was a hand twined loosely with his, a warm body beside him, just a hint of a sweet peach blossom scent…Taekwoon opened his eyes, and realized that it wasn’t a dream at all. Hakyeon was lying beside him, still dressed in his clothes from yesterday, fast asleep. This was the second time he’d woken up next to Hakyeon. Taekwoon remembered what it was like the first time, when he’d stayed with Hakyeon to comfort him after the incident with Lord Kim.

Hakyeon had fallen asleep first, his head resting on Taekwoon’s shoulder. Taekwoon had felt something incredibly warm and endearing stir in his chest at the sight of the dancer leaning against him, and at the feeling of the gentle rise and fall of Hakyeon’s chest. He couldn’t have moved if he’d wanted to—not that he wanted to. He waited patiently, and when Hakyeon was deeply asleep, Taekwoon had gently maneuvered him until he was lying back on his bed.

Taekwoon had thought about leaving then, knowing that he probably should. But Hakyeon looked so sweet when he slept…he looked younger, calmer, his lovely face free from the tension and worry it so often carried during the day. Taekwoon had never seen him look so vulnerable, or so peaceful. He just couldn’t tear his eyes away, and eventually, he’d fallen asleep too.

Taekwoon had awoken some time in the early hours of the morning, before the sun had risen. When he realized he was still in Hakyeon’s bed, he’d sat up abruptly, worried that the dancer would be upset. They still barely knew each other, it was probably far too intimate for Taekwoon to sleep in his bed…but Hakyeon had still been asleep, and he hadn’t stirred as Taekwoon quietly slipped from the room and went back to his own.

Now, this time, they were in Taekwoon’s room. Taekwoon briefly thought about leaving anyway, just in case Hakyeon wanted some space, but…the dancer had fallen asleep here. He’d lain down next to Taekwoon willingly, and even now he was still holding the prince’s hand. Taekwoon thought that had to mean something, so he stayed. He lay still, watching Hakyeon’s face, listening to the quiet sound of his breathing. He was so beautiful.

Taekwoon blinked, trying to banish that thought. He may be a naive prince, he may never have been in love before, but still; he knew what the warm, tender feeling in his chest right now must mean. But it was far too soon for that. He barely knew Hakyeon, and given the dancer’s history, it would probably be a long time, if ever, before he wanted a romantic relationship with someone. Besides, he was a commoner, it really wasn’t practical…

Taekwoon sighed, and now his heart was aching a bit. It was too soon to call it love, but it was something deeper than it should be. Hakyeon just touched his heart. Taekwoon still remembered with crystal clarity the enchanted look in Hakyeon’s eyes when he’d knelt beside that first wisp in the woods. He’d looked like he belonged there, surrounded by magical creatures who only showed themselves for good people. The gentle wisp light had made his eyes shimmer, and Taekwoon hadn’t been able to breathe for a moment. Hakyeon was enchanting in a way Taekwoon had never experienced before. He was mysterious, cautious, closed-off…but he was also beautiful, and sweet, and wonderfully kind-hearted. He’d been through more than anyone deserved, and all Taekwoon wanted to do was hold his hand and keep him safe. He wanted to hug Hakyeon tight and give him hot chocolate and let him know that he really was safe now, that he really was free.

Taekwoon’s eyes traced the dancer’s sleeping face, eventually pausing on his lips. Taekwoon’s heart skipped a beat, and he leaned a little closer unconsciously. Taekwoon wanted to kiss him. He wanted it so badly that his body felt suddenly warm and his heart sped up. For one brief second, he considered it, before immediately chastising himself. How dare he think about kissing Hakyeon without his permission? After what he’d been through? And even worse, when he was asleep and wouldn’t even see it coming? Hakyeon had probably been woken up by unwanted kisses (or more) many times, and Taekwoon had already promised himself, the first night they met, that he would never do that to him. So he shoved down his desire, silently scolding himself, and pulled back. He slid his hand from Hakyeon’s as gently as he could, trying not to wake him. But the dancer was a light sleeper, and he stirred, making a soft sleepy noise as his lids fluttered open. Taekwoon had to stifle a squeal, because he was sure he’d never heard a cuter sound.

Hakyeon blinked, bleary and confused for a moment, before his sleepy gaze focused on Taekwoon. He sat up immediately.

“Oh my gods, Prince Taekwoon!” Hakyeon glanced around the room, his cheeks turning pink. “Did I…oh no, I guess I fell asleep…I-I’m so sorry, I would never presume to sleep in your room on purpose, I just—”

“Hakyeon.” Taekwoon took his hand again, giving him a gentle smile, and somewhat enjoying the way the dancer’s blush deepened. “It’s alright. I was…glad to have your company last night.” Hakyeon’s eyes searched his face; Taekwoon couldn’t read his expression. But eventually he relaxed, giving Taekwoon’s hand a grateful squeeze.

“Thank you. To be honest, I…appreciated it too.” Hakyeon’s voice dropped along with his gaze. “I…last night was difficult, and it was…comforting, to have someone beside me.”

“Me too,” Taekwoon agreed softly. They were both quiet for a moment. Hakyeon withdrew his hand, ears red as he fidgeted with his tunic. He was so _cute._

“I’ll understand if you’d like to go back to your own room now,” Taekwoon began. “But if you want, Jaehwan will be bringing me breakfast soon. I heard a rumor it’s gonna be really good today…” Hakyeon glanced up, a shy, uncertain smile on his lips. “Would you like to stay for breakfast?”

“That sounds nice,” Hakyeon agreed in a quiet voice. Taekwoon’s own tentative smile warmed.

After breakfast Hakyeon returned to his room, but Taekwoon got the sense that he didn’t entirely want to go. At least, he hoped he got that sense, and that it wasn’t just wishful thinking on his part. They’d chatted throughout breakfast; not about anything important, but it had still been nice. It was getting easier to talk to Hakyeon, conversation flowing more smoothly between them. Taekwoon felt like in just a few days they’d already gotten close, at least enough to be considered friends. Or, well, Taekwoon considered Hakyeon a friend. The dancer was such a cautious, reserved person, he may not be ready to call Taekwoon a friend back, but the prince hoped that he would soon.

Taekwoon had asked Hakyeon more about the forest, wanting to get him talking about something he enjoyed and chase away some of the lingering shadows from last night. Taekwoon was still curious about what exactly had set Hakyeon off last night. He’d clearly been uncomfortable walking through The Pit, but he’d at least seemed able to handle it, until they stopped and he started staring at that woman. He’d had a far-away look in his eyes, and something like pain on his face. He hadn’t even heard Taekwoon say his name the first time, and when he finally did look at the prince, his expression had made Taekwoon’s heart sink. He’d looked haunted. After that he’d hurried away, so flustered that he’d forgotten to look out for danger even though he’d been so careful all night.

Taekwoon wanted to ask him about it, to know what it was that had triggered him. Hakyeon talked a lot about his mother, always with a tinge of sadness in his voice, and given that he’d grown up in The Pit it wasn’t hard to guess that he’d probably been through some hard times with her. Maybe that woman had reminded him of his mother. Maybe that tired little girl had reminded him of himself. That thought made Taekwoon’s stomach twist, made his heart sink like heavy stone. But still, he wanted to know, because he wanted to know Hakyeon. He wanted to know everything about the dancer, so he could know best how to make him smile.

But now wasn’t the time. Taekwoon knew it wasn’t his place to ask Hakyeon such intimate questions, at least not yet. So at breakfast he’d asked about the woods, about what other creatures lived there, about Hakyeon’s past adventures. To Taekwoon’s relief, it seemed the forest _was _a happy topic for the dancer. His eyes had glowed with enthusiasm as he told Taekwoon about his discoveries and mishaps. Taekwoon was delighted to learn that he’d met a skydeer—they were extremely rare creatures, with pale fur the color of the morning sky; their fawns were said to have star shapes speckling their coats rather than spots, and they were supposed to glow softly under starlight. Like the wisps, legend said they only approached those of pure heart. To have met both wisps and a skydeer, Hakyeon must truly be a wonderful person.

It was mid-morning by the time Hakyeon finally left, both of them having lost track of time. Taekwoon went to his bed and flopped down with a happy sigh. Spending the morning with Hakyeon…he’d been wanting to do that since he’d first met the dancer. They’d agreed to go back to the woods tonight, just to enjoy themselves and get away for a while. Taekwoon still wanted to see more of the city, but he wasn’t going to ask Hakyeon to go back out there any time soon. Maybe one night they could sneak out and go to a tavern or something in the middle class district, but Taekwoon wasn’t going to make Hakyeon go back to The Pit ever again. Hakyeon had spent more than enough time there already.

Taekwoon was staring at his ceiling, humming to himself and smiling as he thought about tonight, about seeing the wisps again, holding Hakyeon’s hand again…his daydream was broken when his door opened. Taekwoon sat up to see Jaehwan gathering up the empty breakfast dishes.

“Still here, your highness?” Jaehwan asked when he spotted Taekwoon lying on the bed. “I think you’ve missed your morning lessons by now.” Taekwoon just shrugged.

“Worth it. Besides, aren’t I little old to still be having lessons?”

“You’re not too old for lessons until you’re king,” Jaehwan replied, quoting Taekwoon’s father himself. Taekwoon sighed, putting a pillow over his face.

“Whatever. I’ll just tell them I’m sick or something.”

“Very well. Although given that I just saw your dancer leave the room, I have a feeling they’ll wonder what exactly this mysterious illness of yours is. I don’t think lovesickness is a viable excuse.” Taekwoon sat up abruptly, cheeks pink.

“It’s not lovesickness!” he sputtered. “I barely know him.” Jaehwan shrugged.

“Lust sickness, then?”

“No!” Taekwoon squeaked. That was even worse. “I haven’t touched him like that.” Jaehwan raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. Taekwoon wondered when Jaehwan had become so sassy; maybe he was learning from Sanghyuk. “Really, Jaehwan. I only pretend to have him like that so the other nobles will leave him alone.” Taekwoon’s voice had gone soft, and while Jaehwan still looked skeptical at first, something in Taekwoon’s eyes must’ve shown his sincerity.

“Wow. That’s…surprisingly kind of you, your highness,” Jaehwan said at last. Taekwoon frowned.

“What do you mean ‘surprisingly?’” he asked. Jaehwan just cleared his throat and turned back to gathering the dishes. Taekwoon sighed. Maybe he really did need to start thanking Jaehwan; he was starting to worry that the servant saw him as a jerk. “Look, don’t tell anyone what I just told you, okay? I don’t care what the nobles think of me, but if they find out I’m faking they might target Hakyeon again. I just want to keep him safe.” Jaehwan looked up. His gaze was intent as he searched Taekwoon’s face, looking for the truth. Eventually he nodded.

“I won’t tell. Your dancer seems very nice. I wouldn’t wish that on him,” the servant said quietly. He sounded sincere, so Taekwoon let out a breath of relief.

“Thank you.” Jaehwan looked up, clearly surprised to hear those words from Taekwoon. The prince just gave him a small, apologetic smile. He’d have to start saying them more. After a moment Jaehwan turned back to his task, seeming unsure of what else to do. Taekwoon was enjoying this new nudge towards a more positive relationship with his servant, but he realized then that he might have to ruin it now. Sanghyuk had been nagging him about fulfilling a certain promise.

“By the way, Jaehwan…” The servant looked up again. “You, uh…you’re going on a date with Sanghyuk this weekend.” Jaehwan dropped the plate in his hands, and it shattered on the floor. Taekwoon flinched at the noise, but the servant was apparently too shocked to notice.

“I’m…I’m _what?” _Jaehwan’s voice seemed to have risen at least two octaves, and the words came out a high-pitched squeak.

“Yeah, sorry. I, uh…kind of promised him I’d set you up in exchange for a favor he did…” Taekwoon rubbed his neck in discomfort, fully aware that he sounded like an asshole right now. Jaewhan’s cheeks were red, and he spluttered.

“B-but…I didn’t agree to this!” Jaehwan squeaked. “Just because you’re the prince doesn’t mean you can sell my body to anyone you want—“

“What?” Taekwoon gasped when he realized what Jaehwan thought he meant. “N-no, it’s not like that! I would never do that! I’m not ordering you to sleep with him, and Hyukie wouldn’t pressure you into that anyway. I just…need you to go on a date with him. Have dinner with him, take a romantic walk, you know…the usual stuff.” Taekwoon looked out the window to avoid the judgment on his servant’s face. Jaehwan was quiet for a moment, steaming.

“Well. Just when I was starting to think better of you,” he muttered at last. Taekwoon looked at him in surprise, because only Sanghyuk was that bold about insulting him. Jaehwan paled a little when he realized what he’d said; but he pressed his lips together, clearly not about to apologize. Taekwoon couldn’t blame him for that.

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon said softly. “It was the only way to convince him. And besides, I thought you liked Sanghyuk?” Jaehwan’s eyes went as wide as the plate he’d just broken.

“What? W-who told you that?” If possible, the servant seemed to be blushing even more. Taekwoon tried a tentative smile.

“No one. But from the way you look at him, I thought it seemed pretty apparent.” Jaehwan stared at him open-mouthed for a moment, before finally snapping his jaw shut.

“Well. I do admit that he’s…attractive,” Jaehwan said grudgingly. He knelt and began to clean up the broken plate. “But you had no right to promise him a date with me without consulting me.”

“I know,” Taekwoon assured him. “I’m sorry. But please…will you do it?” Jaehwan looked up, scowling.

“I thought you were ordering me to. I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“You do,” Taekwoon promised. Not so long ago, he may not have given Jaehwan a choice. He may have simply ordered him to go out with Sanghyuk and not felt too bad about it. He knew Sanghyuk wouldn’t force Jaehwan into anything he didn’t want, and the two clearly liked each other. But still, now that he’d met Hakyeon, now that he’d seen just how much it could hurt someone to not have a choice…Taekwoon couldn’t force his servant. It wasn’t right, and Hakyeon would be disappointed in him if he knew. Taekwoon couldn’t stand the thought of letting him down.

“I’m not ordering you, Jaehwan,” Taekwoon said then, holding the servant’s skeptical gaze steadily. “It wouldn’t be right to force you. If you truly don’t want to, then I’ll just have to tell Sanghyuk the deal’s off. He’ll throw a fit, but he’ll get over it. He wouldn’t want you to be forced either—I hope you don’t hold this against him. It was my idea, and when I told him I’d set him up with you he was so excited I don’t think he even thought of the consequences. But I know it’s not fair, so it’s your choice. If you do like Sanghyuk, this might be a good opportunity, but it’s up to you. I promise, you’ll face no punishment if you say no.”

Jaehwan stared at him for a long moment, once again trying to read the prince’s expression, to decipher how sincere he was being. Taekwoon tried to show his honesty, tried to pretend it was Hakyeon he looking at, because he would show Hakyeon anything to make him feel better. Finally, Jaehwan sighed.

“Well…I appreciate your apology,” he muttered at last. “Part of me wants to say no just to teach you two a lesson, but…I will admit that a date with Sanghyuk sounds…nice.” Jaehwan said that last part so quietly Taekwoon almost didn’t catch it. But then he grinned, a wave of relief washing over him.

“Thank you, Jaehwan. He’s gonna be so happy.”

“Right, well…I didn’t do it for you,” Jaehwan sniffed, folding his arms and looking away. Taekwoon gave a small chuckle under his breath.

“I know. But still, thank you. I’ll give you the evening off, so you two can go wherever you want.” Jaehwan just nodded, still blushing and still not looking at him.

“Good. That sounds acceptable,” Jaehwan declared. He gathered up a few more dishes and left in a rush. Taekwoon watched him go, a small smile on his face. It wasn’t the most ethical means of setting the two up, but he had no doubt that both Sanghyuk and Jaehwan were going to enjoy their date. It would be nice to see them finally get together after years of watching all the stolen glances and blushing cheeks. They were both adults, but they acted like kids with a crush around each other, and Taekwoon was relieved that they were finally getting the chance to do something with their feelings. They’d be happy together, he was sure.

The scent of peach blossoms brushed his nose, and Taekwoon turned, somehow expecting to see Hakyeon standing in his room. But no, it was just a breeze from the open balcony doors, carrying the scent of the gardens. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk would be happy together. But Taekwoon…he wondered if he’d ever have that. Suddenly he felt lonely, a heavy stone settling in his gut. He walked out to the balcony and took a seat, leaning over the edge and resting his arms on the railing. He could see the pond from here, and the ring of peach trees surrounding it. He’d only known the dancer for a few days, but Taekwoon already knew that he’d associate the smell of those blossoms with Hakyeon forever.

Would the dancer still be here next spring? Would Taekwoon get to walk through the gardens again with him, hand in hand? Or would he be sitting here, eyes closed, smelling the blossoms on the breeze while that lonely weight in his heart grew heavier…he knew which was more likely. Hakyeon was a commoner. It wasn’t allowed, and besides, the dancer would probably never want someone like Taekwoon. After what he’d been through with all those nobles, with Taekwoon’s own court…he would never want a prince. He deserved someone better.

Taekwoon sighed, the peach trees blurring into pink streaks as his eyes welled. How silly. He was crying over someone he barely knew, someone he’d only met days ago. What was wrong with him? He’d always been rational, stoic, so careful with his feelings…but Hakyeon had taken that control away, just like he took Taekwoon’s breath away when he danced. Taekwoon didn’t know what to do about it. He didn’t think there was much he could do, not anymore. It was already too late. Maybe…he’d just have to learn to live with it.

That afternoon, Taekwoon found himself working harder than usual in combat training. The memory of the previous night, the fear that had frozen his bones the moment he’d seen that knife pressed to Hakyeon’s neck…the scene wouldn’t quit replaying in his mind. Hakyeon had been so understanding, but Taekwoon still felt ashamed. He never, _ever _would’ve forgiven himself if Hakyeon had gotten hurt while he stood there and did nothing. Master Choi seemed impressed.

“You’re fighting with fire today, Prince Taekwoon,” the old battle master said as he blocked another of Taekwoon’s strikes. “I haven’t seen you like this in a while.” Taekwoon shrugged, pausing to catch his breath.

“I just figured I should start taking my training seriously,” he replied, wiping sweat from his forehead. “I realized that in a real situation, I don’t think I’d actually know how to fight.”

“Well you wouldn’t need to,” Master Choi replied. “Your training is really just a precaution. Ideally you’ll never be caught in a dangerous situation without your guard.”

“But what if I were?” Taekwoon insisted, leaning on his sword. His arms were aching. “I’ve only learned how to fight for show, like for tourneys and demonstrations and duels. But what about in a _real _fight, when there are no rules? Don’t I need to know how to protect myself then?”

“Are you asking me to teach you to fight dirty?” Master Choi asked, folding his arms and raising a disapproving eyebrow.

“Well is it dirty, or is it just real?” Taekwoon pushed. “When you fight for sport there are rules. But when you’re really in danger, there aren’t, and I don’t know how to defend myself like that.”

“People who fight like that are without honor,” Master Choi said firmly. “As a prince, it would be unprecedented and improper for you to fight in a way that deviates from our knights’ code. You shouldn’t ask me to teach you that.” Taekwoon bristled. Hakyeon was _not _without honor.

“But it’s just practical, isn’t it? What if I do get caught in a dangerous situation without my guard? What if an assassin attacks me in the night? I need to know how to fight in whatever way it takes to win. I won’t use that style in tourneys or anything, but—“

“Prince Taekwoon.” Master Choi’s tone was hard, brows lowered over a stern gaze. “Teaching you to fight without honor would dishonor _me. _When your father appointed me as your battle master, it was because he trusted me to teach you to fight like a prince, not a commoner. I will not dishonor myself and your father to teach you such a base form of fighting, especially when you have no need to know it.”

“But—“

“That is enough, your highness,” Master Choi said, the words clipped. “Your training is over for today.” With that, the old knight turned and walked away, preventing any further argument. Taekwoon scowled, huffing out a frustrated breath. He didn’t see why learning some real fighting skills would make him a bad prince. But fine. If Master Choi didn’t want to teach him, he knew someone who would.

That night, Hakyeon found himself in the woods again with Taekwoon. The wisps had led them to another clearing, though this one was smaller and had a lovely little stream flowing through the middle. They’d decided to sit by the stream and dip their bare feet in the water. Now they were lying on their backs, soft grass beneath them, cool water swirling about their feet as they stared at the stars.

Like before, Hakyeon had held Taekwoon’s hand as they walked through the woods to help him find his way (at least, that was supposed to be why he was holding the prince’s hand). But now that they were lying down side by side, Hakyeon found that his fingers had somehow become twined with Taekwoon’s again. He wasn’t even quite sure when it happened. But, well…he didn’t mind.

Taekwoon had the hands of a prince—soft to the touch, but calloused from years of holding a sword in combat training. Hakyeon wondered what his own hands felt like to Taekwoon. He’d been forced to take good care of them as a child, so he’d never really had callouses. Even after joining the dance academy he hadn’t had to use his hands for much more than choreography. They might even be softer than the prince’s. Hakyeon wasn’t sure if he liked that or not.

“Your hands are so soft,” Taekwoon murmured. Hakyeon almost jumped. It felt like the prince had just read his mind, even if he was certain Taekwoon didn’t possess those kinds of abilities. No humans were really capable of wielding that kind of magic. Only creatures like the wisps could look that deeply into a person’s heart and mind. Still, it was uncanny. Hakyeon realized then that Taekwoon’s thumb was unconsciously running across his palm, back and forth. It felt nice, if a little more intimate that it should be. “Forgive me for asking, but if you grew up in The Pit, I would’ve thought your hands would be rougher. How have you kept them so smooth?”

“When I was a child, I was made to sleep wearing gloves filled with moisturizer, so that even though I might work hard during the day, my hands would stay soft,” Hakyeon murmured.

“Your mother made you sleep in gloves?” Taekwoon asked, sounding surprised. Hakyeon shook his head.

“Not her.”

“Then who…?” Taekwoon’s voice trailed off, uncertain. Hakyeon didn’t reply. He just looked at the stars, trying to let them soothe the dull burning in his chest. After a moment, the prince spoke again. “Sorry. It wasn’t my place to ask.”

“It’s alright,” Hakyeon replied softly. Taekwoon’s grip had loosened, so Hakyeon tightened it. He liked having a warm hand in his, and he didn’t want to let it go.

“Hakyeon?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think you could show me a skydeer someday?” Taekwoon whispered. Hakyeon smiled without taking his eyes off the stars.

“They’re not easy to find, but I’ll do my best.” He sensed eyes on him then, so he turned his head. Taekwoon was looking right at him, smiling softly.

“I’m sure that’ll be enough,” he said. Hakyeon’s heart fluttered. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had said something so kind to him. Oh…what was he doing here? Lying in the woods with a prince, holding his hand, looking at him instead of the stars because his eyes were so beautiful…it was like a dream, and as much as he was enjoying it, Hakyeon knew that sometime soon he’d have to wake up.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something else, too,” Taekwoon murmured then. Evidently he was content to keep staring at Hakyeon, so the dancer stared back. “Will you teach me to fight?” Hakyeon’s eyes widened, and he blinked.

“Don’t you have a battle master for that?” Taekwoon’s nose crinkled. Oh, he looked cute like that.

“I tried, but he won’t teach me real fighting. All he cares about is the ‘honorable’ way to fight, but I learned last night that honor doesn’t mean much in a real situation. I want to learn to fight the way you do—for real.” Hakyeon felt a mischievous smile curve his lips, and he raised an eyebrow.

“You mean, dirty?”

“If that’s what it takes,” Taekwoon agreed with a shrug. “I was frozen when we encountered that mugger, but you knew exactly what to do. The way you took him down wasn’t anything I’d ever learned before; but I want to know.” Hakyeon tipped his head.

“Why? Last night was an unusual circumstance. You’re a prince—I highly doubt you’ll ever be in that position again.”

“But I could be,” Taekwoon said seriously. “And I could be with you.” Suddenly the prince’s voice sounded a little tighter than before. Hakyeon’s heart beat a little faster. “Hakyeon, I…I could never forgive myself if you’d been hurt last night. I didn’t know how to protect you. A-and I know you don’t need protection, at least not from people like that mugger, but still…being frozen was a terrible feeling. I never want to feel that way again, especially not when it’s someone I care about being threatened.” Hakyeon stared for a moment, speechless.

“I’m…” _Someone you care about? _He couldn’t say it aloud. It should be obvious, that Taekwoon cared about him, given all that he’d done so far to help him. But there was something weighted in the words “someone I care about.” Hakyeon couldn’t help but feel that “care” meant something deeper than simple compassion. Then again, it may just be wishful thinking.

_Dreams are for nobles and princes, Hakyeon, not for you. Get your head out of the clouds and accept your place in the world. _Hakyeon almost flinched, pressing his lips together as that voice, the one that had haunted his childhood, rang through his head. Deep, rough from too much pipe smoke…he pushed it out. The owner of that voice was long gone.

Hakyeon took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on Taekwoon again. The prince looked worried.

“I’m sorry, did I…say something wrong?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon shook his head, banishing the last trace of that voice.

“No, your high—Taekwoon. I…I’d be happy to teach you how to fight for real. Even if you’ll likely never use it, I…would like you to know how. Just in case.” Hakyeon’s voice was soft, and he dropped his eyes as he said that last part. But he could feel Taekwoon’s smile even without seeing it.

“Thank you. We could start tomorrow?”

“Sure. That sounds good,” Hakyeon agreed.

The next day Taekwoon met Hakyeon in the dance studio. It wasn’t safe for them to practice in the open where they might get caught, but Hakyeon had still wanted them to have plenty of space. He’d reserved the studio for a good portion of the day for his own practice, and he’d said he didn’t mind spending some of that time teaching Taekwoon.

When Taekwoon got there Hakyeon was indeed practicing. Wonshik was sitting in the corner on the empty piano bench while Hakyeon stood in the middle of the room, moving to whatever song he was hearing in his head. Taekwoon entered quietly, not wanting to disturb, and watched. Something about the way Hakyeon moved in this new dance reminded Taekwoon of the wisps. He wasn’t sure why, since the wisps didn’t really move. They were amorphous balls of light that just sort of floated there, they didn’t even have limbs. But something of their soft light and just…ethereal nature of them was present in the way Hakyeon’s body moved and flowed like the rise and ebbing of an ocean tide. The dance studio melted away as Taekwoon watched, and pretty soon he could swear he was back in the clearing from last night, that he was watching Hakyeon dance on grass instead of wood, the scent of flowers and night on the cool breeze, the feeling of starlight on his skin…

Taekwoon didn’t emerge from the daydream until Hakyeon came to a stop, panting a little as he finished his dance. Taekwoon heard clapping, and it snapped him from his daze so suddenly it made him flinch. Wonshik was clapping, grinning as Hakyeon gave a little bow. Taekwoon began to clap too, unable to hold back his delighted smile as he approached.

“That was amazing,” he said, pausing in front of Hakyeon. The dancer was a little sweaty, his cheeks flushed, but it only made him more beautiful. “You haven’t performed that one yet. I can’t wait to see it.”

“Wait until you see it with the music,” Hakyeon replied, dabbing sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. “It’s an amazing song.”

“It’d have to be, to live up to your dancing,” Taekwoon replied. Hakyeon paused, looking at Taekwoon, and the prince could swear he blushed a little more. They stared at each other for a moment before Wonshik cleared his throat. Then they both dropped their eyes quickly. When Taekwoon glanced up, the guard had a cheeky grin on his face.

“Wonshik, you can take a little break if you’d like,” Taekwoon said then, drawing himself up and trying to regain his “princely” composure. “My presence should be sufficient to keep Hakyeon safe.” Wonshik didn’t even bother to smother his grin as he bowed.

“Thank you, your highness. I’ll be in my room. Please call on me as soon as you wish.” Taekwoon dipped his head, and the guard took his leave. He turned back to Hakyeon, only to see the dancer watching him closely. Hakyeon was a master at concealing his feelings (most of the time, anyway) and Taekwoon couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He seemed to be trying to work something out.

“Was that alright?” Taekwoon asked, realizing then that maybe Hakyeon hadn’t wanted to be alone with him. “If you wanted him to stay, I can—“

“No, it’s alright,” Hakyeon replied. “It’s good to give him a break now and then. Your company is more than welcome.” Taekwoon’s eyes widened, and now it was his turn to blush.

“Oh. Um…thank you.” They both stood there awkwardly for a moment before Taekwoon spoke again. “So…you’re going to teach me to fight?”

“Right, yeah. I am,” Hakyeon agreed, shaking his head a little as if to clear it. Taekwoon had to smother a smile. Everything this dancer did was cute. “Is there anything particular you’d like to learn first?” Taekwoon thought for a moment.

“How about that move you did on the mugger? If I’d been grabbed with a knife to my throat, and I didn’t have any weapons of my own, I wouldn’t know what to do. But you trapped him and disarmed him in the blink of an eye. It was amazing.” Hakyeon seemed to be smiling a little. “So, yeah. I’d like to learn that.”

“Alright. Given that you already have some combat training, it shouldn’t be hard to teach you,” Hakyeon agreed. “Here, you pretend to be the mugger first, and I’ll show you slowly what I did. Then we’ll switch and I’ll have you try it a few times.”

They got to work, and Taekwoon found that he enjoyed it immensely. Learning the new fighting moves was fun, and definitely practical, but what really made him so happy was just how much contact he got with Hakyeon. The dancer grabbed him, moved his limbs, gave him pointers and adjusted his stance. Taekwoon got to hold him too, grabbing him more gently than he would an opponent because he just couldn’t bring himself to use hard force on Hakyeon. But that was alright, because he was still learning the moves. Hakyeon was warm, his shirt and hands were soft…somehow even though he’d been sweating and dancing, he still smelled nice. His damp hair was messy and looked somehow both cute and incredibly hot. Taekwoon had never been this close to Hakyeon for so long, at least not when they were both awake. Everything about it was just…nice.

“Turn your hips,” Hakyeon murmured, putting his hands on Taekwoon’s hips and shifting them. Taekwoon blushed, feeling a rush of heat in more places than one.

“Uh, right.” They practiced for a couple hours, until they were both tired and hungry. Taekwoon felt accomplished, though, and he told Hakyeon so. He’d learned five moves today he’d never learned before, all of which would do a much better job of winning a real fight than anything he’d learned from his battle master. Combat by agreement was very different than a street fight, though somehow Taekwoon hadn’t realized it until he’d seen Hakyeon in action. At least he knew better now. Hakyeon had been right. Next time, he’d be prepared.

“You caught on even faster than I expected,” Hakyeon said as they walked through the hallway. Taekwoon had invited Hakyeon to his room for dinner, and the dancer had gladly accepted. “People in The Pit would never expect someone who looks as rich and soft as you to know those moves. If you’re ever in a situation like that again, you’ll take them totally by surprise.”

“I look soft?” Taekwoon asked. He knew he looked rich, but soft? He’d always thought he had something of a fierce face.

“Well yeah. Look at your puffy cheeks. They’re like pillows,” Hakyeon replied, poking Taekwoon’s cheek. Taekwoon jumped, pushing the dancer’s hand away on impulse, even though he certainly didn’t mind having Hakyeon touch his face.

“Oh,” he said unsteadily. No one had ever talked about his face like that. “But…I don’t know, I always thought I had kind of a scary face. People say I look mad sometimes even when I’m not.” Hakyeon blinked, tipping his head as he studied Taekwoon more closely.

“Well…maybe,” he conceded. “At least to people who don’t know you, but to me…I don’t know, you just look soft. Like a kitty.” Taekwoon spluttered.

“A kitty?!”

“Yeah,” Hakyeon said, unable to hide his grin. “Like a kitty. Even when they look mad they’re still fluff-faces. Don’t get me wrong, you are scary when you’re really mad, but the rest of the time…I don’t know, you’re just a kitty.”

“A kitty,” Taekwoon repeated, his voice hollow this time. Hakyeon just grinned wider.

“Meow.” Taekwoon’s whole body jolted at that sound. Hakyeon had just meowed at him. He’d meowed and it was the single cutest thing the prince had ever heard. Taekwoon stopped in his tracks, staring at Hakyeon with wide eyes. There was a spark of mischief in the dancer’s gaze. He poked Taekwoon’s cheek again and resumed walking. Taekwoon hurried to catch up, a hand to his cheek as he did.

After dinner they went to the woods again. It was quickly becoming a routine, and one that Taekwoon was thoroughly enjoying. Hakyeon held his hand as always, eyes shimmering in the wisp-light as the creatures led them to another beautiful place. This time it was a pond, fed by the same small stream that had run through the meadow they’d lain in the previous night. Lotus flowers floated on the surface, the moon and stars glittered in the reflection, and fireflies hovered lazily in the air. It was like something out of a dream, or a fairy tale. Taekwoon was struck still by the sight of it all.

“Look,” Hakyeon whispered, and Taekwoon could hear the note of enchantment in his voice. The dancer slowly led him closer to one of the fireflies. It was hovering near a flower, and as they got closer, Taekwoon realized that it didn’t look like a firefly, or any kind of insect. Its wings were shaped more like a butterfly’s, and it—it had hands.

“Is that…?” Taekwoon whispered. He leaned closer to be sure. The fairy paid him no mind. She was beautiful, with pointed ears and a soft yellow glow all around her. She seemed more interested in the flower in front of her than in the two humans. Taekwoon watched as she gathered a bead of moisture from one of the petals, raised it to her lips, and drank.

“I never thought I’d see one,” he whispered. “I thought they hid when humans were around.”

“Usually they do. But when the wisps light up, they know it’s safe,” Hakyeon replied, crouching to admire the little fairy.

“So they can see into our hearts too?” Taekwoon asked. Was everything in the woods like that? But Hakyeon shook his head.

“They don’t have that ability. In fact, in my experience they really don’t care about humans at all. I think they only hide from us because sorcerers hunt them sometimes. I’ve tried to talk to them, but they act like I’m not even there. But if the wisps are willing to trust a human, the fairies can be fairly sure we’re not a threat. I’m guessing they saw the wisps leading us here and didn’t feel the need to hide.”

“Wow.” Taekwoon couldn’t take his eyes off the fairy. She flew away then, but there were more all around, flitting and floating, going about their business as though Hakyeon and Taekwoon weren’t even there. “Why do you think they ignore us?” Hakyeon shrugged.

“Fairies are immortal—unless a sorcerer catches them, I suppose. Our lives are so short in comparison, we’re probably like moths to them. Just a temporary presence. We don’t warrant much notice.”

“Oh. That’s…kind of sad, in a way,” Taekwoon murmured, watching as another fairy took a seat on a lotus to rest her wings.

“I guess it kind of is. Then again, I don’t think I’d want to live as long as a fairy,” Hakyeon replied. He took a seat by the pond, and Taekwoon joined him. He considered the dancer’s words. He didn’t think he’d want to live forever either, unless…Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon, at the light in the dancer’s eyes and the soft smile on his lips as he watched the fairies. Maybe, if he had the right person by his side…maybe forever wouldn’t seem so long.

“Would you like to swim?” Taekwoon asked then. Hakyeon looked at him in surprise, and the prince smiled. “It’s a warm night, even for spring. I’ve always dreamed of something like this. Swimming in the woods under starlight—isn’t it like something out of a storybook?” Hakyeon stared at him a moment longer, uncertain, almost uneasy. But something about the look on Taekwoon’s face made him soften.

“It is,” he agreed quietly. “I’m surprised you’ve forgotten my warning about the water nymphs though.” Taekwoon’s eyes went wide.

“Oh. Oh, I forgot! Is there one here? Do we need to go?” Taekwoon was already scrambling to his feet. Hakyeon had said water nymphs drowned people! Forget swimming, they should—Hakyeon started to laugh. He laughed so hard Taekwoon felt the blush rise in his cheeks. He slowly sat back down, trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt.

“What?” Taekwoon grumbled. Hakyeon’s eyes were damp with tears of mirth as he looked at him.

“I was only teasing, Taekwoon. I trust the wisps not to lead us to a water nymph’s home, and besides, they don’t get along with fairies. I doubt there would be so many fairies around here if a water nymph lived in this pond.” Taekwoon let out a heavy breath, putting a hand over his heart. It was still beating fast.

“Well. Good,” he said, embarrassed and a little annoyed. But then he looked at Hakyeon, and at the sight of the dancer’s smile, his annoyance melted away. He smiled back. “Come on then. If there are no dangerous water nymphs here, there’s no reason not to swim.” Hakyeon’s smile faded a little, and he dropped his gaze.

“I suppose not,” he agreed. Taekwoon frowned, a flutter of worry stirring in his gut. He certainly didn’t want to force Hakyeon to swim if he didn’t feel like it, but it almost seemed more like the dancer was shy. Taekwoon didn’t want him to miss out if he was just feeling shy…maybe if he went first, it would make Hakyeon more comfortable.

“Here. I’ll go in first. Join me if you want, but there’s no pressure,” Taekwoon promised. Hakyeon looked up, surprised, as Taekwoon stood. He removed his shirt, enjoying the little gasp Hakyeon gave. It sounded appreciative. Taekwoon was still a little shy about undressing in front of Hakyeon, but as a prince he’d grown up being bathed and dressed by servants, so it was nothing new for him to let others see his bare skin. Besides, while it wasn’t much use in The Pit, his years of battle training _had _kept him looking fit. Taekwoon removed his pants too, though he kept his underwear on because he wasn’t ready for Hakyeon to see _that _much.

Taekwoon dipped one foot into the water and shivered a little. It was cool, but not freezing, and something about the moonlight and the setting made the cold feel good. It was refreshing, almost freeing. So Taekwoon kept going, slowly wading into the pond. The water was crystal clear, more so than a pond in the woods probably should be. Taekwoon wondered if the fairies had something to do with it.

When he was submerged up to his neck Taekwoon turned. Hakyeon was sitting on the edge of the water, watching him with a wondering look. Taekwoon smiled, spreading his arms to shift into a back float.

“The water feels great,” he promised, because from the look in Hakyeon’s eyes he was fairly sure that the dancer did want to swim. “Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” Hakyeon stared a moment longer, then dropped his gaze. He murmured something, but it was too soft for Taekwoon to hear. He swam closer. “What did you say?”

“…I don’t know how to swim,” Hakyeon said softly. He was looking at his hands, fidgeting with the grass. Taekwoon blinked.

“Oh. Did you never learn?”

“It’s not like there was anywhere to learn in The Pit,” Hakyeon said, a bit defensively. Taekwoon held up his hands.

“Of course. But that’s okay. I can teach you if you’d like.” Hakyeon looked up then, eyes wide and lips parted. Taekwoon gave him a gentle smile. “Hey, I owe you anyway for the fighting lesson today. Would you like to learn?” Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon a moment longer, then at the water, then back at the prince.

“Do you promise it’s safe?” His voice was soft, and a little bit anxious. Taekwoon reached out and gently took his hand.

“I promise. I won’t let go of you until you’re ready.” Taekwoon held his gaze, and after a moment Hakyeon loosed a shaky breath.

“Okay.” The dancer stood and began to remove his clothes. Taekwoon was surprised by how unabashed he seemed about undressing, until he remembered that Hakyeon must be used to stripping for strangers. Taekwoon’s gut twisted at the thought. Hakyeon removed his tunic, and Taekwoon caught his breath. The dancer was lean, built more slender than Taekwoon. But every inch of his body was toned by years of dancing, and his tan skin glowed softly in the light of the fairies. He was beautiful—more than beautiful. He was breathtaking.

Like Taekwoon, Hakyeon removed his pants but kept his underwear on. Taekwoon tried not to stare too much. Hakyeon took a tentative step into the water, then another. Taekwoon slowly scooted back, making room for him. When Hakyeon was up to his knees he hesitated. He looked up at Taekwoon, and the prince could see the worry in his wide eyes. Taekwoon came forward and took Hakyeon’s hand.

“It’s alright,” he murmured. “I’ve got you.” Hakyeon took another shaky breath, and then another step. Taekwoon guided him gently, slowly, and with every step Hakyeon took his heart seemed to swell. Hakyeon already trusted Taekwoon this much, enough to walk into deep water when he couldn’t swim just because Taekwoon had promised not to let him go. It made Taekwoon’s eyes well. After all that Hakyeon had been through, that he could trust Taekwoon already…it had to mean something, something deep. When Hakyeon was up to his shoulders Taekwoon stopped him.

“We’ll start here, where you can still touch,” Taekwoon promised. Hakyeon nodded, his face tight. He was afraid; but he wanted to be here, or he wouldn’t have come in the water. So Taekwoon began to teach him, basic moves to swim, and tread water, and stay afloat. Hakyeon picked them up quickly, dancer that he was, and pretty soon he was able to keep his head above the water without touching the ground.

“You’re doing amazing!” Taekwoon said delightedly. “Let’s try a back float.” Taekwoon put his hands on Hakyeon’s back, gently guiding him into the float. Hakyeon told him not to let go, and Taekwoon promised that he wouldn’t. But pretty soon Hakyeon was floating on his own, eyes wide as he looked up at the stars.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he whispered.

“You are,” Taekwoon said with a proud smile. “All by yourself.” He’d removed his hands by then, so carefully that Hakyeon hadn’t even noticed. The dancer’s eyes went wide.

“What?” When he realized Taekwoon was no longer holding him, he lost control. He flailed on impulse and quickly fell out of the float. Taekwoon grabbed him before he could panic, holding him close and keeping them both afloat. After a moment Hakyeon stopped splashing, and looked at Taekwoon accusingly.

“You said you wouldn’t let go!”

“But you were doing so well. I just wanted to show you that you can do it,” Taekwoon tried, very aware of the way his arms were wrapped around Hakyeon’s middle. They were practically hugging right now, especially with the way Hakyeon was clinging to him. Hakyeon was breathless, both of them drenched from his splashing. To Taekwoon’s surprise, the dancer laughed softly then.

“Yeah…I guess I can.” He looked at Taekwoon, and his anger and fear were gone. Now his eyes were warm, and something else Taekwoon couldn’t quite read. “Thank you, Taekwoon. I never thought I’d get the chance to learn to swim. And I couldn’t imagine a better place to learn than here.” Taekwoon stared, hardly noticing when water dripped into his eyes. Hakyeon was stable now, but he hadn’t let go. The gentle light of the fairies reflected off the water droplets on his skin, the soft glow of the lights on the water dancing in his eyes. In that moment, Taekwoon forgot to breathe. He was sure he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

Taekwoon leaned in, not breaking eye contact. Hakyeon held his gaze, and leaned in too. Taekwoon didn’t know when his eyes closed, but suddenly the world was dark, and he felt the touch of soft lips against his. He leaned into it, even as Hakyeon wound his arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Hakyeon’s lips were so soft, even softer than his hands, and warm despite the cold droplets of water on his skin. He tasted sweet, like the berries and cream they’d had for dessert, and even though he was drenched in water a hint of his peach blossom smell still brushed Taekwoon’s nose. He’d never kissed anyone before, and he couldn’t have imagined how good it would feel. Even though his eyes were closed, he could swear he was seeing light, brighter than any fairy or star could emit. He held Hakyeon even closer, winding fingers in his silky hair. Taekwoon wanted to stay like this forever, to hold Hakyeon against him and never let go.

Finally, they had to stop for breath. They pulled away, panting as they stared at each other. Hakyeon’s eyes were wide, his cheeks pink. His beautiful lips were parted, and Taekwoon already wanted to kiss them again. He gave the dancer a tentative smile. Hakyeon dropped his gaze, blushing even harder, and let go of Taekwoon.

“I uh…I mean, we should go. It’s almost moonset,” Hakyeon muttered. He turned and made his way for the shore, swimming like he’d forgotten that he was afraid of the water. Taekwoon stared after him, smile fading. Hakyeon had kissed him back, hadn’t he? He’d leaned in, pulled Taekwoon closer, kissed him so passionately…he’d wanted that, hadn’t he? Taekwoon swam to shore, worry stirring in his gut. He was blushing now too, though more from shame than pleasure. Had he made a mistake? He’d been so sure…

Hakyeon climbed out of the water, and Taekwoon gasped. He’d seen Hakyeon’s chest when he undressed, but not his back…he had scars, two long, thin white lines that ran the length of his back. Taekwoon’s stomach gave a sick lurch.

“Hakyeon.” He climbed out of the water. The dancer was putting on his pants, keeping his eyes on the grass. “Where did you get these?” Taekwoon touched a gentle hand to one of the scars. Hakyeon flinched, going still but keeping his head down. “I’m a prince, Hakyeon, I know what whip scars look like. Please, just tell me. If it was one of my court…” Hakyeon was quiet for a moment, gaze dark. He folded his arms, shoulders hunched in discomfort, and looked at one of the fairies to avoid Taekwoon’s gaze.

“I told you Lord Kim was rough,” he said at last, voice almost too soft to hear. Taekwoon dropped his hand, horror streaking through him like lightning. No…he took a step back.

“Lord Kim did this to you?” he whispered. Hakyeon nodded, and reached for his shirt. “I…I didn’t know, I…I would’ve done more if…” Taekwoon shook his head, clenching his teeth. His hands curled into shaking fists, nails biting into his palms.“He’s staying in the dungeon. I am _never _letting him out.”

“We’ll see what your father says about that,” Hakyeon muttered, pulling his shirt over his head. As he did, something caught Taekwoon’s eye. Hakyeon had a strip of cloth tied around his wrist like a bandage. He hadn’t taken it off even to go swimming, though Taekwoon didn’t know when he might’ve been injured in the last few days.

“Is that a scar too?” he asked, pointing to the cloth. Hakyeon tugged his shirt on, the long sleeves covering the bandage, and turned.

“_That _is none of your business,” he snapped. Taekwoon stepped back. Hakyeon had never spoken so harshly to him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, eyes wide. “I…I didn’t mean to pry.” He dropped his gaze, thoroughly ashamed now. He heard Hakyeon sigh and glanced up. The dancer didn’t look angry anymore, but he did look sad.

“It’s alright, Taekwoon,” he said softly. “Come on, let’s get back.” Taekwoon swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He dressed quickly. He and Hakyeon followed the wisps back to the palace, but for the first time, they didn’t hold hands. They barely spoke, and by the time they got to the palace Taekwoon was nearly in tears. He’d kissed Hakyeon, after he’d promised him he would never push him into anything he didn’t want. He’d thought Hakyeon wanted it too, but if the dancer was so upset he clearly hadn’t. The image of those scars kept flickering through Taekwoon’s mind, reminding him yet again what Hakyeon had been through, why he of course wouldn’t want to be kissed by a prince of all people, why he must be so upset and why Taekwoon had broken his trust. Gods, he was so stupid, how could he have been so stupid?

Taekwoon walked Hakyeon back to his room, not wanting to risk leaving him alone. When they got there they both paused outside the door. Hakyeon kept his eyes down, visibly uncomfortable.

“Well…goodnight,” he murmured. He turned to go in his room. Taekwoon’s hand shot out, grabbing his wrist.

“Hakyeon, wait.” Hakyeon looked at the hand on his wrist, and Taekwoon dropped it immediately. He’d messed up again. But still, he cleared his throat and went on. “I…I’m sorry for tonight. I’m so sorry. I should’ve known you didn’t want to kiss me, I shouldn’t have pressured you, I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Taekwoon’s hands were shaking, and despite his best attempts a few tears had escaped. He’d never felt more ashamed of himself, and standing before Hakyeon, the person he’d hurt, only made it worse. Hakyeon gave a soft sigh, and Taekwoon looked up. To his shock, Hakyeon looked near tears as well.

“You’re too sweet for your own good,” the dancer muttered. Taekwoon stilled.

“W…what?”

“Taekwoon, I did want to kiss you,” Hakyeon admitted softly. “I saw you leaning in for it, and I leaned in too because I wanted it. I…I still do. I’ve never kissed anyone because I wanted to before, but you…you made me want it.” Hakyeon couldn’t seem to look at him, but Taekwoon couldn’t take his eyes off the dancer.

“Then…why were you angry?” he whispered. Hakyeon sighed, finally raising his gaze.

“Because I shouldn’t want to kiss you. You’re a prince, Taekwoon. You think this,” he gestured between them, “is going to go anywhere?” Taekwoon just stared, his heart starting to race.

“Well…why not?” he asked, voice a little higher than normal. “We can make it work.” Hakyeon frowned.

“I’ve spent enough time being the nobles’ whore. I won’t be yours too, Taekwoon.” Taekwoon’s eyes went wide, and he held up his hands.

“N-no, that’s not what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean?” Hakyeon insisted, folding his arms. “I’m a commoner, Taekwoon. It's forbidden. You’re supposed to marry a princess from another kingdom, form an alliance and make royal babies and be a king. The best I could ever be is your concubine, and I won’t do that. I’m tired of being a pleasure toy for every noble who gets a look at me, and if you meant it when you promised not to use me you won’t ask me to be yours.” Hakyeon’s voice was starting to shake, his eyes welling. Taekwoon could feel his throat closing up.

“I would never ask that of you,” he said in a rough whisper. Hakyeon sniffed, standing up straighter.

“Then there’s no point in wanting to kiss me.” His voice was steadier than before, but he couldn’t hide the pain beneath it. Taekwoon felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

“Hakyeon…”

“Goodnight, Taekwoon.” With that, Hakyeon turned and went into his room, shutting the door hard behind him. Taekwoon stood still in the hallway for several minutes, staring at that closed door, before finally turning and walking in a daze back to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst! But I promise I'll work some more fluff into the next chapter (and Hyuken's date ;) ) Thanks for reading!


	6. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am *so* sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. The end of the semester is always a crazy busy time. I'll try to get back on a faster schedule now! Thanks for reading <3

Hakyeon couldn’t sleep. He spent the whole night tossing and turning, eventually going still when he decided to just lie on his side and stare at the moon. His eyes were sore and tired. He thought he might’ve been crying; how pathetic. He hadn’t cried outside of a dance performance in years, and now he was doing it over a prince he barely knew. Had he really fallen in love with Taekwoon in just a few days? After a lifetime of being so careful with his feelings?

Taekwoon had such a beautiful heart. He was the first person to be genuinely kind to Hakyeon in years, so maybe that was all it was, but…no, deep down Hakyeon knew it was more. He wasn’t just grateful to Taekwoon, gratitude wouldn’t be enough to make him cry, or to make him long so much to be lying beside the prince right now, holding his hand and sleeping soundly.

_How did I let myself get here? _Hakyeon gripped the sheets, pressing his lips together as a surge of anger for himself washed through him. He was supposed to be smarter than this. He was supposed to be more careful than this. But he’d let his guard down, and it was already too late. Taekwoon’s heartbroken expression when Hakyeon had told him goodnight wouldn’t stop flickering before his eyes, making his heart constrict and his breath catch every time. He hadn’t been wrong though. He hadn’t. Taekwoon was a _prince. _He didn’t get to marry for love. And sure, it was far too soon to be thinking about something like marriage anyway, but Hakyeon already knew his feelings for Taekwoon were too deep. If he gave into them they’d only get stronger, and one day he knew it would break his heart. Taekwoon had to marry a princess, or a noble at the very least. Hakyeon was a commoner, and not just that—he was a peasant from The Pit, and even worse, he was a whore. The whole court knew his reputation, and given what Taekwoon had told him about Lord Kim’s gossiping, the nobles had probably been sharing dirty stories about him for a while. He would never be accepted. Taekwoon was the only person in the palace—maybe the whole kingdom—who could see past what Hakyeon had done. He had no future with Taekwoon, no matter how desperately he wished it.

Hakyeon supposed there _was_ one option, one avenue he could pursue…his reputation wouldn’t stop him from being a suitable concubine. No one in court would question Taekwoon keeping him around for that. But that wasn’t what Hakyeon wanted, it wasn’t fair! He didn’t want to be anyone’s whore anymore, not even Taekwoon’s. Besides, that would be cruel to Taekwoon’s future bride, whenever he married.

But despite all of that…part of Hakyeon wanted it. He wanted to stay here with Taekwoon so badly that he knew if he gave into his feelings, if he let himself fall in love with Taekwoon and get used to being by his side, he would give in. He was used to being looked down on, he was used to feeling like a whore…becoming a concubine might be a step up from that, really, even if he’d only be a glorified version of what he’d been for the nobles for years. He’d told Taekwoon so firmly that he wouldn’t be his concubine, never, but…that hadn’t been true. Hakyeon knew it was a better life than what he’d been living so far. Taekwoon would keep protecting him, he could stay here at the palace, and he…he could fall in love. He could know what it was like to be loved, for the first time since he’d lost his mother…oh gods, Hakyeon wanted it. He knew it was wrong. Nearly every king had concubines, but that didn’t make it any fairer to Taekwoon’s future wife. Maybe Hakyeon could just stay with Taekwoon for now, and once he got married he’d call it off…

“No.” Hakyeon whispered the word sternly to himself, putting his pillow over his head. He was getting dangerously close to breaking his own convictions. He was making excuses, appeasements, he was coming up with ways for it to work…he needed to stop. Now. Mother wouldn’t have wanted this for him.

But then, she hadn’t wanted his current life either. When she’d found out what he’d been forced to do for the nobles…it had broken her heart, completely. She’d tried so hard to keep him away from that life. Surely she would rather he be the prince’s concubine than the whole court’s whore…

Hakyeon squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears pooling behind his lids. Why was he so weak? Why was he so ready to give up his last shred of pride and self-worth for a prince he barely knew? He hoped Taekwoon didn’t come back, he hoped the prince didn’t try again to sway him. Because if he did…Hakyeon knew it would work.

Taekwoon didn’t sleep the whole night. After an hour of lying in bed with stinging eyes and a restless mind, he’d decided to get up and go sit on his balcony. He’d rested his head on his arms and stared at the peach orchard, the beautiful blossoms white in the moonlight.

He’d messed up so badly. He’d moved too fast, and he hadn’t taken the time to talk to Hakyeon, to show him that he could trust Taekwoon with his heart. Hakyeon was right, it would be nearly impossible for them to marry…nearly. Taekwoon knew his father would never approve, but one day his father would be gone and _he _would be king. He could do what he wanted then. Sure, the court would never, ever approve, and sure, his father might force him to marry before then…

Taekwoon shook his head. No. He could make it work, he could! He couldn’t ask Hakyeon to be his concubine, not after what the dancer had said…it would be too cruel, to take advantage of Hakyeon’s feelings and manipulate him into a role he would hate himself for taking. No matter how badly Taekwoon wanted to keep him here, at any cost, he couldn’t do that to Hakyeon. But there had to be another way. If only he could make Hakyeon see that Taekwoon wouldn’t leave him, or hurt him…there had to be a way, and if anyone could find that way, it was the crown prince. Right?

Taekwoon sighed, feeling two tired tears slip down his cheeks. He’d realized in these past few days just how naive he was, how naive he’d always been…maybe he was fooling himself. True love always won in the stories, but he’d learned lately that the stories he’d grown up with were all lies. His kingdom was a corrupt mess, and if he broke too many rules, he’d probably pay for it. But then…wasn’t Hakyeon worth breaking the rules for? Wasn’t he worth that risk?

Taekwoon shook his head, burying his face in his arms. Hope was dangerous, Hakyeon had shown him that. But it was also all that he had, the only thing that was keeping his heart from breaking completely…he had to hold onto it. He had to.

The next morning Hakyeon stayed in bed, exhausted but still unable to sleep. Sometime around sunrise he’d gotten out his little bag of dried peach blossoms, and had been holding it to his nose ever since. He tried to imagine what his mother would say if she were here. She’d run gentle fingers through his hair and sing to him, tell him one of his favorite stories from his childhood and promise that things would be okay. She always promised that, even when they weren’t.

And then…then she’d probably tell Hakyeon to stay with Taekwoon. It was a hard truth, but it was the best he was going to get. Hakyeon didn’t like the way it felt like settling, and neither did she…but she wanted him to get out, escape the life he’d fallen into, and so did he. But if he stayed with Taekwoon because of that, rather than for love, would he come to resent him someday? Hakyeon didn’t want to resent Taekwoon. He just wanted to love him.

Hakyeon sighed and closed his eyes. This was too complicated, and he was too tired to keep thinking about it. He heard his door open and shut but didn’t bother to open his eyes. It was probably just a servant bringing him breakfast. But then a familiar voice said his name.

“Hakyeon?” Wonshik sounded concerned. Hakyeon slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his guard. Wonshik was already dressed for the day, and Hakyeon wondered what time it was. How long had he spent lying around moping? It was sort of shameful, he supposed, but he was too tired to care. “Are you alright? You don’t look well.”

“I’m alright,” Hakyeon said softly. His voice was a little rough. “Do you need something?” Wonshik looked surprised.

“No. I just…wanted to check on you. Sanghyuk told me that Taekwoon’s been in bed all morning too. Taekwoon said he’s sick, but Hyukie says he thinks he’s just sick with sadness…” Hakyeon dropped his gaze, feeling a flicker of embarrassment. They were both so obvious, weren’t they? “Did…something happen?” Hakyeon just sighed.

“It doesn’t matter,” he murmured. He liked Wonshik, but he wasn’t close enough to the guard to want to talk about his issues with Taekwoon. Wonshik frowned a little, brows drawing together in worry.

“If it’s made you both so sad, I think it does matter,” he said softly. Hakyeon just took another sniff of his blossoms and looked up at the guard.

“I appreciate your concern, Wonshik, but it’s not your business,” he replied. Wonshik’s eyes widened, and Hakyeon felt a pang of guilt. The guard was only trying to help. Wonshik hesitated, seemingly trying to figure out what to say. Eventually his gaze settled on the little bag in Hakyeon’s hand.

“Are those the peach blossoms you gathered the other day?” he asked, taking a seat on the edge of Hakyeon’s bed. Hakyeon thought about telling him to leave, but after a night of feeling so lonely, it was kind of nice to have company.

“Yeah,” he admitted.

“It seems like their scent brings you comfort,” Wonshik said; Hakyeon was a little surprised to see a guard be so perceptive. “Is that why you keep them?” Hakyeon looked down at the little bag in his hand. He thought about giving Wonshik a simple answer, just a “Yes” and moving on, but…his head had been full of thoughts of his mother all morning, and for some reason, he just wanted to let a trickle of his feelings out.

“My mother had a certain perfume,” he began softly. “It smelled exactly like peach blossoms. It was a beautiful scent, and she wore it every day for as long as I can remember…I keep these blossoms because they remind me of her.” Hakyeon’s voice had gone so soft, he could barely hear it himself. But it seemed Wonshik could hear him too, because the guard’s expression had turned a gentle kind of sad.

“Why don’t you just buy the perfume?”

“I can’t find it,” Hakyeon said with a small shrug. “I’ve searched every market in every city I’ve been to, but I’ve never been able to find it. I don’t know where she got it, and I guess whoever made it doesn’t sell it anymore…the best I can do is gather this bag of blossoms every spring and keep it with me.” Wonshik was quiet for a moment.

“My mother smells like roses,” he said at last. “It’s a common perfume, the one she uses, but she loves it anyway. I always keep a bouquet of roses by my bed for when I miss her.” He gave Hakyeon a small, understanding smile. “I hope you find that perfume one day.”

“Me too,” Hakyeon agreed softly. Wonshik patted him and stood.

“If you’d prefer to stay in bed today, that’s alright; but you should at least eat something. I’ll have a servant bring you breakfast,” Wonshik said, heading for the door. Hakyeon felt his lips turn upward, just a little.

“Thank you.” Wonshik dipped his head, returning his small smile before he left.

“Come on, Taek. Getting up and doing something will help clear your mind,” Sanghyuk insisted. He’d been trying all morning to get the prince out of bed. After hours of prodding, Taekwoon had finally told him what happened with Hakyeon. The kiss, the conversation after, why Hakyeon could never be with him…

“I’m sorry, Taekwoon. That’s rough,” Sanghyuk had said quietly. He didn’t know what else to say. It seemed like an impossible situation. Taekwoon could never have Hakyeon unless he took him as a concubine, and Hakyeon had said himself that he wouldn’t be happy in that position; Sanghyuk couldn’t blame him. Sanghyuk didn’t know how Taekwoon had managed to fall in love so quickly, but as far as he could tell, it was real. He hadn’t spent much time with Hakyeon himself, but from Taekwoon’s stories and the way he talked about the dancer, Sanghyuk thought he could understand Taekwoon’s feelings, at least a little. Too bad those feelings, which should’ve brought them both joy, were instead causing everyone pain.

Sanghyuk had never had to handle a situation like this before, since Taekwoon had never been in love. He’d never even courted anyone—and even if he had, it’s not like they would’ve refused the prince. Hakyeon must be someone truly special to have turned Taekwoon down; even though, according to Taekwoon’s story, the dancer wanted to be with him too. Sanghyuk had never really dated either. His job kept him too busy, and he hadn’t had eyes for anyone but Jaehwan in years. He’d had a few hookups with some fellow guards and a servant or two, but they were casual on both sides and nothing close to a relationship. He was entirely unqualified to help his friend cope with heartbreak. But he had to try, at least.

“Moping in bed just makes you stew in your feelings. It’ll only makes things worse,” Sanghyuk insisted. He slid his hands under Taekwoon and pulled him into a sitting position. Taekwoon grumbled, but at least he didn’t lie back down. “Come on, let’s go for a walk. Fresh air will help.” Taekwoon finally relented, probably because Sanghyuk had been pestering him for hours now. He stood and put on the robes Jaewhan had lain out for him in the morning, combed his hair, and followed Sanghyuk out of his room.

Sanghyuk led Taekwoon through the palace, planning to take him to the gardens. But then he remembered the peach trees and how they reminded Taekwoon of Hakyeon, and he decided to change course. They would go to the music room instead. The prince was an accomplished pianist and music always seemed to help him work through difficult emotions. Unfortunately, Sanghyuk forgot that the dance studio was on the way.

When they passed by the studio, the door was cracked open and a beautiful melody flowed from the room. Taekwoon paused to listen. He closed his eyes a moment, letting the notes wash over him. It was a gorgeous song, unlike anything he’d ever heard. Haunting, lyrical, ethereal…it made him think of the wisps. He opened his eyes and strode to the door, cracking it open a little more to peer inside.

A court musician was sitting at the piano playing that beautiful song, but Taekwoon barely took notice of her before he saw Hakyeon. He was performing that dance Taekwoon had watched once before, the one that also reminded him of the wisps. This must be the song Hakyeon had told him about, the one that had inspired such a breathtaking dance. It really did bring the choreography to the next level. Taekwoon couldn’t look away. Sanghyuk put a hand on his shoulder, murmuring that they should get going, but Taekwoon shrugged him off.

Hakyeon was lost in the dance, far too lost to notice his audience standing in the doorway. When he finished he was panting, cheeks flushed, his eyes bright with the joy dancing brought him. However the moment the song ended, that light faded. Hakyeon looked at his feet, and in his reflection in the mirror Taekwoon could see sadness settle over his face. He wondered if that dance reminded Hakyeon of the wisps too.

Hakyeon turned and bowed to the court musician, thanking her for her help. When he straightened up he caught Taekwoon’s eye, and his body went rigid. Taekwoon took a step back, holding up his hands in apology.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spy. We were just passing by and heard the song…it’s very beautiful,” Taekwoon said quietly. To his relief, Hakyeon didn’t look mad. In fact, he approached Taekwoon, an attempt at a small smile on his face.

“Thank you, your highness.” Taekwoon almost flinched. So Hakyeon was back to calling him “your highness.” Did that mean he’d really ruined his chance to get close to Hakyeon? “I could get you the sheet music if you’d like.”

“Oh. Yeah, actually…I would like that,” Taekwoon agreed. He’d never heard a more beautiful song; but more than that, he knew that just from watching those few seconds of dancing, that song would always remind him of Hakyeon. He wanted to know it, just in case Hakyeon wasn’t around one day to show Taekwoon that dance again. Hakyeon turned and hurried to the piano. There was a small stack of papers on the floor near the piano bench. The dancer took a few and brought them to Taekwoon.

“Here. I had extra copies drawn up, just in case any of the musicians lost their music,” he explained. Taekwoon took the sheets, glancing over the song. It looked difficult, but not above his skill level. A small thrill went through him; he really was excited to learn it. He looked up, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the way Hakyeon was watching him. He looked uncertain, maybe a little nervous, but not hostile. Taekwoon almost felt like Hakyeon wanted to touch him, to reach out and take his hand; he wished he would.

“Well…thank you,” Taekwoon said softly. He dipped his head, turning to go. He shouldn’t bother Hakyeon if the dancer wanted to keep his distance. To his surprise, Hakyeon stepped forward.

“Wait!” Taekwoon stopped and turned. Hakyeon looked flustered. “Prince Taekwoon, um…would you like to have dinner tonight? I…I wish to speak with you about something.” Taekwoon’s heart stuttered, and he could swear it stopped for a moment. He searched Hakyeon’s face, trying to decipher what he meant by that. Did he want to tell Taekwoon to stay away from him forever? Or did he, maybe, want to keep seeing him…?

“Of course, Hakyeon. I would be delighted,” Taekwoon promised. Hakyeon bowed, ears red.

“Thank you. I will…see you tonight.” The atmosphere was awkward now, and Taekwoon didn’t know what to do about it. So he simply dipped his head.

“See you tonight.” He stood there a moment more, wanting to say something but not sure what. Then Sanghyuk grabbed his arm and began to tug him away.

“You’re gonna scare him off if you hover too much,” Sanghyuk whispered in his ear. So Taekwoon allowed the guard to lead him away, continuing on to the music room.

“What do you think he wants to talk about?” Taekwoon asked when they were far enough from the dance studio. Sanghyuk shrugged.

“I wish I could tell you, Taek, but I don’t know.”

“Do you think he’s gonna tell me to stay away?” Taekwoon asked softly, afraid to say that question aloud. Sanghyuk pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“No, I don’t think so,” he decided. “He didn’t seem hostile to you just now—in fact, it kind of seemed like he was glad to see you.”

“Really?” Taekwoon gasped. He’d thought he was just seeing what he wanted to see, but if Sanghyuk had seen it too…

“I think so,” Sanghyuk said with a nod. “I mean, why ask you to dinner just to tell you to get lost? He more or less did that last night, didn’t he? If he wanted a clean break he’d probably just be trying to avoid you now. He wants to talk, Taek. I think that’s a good thing.” Taekwoon let out a heavy breath, the butterflies in his stomach calming just a little.

“I hope so.” When they arrived at the music practice room, it was thankfully empty. Taekwoon went straight to the piano and sat, arranging Hakyeon’s sheet music in front of him. Sanghyuk went to the other end of the room and took a seat by the gayageum. He didn’t really know how to play it, but he liked to fiddle around with various instruments when he got the chance. He kept his playing quiet though, so as not to disturb Taekwoon. Taekwoon put his hands on the keys, taking a moment to admire the smooth, cool feeling of them beneath his fingers. Then he looked at Hakyeon’s music and began to play.

Sanghyuk was worried about Taekwoon. He was, and he really hoped his evening with Hakyeon went well. But right now Sanghyuk had more urgent things to think about. He’d been waiting for this date with Jaehwan for three years, and he wasn’t about to let anything distract him. He dressed in his best clothes, the kind he’d wear to royal balls if he wasn’t required to dress in his guard uniform. Taekwoon had given him a fine set of robes for his birthday last year. They were black with grayish-white trim, with water dragons embroidered in dark blue and water Lillies embroidered in silver. They were stunning, and as Sanghyuk turned back and forth in front of his mirror, he knew he looked amazing. He styled his hair just right, put a thin layer of kohl around his eyes, and smirked. Jaehwan was going to be speechless.

And he was; but Sanghyuk couldn’t enjoy it, because he was too stunned by Jaehwan. He’d gone to pick up the servant from his rooms, and caught his breath the moment he saw him. Jaehwan had dressed for the occasion too, in rich purple robes with firebirds embroidered in shimmering crimson thread. Not many servants would be able to afford robes like those, but seeing as Jaehwan was Taekwoon’s personal servant, it seemed he was paid well.

“Wow. You…look stunning,” Sanghyuk managed after a moment. Jaehwan had lined his eyes with kohl as well, and he seemed to have applied a hint of cherry color to his lips; it made them look bigger—and more kissable. Sanghyuk cleared his throat.

“You too,” Jaehwan replied quietly, giving Sanghyuk a look he couldn’t quite read. He’d thought Jaewhan would be excited to go out with him; Taekwoon told him that Jaewhan had said a date with him sounded “nice.” Then again, Jaehwan had also been angry that he’d had no say in this deal…Sanghyuk was starting to sweat.

“Uh…I’m sorry,” he blurted. Jaehwan’s eyes widened.

“For…looking nice?” he asked. Sanghyuk shook his head, clearing his throat again.

“Uh, no. No, I meant…for tricking you into this date. Well, not tricking, I guess it’s more like planning it without your consent. But either way it was shitty and I know it’s not the best way to start this, but…I mean, I just wasn’t thinking at the time. I’m sorry, you don’t have to come with me—“ Sanghyuk was rambling, and he felt a bead of sweat slip down his temple. Before he could go on, Jaehwan stopped him by bursting into laughter.

“Wow. You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he giggled, raising an eyebrow. Sanghyuk snapped his mouth shut. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and turning them pink.

“Uh…”

“I already snapped at Taekwoon for what you two pulled with this date,” Jaehwan said easily, stepping out of his room and taking Sanghyuk’s arm. He began to walk them down the hall. “I was less than pleased, I’ll admit. But Taekwoon did give me a choice, and I thought…well, why miss out on a free date? I wanted to see how you’d take this whole thing. If you didn’t apologize, I was planning to make your night hell. But you did apologize, so now I think I’ll let you enjoy it.” Jaehwan was smiling to himself, a hint of mischief in his eyes. Sanghyuk was speechless.

“Uh…thanks.” Jaehwan laughed again.

“Come on, Mr. Muscles,” he said. Sanghyuk blushed at the nickname, but allowed Jaehwan to lead him.

“So…where did you want to go tonight?” Sanghyuk asked eventually. They seemed to be making their way toward the front gates of the palace wall.

“You know, there’s this restaurant in the upper-class district that I’ve always wanted to try,” Jaehwan said. They’d reached the front gates now. The guards let them pass, most of them giving Sanghyuk knowing smirks. He blushed, dropping his eyes to the ground. “I believe it’s called ‘The Dragon’s Pearl.’” Sanghyuk blanched.

“The Dragon’s Pearl?” he squeaked. “That’s the most expensive restaurant in the city!” One meal there would probably cost him two weeks’ worth of pay. Jaehwan just looked at him with wide eyes.

“Oh? But I thought you wanted to apologize for the devious nature of this date,” he said, tipping his head innocently. Sanghyuk stared at Jaewhan a moment. The servant just pushed his lips out in a pout, and Sanghyuk folded.

“Okay,” he murmured. “Let’s go to The Dragon’s Pearl.”

Jaehwan gave a triumphant hop, along with a happy little “Woohoo!” and Sanghyuk couldn’t help but smile. He supposed he did owe Jaehwan, and besides…one expensive meal was definitely worth having Jaehwan’s arm in his, the servant smiling and bright-eyed as they walked through the streets.

The upper-class district was always clean, the fragrant scent of flowers in the air. Everyone who passed them was well-dressed with an air of refinery about them, their eyes up and their gaits elegant. As nice as it was, Sanghyuk had never quite felt at home here. His family was from the middle-class district, and they were lucky to be there. Sanghyuk’s father had passed soon after his little sister was born, and since then they’d struggled to stay in their home and out of The Pit.

Luckily Sanghyuk’s father had been a groundskeeper at the castle. When a servant with dependent children passed, it was considered proper courtesy for the royal family to offer some form of compensation. Sanghyuk suspected he would’ve ended up being offered his father’s job, had he not become friends with the prince. When his father was still alive he’d met Prince Taekwoon wandering the grounds one day, and even though the prince was older than him they’d quickly become friends. The king had looked at him, at his friendship with Taekwoon and his large build, and decided he would make a good guard. And that was that.

Sanghyuk’s mother had done her best to support them while he was growing up, but it had still been a struggle until his training was finished and he became a paid guard. As the prince’s personal bodyguard, he made a great salary, and now he could keep his family comfortable and happy. It was a dream come true, really.

But still, Sanghyuk wasn’t an aristocrat or from a wealthy family, so he felt very out-of-place in the upper-class district. He looked like he belonged there with the fancy robes Taekwoon had given him, but still. He walked like a guard, not a noble, and he couldn’t help but be self-conscious.

Jaehwan, on the other hand…he walked as gracefully as everyone else around here. Sanghyuk glanced at him, watching the fluid way he moved, how comfortable he seemed in his fancy robe…

“Are you from around here?” Sanghyuk asked. Jaehwan glanced at him as though surprised, and then laughed a little.

“You could tell?”

“You just…seem at home here,” Sanghyuk admitted. Jaehwan shrugged.

“I suppose. My family has been serving the royal family for generations. We may just be servants, but we’re important ones, so I guess eventually we built up enough wealth to buy a home in this district. It’s on the smaller side compared to the others, but I won’t deny it’s pretty lavish.”

“Must’ve been nice growing up here,” Sanghyuk observed. There was a little girl walking with her mother nearby, and her dress looked like it cost as much as a month of his family’s rent. Jaehwan grimaced.

“Not really, to be honest. Most of the people around here are nobles, or rich merchants at the very least. Even though being the royal family’s personal servants is supposed to be an honorable position, the nobles still look down on you. Kids in school used to call me ‘Big-nose rag boy,’ because they were going to inherit fortunes or noble names while I was going to be scrubbing the prince’s floors one day.” Sanghyuk frowned, anger stirring in his gut for those kids.

“I’m sorry. That was awful of them,” he said. Jaehwan just shrugged, giving him a little smile.

“Well, not entirely. They did get the nose part right.” Sanghyuk laughed, and Jaehwan patted him. “Don’t worry too much. I’m in better company now. The other palace servants are nice, and they’re _great _at gossiping. Oh don’t worry, _I _don’t gossip,” he added quickly. “I’d probably get my tongue cut out if I did. My family’s only kept our position for so long by keeping our mouths shut. But when you’re only serving a noble instead of the royal family…well, you can get pretty chatty.” Sanghyuk couldn’t help smiling.

“Oh? So what’s the best gossip you’ve heard lately?”

“Hmm…well, did you hear the latest about Lord Kim?” Jaehwan asked. “I heard Prince Taekwoon is keeping him in the dungeon indefinitely. The king doesn’t like it, but he and the prince are still arguing. Rumor has it Lord Kim might be stripped of his title as a compromise.” Sanghyuk’s eyes went wide.

“Really?” he gasped. Jaehwan nodded, a conspiratorial smirk lifting his lips.

“He may not be ‘Lord’ Kim much longer.”

“Wow. That…would be good,” Sanghyuk managed. It would be great, in fact. Taekwoon had told him, when he was crying this morning about his mistake with Hakyeon. He’d told Sanghyuk about the dancer’s scars, how cruel Lord Kim had been. Sanghyuk had felt sick, and he’d been glad that old man was locked up in the dungeon. He thought Lord Kim had earned himself an execution, personally; but Hakyeon was a commoner, so no one else would see it that way. Still, for such a shallow, arrogant man as Lord Kim, losing his noble title and privileges might be even worse. Sanghyuk was looking forward to seeing the man’s face if and when he was stripped of being a lord.

“Really? You’d like that?” Jaehwan asked, seeming a little surprised.

“Of course!” Sanghyuk said. “The man is a monster.”

“I did hear some rumors…I assume he hurt the prince’s dancer?” Jaehwan asked quietly.

“He did. Badly.”

“Well then…let’s hope for the worst—for Lord Kim, of course.” Jaehwan smiled, and Sanghyuk smiled back.

“Let’s.” They reached the restaurant mere moments later, and Sanghyuk paled. He’d heard of The Dragon’s Pearl, but he’d never been…it was even worse than he’d imagined. There were crystal lights strung across the roof of the building, lit by magic—one of the few, very minor spells that the king allowed. Two intricately carved marble dragons stood on either side of the door, each with a large pearl in its mouth. They were too big to be real pearls, but as Sanghyuk got closer he realized that the dragons’ eyes, at least, were indeed real pearls. The statues shimmered in the light of the crystals in a way that almost made them look alive. It was all beautiful, and very, very expensive. Sanghyuk gulped.

“You _are _buying me dinner, right?” Jaehwan said then, a ring of teasing in his voice. “I’m all for splitting the check later on, but on the first date the one who asked really should pay…”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m buying,” Sanghyuk muttered. His voice sounded far away. Jaehwan laughed, leading him inside. The air smelled incredible, and Sanghyuk knew right away that at least the food would be amazing. Jaehwan said he’d like to sit outside, so the hostess brought them to a table in the courtyard behind the restaurant. There was an expanse of healthy green grass, a blossoming plum tree, and even a pond with koi fish and—

“Are those swans?” Sanghyuk blurted, pointing to the white birds floating gracefully on the water.

“Yes, but don’t worry. They’re trained not to bother our customers,” the hostess said breezily. She brought them to a table under the plum tree. Sanghyuk sat, still feeling a little dazed. The cushions on the ground were incredibly plush and soft, and while it was nice…

“I’m going to be broke,” Sanghyuk whispered to himself. Jaewhan laughed again.

“Oh come on. You’re the prince’s personal guard—you’ll be fine. Besides, isn’t it worth it to have an experience like this at least once in your life?” Sanghyuk looked up. There was a candle in the center of their table, its flickering light reflecting in Jaehwan’s brown eyes…it made them glow; or maybe that was just Jaewhan’s smile. Sanghyuk felt his cheeks lift, his heart warming.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I guess it is.” They opened their menus, and Sanghyuk tried not to flinch at the prices he saw. This was worth it, no matter the cost. Having Jaehwan here was all he needed.

Well, admittedly Sanghyuk did start to sweat when Jaewhan started talking about picking the most expensive thing on the menu, but it turned out the servant was joking. He chose something on the lower end of the price range (which was still a week’s salary, but hey). Sanghyuk decided he may as well enjoy this fancy experience, since he doubted he’d ever come back to a restaurant like this. So he ordered what sounded best and tried to pretend he hadn’t seen the price.

The talked throughout dinner, and to Sanghyuk’s relief it was surprisingly easy. Jaehwan was chatty, but he didn’t mind. He loved listening to the servant’s voice, watching his lips move as he talked, the light in his eyes when he was saying something with passion. Sanghyuk had been charmed before, but now he was hooked. He ended up admitting to Jaehwan that he’d had a crush on him for years, and had simply been too shy to come forward. Jaehwan blushed a little at that, the first time Sanghyuk had seen him act shy since their date began.

“I liked you too, to be honest,” Jaehwan admitted. “I thought you liked me back, but I wasn’t sure. Taekwoon doesn’t really seem to like me, and you’re his best friend, so I thought maybe I was misinterpreting things…” Sanghyuk’s eyes widened.

“What? No, of course not! And Taekwoon likes you. He was just worried you didn’t like him.” Jaehwan blinked, stunned. Then he laughed.

“Well. I didn’t until recently, to be honest. I always thought he was kind of cold and arrogant. But seeing how he’s been with that dancer, Hakyeon…I guess I might’ve misjudged him.” Sanghyuk nodded.

“He’s a really good person under all that prince stuff. He’s just not so great at expressing himself.”

“Good to know,” Jaehwan replied. “I’m happy to know I’m not working for a dick.” Sanghyuk laughed, startled by Jaehwan’s bluntness. The rest of the meal was great. The food was incredible (as it had better be, at that price) and Jaewhan’s company was even better. By the end of the meal Sanghyuk didn’t even balk at ordering dessert, because it meant he would get to stay here with Jaehwan a little while longer.

Finally they had to leave. Their food was gone and the restaurant was closing soon. Sanghyuk walked Jaehwan back to the palace slowly, their arms linked. It was late now and there weren’t many people on the streets. When they got back to the palace gates a guard let them in, winking at Sanghyuk when he saw the way Jaewhan was leaning against him. Sanghyuk just rolled his eyes; but he did pull Jaehwan a little closer.

“So. Want to, uh, head back to your room?” Jaehwan asked in a low voice when they were back in the palace. “I could use some tea.”

“Tea? At this time of night?” Sanghyuk asked. “Won’t that keep you awake?” He never drank tea at night or it took him forever to fall asleep. Jaehwan just stared at him a moment and then laughed.

“Wow. I never would’ve thought you were so innocent,” he chuckled. Sanghyuk was still confused, so Jaehwan went on. “I don’t want tea, Sanghyuk. I want _tea.” _Jaehwan waggled his eyebrows a bit, and then Sanghyuk got it. He gasped, his stomach doing an excited flip.

“O-oh. Tea. Yes, I’d like some tea. Let’s have tea.” Jaehwan laughed again as Sanghyuk led him quickly to his room. Once they were inside and Sanghyuk had shut the door, he turned to Jaehwan. “By tea, you did mean sex, right?” Jaehwan’s eyes went wide.

“What? No! Who do you think I am, doing that on the first date?”

“Oh.” Sanghyuk felt his stomach drop. “O-oh gods, Jaehwan, I’m sorry. I just thought you—I mean you don’t have to—“ And then Jaewhan was laughing again, so hard he was doubled over. When he finally straightened up, wiping tears from his eyes, he grinned at Sanghyuk.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist one more. I told you you’d have to make up for arranging this date without me.” He was breathless from laughter. Sanghyuk felt his racing heart slow.

“So…you do…?”

“Sanghyuk, of course I meant sex,” Jaehwan laughed, coming forward. “Who wants to sit around and drink tea at midnight? I think we’ve got better things to do.” Sanghyuk breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He wanted to be annoyed with Jaewhan for scaring him so badly, but he supposed he did deserve it. Besides, Jaehwan had said he wanted…

Jaehwan pressed against Sanghyuk and kissed him. Sanghyuk made a startled noise, but within one breath he was holding Jaehwan against him and kissing him back. Those plush lips were as soft as Sanghyuk had imagined, and he gave a low moan as Jaehwan’s tongue slipped between his lips. Oh wow, Jaehwan was good at this. He must have some practice.

Sanghyuk felt hands undoing his robe. He stepped back a bit, making space for Jaehwan to untie it. He slid Sanghyuk’s robes from his shoulders without breaking the kiss. Sanghyuk did the same, until they’d undressed each other completely. Sanghyuk paused for a moment, pulling back to admire Jaehwan. The light from his fireplace cast shadows on the servant’s skin, seeming to highlight all the best parts (although every part of him was beautiful, in Sanghyuk’s opinion). Jaehwan did the same, lust in his eyes as they traced Sanghyuk’s body. In that moment he was glad that all his guard training had given him a chiseled body.

Jaehwan gently pushed him, guiding him back to the bed, and Sanghyuk gladly followed. Jaehwan lay on top of him, his skin warm and flushed. Sanghyuk held him tightly. Jaehwan was much smaller than him, but he wasn’t delicate; servant’s work was demanding too, and while his muscles were leaner, Sanghyuk could tell they had some strength behind them.

He couldn’t say how long they kissed. It was passionate, heady, and when they finally came up for breath Sanghyuk was panting. Jaehwan held his gaze and smirked. Sanghyuk caught his breath. The servant slid down, and before Sanghyuk knew it those plush lips were wrapped around his length. He tipped his head back, his eyes slipping shut, and gave a soft moan. Yes, Jaehwan must have experience, because he was very good at this. His mouth slid down, and Sanghyuk twitched, nearly bucking his hips up before stopping himself. He didn’t want to go deeper before Jaehwan was ready. Instead he twisted the sheets in his fingers, gasping as he felt a warm, wet tongue trace him.

After a few minutes, Jaehwan pulled off, maybe sensing that Sanghyuk was about to come if he kept that up. Sanghyuk opened his eyes. Jaehwan gave him that same smirk and licked his lips. Sanghyuk had to bite his tongue to keep from coming at that look. He sat up, hugging Jaewhan close as he kissed him again. Sanghyuk gently guided him back without breaking the kiss, until Jaehwan was lying on the mattress. He kissed his way down the servant’s body, starting at his neck, then his chest, his stomach, his hips, his thighs…and finally between his legs. Jaehwan was already panting by the time Sanghyuk took him in his mouth, and the moan he gave then made Sanghyuk shiver with pleasure.

He had some experience too, and he put it to good use until Jaehwan was wriggling under him, making the cutest pleasured squeaks he’d ever heard. Finally, when they were both on the edge, Sanghyuk came up. He mimicked Jaehwan’s smirk, and the servant laughed. He pulled Sanghyuk against him.

“Do you prefer top or bottom?” Sanghyuk murmured, running fingers through Jaewhan’s soft hair. He shrugged.

“Depends on the person. I’m flexible.” He winked, and Sanghyuk chuckled. “But with you…” Jaehwan’s eyes traced him, and he bit his lip. “You look like you’d be one hell of a top.” Sanghyuk grinned.

“That’s what I’ve been told,” he said in a low purr. Jaehwan shivered.

“Fuck. Get inside me then.” Sanghyuk didn’t need to be told twice. He took a small jar from the table beside his bed. It was filled with slippery, fragrant oil, a mix made specifically for sexy fun times. Sanghyuk coated his fingers. Jaehwan spread his legs, cheeks flushed and eager. Still Sanghyuk took his time, massaging and prepping him slowly so he’d be comfortable. Finally Jaewhan grew impatient, telling Sanghyuk it was good enough, he was ready! Sanghyuk chuckled and set the pot of oil aside. Jaehwan turned over, pushing his hips up and giving Sanghyuk a cheeky smirk. Sanghyuk grinned, and put hands on the servant’s hips.

He slid in slowly, lids fluttering. Oh, Jaehwan felt better than he could’ve imagined…Jaehwan purred, pushing his hips back to meet Sanghyuk’s until their bodies pressed flush with each other’s. They both paused, Jaehwan panting as he adjusted. After a moment he began to move his hips, and Sanghyuk took that as the signal to start moving too.

“Wow. I knew you’d be a good top, but…you really fill someone up, huh?” Jaehwan said in a thick voice.

“Should I stop?” Sanghyuk asked, worried that he might be hurting him. Jaehwan just gave a low chuckle.

“Not for a second,” he gasped, fingers gripping the sheets. Sanghyuk smiled. He set up a steady rhythm, and pretty soon Jaehwan was moaning with every thrust. His sounds were soft, but thick with pleasure, and they made Sanghyuk shudder. For all that he’d dreamed of being with Jaewhan, he still couldn’t have imagined how good it would feel. He was in bliss.

They rocked together, gradually speeding up until the bed was shaking beneath them. Sanghyuk slid one hand between Jaehwan’s legs and began to pump him. He wanted Jaehwan to come first, to know that Sanghyuk really wanted to make him feel good…

Jaehwan arched, giving a shout of pleasure, and Sanghyuk felt warm fluid coating his hand. He shuddered, because it was all too much. His hips stuttered and he gave a deep moan as he came too. Jaehwan rocked with him, both of them coming down slowly until they finally went still. They stayed there for a moment, panting. Then Sanghyuk leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Jaehwan to hug him from behind.

“Wow…I was right,” Jaehwan said breathlessly. “You’re one hell of a top.” Sanghyuk laughed, kissing Jaewhan’s shoulder before sitting up and pulling out. Jaehwan turned, flopping down on the mattress with a satisfied huff as Sanghyuk reached for a handkerchief. He wiped his hand clean and then lay down beside Jaehwan. He slid his arms around the servant, and Jaehwan snuggled in close.

“So. I know you said this date was devious,” Sanghyuk admitted after a moment. “But are you glad it happened?”

“Oh, _very,” _Jaehwan murmured. He sounded sleepy already.

“Me too,” Sanghyuk said softly. “Would you like to go on another?”

“Definitely.”

“And would you…like to be my boyfriend?” Sanghyuk asked that question in a whisper, the butterflies in his stomach flapping wildly. Jaehwan opened his eyes, looking up at Sanghyuk with a sleepy smile.

“Absolutely.” Sanghyuk grinned, so overwhelmed with joy that his eyes welled. Jaewhan chuckled, pulling him in for a deep kiss. When they pulled away Jaehwan lay down, snuggling against Sanghyuk again and closing his eyes. He fell asleep soon, but Sanghyuk lay awake for a while, watching the firelight dance across Jaewhan’s skin. He didn’t know if he’d ever felt so content.

When he was ready for sleep too, Sanghyuk drew the blankets over them both, making sure Jaehwan was well covered, and kissed his cheek. Then he lay down, giving a happy sigh as he hugged Jaehwan to him, and held him for the rest of the night.

Hakyeon showed up for dinner right on time, and while part of Taekwoon was relieved, part of him also wished that he’d been late. Wonshik was accompanying him, but once Hakyeon was there, he simply bowed and closed the door, taking up a position outside.

“Where is Sanghyuk?” Hakyeon asked softly. He was visibly uncomfortable, fidgeting with his robes. He’d worn simple ones tonight, pale pink with Lillies embroidered on the collar; he looked beautiful.

“He’s on a date with Jaehwan,” Taekwoon replied as Hakyeon took a seat on one of the cushions in front of their small table. Hakyeon smiled a little.

“Oh yeah. I’d forgotten about that. How do you think it’s going?”

“I’d imagine it’s going well,” Taekwoon said, a smile twitching at his lips as he thought about it. “In fact, since Sanghyuk’s rooms are connected to mine, I have a feeling I might hear some things I don’t want to hear later tonight.” Hakyeon laughed, and though it was soft and small, it was genuine. The nervous tossing in Taekwoon’s stomach eased just a little.

“Wonshik told me you liked chicken, so I asked for ginseng chicken soup. I hope that sounds good.”

“It sounds great,” Hakyeon said softly. “Thank you, Taekwoon.” Taekwoon’s heart skipped a beat. Hakyeon was calling him by his name again. That had to be a good sign…right? The food smelled amazing, but neither of them was too eager to eat it. An awkward silence hung in the air for a few moments before Hakyeon finally picked up his spoon.

The soup was delicious, like everything the palace cooks made, and under normal circumstances Taekwoon would be inhaling it. This time he ate slowly, his stomach too restless for food. Hakyeon seemed to be in a similar situation, since he’d barely eaten a third of his bowl when he stopped. They both sat still for a minute, staring at their soup. Finally, Hakyeon raised his head.

“Taekwoon…”

“Oh. I got you something,” Taekwoon said. He wanted to do this before Hakyeon told him whatever he’d wanted to tell him, just in case it was bad. Taekwoon reached into his pocket and removed a small perfume bottle. It was beautiful, made of pale pink glass inlaid with a pattern of peach blossoms. He’d had it specially made just hours ago; a rush order, but since he was the prince the glassmaker had done it. Taekwoon held it out, and Hakyeon took it slowly. He frowned, seeming confused. He removed the stopper and raised the bottle to his nose. His eyes went wide, and when he looked up they were glistening.

“Taekwoon…where did…how…?” Taekwoon gave him a gentle smile, though he knew it was tinged with sadness.

“Wonshik told me why you keep those peach blossoms. So I had our alchemist make this just for you.” Taekwoon reached over to gently take his hand, just for a moment. “Does it smell like hers?” Hakyeon’s throat bobbed as he blinked back tears.

“It smells exactly like hers,” he whispered.

“Good. It should keep its scent longer than your dried blossoms. But if you ever need more, I had our alchemist write down the recipe. I’d be happy to give it to you.” Hakyeon’s breath caught, and a tear slipped down his cheek.

“Taekwoon…” Taekwoon let go of his hand.

“I’m sorry for last night, Hakyeon,” he said softly. “I moved too fast. I know you told me you wanted it too, but still…I should’ve talked to you first. I never meant to hurt you.” Hakyeon dropped his gaze to the perfume bottle. He ran his thumb over a flower in the glass.

“I know you didn’t,” he murmured.

“I understand why you’re…reluctant, to be with me,” Taekwoon said haltingly. “I want you to know that I’ll never force you into anything. If you want to leave this palace, I won’t pressure you. In fact, I can help you break free. I can put you on a ship to another kingdom. I can help you find a life somewhere else, a place where you can be safe and free from all these selfish nobles and what they’ve put you through.” Hakyeon looked up, eyes wide.

“You…would do that?”

“Of course I would,” Taekwoon promised, holding his gaze. “All I want for you, Hakyeon, is to see you safe and happy.” Hakyeon stared at him a moment before dropping his gaze again. He turned the perfume bottle over in his hands. Taekwoon was giving him an incredible offer. Hakyeon knew he should take it.

But even if he went to another kingdom, if he kept being a dancer people might figure out who he was. The rich and powerful of _that _kingdom might take an interest in him. Who was to say another kingdom would be any better than this one? If Hakyeon left he might have to give up dancing to avoid a repeat of his time here. That would kill him, and besides…he didn’t know how to do anything else. He didn’t know what else to do to make a living. Taekwoon might be willing to support him—in fact, he would definitely be willing to support him, to send him enough money to live a comfortable life.

But…alone in another kingdom, speaking to Taekwoon from afar but never seeing him in person…it sounded awfully lonely. What if that kingdom didn’t have any woods? What if it had no wisps, no fairies or skydeer? Besides, Hakyeon wanted to help _this _kingdom, his mother’s kingdom, and the best way to do that was through Taekwoon. If he left the prince’s side, how would he ever know if Taekwoon was really making things better?

All those thoughts ran through Hakyeon’s mind in an instant. They were real reasons to hesitate; but the deepest, truest reason he wanted to stay was illogical, shameful. It was stupid. He couldn’t risk being stuck in this horrible kingdom with all these horrible people for a prince he barely knew and could never love without consequences. But for some reason…he still wanted to stay.

“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asked, as the dancer had been silent for a while now. Hakyeon drew in a deep breath, and let it out in a shuddery sigh.

“Taekwoon…remember when I said I wouldn’t be your concubine?” he murmured. He could feel his ears turning red, shame darkening his cheeks. Taekwoon looked surprised.

“Yes…”

“I was lying,” Hakyeon whispered. He raised his gaze even though it was hard. “I’m tired of feeling like a whore, like property, but…being with you would be so much better than the life I’ve lived so far. Even if it means accepting that I’m…” Hakyeon shook his head. “I’m weak, I know, but…I’m tired of being on my own, and I’m tired of being afraid to fall asleep. Even if you sent me to another kingdom, I don’t think I’d ever feel safe…being with you is the first time I’ve felt safe since I was little, maybe the first time in my whole life…I don’t want to leave.” He couldn’t look at Taekwoon anymore. “If I have to be your concubine, then…I’ll be it. Everyone already thinks that’s what I am, so I guess it’s not so bad…” Hakyeon’s voice was shaking, and he hated himself for it. It only made him sound more pathetic. A warm hand wrapped around his, holding it gently.

“Hakyeon.” Hakyeon raised his gaze. Taekwoon’s face was sad, but gentle. “I told you, remember? I would never ask you to be my concubine. If you want to stay here, I can make you a court dancer. As long as you’re here I can protect you. You don’t have to pretend to sleep with me for that. Now that the other nobles have seen what happened to Lord Kim, they’re too afraid to go anywhere near you. You can be safe without being my lover.” Hakyeon just gave a shaky sigh.

“But what if I want to be your lover?” he whispered. Taekwoon’s lips parted, his whole body going still.

“…What?”

“I don’t want to be your concubine, but I know there’s no other way, so…” Hakyeon trailed off. Another tear escaped down his cheek, and he cursed himself. He hadn’t cried in years, and now in one day he’d become a sniffling mess. “I don’t even know why I’m upset, to be honest. After what I was to the nobles, a royal concubine is a step up. I should be happy for the offer, so…” His voice faltered. Taekwoon squeezed his hand, and he looked up again.

“Hakyeon, you don’t have to be my concubine,” he said softly. “I’m the crown prince; if you want to be with me and I want to be with you, we can make it work. I promise.” Hakyeon just shook his head.

“I’m a common whore, Taekwoon. Your whole court knows that. You can’t make it work any other way.”

“Yes I can,” Taekwoon said, and now there was urgency in his voice. If Hakyeon wanted to stay, Taekwoon wanted him to stay. He wanted it so desperately he thought he might break. But he couldn’t stand the thought of making Hakyeon miserable, making him ashamed of himself… “I know I don’t have that much power now, but someday I will. I’ll be king one day, Hakyeon, and then I can do what I want.”

“You know it’s not that simple,” Hakyeon said miserably. The court would never accept him, never. But Taekwoon straightened up, his voice filled with determination when he spoke next.

“It’s not. But I’ll find a way, Hakyeon. I promise you, I will make it work.” Hakyeon loosed a shaky breath, slowly raising his gaze. It was impossible, they both knew it, but still…

“Really?” he whispered. Taekwoon gripped his hand tightly.

“Really. I promise.” Hakyeon held his gaze for a long moment. They were both lying to themselves, they had to be…still, Hakyeon squeezed back.

“Okay,” he whispered. Now it was Taekwoon who let out a shaky breath. He let go of Hakyeon’s hand just to come around the table and kneel beside him.

“I should’ve asked the first time,” he murmured, gently cupping Hakyeon’s cheek and wiping away a tear. “So I’ll ask now. May I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Hakyeon breathed. Taekwoon leaned in, gentle and soft as he pressed his lips to Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon closed his eyes, melting into it. Taekwoon wound arms around him, holding him tenderly, like Hakyeon was the most precious thing he’d ever had in his arms. Hakyeon let himself get lost in the kiss. Maybe, for once in his life, he could let his guard down. Maybe for once he could stop being so cautious, could take a risk and see where it led him. He knew this thing with Taekwoon would almost certainly end in heartbreak, but…there was a chance. It was small, and dim, but there was a chance that at the end of this dark, twisted, thorny road, he might find a clearing filled with light.

“Come on,” Taekwoon said gently when they parted. He took Hakyeon’s hand and gently pulled him to his feet. He led Hakyeon to the bed and pulled back the covers. They were both exhausted, utterly drained from the emotional turmoil of the day and the previous night. Hakyeon climbed in, noting as he did that he wasn’t afraid. Taekwoon had just led him to a bed and had him get in, but he wasn’t afraid. He knew Taekwoon wouldn’t push him. He wouldn’t hurt him.

Taekwoon got in the other side of the bed, and pulled the covers over them both. Then he lay down facing Hakyeon. Hakyeon put his head on the pillow, holding Taekwoon’s gaze. They gazed at each other for a long few minutes. Hakyeon felt a little like he was in a dream; this couldn’t be real. But then Taekwoon smiled at him.

“May I hold you?” he whispered.

“Yes.” So Taekwoon scooted closer, and wrapped his arms around Hakyeon. Hakyeon relaxed into the embrace, all the nervous tension melting from his body as Taekwoon’s white jasmine scent filled his nose. He’d never felt safer.

“Are you warm enough?” Taekwoon murmured.

“Yes,” Hakyeon whispered.

“Good.” Taekwoon kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Hakyeon.”

“Goodnight, Taekwoon.” Taekwoon touched his forehead to Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon closed his eyes, curling into the embrace. His hand loosely gripped Taekwoon’s robe, just to make sure he was really there, and that he would stay. Hakyeon listened to the sound of his breathing, inhaling his scent, feeling his warmth…no matter how much this felt like a dream, it was real. Taekwoon was here, and at least for now, he wasn’t going anywhere. So Hakyeon let himself relax, fully, and let exhaustion overtake him. That night he slept more soundly than he had since he was a child.


	7. Little Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: murder scene and a rather depressing backstory. I had to, fam. Sorry in advance.

The next morning, Jaehwan was late for work. Taekwoon awoke before the servant even arrived, dimly surprised to see no breakfast or hot water to wash with waiting for him. Then he remembered Sanghyuk and the promised date and smiled, chuckling to himself as he lay back down in bed. Jaehwan probably had good reason for being late.

Taekwoon turned, deciding he didn’t mind waiting a little longer than usual. It gave him more time to admire Hakyeon. The dancer was still asleep, curled under the blankets, facing Taekwoon. One hand rested on the pillow by his face, his fingers slightly curled from having fallen asleep holding Taekwoon’s hand. He looked peaceful, and so sweet. His face was relaxed, all lines of tension gone from his smooth skin. Taekwoon suddenly wondered how old he was. When Hakyeon was awake, there was a weariness in his eyes that made him look older than he probably was. But when he slept like this…he looked so young, like he might even be younger than Taekwoon. Maybe his life hadn’t been that long in years yet, but in experience, it had been much longer than Taekwoon’s; he was sure of that.

Taekwoon remembered what Hakyeon had said last night, the tears in his tired eyes as he admitted that he’d lied, that he _would _be Taekwoon’s concubine if it let him escape his current life. He was tired of being owned by others, but being owned by one person was better than being owned by many.

Taekwoon reached forward, gently running his fingers through Hakyeon’s hair; it was so soft, like midnight-colored silk. Hakyeon made a soft, sleepy sound, and Taekwoon cooed under his breath. Hakyeon was so beautiful…and he didn’t deserve to be owned. Taekwoon didn’t know how he was going to make things work with Hakyeon, for all that he’d promised him; but he’d figure it out, and in the meantime, he knew where to start. He’d make Hakyeon an official court dancer, ensuring that he could stay at the palace, that he could stay with Taekwoon and be safe from the nobles without having to be anyone’s concubine. It would give Hakyeon a permanent place at court, and give Taekwoon time to figure out how to convince the court that it was okay to love commoners.

Taekwoon sighed, withdrawing his hand. Sure. Just convince the court full of people who saw commoners as servants and toys that it was okay for their future king to want to be with one. It would be seen as shameful, even more so given Hakyeon’s history. But that wasn’t Hakyeon’s fault, none of it was! Taekwoon would make them see that…somehow.

Taekwoon was broken from his increasingly hopeless thoughts when he saw Hakyeon’s lids flutter, and then open slowly. He blinked, giving Taekwoon a sleepy smile when he saw him. Taekwoon smiled back, reaching for him. Yes, he would make it work. He had to. Taekwoon cupped Hakyeon’s cheek. The dancer smiled, closing his eyes and turning his face into the touch.

“Good morning,” Taekwoon whispered.

“Good morning,” Hakyeon replied softly. Gods, he looked so lovely in the gentle morning sunlight.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Very,” Hakyeon replied, reaching out to return Taekwoon’s gentle touch. He ran his fingers through the prince’s hair, and Taekwoon marveled at how good it felt. “I don’t think I’ve slept that well in years.” Taekwoon’s gentle smile warmed even more. He leaned in, cupping Hakyeon’s cheek and holding his gaze, asking silent permission. Hakyeon nodded once, his lips parting a bit in anticipation. So Taekwoon leaned in, starting with a gentle kiss that soon deepened. Hakyeon’s tongue traced his lips, and he moaned softly. The kiss was warm and passionate, but unhurried. They took it slowly, simply enjoying the feel of each other.

When they finally came up for air, Hakyeon’s cheeks were dusted with a rose-colored blush, his pupils dilated, his face seeming to glow. Taekwoon couldn’t stop smiling as he traced Hakyeon’s cheek, and the dancer seemed to share his sense of wonder.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon murmured. “I know it might be soon to say this, but I…I think I lo—“ He was cut off when the door that connected his room to Sanghyuk’s flew open rather abruptly. Jaehwan bustled into the room, hair messy and robes disheveled, a tray and hurriedly assembled breakfast in hand.

“I apologize for being late, your highness,” he said. He sounded out of breath. “I must have overslept.” Taekwoon bit back his almost-confession, figuring maybe it was a good thing Jaehwan had burst in. He was probably moving too quickly; he didn’t want to scare Hakyeon off. They both sat up, and Jaehwan stopped short.

“Oh.” His eyes flicked between them. “My, uh…my apologies. Should I come back later?”

“No, Jaehwan, you’re fine,” Taekwoon said easily. He threw off the covers, and when the servant saw that he was still fully-clothed in yesterday’s robes, he relaxed a bit.

“Ah. Just a platonic sleepover, then?” he asked. Taekwoon blushed, but Hakyeon just laughed softly.

“More or less,” he replied. Jaehwan nodded and began to set breakfast dishes on the table.

“I’m guessing you had a bit more of a romantic sleepover?” Taekwoon asked, pointedly looking at Jaehwan’s messy hair and robes. “I believe those are yesterday’s robes on you as well. And isn’t that Sanghyuk’s room you just came out of?” Jaewhan just sniffed, refusing to answer.

“I think he did,” Hakyeon replied, raising an eyebrow. “I woke up last night to some, uh…’romantic’ noises.” Taekwoon couldn’t hold back a little laugh at that. Jaehwan just turned, face flushed.

“Like you two have any room to talk,” he huffed. “It looks like your night wasn’t so different.”

“Oh trust me, ours was much more family-friendly,” Taekwoon promised. Jaehwan just grumbled to himself, turning away as Hakyeon and Taekwoon chuckled. He finished setting up breakfast, poured some hot water for them to wash, and left. Taekwoon couldn’t help but notice with some amusement that Jaehwan went back to Sanghyuk’s room.

Taekwoon let Hakyeon wash first. He sipped some tea to help him wake up and went on the balcony to admire the gardens. A few minutes later, Taekwoon felt slender but strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. He smiled, leaning into the embrace as Hakyeon rested his chin on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“It really is a beautiful view,” he murmured, gazing at the gardens. His voice was soft, more peaceful-sounding than Taekwoon had heard from him yet. He nodded, turning to kiss Hakyeon’s cheek.

“It is,” he agreed; but his gaze was on Hakyeon, not the gardens. Hakyeon chuckled.

“You’re surprisingly cheesy for a prince.”

“Well I haven’t had much practice,” Taekwoon replied. Normally he thought words like that would make him self-conscious, but from Hakyeon the gentle teasing just made him smile. He knew there was no malice in it; only affection. “Would you like to take a walk in the gardens?”

“That sounds nice,” Hakyeon agreed. “Allow me to go back to my rooms to change first?”

“Of course. How about I meet you by the pond in an hour?”

“Sounds perfect,” Hakyeon said. He hugged Taekwoon tight before reluctantly letting go. Taekwoon smiled as he watched him leave. What a perfect, blissful morning. He wanted to have more, as many as he could. One way or another, he was going to make this thing with Hakyeon work.

An hour later, Taekwoon stood in the gardens beside the pond, Sanghyuk at a respectful distance. On the walk to the gardens Taekwoon had asked Sanghyuk about his night, and the guard had simply replied that it was “Incredible.”

“Jaehwan entered from your room this morning, I noticed,” Taekwoon said lightly. “In yesterday’s robes.” Sanghyuk just grinned.

“Like I said. Incredible.” Taekwoon had laughed.

“I’m happy for you. Gods know you spent more than enough time acting like lovesick children around each other.”

“Well, we’re certainly adults now,” Sanghyuk had replied with a wink. Now he was standing several feet away, sitting on a stone bench and admiring the flowers. Taekwoon had asked for some privacy with Hakyeon, and Sanghyuk had teased him about finally becoming an adult as well. Taekwoon had just given him a playful push and pointed him to the bench.

Not that he’d be quick to admit it, but Taekwoon had never done “adult” things with anyone. Hakyeon had even been his first kiss. He’d always been too shy to approach any of the boys he’d had crushes on in the past, and too wary besides. He’d only ever known nobles, before Hakyeon, so every boy he’d liked belonged to one important house or another. Taekwoon had been cautioned about being too intimate with them, as it wouldn’t do well to insult one house or another, or start a rivalry between houses competing for his affection. Besides, his father had told him that _someone _at court was always scheming, and you couldn’t always know who. All in all it had made him too shy and too cautious to pursue anything intimate with one of the noble boys.

Taekwoon supposed he could’ve had a servant, but Jaehwan was the only servant he had regular, close interactions with, and he’d just never been interested in him. Besides, Sanghyuk had once told him that he shouldn’t sleep with servants the way other nobles did unless he knew for sure that the servant wasn’t doing it out of fear, or pressure. Taekwoon didn’t know how to tell, so he’d stayed away.

Hakyeon was different. Taekwoon had had crushes before, but the dancer was the first person he’d ever truly been in love with. Hakyeon was special. He was so kind, and sweet, and beautiful, and lovely…and he liked Taekwoon too. He’d said so himself.

Taekwoon couldn’t deny he was interested in doing “adult” things with Hakyeon. He’d had an amazing dream last night. He’d been in the woods with Hakyeon, lying beneath him, kissing him in a field of flowers. Hakyeon had looked so beautiful in the moonlight, and then…well, Taekwoon blamed it on the sounds of Sanghyuk and Jaehwan’s romantic night influencing his unconscious brain, but…the dream went places, and when he’d woken up that morning his underwear were wet. He hadn’t told Hakyeon, because as much as Taekwoon longed to do those adult things with him, he knew it would probably be a while—if ever—before Hakyeon wanted them. After what he’d been through…Taekwoon couldn’t imagine what he thought of sex.

Taekwoon had already resolved that he wouldn’t initiate anything more than kissing between them. If Hakyeon wanted more, Taekwoon would be glad and ready; but the dancer needed to decide that himself. Until then, Taekwoon could wait. Sleeping beside Hakyeon last night had been enough. Hearing his soft breathing, smelling his delicate scent, seeing his sleeping face in the morning…that was enough.

Taekwoon heard his name being called and looked up. Hakyeon was approaching, Wonshik beside him. Taekwoon smiled, walking to meet Hakyeon halfway. Hakyeon thanked Wonshik, and after a respectful bow to Taekwoon, the guard left to join Sanghyuk on the bench.

“You look refreshed,” Taekwoon commented. Hakyeon had washed up and changed into a new set of robes. This time they were sapphire blue with gold detailing on the edges, and delicately embroidered hummingbirds in gold and emerald thread. Taekwoon caught his breath when he saw it; Hakyeon was _so _beautiful.

“You do too,” Hakyeon said, giving him a warm smile. Taekwoon returned it, taking his arm so they could walk through the gardens together. It was a warm spring day, perfect for a stroll. Petals were beginning to fall from the peach blossoms, creating a delicate pink rain all around them. It was rather magical.

“You look like you belong here,” Taekwoon murmured, watching a petal settle in Hakyeon’s hair. The dancer tipped his head in question, so he went on. “I just mean…when I first saw you in the woods, with the wisps, you looked so…in place. You looked like you belonged there, in nature, surrounded by magical creatures. It’s the same here. Such a beautiful, free place like this, with the petals raining down…it’s like something out of a fairy tale. Having you here just fits.” Hakyeon was speechless for a moment. He looked enchanted, giving Taekwoon a small smile as he squeezed his hand.

“So do you,” he replied softly. Taekwoon leaned in, and Hakyeon gave him a soft, gentle kiss. Taekwoon heard a whistle from far away, and looked up to see Sanghyuk whistling at him from the bench. He flipped off the guard, a smile tugging at his lips in spite of himself, and Sanghyuk just gave him a thumbs up. Hakyeon laughed, watching the exchange.

“Seems like you have a good friend there,” he said, resuming their stroll. Taekwoon nodded.

“He’s been my best friend for most of my life. I’m grateful for him. I think he helped keep me grounded—he’s probably the main reason I’m not a spoiled airhead like a prince is supposed to be.”

“Hm. Then I’m grateful for him too,” Hakyeon replied. “You’re much better than what a prince is supposed to be.” Taekwoon grinned, hugging him with one arm.

“I think you’re the first person to ever say that to me; but thank you.”

“Well, nobles are spoiled idiots anyway,” Hakyeon said with a shrug. “No wonder they don’t see you for what you really are. If they did they’d realize how incompetent they are.” Taekwoon stopped in surprise, looking at Hakyeon with wide eyes.

“You…really think that?” he asked. Hakyeon searched his face for a moment.

“Well…I suppose I don’t know you _that _well yet, but from what I’ve seen…yes. I do think that.” Taekwoon blinked, surprised to find his eyes stinging. It meant more than Hakyeon could know, to hear someone like him say that to Taekwoon. He’d always felt like something of a failure. The court saw him as a pushover, his father saw him as weak, never able to live up to his expectations, his mother still treated him like a child…Hakyeon was the first person (except Sanghyuk) to tell him that he was good, _better. _That those things the king thought made him weak actually made him strong.

“Thank you, Hakyeon,” he whispered. Hakyeon smiled gently, wiping a tear from his cheek. Taekwoon blushed, ducking his head. Princes weren’t supposed to cry so easily.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Hakyeon murmured. “These tears are one of the things I like about you so much. You have a gentle heart, and that’s rare for a prince. It’ll make you a better king than your father.” Taekwoon smiled, holding Hakyeon’s hand to his cheek. Hakyeon smiled back, and they held each other’s gaze for a long few moments.

“Taekwoon!” Sanghyuk’s voice snapped him out of the moment. Taekwoon wiped quickly at his eyes, turning to see his guard and Wonshik hurrying up to them.

“What is it?”

“You’ve been summoned to throne room immediately,” Sanghyuk said. “Your father has called the court to witness the demotion of Lord Kim.” Hakyeon’s jaw dropped. Taekwoon exchanged a wide-eyed look with him, before taking his hand and hurrying to the throne room.

A large crowd was gathered in the hall. It seemed every member of the court had come. Taekwoon wondered why he hadn’t been told sooner, as there was no way they could’ve gathered all these nobles at once without advance notice. It was probably just his father forgetting about him again, even though he was the reason this was happening.

“What’s happening to Lord Kim?” Hakyeon whispered as Taekwoon led him to the front of the crowd.

“It was the only compromise I could reach with my father,” Taekwoon explained quietly. “I wanted to keep Lord Kim in the dungeons forever, but Father insisted that we couldn’t do that to one of our nobles for a minor transgression. I argued with him that it wasn’t minor, because Lord Kim deliberately disobeyed me and then lied to me. Eventually I think I convinced Father that it made _him _look really bad when the nobles didn’t listen to me; I learned a while ago that if I want something I just need to play to my father’s ego.”

“Well, he is a king,” Hakyeon muttered.

“Exactly. He still wouldn’t let me keep Kim in the dungeons, or execute him. Lord Kim’s family has a long history with ours. As a compromise Father said he might agree to stripping Lord Kim of his rank and title, but I didn’t know he’d actually decided to do it. Figures he wouldn’t tell me.” Taekwoon said that last part bitterly, and Hakyeon put a hand on his arm to comfort him.

A hush swept over the muttering crowd as the doors to the throne room opened. Lord Kim marched in, holding his head high despite the fact that half of it was wrapped in bandages. He bore the scars of several days in the dungeon, and whatever punishment Taekwoon had ordered. Hakyeon’s stomach dropped when he saw the state the lord was in; but then he remembered the scars on his back, and felt a grim satisfaction instead.

Lord Kim stopped in front of the throne and knelt, though it seemed to be a bit difficult for him in his injured state. The king looked down at him, face hard and impassive.

“Lord Kim,” the king began. “You have dishonored yourself and your family name. We have come to expect loyal service from the Kims, a precedent set by your ancestors, who were always obedient to throne. You, however, have broken that cycle. You disobeyed the crown prince, and by extension, me. You showed disregard for royal orders and an arrogant disdain for the crown prince’s right to claim what is his. Do you admit to these crimes?” Lord Kim’s teeth were clenched, and for a moment Taekwoon thought he would deny them. But the king already knew the answer; he was only asking for show. Finally, Lord Kim spoke through gritted teeth.

“I do,” he hissed. The king nodded once.

“Then you have proven yourself unworthy of your ancestors’ title. By the power vested in me as your ruler ordained by the gods, I hereby strip you of your title as lord. You will lose your noble status and your place at court. However, as a token of appreciation for your family’s years of service, I will allow you to keep your family fortune. I will give you one year to vacate your castle, at which time your lands will be parceled out to those still in favor with the crown.”

Lord Kim kept his head down, but he was shaking with rage. When he didn’t move, two guards approached and hauled him to his feet. They began to drag him away, but as they did he caught Taekwoon’s eye. Then his gaze shifted to Hakyeon standing beside him, and his eyes went wide with fury.

“It was him! He did this!” Lord Kim yelled, pointing at Hakyeon. “He’s a whore—he’s a _witch! _He seduced the prince and made him do this! He’ll poison the court!” Hakyeon took a half-step back, and Taekwoon put a hand on his arm. He looked at the king, but to his relief his father simply rolled his eyes at the words.

Still, as Lord Kim was dragged from the room, Taekwoon could hear the court muttering. People were giving Hakyeon suspicious looks. Taekwoon moved to put an arm around him as a show of defiance, but Hakyeon gave him a warning look and a tiny shake of his head. So Taekwoon stepped away, putting a little distance between himself and the dancer instead.

“You are all dismissed,” the king told the audience. He turned to go, so the nobles did too. Uneasy muttering followed them from the hall as they made their way to Hakyeon’s room. Taekwoon closed the door quietly once they were inside, and turned to see Hakyeon sitting on the bed. He took a seat beside him.

“Well. That was…dramatic,” Taekwoon said at last. Hakyeon was looking at his feet. “Hey, don’t worry. I know it sucks that Kim got to keep his fortune, but trust me, losing his title will break that man. He’ll be miserable for the rest of his life.” Hakyeon just shook his head.

“It’s not that. Did you see how the court looked at me?” Taekwoon put an arm around his shoulder.

“I did. But it’s okay, Hakyeon. All Kim did was start a stupid rumor at most. I saw Father roll his eyes, and if the king doesn’t take it seriously most others won’t either.”

“You sure?” Hakyeon asked, raising his eyes to Taekwoon’s. “I don’t want to cause you trouble, Taekwoon. If my staying here is dangerous for you—“

“It’s not,” Taekwoon promised, putting his free hand over Hakyeon's. “You’re not a witch, they’ll see that soon. Nothing bad is going to happen to me or Father, there won’t be any radical changes until I take the throne…pretty soon they’ll see that you’re just a dancer, and that Lord Kim was just throwing a fit, and they’ll forget all about that stupid accusation. Okay?” Hakyeon searched his face.

“…Okay,” he agreed at last. He didn’t seem entirely convinced, but Taekwoon did his best to smile anyway. Surely all those nobles who had used Hakyeon knew he wasn’t a witch. No one would buy that rumor…unless pretending to believe it gave them an advantage in some way. But Taekwoon pushed down that worry as best he could. There was no reason for the court to even care about Hakyeon, at least not until Taekwoon had figured out how to make their relationship work. It was pointless, a pointless rumor. It would go away, and they’d be fine.

That night they went to the woods again. It had become a ritual for them, a special time when they could truly be alone. No listening ears or prying eyes, no expectations or rules or walls…it was just the two of them, lit by starlight and surrounded by trees, with the freedom to simply be with each other.

The wisps took them to a field of snowdrops, the white flowers seeming to glow under the moonlight. Taekwoon caught his breath, standing for a moment in wonder when they entered the field. Hakyeon smiled, holding his hand as they stepped carefully through the field, not wanting to crush any flowers. There was a small, raised patch of grass on the left side of the field, so they went there. They lay down on the grass, careful to avoid any flowers; the snowdrops were too beautiful and delicate to risk hurting.

Taekwoon kept his fingers twined with Hakyeon’s as they watched the stars, spending several minutes in comfortable silence. A gentle breeze blew past, and Taekwoon caught a whiff of Hakyeon’s subtle peach blossom scent.

“You smell like her, you know,” Taekwoon said softly.

“Like who?”

“Your mother.” Hakyeon turned to look at him in surprise. “I never met her, of course,” Taekwoon explained, “but you smell like peach blossoms, so I can only assume it’s the same scent as hers.” Hakyeon stared at him for a moment.

“I…haven’t been wearing the perfume,” he said at last. The perfume was too precious to use. Taekwoon smiled gently.

“I know. But that was something I noticed the first time I met you. It’s a subtle scent, but…you smell like peach blossoms, always. Maybe it’s a sign that she’s watching over you.” Hakyeon stared again, speechless. His eyes welled, so Taekwoon cupped his cheek to comfort.

“Thank you,” Hakyeon whispered. “I never knew I had her scent. I…it means a lot.”

“I know,” Taekwoon promised. He gave Hakyeon a gentle kiss on the forehead. After a few moments, when Hakyeon had blinked the tears away, Taekwoon spoke again. “Will you tell me about her?” Hakyeon dropped his gaze.

“You don’t have to,” Taekwoon added quickly. “If it’s too painful, or…or whatever, don’t feel pressured. It’s just…I can tell she meant the world to you, and now you mean the world to me, so…I’d like to know her too.” Hakyeon raised his gaze, his anxious look softening when he saw the earnest care in Taekwoon’s eyes.

“It’s not a happy story,” he said at last. Taekwoon stroked his cheek.

“I guessed as much. But I still want to know.” Hakyeon nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then he turned, looking at the stars again as he began to speak.

“My mother was born in a small, remote village on the edge of the kingdom. It was called ‘Crane’s Crest,’ because migrating cranes would stop near there to rest in the fall. Mother said they were beautiful. There was even a law that no one was allowed to hunt the cranes, or even disturb them. The people in that part of the kingdom still hold a lot of ancient beliefs, and to them cranes are sacred.” Taekwoon nodded. He’d learned that during one of his lessons. People in Senshia, the capital city, were less superstitious and tended to prefer a more modern version of the old religion, but some ancient beliefs survived. The royal family didn’t believe cranes to be sacred, per se, but they were respected and hurting one was highly frowned upon.

“Mother said it was a small village, but beautiful,” Hakyeon went on softly. “Her family’s home was on the edge of the woods, and when she was a little girl she loved to play in them. She liked to sneak out at night and see the wisps, and let them guide her to new places.”

“That’s where you got the idea,” Taekwoon said with a small smile.

“Yeah.” Hakyeon’s own wistful smile faded as he went on. “Crane’s Crest may have been beautiful, but it was poor. All the outer villages are poor. Farmers struggle to grow enough food to feed their families, much less enough to sell, and they’re required to give so much to Senshia that they don’t have much left over.”

“Really?” Taekwoon asked, turning to look at him. “Do we really take so much from our villages?”

“Your father does,” Hakyeon said quietly. Taekwoon frowned, feeling a familiar guilty lurch in his gut. There was so much he needed to fix.

“Anyway,” Hakyeon went on, “because the families there are often poor, they’re often desperate too. Many leave to look for work in Senshia and end up stuck in The Pit.”

“Is that what happened to your mother?” Taekwoon guessed. But Hakyeon shook his head. He dropped his gaze from the stars for a minute, and Taekwoon could swear he looked…ashamed?

“She…she didn’t come to the capital by choice,” Hakyeon said softly. “Because they know the outer villages are desperate, twice a year the brothel keepers in Senshia make a tour of the villages, offering to buy children from needy families.” Taekwoon’s eyes widened, his stomach dropping.

“No…” he whispered.

“My mother was fourteen when she was sold,” Hakyeon said. His voice was still soft, but Taekwoon could hear the anger in it. “They took her back to Senshia and trained her, but by the time she was fifteen she already had to take clients.”

“That’s…that’s horrible!” Taekwoon breathed. “That can’t be legal.” Hakyeon looked at him, anger and sadness shining in his eyes.

“It is.”

“But…but how?”

“It’s seen as a necessary way for poor families to make money,” Hakyeon said, though from his voice it was clear he didn’t agree. “The brothel whores supposedly have the chance to work off their debt and free themselves, and I guess that’s why the king says it’s okay. My mother was told that—she’d only have to work for a few years to pay off her cost and then she could go.” Taekwoon was stunned, speechless for a moment.

“That’s…not what happened, is it?” he managed at last. Hakyeon shook his head.

“A few years would never have been enough. She wasn’t allowed to leave the brothel—none of the workers were, and the keeper hired mercenaries as guards to make sure no one got away.”

“Gods,” Taekwoon breathed.

“Everything my mother had, she had to get through the keeper. The women called him ‘Rat Teeth’ behind his back, because he had these big, ugly yellow teeth and the worst sneer you could imagine. Anyway…since she couldn’t leave, she had to rely on him for food, clothing, makeup—everything.” Taekwoon’s heart sank as he realized the implication.

“And he could charge whatever he wanted,” he muttered. Hakyeon nodded.

“Rat Teeth would force her to buy expensive clothes and makeup all the time—he wouldn’t let her refuse them. He added the cost of every meal to her debt, the cost of the oils she used with clients…everything.” Taekwoon blushed a little at the mention of “oils.”

“She tried anyway, though, to pay off that debt,” Hakyeon went on softly. “She tried refusing new clothes or makeup, but Rat Teeth wasn’t having it. She tried forgoing the oils, but after too many clients, it was too painful not to use them.” Taekwoon frowned, fury and horror swirling in his chest. He couldn’t imagine having to live such a life. “Next she tried eating less food, but she couldn’t starve, so her debt was still wracking up.”

“Did she ever pay it off?” Taekwoon murmured, when Hakyeon was silent for a few minutes. He shook his head.

“She started taking more clients, because that meant more money and a better chance to pay off the debt. But she was taking so many that she wasn’t being as careful as before, and…she got pregnant.” Taekwoon gasped. Somehow, despite Hakyeon’s story so far, he hadn’t connected the pieces.

“With you,” he whispered. Hakyeon nodded. Taekwoon could see the bitter tears gathering in his eyes. “So…you never knew your father?”

“No,” Hakyeon said, voice hard. “And I never cared to. I don’t want to know who he is. He was just another man who used my mother for himself. He’s nothing.” Hakyeon spat those last two words, his fingers curling in the grass in anger. Taekwoon put a hand on his arm, hoping to soothe him even a little. Hakyeon took a few breaths, blinking away the tears, until he’d regained his composure.

“Anyway,” he said after a while. “When she found out, she asked Rat Teeth to give her apotion to terminate the pregnancy, but he wouldn’t do it. If a woman is still in contract to a brothel when she gives birth, that child becomes the property of the brothel. Her baby was going to be valuable to him, so he threatened to hurt her if she so much as miscarried.” Taekwoon’s lips parted in disbelief.

“That…that can’t be right,” he said, sitting up. “That can’t be a law. Babies don’t choose where they’re born!” Hakyeon looked at him, gaze surprisingly steady.

“No they don’t,” he agreed. “And yet you get to be king because you were born to it. You really think your father’s court cares about a baby’s choice?” Taekwoon was speechless. He had nothing to say to that. His throat felt tight, and his heart was stuttering in his chest. He couldn’t believe it. He’d known their kingdom had some cruel laws, but _that…_

“I would’ve had the chance to work my way to freedom too, ostensibly,” Hakyeon admitted. “I think that’s the loophole that lets them get away with it. But I’m sure I’d never have gotten out of there either.”

“But you did,” Taekwoon realized with a small flicker of hope. “How?”

“When I was born, Rat Teeth told my mother that once I was old enough to take clients, I could take her place. Even if she hadn’t worked off her debt, once I was old enough I’d be considered payment enough.” Taekwoon’s heart dropped again.

“But…she didn’t do it, Taekwoon.” Hakyeon looked up at him, eyes glistening. “She could’ve used me to free herself, but she didn’t. She really loved me, as much as any mother could. She never wanted me to be stuck in that place, and she spent all her free time trying to free me.”

“So…you didn’t have to take clients?” Taekwoon asked hopefully.

“No. Rat Teeth knew I’d last longer if he didn’t start me too early. I shared a room with my mother though, so I knew what kind of work she and the other women did. I didn’t have to see it—“ he added quickly at Taekwoon’s horrified look. “I slept in the hallway closet when she had to work. But all those men coming and going, the things the other women talked about…I figured it out pretty quickly.”

“Hakyeon…I’m so sorry,” Taekwoon breathed. “No kid should have to experience that.” Hakyeon just squeezed his hand.

“For the first few years of my life, I wasn’t allowed to leave the brothel. But when I was five Rat Teeth started sending me on errands—just simple stuff like buying groceries, or whatever he needed. He didn’t want me to run away, so…he gave me this.” Hakyeon began unwrapping the binding around his wrist. Taekwoon’s heart skipped a beat when he realized it was the same binding he’d asked about that night at the pond, when Hakyeon had snapped that it was none of his business.

The binding fell away, and Hakyeon held up his wrist. The moon was bright, and Taekwoon could see it clearly: the silhouette of a woman’s face, her lips just barely touching a rose. It was branded into his skin.

“It’s the symbol of the brothel,” Hakyeon explained. Taekwoon took his wrist, his heart aching when he imagined what it must’ve felt like to five-year-old Hakyeon, to receive that. “All the whores are branded with it, so that if they escape and someone catches them, they’re returned to the right place.”

“Who would do such a thing?” Taekwoon asked, looking up at Hakyeon with glistening eyes. “Why would they bring those poor people back?” Hakyeon shrugged.

“Money,” he said simply. “The Pit is run by gangs, and they have close ties with the brothel keepers. They look out for each other, and a keeper will pay a bounty for a run-away whore.” Taekwoon shook his head. Hakyeon’s story just kept getting worse.

“Did you…did you never try to run?” Taekwoon asked. “Even though you might get caught?”

“…I would’ve tried,” Hakyeon said after a moment. “But the first time I went out on an errand, I was overwhelmed. I’d never been outside before, and it was sensory overload. On my way back a group of children invited me to play with them, so I joined their game. I was over an hour late when I got back to the brothel, and Rat Teeth was furious. He would’ve beaten me if Mother hadn’t stepped in, though that only meant that he beat her instead.”

“Hakyeon…”

“I never ran, because I knew that if I did, Rat Teeth would hurt her,” Hakyeon said, raising his gaze to Taekwoon’s. He looked ashamed again. “I knew what kind of life I’d have to live if I stayed, but…I couldn’t abandon her, Taekwoon. I couldn’t.” Hakyeon’s voice wavered, and Taekwoon hugged him close. He held Hakyeon, rocking him gently for a few minutes while he took shuddery breaths, trying to compose himself.

“Of course you couldn’t,” Taekwoon promised softly. “She loved you and you loved her. You just wanted to be a good son.” Hakyeon nodded. Finally he pulled back, wiping his eyes. Taekwoon waited patiently while he took a few more steadying breaths before going on.

“My mother loved dancing,” Hakyeon said at last. “Ever since she was a little girl, she’d loved it. She taught me to dance, and I loved it too. Those afternoons when she’d dance with me in her room…we’d have so much fun. She even called me her ‘little star,’ because she said I lit up her life like the stars in Crane’s Crest once had.” Taekwoon put a hand to his heart. “Those times when we danced together…those were the only times I ever saw her truly laugh.” Hakyeon’s eyes were misty with memories. “At some point Mother realized that I had a talent for dance. She told me I could make a living of it if only I had the chance. We were running out of time, though. A few months before my twelfth birthday, Rat Teeth started training me.”

“Training you to be…?” Taekwoon trailed off, and Hakyeon nodded.

“He planned to start selling me when I turned twelve.”

“But…but that’s so young!” Taekwoon said, voice rising in anger. “That’s too young!”

“That was the point,” Hakyeon said darkly. “Some people will pay a lot for ‘too young.’” Taekwoon shook his head, feeling sick. Sick with anger, sick with disgust, with horror…sick with everything.

“Mother was getting desperate, so she took a chance. One of her clients was personal friends with Ms. Soo, the headmistress of the dance academy I went to. She persuaded him to invite Ms. Soo to the brothel to see a prospective student. It seemed like a long shot, but the client did it. And for some reason, Ms. Soo came.” Taekwoon’s heart lifted a little in hope.

“She asked for me, and because she was a high-profile guest Rat Teeth brought me to her. I danced for her, and she…well, she was pleased. She offered to buy me from Rat Teeth. I don’t think he really wanted to sell me. She was offering a good price, but not as much as I’d make him in the long run. But she was a wealthy aristocrat and he knew it was a bad idea to turn her down. I remember just…standing there while they negotiated what I was worth, and finally Rat Teeth sold me.”

“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon didn’t know what to say.

“Mother was so happy she cried, but I didn’t want to leave,” Hakyeon admitted after a moment. “I knew Ms. Soo’s academy would be so much better than what Rat Teeth had planned for me, but I didn’t want to leave her alone. I was afraid to leave her alone. But Mother insisted.” Hakyeon still remembered the look on her face, the desperation in her eyes when she spoke to him that night…

_ Hakyeon was in tears, gripping his mother’s hands as he begged her to let him stay. She knelt, and though she was crying too, somehow she managed to smile. She’d always been strong for him._

_ “My star, I need you to go,” she said, soft but firm. “Please. This is all I could ever hope for you, and you’ll break my heart far more if you stay here than if you go.” Hakyeon’s teary eyes widened._

_ “You want me to leave you?” he whispered. She shook her head, stroking his cheek._

_ “Never. But I want you to leave this place. I want you to have a good life. I want you to shine the way you deserve to. So go, Hakyeon. Please. Ms. Soo will take good care of you.” Hakyeon trembled, biting back another plea. He could see how desperately his mother wanted—needed—him to go. So he hugged her as tight as he could, trying to stop his tears as she kissed the top of his head._

_ “I’ll come visit you,” Hakyeon promised when he pulled away. “All the time.” His mother gave him a damp smile._

_ “I’m sure you will. I love you, my little star.”_

_ “I love you too,” Hakyeon breathed. And then Ms. Soo was leading him away, his mother was waving goodbye, and Hakyeon was taken to a carriage. On the ride to the academy, he begged Ms. Soo to pay for his mother too._

_ “Please, she won’t be any bother to you,” Hakyeon said, hiccuping because despite his best efforts, he was still crying. “I’ll work really hard, I-I’ll do anything to make up for it…please buy her too.” Ms. Soo pushed out her lips in what was probably supposed to be a sympathetic pout. But Hakyeon knew it was fake, because after growing up in a brothel, he knew exactly how to read people._

_ “I can’t do that, sweetheart,” Ms. Soo said, wiping a tear from his cheek with her thumb. “I run a business, and I can’t be making bad investments. Your mother can’t offer me anything, so I just can’t afford to pay such a large amount of money for her.”_

_ “But I can make up for it,” Hakyeon insisted. “I’ll work hard, I’ll work for you forever! I know you’re rich, can’t you please just—“ Ms. Soo’s look hardened at those last words._

_ “I may be rich, boy, but money doesn’t appear out of nowhere. It isn’t made by magic. I worked hard to earn it and it’s mine. You, on the other hand, have nothing, so don’t presume you’re entitled to receive anything from me. I paid well for you, so I expect you to make it worth my while.” Her voice was hard, her eyes mean. Hakyeon shrank back, suddenly afraid to speak. Ms. Soo had a beautiful face, but even though her teeth were perfect and white, in that moment she looked just like Rat Teeth. She saw his fear and schooled her expression back into one of false sympathy._

_ “Oh darling, don’t give up hope,” she cooed then, handing Hakyeon a handkerchief. “You can still set her free. If you work hard for me, you’ll become a famous dancer! You’ll be rich too, and then you can pay for her freedom yourself. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Hakyeon nodded, eyes on the handkerchief in his hands. He knew it would take a long time to earn that much money, but if Ms. Soo wouldn’t free Mother…it was up to him._

_ “Good boy. You’ll work hard for me, hm?” Ms. Soo asked. Hakyeon nodded again. He’d work until he dropped, until he was the best dancer in the whole kingdom; until he was rich enough to go back to that brothel, look Rat Teeth in his cruel face, and set his mother free._

_ “Good. Now wipe your face. I don’t allow my dancers to walk around looking like a mess,” Ms. Soo said tersely. So Hakyeon swallowed down his tears and wiped his face clean. They’d arrived at the academy. Ms. Soo stepped out, and waited for Hakyeon to exit. Once he had, she took his wrist and led him inside._

“I worked as hard as I could,” Hakyeon said, eyes still far away as he gazed at the stars.“I would practice all day, and after dinner I would practice at night. I’d dance till I dropped sometimes; I must’ve been pushing myself too hard, because I got injured more than once. But it was never anything permanent, and pretty soon I was the best dancer in the academy. Ms. Soo made me wear a thick ribbon on my wrist, so no one knew that I’d been born in a brothel.”

“So…you never had to be sold? To a client?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon sighed.

“Not at the brothel, at least. I knew how lucky I was to have escaped, and I really did love dancing…but I still missed Mother, and I worried about her. I wasn’t allowed to visit her while I was training—Ms. Soo didn’t want to risk one of her dancers-in-training being seen going to a brothel in The Pit. It would make the academy look bad. But I wrote her letters, almost every day. She always told me that she was doing fine, and not to worry about her, and asked me to tell her about my life.”

“So…when did the thing with the nobles start?” Taekwoon asked softly. Hakyeon sighed again, raising his gaze to the moon.

_Hakyeon was fifteen now, and already he was famous. He’d become Ms. Soo’s top student, and had been the principle dancer at her last three exhibitions. He was making a name for himself, and he was starting to make money too. In the last year Ms. Soo had allowed him to begin visiting his mother again. He’d begun to pay off her debt, giving everything he had to Rat Teeth despite the way Hakyeon hated the man with every part of his soul._

_ One night, Ms. Soo organized a solo show, just for him. “Your exhibition,” she called it. It was the concert that would mark him as a full-fledged dancer and a graduate of the academy. Of course, he wouldn’t _really _be graduated. Ms. Soo’s academy operated under the same rules as the brothel, as it turned out. She had paid a lot of money for Hakyeon, and he wouldn’t be allowed to leave her until he’d paid it back, along with every expense he’d accrued over his three years of training. Hakyeon hadn’t been paying any of it back, as he’d been giving all his money to pay off his mother’s debt, so he knew it would be quite a while before he was really free of the academy._

_ But it didn’t matter. Ms. Soo was harsh and could be a cruel headmistress, and she’d hit her dancers more than once, Hakyeon included. But he was doing so well now that she was generally pleased with him and treated him well. He could handle a few more years at the academy if it meant setting his mother free._

_ Besides, this exhibition was still exciting. He was finally going to be considered a true, full-fledged dancer. He would have his own name, his own reputation, people who would want to hire him not as one of Ms. Soo’s dancers, but simply as Hakyeon. His only regret was that his mother couldn’t come to the performance, but Hakyeon told himself that once he’d freed her, she could see him dance. She could come to every concert, every performance, and she’d be so happy…_

_ At his exhibition, Hakyeon imagined his mother was in the crowd. He pretended she was in the front seat, and that he was showing her the fruits of her sacrifice, showing her that he’d taken her gift and done everything he could with it. He was showing her that her dream had come true. He was successful, he had a good career, and once he’d freed her they would both be happy._

_ Hakyeon danced better than he ever had, and at the end he got a standing ovation. He stood on that stage, panting, glistening with sweat, and felt the rush of pleasing a crowd. This crowd was full of the kingdom’s elite: nobles, rich merchants, even cousins of the royal family. And they were all cheering for him. He’d impressed them. He had finally climbed out of The Pit._

_ After the show, Ms. Soo pulled him aside just before he could get in the carriage that would take him back to the academy. Hakyeon turned, puzzled as Ms. Soo gestured for him to follow her. She led him around the corner, to a deserted area where another carriage was waiting. He looked at her, confused and starting to worry. Ms. Soo stepped close to speak in his ear._

_ “Hakyeon, I have exciting news. A certain nobleman was blown away by your performance tonight. He says he’s never seen anything like you.” Hakyeon glanced at the carriage, then back at Ms. Soo. His heart was starting to beat faster. “He’s offered us a large sum of money for a private performance from you.” Hakyeon’s stomach suddenly felt like it was full of snakes, writhing and twisting in anxiety._

_ “A private performance,” he said flatly. “At night. At his estate.” Ms. Soo looked him up and down, and smirked._

_ “Well. You caught on faster than most of my dancers,” she admitted. “But I guess that’s a given, seeing where you came from.” Hakyeon took a step back._

_ “No.”_

_ “Hakyeon.” Ms. Soo grabbed his wrist, her grip surprisingly strong. “This is a considerable amount of money we’re being offered.” Hakyeon shook his head._

_ “If I do this once I’ll have to do it again,” he said; he was starting to breathe fast. Ms. Soo just raised an eyebrow._

_ “Of course. Why do you think my dancers are so popular with the nobility?” Hakyeon’s stomach dropped. He should’ve known, he of all people should’ve known…how did he not see it?_

_ “Our dancing isn’t enough?” he asked, accusation in his soft voice. Ms. Soo just gave him a level look._

_ “Not when you come from The Pit.” Hakyeon just stared, searching her face. But her expression was hard stone. “Come on, Hakyeon, this is a good thing. With the money these nobles will pay you, you’ll be able to free your mother so much faster than you would’ve before.” Hakyeon shook his head, despite the pang of guilt that hit his chest at those words._

_ “She wouldn’t want this for me—“_

_ “She won’t know,” Ms. Soo said, tightening her grip on his wrist. “Unless you’re going to tell her?” Her lips twitched in the hint of a smirk at Hakyeon’s desperate look. Of course he wouldn’t tell her. It would break her heart. And maybe Ms. Soo was right. Hakyeon had never wanted this, he thought he’d escaped this! But nobles had a lot of money to throw around. If he did this, just for a little while, maybe he could free her sooner…but no, he didn’t want it. Even though it made him feel selfish, he desperately didn’t want to do this. When he continued to hesitate, Ms. Soo stepped even closer and whispered in his ear._

_ “Surely you know what happens to commoners who try to refuse a noble,” she hissed. “The money he offers is a courtesy, Hakyeon, not a condition. He’s not asking; and neither am I.” Hakyeon shivered, pressing his lips together and blinking rapidly to fight off the stinging in his eyes. He knew she wasn’t asking. That nobleman wasn’t asking. Whether or not he was paid, this wasn’t a request he could turn down. Ms. Soo pulled back, and when she saw the look on Hakyeon’s face, her lips twisted upwards in satisfaction._

_ “Good. Now come, Hakyeon.” She led him to the carriage, Hakyeon following like a puppet with its strings being dragged. A footman opened the door, and Ms. Soo eased him up the steps. Hakyeon sat on the seat, feeling numb._

_ “A carriage will bring you back to the academy in the morning,” Ms. Soo said brightly. “Make me proud, Hakyeon.” With that, she shut the door, and the carriage began to move._

_ Hakyeon slowly raised his head. There was a man sitting across from him, dressed in the fine, gaudy clothes of a noble. He was old, with a bald spot on the top of his head and gray hair at his temples. He was large, clearly having indulged in far too many feasts with no regard for his health. He smiled at Hakyeon, and though his teeth weren’t crooked or decayed like Rat Teeth’s, they were just as yellow. Hakyeon gripped the fabric of his costume tightly, and whispered a silent apology to his mother._

_ The next day one of the nobleman’s carriages dropped Hakyeon off at the academy. Ms. Soo was waiting for him, looking refreshed and prim as ever. Hakyeon was still wearing his costume from last night. He held a heavy bag of gold in his hand; but no matter how heavy it was, it couldn’t make him feel like it was worth it._

_ “Welcome back,” Ms. Soo said. Hakyeon couldn’t raise his gaze from his feet. He felt dirty, and cheap. Even though he’d never judged his mother, even though he hadn’t had a choice, now that he’d done it…he was ashamed. “I trust you had a pleasant night?” Hakyeon shivered, gripping his sleeve, and despite his best efforts his eyes welled._

_ “Oh come on,” Ms. Soo said, rolling her eyes. “Weren’t you trained for this where you came from? Now go on, give me the gold.” Hakyeon handed it to her without a word. She rifled through the bag, counting out half the coins, and handed them to Hakyeon. He took them without raising his eyes._

_ “See?” Ms. Soo said. “All worth it. Now I imagine you’re sore, so I’ll give you the morning off. But I expect you at practice this afternoon. Got it?” Hakyeon nodded. Ms. Soo left with a smirk, swinging the half-full bag of gold in her hand._

_ Hakyeon looked at the coins in his hand. They were beautiful, valuable, they would help save his mother…but when he looked at them, all he could think of was that nobleman’s stale breath and sweaty skin. Hakyeon pressed a hand to his mouth, his eyes welling over. He didn’t want to do that again. But…but Mother had been doing that for years, for longer than he’d been alive. He couldn’t leave her like that._

_ He didn’t have a choice anyway, not anymore, so…as horrible as it was…it was for Mother. He could do this for her. Hakyeon raised his head and began to walk, telling himself he could do it. He could do it for her._

“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon had no words, nothing that could convey how horrible what had happened to him was, or how sorry Taekwoon was that it had happened—was happening—in his kingdom. “I’m…I’m sorry.” Hakyeon just gave a shaky sigh, a single tear slipping down his temple. He was still staring at the stars.

“I got used to it, eventually,” he admitted softly. “I hated it, but I had to do it; and I was paying off Mother’s debt faster than I’d ever thought I would, so…I told myself it was worth it. I went to visit her every month, and every time I would pay Rat Teeth with everything I had.”

“Was her debt really so much?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon nodded.

“She was paying for twelve years’ worth of living expenses for two people.”

“Two?” Taekwoon asked, turning to look at him.

“Yeah. All the money Rat Teeth spent raising me…it was supposed to be my debt—that was how I was supposed to be able to work my way out of the brothel, by working until I’d paid back that twelve-year debt. But when I left, Rat Teeth added that debt to my mother’s.” Taekwoon sat up.

“What? But he sold you! Ms. Soo paid for you!”

“She did,” Hakyeon murmured, eyes glassy. “But it wasn’t nearly as much as I would’ve made for the brothel, in the long run. I tried to argue with him, but he wouldn’t budge. I even tried to take it up with the guards, but in The Pit the guards are just lackeys for the local gangs. They wouldn’t do a thing. They just told me it was legal and to accept it.”

“I can’t…” Taekwoon put his face in his hands. He couldn’t believe this. His own kingdom was a corrupt, horrible mess, and he’d never even known. He might never have known if he hadn’t met Hakyeon, not even when he became king! How had his father, and his family before him, let it get to this?

“I don’t understand,” Taekwoon said at last, voice rough. “Why is Father allowing this to happen?” Hakyeon finally sat up, and put a comforting hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“It’s not that he wants it to happen,” Hakyeon said softly. “I think he just doesn’t care.” Taekwoon raised his face, his teeth clenched.

“Well I care,” he said, anger and conviction making his voice hard. “And I’m going to fix it.” Hakyeon gently cupped his cheek, turning his face so Taekwoon would look at him, and held his gaze steady.

“I think you will,” he agreed softly. Taekwoon relaxed just a little, a bit of his despair melting away just from seeing Hakyeon’s face. He put his hand over Hakyeon’s.

“I will,” he promised. Hakyeon smiled, though it was pained. Taekwoon kissed his hand, and then took a breath to steady himself. “So…I hate to ask, but…what happened then? You were paying off your mother’s debt, but…you told me this story doesn’t have a happy ending.” Hakyeon dropped his gaze.

“No. It doesn’t,” he murmured. He twirled a blade of grass around his finger, giving himself a moment to prepare. Then he spoke.

_Hakyeon was seventeen now, and had built up quite a reputation. People were already calling him the best dancer in the kingdom, saying that he was a prodigy. Hakyeon supposed he was, though he gave most of the credit to just how hard he’d worked as a trainee; and his mother’s lessons when he was younger._

_ Of course, his fame as a dancer had made him more popular with the nobles and rich merchants who came to Ms. Soo for “private performances,” and that meant that he’d been spending fewer and fewer nights at the academy. Hakyeon was already worn out; he couldn’t imagine how his mother must feel._

_ The last two years had been the hardest of his life—and that was saying something—but it was worth it. It was finally, finally worth it, because today was the day he was going to free his mother. Hakyeon was headed to the brothel to give Rat Teeth his final payment. His mother would finally be free of her debt and free to leave. Hakyeon was making more than enough as a dancer to support her, so once he got her out he was going to find a way to leave Ms. Soo and what she’d made him do behind. They would both be free, as soon as he made this final payment._

_ Hakyeon had tried so hard to keep his mother from finding out what he did behind closed doors. It would break her heart to know that he’d fallen into the life she’d given up everything to save him from. He never told her, never wanted her to know, and he’d come _so close _to freeing her without her ever finding out…_

_ But last month, when Hakyeon had made his regular visit, his mother had been in tears. She’d hugged him the moment she saw him and told him she was sorry. Evidently one of her clients had finally told her the truth. He was a merchant and privy to the rumors that circulated in the upper class district. Hakyeon’s heart sank. She knew. After two years of hiding it, she finally knew…_

_ “I’m sorry, Hakyeon,” she’d whispered, holding him tight. “I thought I’d freed you from this. I thought…I didn’t mean to send you away only to have you fall right back into the trap of these stupid, selfish people! You had to face it all alone…I couldn’t be with you to help…” Hakyeon had shaken his head, eyes welling as he hugged her back. She was so thin, and frail…she’d never eaten enough._

_ “I’m the one who’s sorry,” he’d said softly. “You gave up everything, you even took on my debt so that I wouldn’t end up where I am…I-I’m so sorry, Mother. I failed you.” His mother had pulled back, wiping his cheeks even though she herself was still struggling not to cry._

_ “No, my star, you couldn’t if you tried,” she’d promised. “I know it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t have a choice. Neither of us did.” Hakyeon nodded, taking a shaky breath._

_ “But Mother, it’s okay. It’s awful, I know, but it’s the reason I can help you. I’ve made more money than I ever would have as just a dancer, and I’m so close to freeing you! I can pay off your debt.” To Hakyeon’s despair, his mother had only looked more heartbroken at that._

_ “You shouldn’t have had to do that for me,” she’d whispered. Hakyeon had held her hand._

_ “But I wanted to help you. And I did, I’m going to help you!” He’d been desperate for her to understand, to see that it wasn’t her fault, that it would be okay once she was free. But she didn’t, and when Hakyeon had left he knew he hadn’t convinced her._

_ But it didn’t matter, none of that mattered now, because today she would be free. She would see that things would be okay. Hakyeon would make them okay._

_ He walked into the brothel, prepared to head for Rat Teeth’s office. But to his surprise, the brothel keeper was waiting for him in the lobby. Hakyeon came the same day every month, and Rat Teeth knew this was the final payment. Maybe he just wanted to get it over with._

_ Hakyeon walked right up to him, and handed him a small bag of gold. He didn’t even bother to say a word. He hated this man with every fiber of his body, with every breath he took and every ounce of his being. But now Hakyeon had won. He’d finally beaten this sorry excuse for a man; he was taking his mother away._

_ Then Rat Teeth handed the bag back. Hakyeon’s eyes widened. He’d never seen the man refuse a coin in his life. But Rat Teeth pressed the bag into his palm, and gave Hakyeon one of those fake sympathetic looks._

_ “I’m afraid there’s no need for that now,” Rat Teeth said. Hakyeon could feel dread crawling like spiders down his spine and pooling in his gut._

_ “Why not? It’s the last payment.” Rat Teeth shook his head._

_ “Keep it. Consider it a token of my condolences.”_

_ “Condolences…” Hakyeon knew what that word meant, but his brain wasn’t working right…_

_ “Your mother has passed, Hakyeon,” Rat Teeth said solemnly. “There is no more debt to pay.” Hakyeon’s eyes widened, his heart seeming to stop in his chest. He swore he could feel his soul leaving his body, draining out into the floorboards._

_ “…What?” No, those words didn’t make sense. Mother hadn’t been sick, and she wasn’t that old…there was no reason she would be…_

_ “I’m afraid she took a tumble,” Rat Teeth explained sadly. “Fell down the stairs and landed wrong. There was nothing I could do for her.” Hakyeon slowly shook his head._

_ “No…”_

_ “Sorry, my boy,” Rat Teeth said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Sometimes accidents just happen.”_

_ “No…”_

_ “I suggest you take your leave,” Rat Teeth said, in a gentle voice that was entirely fake. “Go home and grieve. Staying here any longer will only remind you of her more.”_

_ “Her…her body…”_

_ “I’ve taken the liberty of having it cremated,” Rat Teeth said simply. “I believe her ashes are housed in the whores’ cemetery now, though I’m sure they’ll give them to you if you ask. You are her only family, after all.” Her only family…yes, he’d been her only family. She’d been _his _only family. Did that mean there was no one left?_

_ “Now,” Rat Teeth said, patting his shoulder, “best be on your way.” He turned and left, heading back upstairs to his office. Hakyeon didn’t know how long he stood there in shock, tears slipping silently down his cheeks and splashing on his feet. Finally his knees gave way, and he crumpled to the floor. He couldn’t believe it. It couldn’t be. He was one payment away, _one…_she was almost free! She was almost—!_

_ Hakyeon put his face in his hands, biting his tongue to hold back a scream. How was he supposed to accept this? He flinched at a sudden hand on his shoulder and looked up. His mother’s best friend was kneeling beside him. She worked in the brothel too. Her name was Seoyun, and her eyes were sad as she looked at him. Hakyeon tried to speak, but nothing came out but a small, broken noise. Seoyun drew him into a hug and held him tight._

_ “I’m sorry, Hakyeon,” she whispered, rocking him. She’d helped Mother raise him, and her touch was comforting; but nothing and no one would ever be comforting enough. She held him for a long time, and when his shaking had calmed a little, she leaned in close._

_ “Hakyeon,” she whispered in his ear. “I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but…I have to. Your mother didn’t fall.” Hakyeon stiffened, sitting up immediately._

_ “What?” he asked. Seoyun’s eyes glistened with pain._

_ “She didn’t fall. After you left last month, when she found out about…you…” Hakyeon dropped his gaze for a moment, before lifting it again and silently calling himself a fool. If anyone would understand, it was Seoyun. “She was despondent. I know you begged her not to blame herself, but I think she did. She wouldn’t take clients; even when Rat Teeth forced them on her, she hardly did more than lay there. She wasn’t performing well, and one day he got so angry at her…he threw her, Hakyeon. She didn’t fall down the stairs. He threw her.” Seoyun’s voice shook with pain and rage. Hakyeon had gone very still, Seoyun’s words echoing in his head._

He threw her…he threw her…he threw her…

_Hakyeon stood, the horror and grief raging in his chest instantly replaced with fire. Seoyun called after him, but he didn’t even hear her as he marched up the stairs. Hakyeon kicked open the door to Rat Teeth’s office. The man jumped, squealing as he spilled the gold he’d been counting all over the desk. When he saw Hakyeon he frowned._

_ “What are you still doing here? I told you to leave—“ Hakyeon punched him in the face, hard. Rat Teeth fell backwards, hitting the wall behind his desk. He scrambled to get up, reaching for the bell that would call his mercenary guards. But Hakyeon grabbed him before he could, hauling him up and slamming him down on the desk. All those years of running errands on the streets of The Pit had taught him how to fight. All those years of dancing day and night had made him strong. Rat Teeth was old, and flabby, and weak. He struggled, but he couldn’t break free._

_ “What happened to my mother?” Hakyeon hissed, leaning in close. Rat Teeth scowled. _

_ “I told you. She fell down the stairs—“_

_ “Liar!” Hakyeon’s hoarse voice cracked as he yelled. “You threw her! You killed her!” Rat Teeth’s eyes went wide, and for a moment it looked like he would deny it. But then he sneered, that old, condescending sneer that Hakyeon had hated all his life._

_ “I did her a favor,” he spat. “She was used up anyway. The world doesn’t need another old, broken whore.” Hakyeon swore his vision went red for a moment._

_ “She was almost free!” he yelled, slamming Rat Teeth’s head into the desk. “She was almost free and you couldn’t have that, so you killed her!”_

_ “She would’ve been nothing but a burden to you,” Rat Teeth hissed. Hakyeon slammed his head again._

_ “No! She would’ve been free, she would’ve been _happy!” _He was breathing hard, his vision still red around the edges. “But you…you’re a burden to the world.” Suddenly his voice dropped, from hoarse shouting to a much more deadly low. For the first time, Rat Teeth was beginning to look afraid. A glimmer caught Hakyeon’s eye, and he turned. There was a heavy sack of gold coins on the desk, with other loose coins scattered about. Hakyeon picked one up._

_ “All for this,” he said, half to himself. “You took her from her family, locked her away, tortured her…all for this.” He looked at Rat Teeth, holding up the coin. “Was it worth it? Is what you’ve done to all of us _worth it?”

_ Rat Teeth said nothing, but his silence was enough. Hakyeon knew the answer, he’d known it without asking. But he wanted to see the monster beneath him confirm it. Hakyeon gripped the coin so tightly that his hand shook._

_ “Well,” he said, voice unsteady but hard with rage. “If this is all you care about…take it.” He pinned Rat Teeth down with his arms and bodyweight, and wrenched the man’s mouth open. Then he shoved the gold coin in. Rat Teeth’s eyes went wide, and he coughed, trying to spit the coin out. One wasn’t going to be enough, so Hakyeon grabbed the bag. He dumped the coins into Rat Teeth’s mouth and shoved them in deep. He shoved more, and more, until coins were spilling from the man’s mouth as he choked._

_ Rat Teeth’s face turned red, then purple, then blue. Blood leaked into his eyes until they were streaked with red. His previously furious expression was now pure fear, but Hakyeon didn’t care._

_ “This is how you made them feel,” he whispered, leaning in close. “Every person you ever bought, every person you sold…this is how they felt. This is what you made them feel.” Rat Teeth shook his head, but his body was going weak._

_ “This is what you deserve,” Hakyeon murmured. Rat Teeth convulsed, and then went still. His eyes rolled back, his whole body going limp. Hakyeon slowly straightened up, removing his hands. Rat Teeth was dead on his desk, his precious gold coins stuffed down his throat._

_ Hakyeon stared at him, still breathing hard. He felt grim satisfaction, gratification, at seeing the man he’d hated all his life dead, and at his hand. But…he didn’t feel better. The loss of his mother still burned, an unbearable pain in his chest, and even though he’d avenged her he didn’t feel better. Rat Teeth had deserved to die, but his death wouldn’t bring her back. Nothing would bring her back._

_ Hakyeon stumbled out of the office, and might have fallen if familiar hands hadn’t caught him._

_ “What happened?” Seoyun asked._

_ “He’s dead,” Hakyeon mumbled, staring at the floor. That strange, foggy numbness was beginning to creep back in. He couldn’t believe it, any of this. Seoyun glanced past him into the office. Grim delight flickered across her face._

_ “Thank you, Hakyeon,” she whispered. Hakyeon just shook his head. When the authorities found out, he’d be executed. Mother wouldn’t have wanted him to die for her, but it was too late…_

_ “Hakyeon. I’ll tell them I did it,” Seoyun said then. Hakyeon looked up, the fog in his mind dissipating a bit._

_ “What?”_

_ “The guards,” Seoyun said. “I’ll tell them it was me. After so many years stuck in this shithole, it won’t be hard to believe that I finally snapped.”_

_ “But…no. No, Seoyun, you’ll be killed!” Hakyeon said, finally coming back to himself. Seoyun just gave him a sad, loving smile, and cupped his cheek the way his mother used to do._

_ “I know. But I haven’t paid off my debt yet, Hakyeon. Now that Rat Teeth is dead, I’ll just be passed on to one of his friends, to another keeper in another shithole brothel. I don’t want that.”_

_ “But…” Hakyeon didn’t know what to say. His mind was too mixed up to come up with the right words._

_ “You’re young, Hakyeon,” Seoyun said softly. “You’re young, and talented, and you have a whole bright life ahead of you. My turn in this world is spent, but you still have yours. I want you to take it.”_

_ “I can’t let you,” Hakyeon whispered, a single tear slipping down his cheek. Seoyun just wiped it away, her loving gaze so much like his mother’s…_

_ “Your mother wouldn’t want you to throw your life away, not even for her,” she promised softly. “I’m ready to join her, Hakyeon. Honor her memory and live.” Hakyeon just stared, wanting to say no again but not knowing how. Seoyun was right, Mother would want him to live…Seoyun gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, and then pushed him towards the stairs. “Now go.”_

_ So Hakyeon went. He walked numbly down the stairs and out of the brothel. The sun was too bright outside. There shouldn’t be any sun on a day like today. How could the sun shine like this when Mother was…_

_ Hakyeon didn’t know how he made it back to the academy, but he did. He went to his room, closed the door, and sat on his bed. Then he screamed. He screamed, and cried, ripped off his bedding and threw it against the wall. He cried for hours, until the rage and pain and horror had all been spent, and all that was left was numbness._

“Hakyeon…” Once again, Taekwoon was speechless. Hakyeon’s cheeks glistened with tears, but somehow he was still composed. “I don’t…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” Hakyeon squeezed his hand.

“I had no reason to stay at the academy after that,” he said softly. His voice was thick, and rough. “But I couldn’t leave. I still had to pay back my debt. Running would’ve been fruitless, she had too many connections…so I stayed. I spent the next few years working off my debt. I’d only been free of the academy for a year or so before I met you.” Hakyeon looked up then, eyes red-rimmed and glistening. Taekwoon’s heart ached so much he thought it might stop; but still he reached for Hakyeon, holding his face in his palm.

“Some naive part of me hoped that all the closed-door stuff would end once I was free of her,” Hakyeon admitted. “But I already had a reputation, the nobles already had a taste for me…of course it didn’t end. It was never going to.” Hakyeon’s voice was so bitter then. Taekwoon just wanted to hold him, to wrap him in a blanket and hold him close and promise that things would be okay now.

“But it has ended,” Taekwoon promised softly, tipping Hakyeon’s chin up to look at him. “It’s over, Hakyeon. You’re free from all of that. You’re never going back.” Hakyeon’s lip trembled.

“You still feel that way?” he whispered. “Even though you know I deserved it?” Taekwoon’s whole body stilled.

“What?”

“Mother…if she hadn’t found out what I was doing, she wouldn’t have died,” Hakyeon said unsteadily. Tears were beginning to slip down his cheeks again. “A-and Seoyun too. If I hadn’t…if…”

“‘If’ nothing, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said firmly. “You never had a choice in the matter. You didn’t choose to be born into a brothel, you didn’t choose to go to the academy, you didn’t choose those things Ms. Soo forced you to do, and you didn’t choose to tell her. All of that was out of your control, completely; and your mother knew that. She wouldn’t blame you, Hakyeon, and she would hate to see you blaming yourself.” Hakyeon was shivering even though the night was warm.

“Taekwoon…”

“You’ve never deserved anything but love,” Taekwoon whispered, holding Hakyeon’s face with both hands. “It’s not your fault, Hakyeon. None of it. You’ve had no control over your life, not since you were born…but you do now. You’re free now, really free, and you’re never going back to that life.” Hakyeon’s whole body seemed to shudder. He laid his head on Taekwoon’s chest, his own shaking with sobs. Taekwoon held him through it, rocking him and stroking his hair. He was crying too, because seeing Hakyeon in so much pain, knowing what he’d been through…it was impossible. But still, Taekwoon held him. It was a long time before his grating, rough sobs slowed to softer ones, and then finally to quiet tears.

“…Were you able to get her ashes?” Taekwoon whispered, after what might have been an hour. Hakyeon was no longer sobbing like his heart was breaking. Now tears slipped down his cheeks silently, his hands gripping Taekwoon’s shirt as he rested against the prince’s chest. He nodded.

“Hers and Seoyun’s. I took them into the woods one night, and the wisps led me to this beautiful clearing…it was full of skydeer, a whole family. I thought they’d run from me, but they didn’t. The baby even let me pet her. I remembered how Mother had always wanted to see a skydeer…it was the perfect place. I scattered them there.” Taekwoon kissed the top of his head, too moved for words.

“I’m sorry for what you’ve been through,” he whispered at last. “You never deserved it, and neither did your mother. And I swear to you, Hakyeon: when I’m king, I will fix all of this. I don’t care what it takes, I’ll do it. I will free every person who was sold against their will, I will punish every person who dared to buy children from their families, I’ll help the villages so those families won’t be so poor in the first place…I’ll fix it, Hakyeon. All of it. I swear to you, I will fix it.” Hakyeon pressed his face into Taekwoon’s shirt.

“Please,” he whispered. “I’d given up on hope until I met you. Now that I have it again, I…I don’t think I can bear losing it.”

“You won’t have to,” Taekwoon promised, kissing the top of his head. “I swear I will give you a reason to hope.” Hakyeon raised his head. His cheeks were wet, eyes bloodshot and glistening; and still, he was beautiful.

Hakyeon traced Taekwoon’s cheek, a silent thank you in his eyes. Taekwoon smiled gently, putting all the love he could into the gesture, and kissed his forehead.

“So…you really don’t mind that I killed a man?” Hakyeon asked at last. Taekwoon smiled grimly.

“Not at all. He had that coming a long time ago. And the way you did it…kind of poetic.” Hakyeon finally smiled. It was small, and watery, but genuine.

“Thanks. I kind of thought so too,” he admitted. Taekwoon kissed him, gentle and deep.

“Now that you’ve finally let all that out and told someone, I hope you can begin to heal,” Taekwoon murmured. Hakyeon blinked, the last tear slipping down his cheek, and gave him another small smile.

“I think I’m starting to,” he whispered. He laid his head against Taekwoon’s chest. The prince wrapped him up, holding him close and keeping him warm as they looked at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I know that was a h e a v y chapter, but now that the backstory’s done we can move on to the brighter things. I promise there won’t be so much angst in the next one. Thanks for reading, and take care of yourself!  
*Also, my apologies to the real Hakyeon. Angel baby doesn't deserve this... >.>


	8. Guilty

Over the next few days, Taekwoon started to notice a change in Hakyeon. It was subtle, but he could swear the dancer seemed a little more upbeat, that the ever-present shadows behind his eyes weren’t so dark, that there was a little more light there instead. Taekwoon couldn’t imagine living through what Hakyeon had been through; his whole life had been a series of abuses, pain, and disappointments, and somehow he was still here. He was still kind, sweet, gentle, good…Hakyeon was a miracle in Taekwoon’s eyes, and every time he saw him he marveled at it. He didn’t know what he could’ve done to deserve Hakyeon in his life, but the dancer was here; and he was doing better. Finally sharing all the weight of his dark past with someone, and having that someone accept it and comfort him, really seemed to have helped Hakyeon come to terms with it. It was still impossibly painful, of course, but Taekwoon could tell that some invisible weight had been lifted off of Hakyeon’s shoulders.

They slept together every night now—in the most literal sense of the words. They’d never done more than cuddle and kiss, but Taekwoon was content with that. Hakyeon was gradually growing more comfortable, starting to see Taekwoon’s room as his own, and it made the prince glow. Knowing that he was Hakyeon’s comfort, that he had the privilege of helping this beautiful, wonderful person start to heal and learn to trust…it was all he could ask for.

That morning Taekwoon awoke before Hakyeon, as he usually did. He got the impression that Hakyeon hadn’t gotten enough sleep in years—maybe his whole life. Now that he was comfortable enough to sleep soundly, he seemed to be making up for lost time. Taekwoon didn’t mind. He gave Hakyeon a gentle kiss on the forehead, nearly squealing at the little noise Hakyeon made in response and the way he snuggled deeper into the covers. Taekwoon admired him for a few minutes before carefully getting out of bed, moving slowly so as not to wake the dancer.

Taekwoon walked out to the balcony. He stretched, admiring the gentle warmth of the morning sun on his skin. A soft breeze blew past, carrying the scent of the last of the peach blossoms. They were nearly gone from the trees now, being steadily replaced with green leaves, but Taekwoon didn’t mind. Now that he had Hakyeon, that beautiful scent would be with him year-round. Besides, he was excited to go to the gardens with Hakyeon when the trees were full of fruit; the royal peaches were easily the tastiest in the kingdom, and given that he’d grown up poor and in The Pit, Taekwoon was willing to bet Hakyeon hadn’t had the chance to enjoy a lot of fresh fruit in his life. He would love them.

Taekwoon heard a door open softly and turned, heading back into his room to see Jaehwan slipping in. The servant had learned to be quiet when he came in in the mornings, since Hakyeon was usually still sleeping.

“Good morning, your highness,” Jaehwan whispered with a little bow.

“Good morning, Jaehwan,” Taekwoon replied. “I see you had another pleasant night.” Jaehwan’s hair was mussed, and there was a rather visible hickey on his neck. Jaehwan blushed, grumbling something as he set up the breakfast dishes.

“I see you did too,” he replied, raising an eyebrow as he glanced meaningfully at Hakyeon.

“I did,” Taekwoon agreed. “Still family-friendly, though.” Jaehwan’s face turned more serious.

“Well…can’t say I blame him,” he murmured, looking at Hakyeon. Taekwoon had confided a lot in Sanghyuk when he was worried about Hakyeon, and it seemed Sanghyuk had in turn confided in Jaehwan. Taekwoon felt a little bad, but he was fairly sure that Hakyeon already knew. Knowing how close Taekwoon was with Sanghyuk, Hakyeon didn’t seem to mind that the prince had shared some things with him. It wasn’t as though Hakyeon’s past with the nobles, at least, was a secret at court anyway.

“Me neither,” Taekwoon agreed softly. Jaehwan looked at him a moment, and something in his face seemed to soften.

“I’m glad you’re helping him,” the servant murmured as he quietly set a teapot on the table. “I think he’s very lucky to have someone to take care of him. I would guess he hasn’t had that in a very long time.”

“He hasn’t,” Taekwoon agreed, feeling a familiar ache in his chest. To his surprise, Jaehwan smiled at him then. It was small, but genuine.

“I admire what you’ve done for him, your highness. I misjudged your character before. I thought you were rather rude and arrogant, but seeing you with your dancer has changed my mind.” Taekwoon’s eyes widened. He was surprisingly touched by that.

“…Thank you, Jaewhan,” he managed after a moment. The servant just smiled and resumed setting up breakfast. He poured some hot water in the washbasin, bowed again, and left.

A warm, delicious scent brushed Taekwoon’s nose, and he approached the table. Jaehwan had brought a special treat this morning in addition to the usual breakfast, it seemed. Taekwoon picked up a small glass dish, filled with a still-warm berry tart. It smelled incredible, but he wasn’t about to eat it on his own. He’d discovered that Hakyeon had quite a sweet tooth. The dancer hadn’t had access to much sugar growing up, and it seemed to have made him especially appreciative of desserts.

Taekwoon carefully climbed back into bed, tart and a small spoon in hand. Hakyeon was still sleeping soundly, so Taekwoon leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Wake up, Yeonnie,” he said softly. Hakyeon mumbled something incoherent, and Taekwoon couldn’t help but grin; he was too cute. He gently traced Hakyeon’s lips with his finger. “Open your mouth,” he murmured in his ear. Hakyeon mumbled something else, but he must’ve been at least half-awake, because he opened his mouth. Taekwoon gently slid a spoonful of tart between his lips, smiling even wider as Hakyeon took it.

The dancer slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Taekwoon with sleepy surprise. He chewed the tart, and Taekwoon saw the delight on his face.

“Wow,” Hakyeon mumbled, slowly sitting up. “That’s the best thing someone’s ever put in my mouth in the morning.” Taekwoon tipped his head, a little confused as Hakyeon swallowed the tart. He looked at the prince and seemed to note his confusion. “You know. Whenever someone woke me up in the morning with ‘open your mouth’ before, it wasn’t exactly dessert they wanted to put in there…” Taekwoon’s eyes widened, his stomach seeming to drop. Oh, fuck.

“Oh. O-Oh Hakyeon, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…I mean I just thought it would be cute…” Taekwoon was floundering. Of course, hadn’t he told himself before not to wake Hakyeon up in strange ways? Hadn’t he told himself that Hakyeon had probably been woken up in all sorts of awful ways by those nobles and merchants? To his surprise, Hakyeon laughed then. He cupped Taekwoon’s cheek, smiling at him sweetly.

“It _was _cute.” He leaned in and gave Taekwoon a little kiss. His lips tasted like berry tart. Taekwoon just stared, eyes wide. Hakyeon tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I was just commenting. Sometimes I forget that most people don’t talk about stuff like that so plainly.”

“Ah.” Taekwoon’s gaze flicked to the brand on Hakyeon’s wrist. He’d started leaving it uncovered around Taekwoon—only Taekwoon. “I suppose that makes sense.” Hakyeon _had _grown up in a brothel, and between that and all those years of “private performances,” Taekwoon supposed it wasn’t surprising, that Hakyeon was so calm and open when it came to talking about sex stuff. It did make him feel a little juvenile by comparison, though. Not that any of what Hakyeon had been through was something to envy—Taekwoon would do anything to turn back time and spare Hakyeon from all of that. But even consensual, good sex stuff made him blush to talk about, whereas for Hakyeon it was probably as easy as talking about the weather.

“It’s alright, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon assured him. The look on his face was gentle, and loving. “I know I’ve been through a lot, and…and there are definitely times when it makes me feel like breaking. Sometimes someone says something, or does something, and it…it does something to me. I get…scared, and anxious, and sometimes I feel like I can’t breathe…” Hakyeon had dropped his gaze now, and his ears were red. Sex was one thing, but when it came to talking about his own vulnerability, Hakyeon was the one who was shy; Taekwoon couldn’t blame him.

“But…I haven’t felt like that with you,” Hakyeon said softly, raising his gaze again. “And I don’t think I will. If you say or do something that hurts me, I’ll let you know. But I don’t want you to be afraid to be yourself around me. I don’t want you to treat me like broken glass.” Hakyeon’s eyes were wide, and a little damp, and somehow Taekwoon knew that he was the only person in the world that Hakyeon had ever looked at like this, aside from his mother. He was vulnerable, letting Taekwoon see where he was insecure; he’d probably never felt safe enough to let anyone else see that before. It made Taekwoon’s heart twist.

“I don’t…I don’t want to be broken, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon whispered, dropping his gaze again for a moment before raising it. “Sometimes I think I am, but…but if you can just tell me that I’m not…”

“You’re not.” Taekwoon said those words with a gentle firmness, tipping Hakyeon’s chin up so the dancer would meet his gaze. “You’re a little fractured, maybe, like anyone would be. But you’re not broken. You’ve been hurt for so long…wounds like those don’t heal overnight. But they _can _heal, and I will do everything I can to help you see that.” Taekwoon touched his forehead to Hakyeon’s. “It’s okay to be hurt, Yeonnie. You can’t help it. But with time and a lot of gentle care, you can heal. I’ll help you.” Hakyeon’s lip trembled. Taekwoon kissed him gently on the forehead and hugged him tight.

Taekwoon rocked him, humming softly, and stroked his hair. It was a long few minutes before Hakyeon’s shaky breathing calmed. His breaths were still hitched when he raised his head, wiping his eyes.

“You know…I hadn’t cried in years before I met you,” he mumbled, seeming a little embarrassed. Taekwoon just wiped his cheek, giving him a gentle smile.

“Then we’re just making up for lost time,” he promised softly. Hakyeon gave a small, watery laugh, and hiccuped, another tear slipping free. Taekwoon wiped it with his thumb and kissed Hakyeon on the nose. Hakyeon closed his eyes, and though the action sent two more tears slipping free, he was smiling as he hugged Taekwoon tightly. Taekwoon held him close, knowing without a doubt that he would never hold anything more precious in his arms. These past few days had only further cemented his resolve; whatever it took, he was not letting Hakyeon go.

Sanghyuk turned to his soldiers, surveying them, looking for any hint of resentment or lack of resolve in their faces. He knew the majority of the royal guard was less than pleased with this order from Prince Taekwoon, which was why Sanghyuk had been entrusted to oversee it. He’d hand-picked this group of guards himself, because he wanted to be certain that he could trust them to stick to their orders.

Wonshik stood at his side, his second-in-command for this mission. Sanghyuk looked at him once and nodded, so Wonshik gave the signal to move, and they began their march into The Pit.

Taekwoon had ordered Sanghyuk to put together a trusted group of guards to raid every brothel in The Pit. They were to arrest every brothel keeper and bring every whore and child back to the palace—not to punish them, but to provide a safe place to question them, to ensure that they knew they were away from the clutches of their keepers when they were interviewed. Taekwoon wanted to find every worker who had been forced into a brothel, every child who had been sold; even the workers who may have joined the brothel voluntarily, but out of desperation, those who had chosen that work because they had no other options.

Taekwoon’s next step in the plan was to clear out the corrupt guards in The Pit and replace them with better ones, ones who would stand up to the gangs and prevent human trafficking as best they could. Of course, one could never know for sure how open to bribes a guard might be, but Taekwoon had put Sanghyuk and Wonshik in charge of doing their best to put good people in the right places.

The people milling about the streets of The Pit practically leapt out of the way when they saw the lines of guards, clad in the royal crest, marching through the streets. Sanghyuk could see the fear and wariness on their faces. The people here didn’t trust royal authority, that much was clear; Sanghyuk couldn’t blame them.

Ragged-looking men and women shrank back, keeping their eyes downcast. Mean, shady-looking men watched suspiciously from the shadows of alleyways. Children stared with wide eyes, both intimidated and amazed by the gleaming wall of armor walking through their streets.

Sanghyuk had only been to The Pit a few times in his life, and then only when his family was at its poorest. They’d never been desperate enough to have to give up their house in the middle-class district, but sometimes his mother would send him on errands to The Pit because they couldn’t afford to buy goods anywhere else. Still, Sanghyuk had avoided the place if he could. It made him uncomfortable, almost guilty in a strange way, to see all those people being ignored by the crown he served.

_Not anymore, _he told himself. Taekwoon was going to be the king that changed things; he was already changing things. They arrived at the first brothel, the one Taekwoon had directed them to go to first. There was a sign outside, with a symbol of a woman’s silhouette, her lips just brushing a rose. Taekwoon had told Sanghyuk about Hakyeon, what the dancer had shared about his past. So this was where he’d grown up.

Sanghyuk marched up to the door and kicked it in. Exclamations followed, surprised gasps and angry outcries. Sanghyuk marched in, his soldiers streaming in behind him. There were women in thin silks and transparent, gauzy fabrics, sitting in the laps of men in the fine clothes of the middle district; or in some cases, the gaudy robes of the high-class district.

Sanghyuk began shouting orders, directing his soldiers. The customers ran, and though it frustrated Sanghyuk, he let them, because they weren’t the main targets today and they had too many brothels to visit. His soldiers rounded up the workers, promising that they weren’t in trouble, they wouldn’t be harmed…the women were still scared. Sanghyuk wasn’t surprised. He knew that a number of the palace guards made their way to the brothels of The Pit when they had free time, and they were less than pleased to know that Taekwoon was now shutting them down.

That was why Sanghyuk had carefully picked this group of guards. They were, for the most part, sympathetic in one way or another. Some had come from the far villages, or from The Pit, and had seen family members sold. Some just knew better. Either way, Sanghyuk had done his best to make sure his guards weren’t conflicted about carrying out Taekwoon’s orders.

Wonshik returned a moment later, the brothel keeper in tow. Sanghyuk knew he couldn’t be the “Rat Teeth” Taekwoon had spoken of, but he didn’t look much different. He was dressed in gaudy clothing with heavy jewels on his fingers and neck, but his hair was greasy, his sneer ugly as he cursed at Sanghyuk. All those jewels, bought from the work of slaves…it was sickening. They took the keeper away in chains, but helped the workers and their children into carriages, promising that they would be transported in safety back to the palace.

Sanghyuk and his guards did the same thing at the next brothel, and the next, until they’d rounded up every keeper and every worker they could find. When Taekwoon had told Sanghyuk what he wanted to do, the guard had cautioned him.

“I think it’s noble, what you want to do. But arresting the keepers and shutting down the brothels won’t solve the problem,” Sanghyuk had told him.

“I know,” Taekwoon had agreed. “The problem won’t stop until we kill the demand for it, and I know that’ll take a while. But this is a start. It’ll show the other desperate and scared people that help is out there. It’ll show them they have somewhere to go, that from now on the guard really will be on their side, and so will I. I know it’s not a solution, but…it’s a start. I have to do something, and it’s a start.”

_It’s a start, _Sanghyuk agreed as he watched his guards lead the shackled keepers through the streets. The brothel workers had been given comfortable carriages to ride in, but the keepers were forced to walk, wrists shackled and heads down, through the streets. People stood on either side, watching with wide eyes. Some looked scared, but others looked hopeful. A few even jeered and hissed at the keepers; Sanghyuk let them.

When they got back to the palace, the keepers were all taken to the dungeon. Some guards had stayed behind in The Pit to gather all the papers and receipts from the keepers’ offices. Hakyeon had apparently mentioned that brothel keepers were notorious hoarders of bills and receipts, as they had to keep a paper trail to prove that they owned each of their workers, and how much of their debt had been paid off. Now, that paper trail would work to prove they were guilty and free their slaves. It was a lovely sort of irony.

“You…you did what?” Hakyeon gasped. He’d been walking through the palace with Taekwoon when he saw a group, women and a few men, in sheer silks being led through the halls by a group of guards. Each one had a brand on their wrist—not Hakyeon’s, but still one he recognized from a neighboring brothel. When he’d asked, Taekwoon had told him what he’d done; sending his guards to The Pit, rounding everyone up, bringing them in…

“I couldn’t leave them like that,” Taekwoon explained softly. “After you story…I had to do something. I had to help.” Hakyeon was speechless.

“Taekwoon…I…I appreciate that, but…even if you’ve arrested the keepers…a lot of these people don’t know any other way to make a living. When you send them back to The Pit, they’ll just—“

“I know,” Taekwoon promised, taking his hand. “That’s why I’m creating a special program. We’ve had a huge sum of money sitting in the vaults for years—it’s called the ‘education development fund,’ and it was supposed to be used to build schools in the far villages. But I’ve realized lately that Father was never going to use it for that.” Taekwoon’s voice had darkened a bit. “Lady Min used a little of it for her festival, but I’m not gonna let that happen anymore. There’s more than enough in that fund to build some kind of school, or trade school or something here _and _set up schools in the villages.” Hakyeon’s eyes had gone wide.

“You mean…?”

“After what they’ve been through, I think those people deserve to be whatever they want to be,” Taekwoon said softly, cupping Hakyeon’s cheek. “You do, and so did your mother. I know it hurts you, that you couldn’t help her, but…Hakyeon, you’re the one who opened my eyes. And because of that…you’re helping everyone else.” Hakyeon’s lips parted in disbelief, his eyes welling.

“Taekwoon…”

“We’re planning to interview every worker,” Taekwoon said in a soft, gentle voice. “I’m having some of our doctors and nurses do it, since I think they’ll be a bit gentler than the guards. We’re going to promise them safety, and work at the palace if they want it. Once the new school is ready, they’ll have the option to learn a trade there if they want. Whatever they want. We’re going to do our best to accommodate their desires. Oh and if any of them have children, we’re going to send them to the public schools in the middle district as soon as possible.” Hakyeon was utterly speechless.

“You…you did all of that?” he managed at last, in a hoarse whisper.

“I’m sorry I didn’t consult you about it,” Taekwoon murmured. “I know I should have—I mean, you probably know how to help better than I do, but…I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I know Father would never agree to this, so I had to plan all this without him finding out. If he had found out, and I had to cancel it, I didn’t want you to have to deal with that disappointment.”

“I…you…” Hakyeon didn’t know what to say. He felt ready to collapse, he felt overwhelmed. Taekwoon slid an arm around his waist, gently leading him through the halls to Hakyeon’s room. Once they were inside, he sat Hakyeon down on the bed and sat beside him.

“Your…your father,” Hakyeon mumbled.

“He’ll be pissed,” Taekwoon admitted with a reluctant nod. “But at this point I’ve already ordered construction for the school and pulled the funds. I’ve already given the orders to shut down the brothels, and I’ve already started replacing the guard in The Pit. He’ll probably do something horrible to me for this, but it’s already in motion. If he cancels it all now it’ll make a big mess, and it’ll be embarrassing for him. If the people know I did all this against his wishes, it’ll make him look weak. A crown prince who’s _that _defiant…well, I don’t think Father wants people knowing that he can’t control his own son.” Hakyeon just shook his head, still numb with disbelief.

“Will…will he hurt you?” Hakyeon murmured at last. Taekwoon took his hand. He looked sad, but from the way his hand shook, Hakyeon knew he was scared too.

“Probably,” Taekwoon admitted softly. “But it’ll be worth it. I can’t imagine how much all those people like your mother must’ve been hurting. If I have to get hurt to stop it…so be it.”

“Taekwoon…”

“I never knew I’d do something like this,” Taekwoon admitted, giving Hakyeon a shaky smile. “I never thought I was brave enough. I think it was the wisps who first showed me that maybe I _was _good enough to do something right, but…you’re the one who gave me the courage to try. So thank you, Hakyeon.” Hakyeon pressed his lips together, his eyes glistening. Then he tugged Taekwoon into a hug, so quickly the prince gasped in surprise.

“You’re probably an idiot for doing this,” Hakyeon said softly. “A wonderful, good-hearted, generous idiot.” Taekwoon laughed.

“Thanks.” He kissed the top of the dancer’s head, hugging him close. They were quiet for a long moment.

“…Hakyeon,” Taekwoon murmured at last.

“Hm?”

“I love you.” Taekwoon was surprised how easily those words slipped from his lips. He’d been wanting to say them for days, but he’d been too scared. Now…well, with how his father was going to punish him for this, he probably had nothing to lose. Whatever happened next, he wanted Hakyeon to know that he was loved. Hakyeon looked up, eyes wide, lips parted in surprise. Gods, he was so beautiful…more than beautiful. He was everything. Hakyeon’s eyes searched his face.

“I love you too,” he whispered at last. Taekwoon grinned, suddenly too overwhelmed with joy to be afraid of his father, or even to think of him. He wrapped his arms around Hakyeon, pulling him into a deep kiss. Hakyeon returned it with passion, lying down and gently pulling Taekwoon on top of him. His lips parted, and Taekwoon slid his tongue in, tasting the familiar sweet flavor that was distinctly Hakyeon. Hakyeon sighed with pleasure, winding his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair.

Taekwoon felt a stirring pressure against his leg, and when he leaned into it a little Hakyeon gasped. It was such a beautiful sound. Taekwoon wanted to make him feel good, to show Hakyeon that he was safe and loved, that the trauma of his past was in the past. They rolled onto their sides, still kissing as they lay tangled up in each other. When they finally came up for breath, Taekwoon held Hakyeon’s gaze, admiring the foggy pleasure in his eyes.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whispered. “May I try something?” Hakyeon tipped his head a little in question. Taekwoon slid his hand down, pausing just above the spot he wanted to touch. Hakyeon’s eyes widened a bit, and Taekwoon thought he might look a little nervous.

“If you don’t want it, that’s okay,” Taekwoon promised softly. “I’ll wait forever if that’s what you need. But you don’t have to do anything for me in return. I just want to show you, if you want me to…I just want you to know you can trust me.” Hakyeon’s eyes searched his face.

“I know that already,” he murmured. Taekwoon smiled gently, running fingers through his hair.

“Do you want me to?” he whispered. Hakyeon hesitated. “It’s okay if you don’t. I’ll love you just the same.”

“I…” Hakyeon could feel the warmth of Taekwoon’s hand. It felt nice, all it had to do was move a little lower and it would feel even nicer…Hakyeon had never known pleasure from sex with another person, nor had he ever felt it as a connection to someone he loved. But he knew it could be, and with Taekwoon…kissing him just now had felt incredible, had been enough to get him hard even though he hadn’t been planning to do anything with it. But then, Taekwoon wasn’t asking him to. He wasn’t asking for intercourse, he wasn’t asking Hakyeon to pleasure him…he was just offering to make Hakyeon feel good, if he wanted it. To show him what it felt like when it came from someone he loved.

He loved Taekwoon. He loved him deeply, already, and he was the first person since Hakyeon’s mother that he’d truly trusted…

“I want you to,” Hakyeon whispered at last. “But…but if I say ‘stop…’”

“I’ll stop,” Taekwoon promised. “The moment you feel unsure, I’ll stop.” He smiled gently, and Hakyeon smiled back. He trusted him.

Taekwoon began to kiss him again, and Hakyeon melted into it. The prince’s hand slid low and began to rub, slow and gentle at first. Hakyeon gasped. His heart gave a nervous stutter, because he’d been touched like this before and he hadn’t wanted it then…but Taekwoon’s white jasmine scent filled his nose and reminded him that this was different. Only Taekwoon smelled like this. Only Taekwoon felt like this, with that gentle, loving touch. He wasn’t touching Hakyeon to please himself, he was doing it for Hakyeon…and that was something he’d never felt before.

Hakyeon opened his eyes, holding Taekwoon’s gaze as the prince’s hand dipped beneath his underwear. Taekwoon’s palm was soft, but with those familiar callouses from combat training, so different from the nobles and merchants who’d touched him before…

“Should I stop?” Taekwoon whispered. Hakyeon shook his head. He was starting to flush, and it really did feel good…Taekwoon held his gaze, gently cupping his cheek with his free hand to remind Hakyeon that it was him, no one else. He was safe, and loved, and it was okay to relax and enjoy this. It was okay…

Hakyeon’s lids fluttered, a soft moan escaping him, and Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile. He’d been worried he’d be no good at this; sure, he’d done this for himself, but doing it for someone else was different. He had no experience, and he didn’t want to disappoint, but…well, judging by the look on Hakyeon’s face, he wasn’t disappointed. Good. A few days ago Sanghyuk had given Taekwoon a folded piece of paper. When Taekwoon asked what it was, Sanghyuk had just winked and said, “You’ll thank me later.”

Taekwoon had unfolded the paper and given a very undignified squawk. On the top of the page, Sanghyuk had written in curly script, “How to Please Your Dancer.” What followed was a series of drawings and instructions—very lewd drawings and instructions—showing Taekwoon all the various ways in which he might please Hakyeon. He’d chased Sanghyuk down and hit him on the arm, but the guard had just laughed.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help,” he’d said. “I know you have like, zero experience. Trust me, you and Hakyeon will both thank me for this.” Taekwoon had grumbled and gone back to his room with red cheeks. But he’d kept the paper. Later, when he was alone, he’d taken it out and studied it. Sanghyuk sure knew a lot…the pictures got him feeling hot, and while he was nervous about messing up, he was excited to try some of those things with Hakyeon. Not until the dancer was ready, of course, but…it was nice to know that he now knew what to do to make him feel good.

Of course, he probably could’ve figured _this _one out on his own—it was just a hand, after all—but still. Hakyeon shivered when Taekwoon sped up, and when he felt precum slick his fingers, he smiled. Maybe he _would _thank Sanghyuk later.

“Okay?” Taekwoon whispered. Hakyeon seemed to be feeling pretty good, but he still wanted to be careful. Hakyeon nodded, winding his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair. His lips were parted, cheeks dusted with a rosy blush, and he was starting to pant.

“This is how it’ll be from now on,” Taekwoon murmured, touching his forehead to Hakyeon’s. “Only when you want it, and nothing but pleasure. I want you to feel good, Hakyeon. I want you to feel treasured. This is for you—just for you.” Hakyeon moaned, his lids slipping closed for a moment before he opened them again, because he wanted to see Taekwoon. With anyone else he might’ve forgotten, might’ve gotten lost in his memories, might’ve been afraid to feel pleasure and instead felt pain…but this was Taekwoon, and with the prince’s gentle gaze on him, Hakyeon knew he was safe. He knew who he was with, and why, and that it was okay to enjoy it. Taekwoon wouldn’t hurt him. Taekwoon loved him. And he loved Taekwoon too.

Hakyeon cried out as pleasure burst through him like a sunbeam. It was bright, blissful, beautiful…he could feel that pleasure warming him, curling his toes, spilling into Taekwoon’s hand…Taekwoon held his gaze, pure love in his eyes, and Hakyeon knew he’d been right. He was safe.

Taekwoon stroked him gently as he came down. Hakyeon shivered and moaned as the aftershocks rippled through his body. Finally, they both went still. Taekwoon gave Hakyeon the sweetest little smile and kissed him. When he pulled back he withdrew his hand, turning it to admire the way it glistened in the light. Hakyeon hadn’t had an orgasm in a long time, as he hadn’t felt up to doing it himself in a while. Taekwoon’s hand was quite thoroughly coated.

“Guess I did a good job, huh?” Taekwoon said, raising an eyebrow, a proud smirk on his lips. Hakyeon laughed breathlessly and kissed him again.

“You did,” he agreed. Taekwoon grinned and pulled him close. Hakyeon cuddled up to him, noticing with some amusement that Taekwoon was still looking proudly at his hand. It was warm and slick, coated in Hakyeon’s release, and it felt good. He’d made Hakyeon feel good, loved, treasured…and now the dancer was looking at him with such trust. Taekwoon hadn’t felt so happy in a long, long time.

Unfortunately, as most good things seemed to be in Taekwoon’s life, that happiness was fleeting. He’d fallen asleep with Hakyeon in the dancer’s bed, and was awoken quite abruptly when the doors banged open. Taekwoon sat up with a gasp to see three guards he didn’t recognize marching into the room; and behind them, the king. Taekwoon rushed to sit up straight, glad in that moment that he and Hakyeon hadn’t had full sex—they were both, thankfully, fully clothed.

Taekwoon barely had a moment to appreciate it though before the king marched up and slapped him across the face. Taekwoon heard an angry hiss, and realized Hakyeon was awake too.

“What the fuck did you do?” King Jung growled. His glare was murderous, and Taekwoon shrank instinctively. But then he felt a gentle hand on his arm. Hakyeon’s hand. Suddenly Taekwoon remembered why he’d risked his father’s wrath, and he sat up straight.

“I’m assuming you’re referring to the raid on the brothels?” Taekwoon asked, sounding calmer than he was. His father glared, only further angered by his apparent lack of concern.

“What else would I be talking about, you idiot?” he snapped. “Who gave you permission to do something so stupid?”

“I did,” Taekwoon said, and now he was growing angry. He threw back the covers and stood, looking his father in the eye. “And it wasn’t stupid. It was the right thing to do.”

“For who?” King Jung asked, throwing up his hands. “Everyone in the upper district is in an uproar about it! You’ve pissed off all our nobles and the majority of our guard.”

“Father, they were imprisoning people there!” Taekwoon argued. “They bought children from their families and sold them against their will, they forced people, they even killed their own workers and got away with it!” King Jung just rolled his eyes.

“Those are just horror stories, Taekwoon. The brothel workers are fine. Their work supports their families, and in a few years they get to leave. It’s a fine system and it adds to the economy.” Taekwoon bristled, outrage boiling through him at those words. After what Hakyeon had told him, hearing that lie from his own father made him want to vomit.

“That’s not true. It’s sexual slavery!” he growled. His father just glared.

“I don’t know what you think you know, Taekwoon, but—“

“I do know!” Taekwoon said, and now he was nearly yelling. Knowing what his father’s stupid laws had put Hakyeon through, and now seeing his father defending them as though there was nothing wrong, as though their kingdom wasn’t a corrupt mess ruled by evil people…it was turning his vision red. “I know you’ve been failing our people, we’ve been failing our people for centuries! The Pit, the outer villages, the people in the brothels…you’ve abandoned all of them, and for what? To please all our vain, selfish nobles? To please yourself?”

“Taekwoon, that is enough!” King Jung yelled, and in spite of himself Taekwoon shrank a bit. He’d been terrified of his father when he was little, and though he felt stronger now, old habits died hard. “You’ve already disobeyed me and stepped _far _out of line. You will not insult me on top of it!” Taekwoon glared, breathing hard but momentarily intimidated. The king folded his arms. “Those brothels are a central part of the city’s economy. If you want to help our people, you shouldn’t have been so rash to shut them down.” Taekwoon shook his head.

“If our economy is reliant on things like that, it’s already broken,” he insisted. “I’ve already set up a way for those brothel workers to help themselves. Once they have a trade and some education they’ll be able to contribute to our economy better, without all their money going to some selfish brothel keeper! It’ll be better for everyone.”

“It will not!” the king hissed. “Those are peasants, Taekwoon. You’ve allowed droves of peasant whores into the palace! It’s an affront to everyone in the middle and upper districts and to our own family!” Taekwoon folded his arms.

“Really? Our nobles didn’t seem so offended by those whores when they visited the brothels themselves.” Taekwoon heard a half-smothered laugh, and knew that Hakyeon had appreciated those words. He couldn’t help but smile, though it vanished the moment the king’s gaze slid from Taekwoon to Hakyeon.

“Is this why you’ve gone mad?” the king asked, gesturing to Hakyeon. Taekwoon bristled, furious to see his father refer to Hakyeon as “this.” “You betrayed me for a common whore?”

“He’s not a whore,” Taekwoon growled. “And I didn’t betray you. Be honest, Father, you’re only mad about this because our spoiled nobles are mad. But I’m not going to condemn our people to suffer in slavery just to appease the pampered brats in our upper district!” The king slapped him again. Taekwoon heard Hakyeon gasp.

“That is enough,” King Jung said, in a dangerously low voice. “I’ve tolerated your weakness and disrespect because you are my only child, but this time you’ve gone too far.” Taekwoon lowered his hand from his cheek, his fingers curling into fists.

“And what are you going to do?” he asked, in an equally-low voice. “Reverse my orders? Make yourself look weak and foolish? The people will mock you forever if they find out I was able to do all of this without your consent.” His father’s eyes narrowed, and Taekwoon resisted the urge to step back. He was afraid; but it was worth it. Whatever his father did to him, it was worth it. Taekwoon wouldn’t let any child in his kingdom go through what Hakyeon had been through ever again. But then King Jung’s gaze flicked to Hakyeon, and Taekwoon felt true fear.

“Are you the one who convinced my son to do this?” the king asked. He grabbed Hakyeon by the wrist and yanked him to his feet. Hakyeon stumbled, but quickly gathered himself into a bow.

“Your son acted of his own accord, Your Majesty,” Hakyeon promised in a soft, respectful voice. The king just raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Because I believe our former Lord Kim accused you of being a witch. I’m starting to wonder if there was some truth to it.” Taekwoon stepped forward.

“That’s ridiculous! Kim was just angry and lashing out,” Taekwoon insisted. His father looked at him, then back at Hakyeon.

“I know what your dancer does behind closed doors,” the king said. “Private performances, yes?” Taekwoon felt the blood draining from his face. Of course his father knew, he’d known that; he just hadn’t expected King Jung to care. And he hadn’t, until now. “He must be very persuasive.”

“Father, you have to know someone with power wouldn’t have had to do what Hakyeon has had to do,” Taekwoon reasoned, and now his voice was appeasing, anger gone. He had to be very careful.

“Hakyeon? That’s his name, isn’t it. I’d forgotten,” King Jung said, in a light tone that only made Taekwoon more nervous. The king was still gripping Hakyeon’s wrist, and Taekwoon realized with horror then that it was the one with the brand. Hakyeon hadn’t covered it. He’d been alone with Taekwoon, so he hadn’t bothered to cover it…the king’s gaze followed Taekwoon’s, dropping to Hakyeon’s wrist. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the brand. Hakyeon exchanged a look with Taekwoon. His face was pale too.

“No, Taekwoon, I’m not suggesting that your dancer has magic powers,” the king admitted, running his thumb over the brand. “But there are other ways to persuade.” Taekwoon straightened up.

“He hasn’t done that,” he said firmly. “_We _haven’t done that.” The king looked at him appraisingly; Taekwoon didn’t waver. Finally, his father laughed softly.

“Then he’s used something else to convince you. But what could a whore-turned-dancer have to convince you with other than his body?” The king ran his thumb over Hakyeon’s brand again. Then he slipped his fingers under Hakyeon’s chin, tipping his face up. Hakyeon held his gaze, but Taekwoon knew he was scared. “Love, perhaps?” Taekwoon stiffened, and a small, triumphant smile slowly spread across the king’s face. He shook his head.

“Only you would be stupid enough to fall in love with a common whore, Taekwoon,” King Jung said. “You did all this for him, didn’t you?”

“For our people,” Taekwoon replied steadily.

“Because of him.” The king’s grip on Hakyeon’s wrist tightened, and Taekwoon saw him flinch. He opened his mouth to deny it, but didn’t know what to say. He’d done what he did for the people, that was true, but…Hakyeon was the reason he knew it needed to be done in the first place. The king’s grim smile folded back into a scowl. “First all that melodrama with Lord Kim, and now this? You’ve done this for him too? You disobeyed me, humiliated me, and caused irreparable changes to the city that have infuriated our nobles. All for the love of a whore. You’re a failure as a prince, Taekwoon.” Taekwoon pressed his lips together, not knowing what to say.

“But…you are my son,” the king went on with a sigh. “And my only heir. I’d whip the skin off your back if I could, but that would be unseemly for a future king. So…I guess I’ll have to punish your whore instead.” Taekwoon’s stomach dropped. The king yanked Hakyeon by the wrist. He stumbled, following along quickly. He looked back at Taekwoon, eyes wide and scared.

“No!” Taekwoon reached for Hakyeon, but his father’s guards grabbed him.

“Bring him with,” the king ordered. “Your punishment, Taekwoon, will be to watch, and see where your ‘gallant’ actions have gotten you.” Taekwoon tried to protest, but two of the guards were already forcing him to walk. The king ordered the third to call all available guards to the barracks. He rushed off to do so, and Taekwoon’s stomach tied itself in even tighter knots. What was his father planning…?

Taekwoon wanted to talk to Hakyeon, promise him things would be okay, but he couldn’t. The king still held Hakyeon’s wrist, and Taekwoon couldn’t get close enough to whisper those comforting words in his ear. The guards wouldn’t let him.

They were both dragged to the barracks. The king took them to the common room, where a whole circle of guards were gathered, muttering to each other. Many of them gave Taekwoon glares or smug looks, and he had a feeling these were the guards who’d been unhappy with his orders. Of course, the ones Sanghyuk and Wonshik had chosen were probably still busy with the rescued brothel workers. He’d inadvertently left himself with the worst of the guard, and here they were. His racing heart sped up even more.

“My son has upset all of you with his rash decisions,” the king said, stopping in the middle of the ring of guards. “He’s been disrespectful to me, and by extension, all of us. But I must ask you to forgive him, for he’s only a stupid, naive boy blinded by love. _This_ is the real reason you’ve had your pleasures taken away.” The king yanked Hakyeon forward, and the guards booed. “This whore has seduced my son and tricked him into irrational behavior. This whore has turned your prince against you.” The guards booed again. Hakyeon glanced at Taekwoon, and the fear in his eyes cracked Taekwoon’s heart down the middle. He had to do something, he had to…but though he struggled, the guards held him tight.

The king released Hakyeon’s wrist, pushing him forward and causing him to stumble. The guards laughed and jeered.

“As a whore, you will pay the whore’s price for your crimes,” the king said. He looked at Hakyeon coldly. “Disrobe.”

“What?” Taekwoon gasped. The king ignored him. Hakyeon hesitated, and the guards booed again.

“Disrobe. Now!” the king snapped.

“Father—“ Taekwoon tried.

“Shut up. The more you protest, the worse his punishment gets,” he said shortly. Taekwoon went quiet, trembling as Hakyeon slowly reached up and began to remove his robes. His hands were shaking, even Taekwoon could see that. Hakyeon kept his eyes down, ears red as he slowly removed his outer robes. The guards whistled and jeered. Taekwoon was breathing fast, vibrating with horror and rage. He had to do something…

“All of it, whore,” the king said in a low voice. Hakyeon had paused in removing his underwear. “Surely you know what ‘disrobe’ means.”

“Hakyeon—“ Taekwoon tried. The king shot him a warning glare, and he stopped. He’d only make it worse for Hakyeon. Taekwoon’s eyes stung as Hakyeon slowly slid his underwear down, the soft white garments pooling at his feet. He stepped out of them, arms crossed over his middle in discomfort. The guards whistled and jeered louder, several shouting lewd comments or making sexual gestures.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Taekwoon realized that this was the first time he’d ever seen Hakyeon naked. Even earlier in the bedroom, when he’d pleasured him, he hadn’t actually been looking. Hakyeon was beautiful, breathtaking even. These guards didn’t deserve to see him like this. His father didn’t deserve it. Most of all, Hakyeon didn’t deserve it.

“You like it rough, huh baby?” one of the guards shouted, and Taekwoon realized he was gesturing at the whip scars on Hakyeon’s back. Taekwoon bared his teeth, his vision going red for a moment with rage. Another guard made a patronizing cooing sound, and when Taekwoon looked up again, he realized there were tears on Hakyeon’s cheeks.

“Get on your hands and knees,” the king ordered. So Hakyeon went slowly to his knees, his hands shaking as he reached forward to place them on the stone floor. The guards gave more whistles and jeers, excited by the lewd position the king had forced him into.

“As I said,” King Jung said, looking right at Taekwoon. “A whore will pay a whore’s price. You’re going to watch as every guard in this room fucks your slut, and maybe when they’re done you’ll finally understand what people in The Pit are for.” Taekwoon’s jaw dropped. He should’ve known this was coming, but hearing his father actually say it…

_No. No no no…_

The king nodded to a guard at the front of the crowd. He grinned, already undoing his belt as he came forward. Hakyeon was shaking, eyes on the floor. Taekwoon struggled against the guards holding him back.

“Hakyeon!” he cried, hoarse and desperate. Hakyeon looked up, and though there were tears on his cheeks, he gave Taekwoon a shaky smile.

“It’s okay, Taekwoon,” he said softly as the guard behind him dropped his pants. “I’ve done this before.”

Taekwoon just shook his head. Yes, Hakyeon had had to do this for nobles and merchants, for the rich people who used him. But a whole room full of guards, in front of the person he loved? No, Hakyeon had not done this before, and Taekwoon couldn’t let it happen to him now. There were dozens of guards in this room, and they didn’t even have oils…Hakyeon could be injured beyond repair by the time they were done. They could kill him!

The first guard knelt behind Hakyeon, grinning a slimy grin. He was aroused and ready, Taekwoon could see it, and the guards were cheering him on. Hakyeon dropped his gaze, too ashamed to look at Taekwoon as the guard gripped him, getting ready.

_No. No no NO. _Taekwoon had not saved Hakyeon from a life of abuse only to bring him here. He had not fallen in love with him only to make him suffer. This was unspeakable, a horror he couldn’t have imagined, and even if it killed him, Taekwoon would not let this happen.

“_NO!” _Taekwoon screamed the word, snapping as he broke from his guards. Hakyeon had taught him to fight dirty, how to get away when someone was holding him; in his desperation he managed to do it, to break free, and to slide one of his guard’s swords from their scabbard in the process. Taekwoon lunged forward, and before anyone could stop him, he had the sword pressed to his father’s neck.

Several guards gasped or cried out in alarm. Several also moved as if to intervene, but stopped short. They were in the barracks; most of these guards were out of uniform, not carrying any weapons of their own. And Taekwoon was close enough to cut the king’s throat before anyone could reach him, should they try. The king held up his hands, looking startled and angry, but not necessarily afraid. Taekwoon glared at the guard on the floor. He still had his hands on Hakyeon, but he hadn’t managed to get any further.

“_Get away from him_,” Taekwoon hissed through clenched teeth. The guard stood, pulling up his pants and backing away slowly. Hakyeon was looking up at Taekwoon in disbelief. His cheeks were still wet, and the sight of him on that floor, naked and vulnerable, about to be hurt by so many men…Taekwoon very nearly swung that sword. It took everything in him to restrain his hand and keep it steady.

“Taekwoon, don’t be stupid,” King Jung said in a low voice. “This doesn’t end well for either of you.” Taekwoon shook his head.

“Let him go,” he said, voice rough. “If you do this…”

“You’ll kill me?” the king asked, raising an eyebrow. “Really, Taekwoon? I don’t think you have the guts.” Taekwoon clenched his teeth so hard he thought they might crack.

“Try me.” The king’s eyes widened a bit, but before he could respond Taekwoon felt a hand on his leg. He glanced down to see Hakyeon kneeling next to him, looking up at him desperately.

“Taekwoon. Don’t do this,” Hakyeon whispered. “Please, I’m not worth this.”

“Yes you are,” Taekwoon insisted, his voice breaking. Hakyeon just gripped the leg of his pants tighter.

“You’ll be killed.” Hakyeon was right, he knew it. If Taekwoon killed his father, he would be executed in turn. But the alternative…

“Call off your guards,” Taekwoon said, looking at his father again. “I’ll put down the sword, but only if I _know _that your guards won’t touch Hakyeon.” His father glared.

“And what if you put down the sword, and _then _my guards fuck your whore?”

“Then I’ll find another time; I’ll find another way, and I’ll kill you. I will. This will never end unless you call. Them. Off,” Taekwoon hissed. He held his father’s gaze for a long moment. Everyone around them was tense and silent. Finally, the king lifted his hands.

“Alright, son. Your hissy fit wins.” He looked at Hakyeon. “Get dressed, whore.” Hakyeon began to quickly put his clothes back on, his head ducked. Taekwoon didn’t lower his sword.

“Now call them off.”

“Fine,” the king sighed. “Sorry, boys. You’ll have to get your pleasure fix another day.” Some of the guards groaned, but most just seemed relieved that they weren’t about to witness the crown prince murder the king. “I just need four of you to stay. The rest can leave.” Taekwoon looked at his father suspiciously, but all but four of the guards left, grumbling and muttering to each other.

When it was just him, his father, Hakyeon, and a few guards, Taekwoon slowly lowered his sword. He still didn’t trust his father, but he didn’t have a lot of options right now. The moment Taekwoon had lowered his guard, the king made a jerking motion with his head. Suddenly three guards were holding Taekwoon, too many to escape from. The fourth came forward and clamped a set of manacles around Hakyeon’s wrists.

“Father!” Taekwoon exclaimed, struggling. The king just shook his head.

“My own son was willing to kill me for the sake of a whore. It’s pathetic, Taekwoon.” He glared at Taekwoon, so much disgust in his eyes it made Taekwoon want to shrink in spite of himself. “I knew you would disappoint me, but never this much.” His voice was almost too soft to hear. Taekwoon had to fight to keep his head up at those words, but for Hakyeon, he did it. “You know, there are some out there who say love is a form of witchcraft…” The king smirked a little. Taekwoon’s stomach dropped.

_No._

“You can’t say I didn’t keep my promise, Taekwoon. I won’t let my guards fuck him. But…” He looked at the guard holding Hakyeon. “Take him to the dungeon. Cha Hakyeon has been found guilty of being a witch.”


	9. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Memories of non-con in the beginning. If you want to avoid that, you can skip the italic part at the start. It won't affect your understanding of the chapter. Take care of your mental health <3

_It hurt, even more than Hakyeon would’ve thought it would. He’d thought he was prepared, at least mentally, but…could someone ever really prepare for this? He was with that nobleman, the first one who’d bought him. The man was big, and sweaty, and he grunted when he moved…it was awful. Hakyeon clenched his teeth, tears slipping down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut. He’d get used to this, he’d get used to it soon…_

_ Suddenly he arched, crying out as pain sliced down his back. There was someone else leaning over him now, a different set of hips that were lighter, but thrust harder._

_ “Like it?” Lord Kim whispered in his ear. Hakyeon didn’t respond, just gripped the blankets and tried to blink back his tears. He didn’t want to cry in front of this man, but Kim wasn’t just using some kinky foreplay whip; he’d gone for the real thing tonight. Hakyeon had dealt with rough clients before, but never like this._

_ “Ms. Soo isn’t around anymore to complain about me wrecking one of her dancers,” Kim murmured. Hakyeon clenched his teeth, the bitter irony of it all making him sick. He’d thought paying off his debt was a good thing, that it might even free him. Instead it had just trapped him even more. Ms. Soo needed her dancers to be in functional shape, so she probably wouldn’t let Kim be this rough…but Hakyeon was on his own now. There was no one on his side with enough power to set limits on what could be done to him._

_ The whip cracked again. Hakyeon bit his tongue, the iron tang of blood filling his mouth. Kim laughed, gripping him by the hair, relishing his control. Hakyeon wondered foggily why he was here; why did he bother anymore? He had nothing to live for, not now. Mother was gone, and freeing himself from Ms. Soo hadn’t actually freed him at all…Kim jerked his hips hard, and Hakyeon flinched. What did he have to hang on for?_

_ But Mother…she would be heartbroken if he killed himself. She’d given up everything for him, so he could live. Not like this, maybe, but still…and Seoyun, she’d given her life for him. He couldn’t waste her sacrifice. But going on like this…he didn’t know how to do it anymore._

_ The whip cracked again, and he cried out in spite of himself. He could feel blood dripping down his back. He’d have to try to go numb, to just stop feeling everything; if he didn’t feel anything but resignation, the pain would be muted. It would be bearable. He’d have to find a way to shut down, because he didn’t know how else to survive._

_ “Come on, baby. Let me hear that beautiful voice again,” Kim murmured in his ear. The whip cracked again, and again Hakyeon cried out. The nobleman was laughing. Hakyeon gripped the blankets, his chest shaking with an involuntary sob—part anger, part despair. He couldn’t shut out the pain tonight because it was too much, but maybe tomorrow…maybe soon…he had to find a way._

Hakyeon jerked awake with a gasp. His heart was racing, and it took him a moment to remember where he was. It was so dark he nearly panicked, thinking Kim must’ve locked him up…but no, wait. Kim wasn’t here, he was…he was in the palace. The king had thrown him in the dungeon.

Hakyeon was shaking as he reached behind himself, slipping his hand beneath his robes to feel his back. The scars were there, but he wasn’t bleeding. It was just a dream, just a memory…Kim was far away. That first nobleman was far away. Everyone was far away.

Hakyeon curled up, tucking his face to his knees. He hadn’t had a moment like this in a long time; he’d learned how to shut down the breakdowns and the panic attacks, learned how to go so numb that he wouldn’t feel them. But being with Taekwoon, laughing with Wonshik, getting a new chance to live a normal life…it had made him feel again. It had woken him from that numb daze that only dancing could penetrate before, and now his defenses were gone. Hakyeon tangled his fingers in his own hair, shaking and gasping. He couldn’t breathe, and his cheeks were wet, and even though he knew he wasn’t in danger right in this moment, he was afraid.

Kim was gone, but it felt like he was here. That first nobleman was far away, but Hakyeon thought he could still smell the man’s sweat.

He was in the dungeon. He’d been found guilty of being a witch. He’d be killed. He’d be killed because the alternative had been giving him to every guard in the barracks, and Taekwoon had stopped it—

Taekwoon. He wasn’t here. The only person Hakyeon could think of who might be able to help him remember how to breathe, and he wasn’t here. He’d probably never see him again. Hakyeon shuddered, curling up tighter. He heard a sob, but wasn’t sure if it was his own. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe…

“Hakyeon.” Hakyeon flinched, his head snapping up. Who had said his name? It couldn’t be anyone good. His vision was blurry, so he blinked a few times to clear it, and saw a familiar face. Wonshik, that was Wonshik. But how…?

“Hakyeon.” Wonshik reached his hand through the bars of Hakyeon’s cell and held out his palm. “Come here.” His voice was gentle, familiar…Hakyeon crawled to him, and Wonshik took his hand. “It’s okay,” the guard murmured, running a soothing thumb over the back of Hakyeon’s hand. “I’m right here. You’re safe.” Hakyeon just shook his head. His chest felt so tight, and he couldn’t make that panicky feeling go away…

“It’s okay, Hakyeon,” Wonshik murmured. “We’re going to be okay.” He recognized the scared, half-gone look in Hakyeon’s eyes. Wonshik had an aunt who’d experienced something terrible when she was a child. Bandits had raided her village, leaving dead bodies and burning homes in their wake. That trauma had done something to her, and once or twice Wonshik had seen her have a breakdown like this. He’d watched his mother comfort her, watched her hold her and rock her until his aunt calmed and came back to herself. When he’d asked his mother once why his aunt got that way, she’d said that she was “lost in her memories.”

“She’s not entirely with us when that happens,” his mother had explained softly. “Part of her is back in that bad, scary place, and sometimes she doesn’t know how to get out on her own. We need to be patient and gentle with her to remind her that she’s with us, and she’s safe. She just needs a little help and understanding.”

Wonshik’s mother’s words rang in his head as he squeezed Hakyeon’s hand. He was sure Hakyeon had far more than one traumatic memory, but wherever he was, it was clear that part of him wasn’t here. Wonshik couldn’t hold him with the bars in the way, but he could at least hold his hand.

“Shh. I’m right here,” Wonshik murmured, in the best soothing voice he could manage. “You’re right here with me, Hakyeon. You’re in the palace. Taekwoon is nearby, and you’re safe. I’ll keep you safe. We’ll all keep you safe, I promise.” Hakyeon’s rapid, shaky breaths were beginning to slow, and he squeezed Wonshik’s hand. Wonshik reached through the bars with his free hand and cupped Hakyeon’s cheek, tipping his face up so he’d meet Wonshik’s gaze. He’d seen his mother do the same with his aunt, so she could see another person’s eyes and know they were really there.

“It’s okay,” Wonshik murmured again, holding Hakyeon’s gaze. “You’re safe. Right now, you’re safe.” Hakyeon’s panicky breathing calmed, the half-gone look in his eyes fading. He squeezed Wonshik’s hand tight.

“…Wonshik?” he asked shakily. The guard nodded. “H-how are you here? The king wouldn’t let you see me…”

“He doesn’t know,” Wonshik said with a shrug. “My boyfriend Hongbin let me in. King Jung would never care enough about his guards to pay attention to who’s dating who. He knew I might try to help you, but he didn’t know about Bin.”

“Hongbin?” Hakyeon’s mind felt foggy. Wonshik’s comforting presence was like sunshine, slowly dissipating the fog; but some of it lingered.

“He’s a healer,” Wonshik explained gently. “Works in the palace infirmary. He just told the guy guarding the dungeon that he needed to treat one of our prisoners, and then slipped a few herbs into his tea. It put that guard to sleep, and then he snuck me in.”

“…Oh.” Hakyeon didn’t know what else to say, as he still felt unsteady. Wonshik just ran that thumb over his hand, back and forth, soothing and steady.

“Hakyeon. I’m here to break you out,” Wonshik said, leaning in to speak even lower. “But I need to know you’re here with me and that you can keep it together while we run.”

“You’re…breaking me out?” Hakyeon asked, the last of the fog in his mind vanishing at the shock those words brought. He’d begun to consider Wonshik a friend, but he wouldn’t have expected that the guard was willing to risk his life to save Hakyeon. “But if you get caught, the king will kill you!”

“Then I guess we’d better not get caught,” Wonshik replied with a little shrug. He took in Hakyeon’s open-mouthed expression and smirked. “What? Despite appearances, I’m pretty damn sneaky. Besides, Bin has a plan. So, are you with me?”

“I…i-if you’re sure…” Hakyeon stammered. He felt bad, asking Wonshik to risk so much, but for the first time in years, Hakyeon had something to live for. He had friends, he had someone he loved, he had hope for the future; he wasn’t ready to give all of that up. Wonshik nodded, so Hakyeon took a deep breath. “Okay. I’m with you.”

“Good.” Wonshik stood and unlocked Hakyeon’s cell. He or Hongbin must’ve swiped the keys from that guard they’d knocked out. Hakyeon stood shakily, heart pounding like a caged bird flinging itself against the bars. Wonshik took his hand, helping steady him as he stepped out of the cell. “Let’s go. Do you know how to move fast and quiet?”

“Are you kidding?” Hakyeon asked, raising an eyebrow. “I grew up in a brothel in The Pit. I was stealing money from rich customers’ pockets as soon as I could walk.” Wonshik grinned darkly.

“Perfect. Follow me.” Wonshik led him quickly through the dim stone halls of the dungeon. Hakyeon was glad someone had put him in an area separate from all the now-jailed brothel keepers. There was no way they would’ve kept quiet at the sight of Wonshik helping him escape.

Just outside the dungeon they met a young man wearing the plain blue robes of a healer. He had a handsome face, and his cheeks dimpled when he grinned at Wonshik.

“All clear?” he asked as the guard approached him, Hakyeon in tow.

“All good,” Wonshik agreed. “Let’s move.” Hakyeon barely had time to thank Hongbin for his help before the two were hurriedly pulling off his robes and dressing him in the uniform of the knocked-out guard. Hongbin had evidently stripped him while Wonshik was rescuing Hakyeon.

“Most people wouldn’t recognize you from a quick glance,” Wonshik explained as he stuffed Hakyeon into the guard’s shirt. “It’s not a perfect disguise, but if you keep your head down this should allow us to get you to the infirmary. No one will have much reason to stare at two guards and a healer.”

“O-okay,” Hakyeon agreed unsteadily as Hongbin helped secure his armor. Ugh, the guards’ uniform was heavy. He didn’t know how Sanghyuk and Wonshik could stand wearing it all day.

“Remember: head down,” Wonshik said as they ushered him from the dungeon. Hakyeon did just that, looking at the floor and trying to seem confident at the same time. Hongbin and Wonshik stood on either side of him, also looking as unconcerned as they could manage.

“You’re walking like a dancer,” Wonshik whispered in Hakyeon’s ear as they entered a nondescript palace hallway.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hakyeon hissed.

“You’re too graceful. You’ve got to walk with more bravado,” Wonshik insisted. “Hunch your shoulders a little and walk like you’re stalking towards someone menacingly.”

“What? But there’s no one around. Who am I supposed to be threatening?” Hakyeon asked.

“Everyone, duh. Also, walk with your legs a little wider; like, imagine you have a hard-on and you’re not even trying to hide it. Walk like that.”

“Ew,” Hakyeon said, his lip curling. After what had happened with all those guards in the barracks, the last thing he wanted to do was act like them. “What is wrong with you guards?”

“Hey, I’m not saying we’re all like that,” Wonshik replied, raising his hands in protest. “Just, you know…most of them.”

“Yeah. So I saw,” Hakyeon muttered. Wonshik frowned, looking sad.

“I’m sorry. What those guards were going to do to you is unacceptable,” he said in a low voice, putting a hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder. “We’re not all like that. Sanghyuk and I rounded up all the good guards to follow Taekwoon’s orders, so you happened to get stuck with the shitheads when the king brought you to the barracks. Once Taekwoon’s in charge he’s going to fire every last one of those guys.”

“And when will that be?” Hakyeon murmured, trying not to acknowledge how badly his heart burned at the mere mention of Taekwoon. Even if Wonshik and Hongbin did succeed in helping Hakyeon escape, he would still likely never see Taekwoon again. It was too painful to think about right now. “Years at best, right?”

“…Probably,” Wonshik admitted. “But he’s already changing things. He’s not going to stop. If anything, what the king did to you is only going to fire him up even more, especially once we get you out of harm’s way. He’ll make things better, Hakyeon. He will.”

“I know,” Hakyeon promised softly. With or without him, Taekwoon had proven by now that he would be a far better king than his father. Hakyeon had just begun to think that he would be there when it happened; that he’d be by Taekwoon’s side when he was crowned king. It was a stupid, naive dream, but in his last few days with the prince, Hakyeon had begun to believe it.

He never thought he’d be that gullible again.

They passed a few random servants and a noble or two on the way to the infirmary, but as Wonshik had said, no one spared them a second glance. Hakyeon’s heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest, and he was so nervous his knees were weak by the time they reached the infirmary. He wasn’t quite sure how he managed to keep walking as Hongbin ushered him to a stretcher.

“Time for another change,” he said, shoving a medical gown in Hakyeon’s hands. “We’re going to have you play dead.”

“Oh. Good,” Hakyeon said, his voice high and unsteady. Hongbin pulled out a curtain, shielding Hakyeon as he quickly stripped and put on the gown. At least getting out of that heavy uniform was a relief. When he was dressed he lay down on the stretcher as directed, and Hongbin covered him with a plain white sheet.

“Try not to breathe too much,” he whispered as he adjusted the sheet.

“Sure. Easy,” Hakyeon muttered. Hongbin crumpled the sheet a little around his midsection to help hide the tiny rise and fall of his small, shallow breaths. Then he and Wonshik lifted the stretcher. Hakyeon held as still as he possibly could as they began to carry him through the infirmary.

Hongbin and Wonshik were quiet as they carried him along. Hakyeon wanted to ask where they were going, but he couldn’t see with the sheet over his face, and he didn’t want to risk talking when someone else might be around. So he lay still, trying to breathe as little as possible.

Eventually the light changed, and he realized they must be outside. Wonshik and Hongbin carried him to what he assumed was some sort of back gate; when they stopped, a gruff voice Hakyeon didn’t recognize addressed them.

“Who’s this?” it asked. Given the authoritative tone, Hakyeon figured it was probably a guard.

“Just one of the whores the prince brought in,” Hongbin replied, doing a very good job of sounding unconcerned and slightly disgusted. Hakyeon tried not to flinch. “Guess he was sick with something—probably caught it in the brothel.”

“Ugh. So where are you taking him?” the guard replied.

“Well we’ve got to burn the body. We were just going to take him to the servants’ cremation pit,” Hongbin said.

“Fine. I’ve got to I.D. him though,” the guard replied, and Hakyeon stiffened. He saw the shadow of a hand reaching for the sheet over his face.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Hongbin said quickly, and the hand paused. “You don’t want to catch whatever he had, right? Besides, are you really gonna recognize some random whore?”

“Well do you have another way to prove who this body is?” the guard asked, sounding annoyed.

“Sure. Here.” Hongbin reached under the sheet and grabbed Hakyeon’s right hand. It was all he could do to hide his shock and keep his hand limp as Hongbin pulled it out from under the sheet. “See? He’s got a whore’s brand. Looks like he belonged to that rose place.”

“Oh, the Pink Rose? That’s the best one,” the guard replied. Now he sounded pleased, maybe even amused. “Too bad. He must’ve had some real skills if he came from there.” Hakyeon clenched his teeth. “Alright, looks like he checks out. Take him out and burn him.”

“Will do,” Hongbin agreed. Hakyeon heard the crunch of gravel as the guard stepped aside. Hongbin and Wonshik carried the stretcher out past the palace walls. Hakyeon continued lying still, trying not to breathe much, for several minutes. Finally, the two set him down and took off the sheet. Hakyeon sat up, gasping because it felt like he’d been holding his breath for far too long. He looked around, realizing with belated surprise that he was at the edge of the forest.

“Sorry for that,” Hongbin said, looking apologetic as he gathered up the sheet. “Sometimes you have to act like a dick to convince the guards.”

“It’s fine,” Hakyeon murmured, surveying the woods. “Where…where am I supposed to go now?” Wonshik exchanged a look with Hongbin.

“We don’t really know,” Wonshik admitted with a worried frown. “We had to get you out as soon as possible, and that didn’t really leave time for a plan…but we’re working on it. For now, we need you to hide in the woods. We promise not to leave you there forever, but we need time to get Taekwoon out too and figure out how to get you out of the kingdom. Until then, the fastest, safest place to take you was here. Taekwoon said you know the woods well.”

“I do,” Hakyeon admitted, though he still felt lost. He was supposed to just go hide in the woods? Until further notice? “How are you going to get Taekwoon out? And what are you going to do once you do? Shouldn’t I just try to run now that I’m out?” Wonshik looked surprised.

“I guess you could…but don’t you want to see Taekwoon again?” he asked softly. Hakyeon frowned, crossing his arms. That name was only getting more painful to hear.

“And how am I supposed to do that? He’s the crown prince! I’ve already gotten him in enough trouble, haven’t I? You really think you can somehow get him away from his father long enough for him to come see me in the woods? And even if you can, then what? Am I supposed to live in the woods forever just awaiting His Majesty’s occasional visit? There’s no way any of this is going to work, so what’s the point in even trying to see Taekwoon again? It’s just gonna fuck us both up even more!” Hakyeon stopped abruptly, realizing then that he was on the verge of tears. He was breathing hard, and Wonshik was turning blurry. The guard had gone pale, eyes wide. Hongbin just looked sad.

“Hakyeon,” he said softly. Hakyeon looked at him, surprised to be addressed in such a serious tone, given that he’d just met the healer. “Taekwoon wants to see you. He’s going to find a way. And no one expects you to hide in the woods forever, but Taekwoon, Wonshik, and I just risked everything to get you out. All we’re asking is that you give us a day or two to figure out the rest of our plan.” Hongbin’s voice and gaze were steady. Hakyeon dropped his eyes, suddenly ashamed.

“I…I don’t understand why you risked so much for me,” he murmured. “But I’m grateful. I just…I don’t know what to do now.” His voice shook. Wonshik took his hand, and he looked up.

“We don’t either,” he said softly. “But we’re going to figure it out. I promise. Just find somewhere you can stay safe, and we’ll handle the rest. Taekwoon will find you. He told me about the wisps—they’ll guide him to you, won’t they?” Hakyeon’s eyes widened, and he nodded. Wonshik smiled. “Good. I know it’s been a long time since you trusted someone, and for good reason. But trust us, okay?” Hakyeon searched his face, remembering the way Wonshik had held his hand in the dungeon. He’d been so quick to help Hakyeon, he’d even gotten his boyfriend involved to do it. He’d risked his career and even his life, all to help a friend. To help Hakyeon, because even though they’d only known each other for a little while, they were friends now.

Hakyeon didn’t think he’d ever had a friend before.

“Okay,” he whispered. Wonshik squeezed his hand. Then he stood, putting an arm around Hongbin.

“We’ve got to get back. Go find somewhere safe. Taekwoon or one of us will find you soon, I promise.” Hakyeon nodded, getting to his feet as well. Wonshik and Hongbin turned to go.

“Wonshik, wait.” The guard turned back, eyebrows raised. Hakyeon’s throat felt tight, and he had to swallow hard before speaking. “Thank you.” Wonshik smiled, and to Hakyeon’s surprise, Hongbin did too.

“You’re welcome,” Wonshik said warmly. Hakyeon nodded once and turned, because he had to get out of sight before a guard spotted him at the edge of the woods. He hurried into the trees, wearing nothing but a patient’s gown and a pair of stolen guard’s boots, until he was deep enough in the woods for the wisps to light up and show him where to hide.

Taekwoon paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair for the hundredth time that morning. His father had locked him in his room, stationing his own personal guards outside the doors to ensure he didn’t run away. Sanghyuk was locked up with him, because the king didn’t trust him not to break Taekwoon out.

Taekwoon was so angry and anxious he could barely think. His only hope was Jaehwan; King Jung didn’t know about their recent change in relationship. As far as he knew, Jaehwan still had a general dislike for Taekwoon, only tolerating him as his employer. He didn’t know the two were friends now, and so hadn’t seemed too concerned that Jaehwan might risk his job to help Taekwoon and Hakyeon.

Fortunately, Jaehwan did care, even more so now that he and Sanghyuk were a thing. He’d acted as a liaison between Taekwoon and Wonshik, and had promised that the guard had a plan to free Hakyeon. Still, he was too scared to sit, no matter how much Sanghyuk tried to tell him to. If Wonshik’s plan failed, or he was too slow, Hakyeon would be executed.

“He hasn’t been killed,” Sanghyuk assured him in a low voice. He was sitting on Taekwoon’s bed, watching him pace. “Your father’s a sick bastard, and you know he’d want you to witness Hakyeon’s execution. The fact that you’re still here means it hasn’t happened yet.”

“I hope so,” Taekwoon muttered. What a dark sort of irony, that he was now _hoping _for his father’s cruelty, just so he could be sure Hakyeon was alive. Taekwoon heard a door open and shut, and a moment later Jaehwan was hurrying into his room. Taekwoon practically ran to him.

“Did it work? Where’s Hakyeon?” he asked, before the servant could even open his mouth to speak. Jaehwan shushed him, shooting a warning glance at the doors to Taekwoon’s room. His father’s guards were just outside. Taekwoon lowered his voice. “Sorry. But did it work?” Jaewhan nodded.

“Wonshik says they got Hakyeon out. He’s hiding in the woods right now,” the servant murmured. Taekwoon swore he almost fainted. He would’ve hit the ground if Sanghyuk hadn’t lurched to his feet and caught him.

“Oh gods, thank you. Thank you, Jaehwan,” Taekwoon breathed. Suddenly his eyes were stinging and his throat hurt. Jaehwan smiled a little.

“I didn’t do much, but you’re welcome. Wonshik says the guard Hongbin put to sleep doesn’t remember a thing—I guess he chose some good herbs. The guard is aware that Hakyeon’s escaped now, but they don’t know who’s responsible.”

“Do you think they’ll find out?” Taekwoon asked, suddenly anxious enough to stand again. Jaehwan pursed his lips.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “They might, but we’re hoping to get you out of here too before that happens.” Taekwoon’s heart leapt.

“How?” he breathed. Jaehwan exchanged a look with Sanghyuk.

“We’re working on it,” Sanghyuk admitted. “We have some ideas, but…well, you won’t like it.”

“I don’t care,” Taekwoon replied, and he meant it. “Whatever it takes. Just find me a way to make sure Hakyeon is safe.” Sanghyuk gave him a small, sad smile.

“You really love him, huh?”

“I really do.” Taekwoon had had very few certainties in his life, but with Hakyeon, he was sure. His throne, his reputation, even his life…he’d risk whatever it took to make sure Hakyeon finally got the peace and safety he’d always deserved. It was the least Taekwoon could do after living such a pampered life. It was his turn to risk things, to give back, it was his turn to give up everything to save someone who deserved it. Hakyeon had spent his whole life giving everything for his mother, only to lose her just when it was about to pay off. Taekwoon wasn’t about to let Hakyeon die or live in pain for someone else; not again.

“Then we’ll get you back to him,” Jaehwan promised softly, putting a hand on his arm. Taekwoon nodded. For all that he was scared and anxious, he was determined, and that gave him strength.

“Alright. Then the plan starts tonight,” Sanghyuk said.

The wisps led Hakyeon deep into the woods. They seemed to know he needed safety and somewhere to hide, because even though he walked for hours following their light, they never flickered or dimmed. They showed him the way, until night had begun to fall and he finally reached where they wanted him to go.

Hakyeon found himself in a tiny clearing, cut through with a fast-flowing stream. The wisps led him right to the base of a large tree with a hollowed-out trunk at the bottom. Beside it was a bush filled with ripe raspberries. Hakyeon fell to his knees, overwhelmed as he wrapped his arms around his middle. The wisps had brought him somewhere with shelter, water, food…they weren’t just taking him to some pretty clearing because it was where he wanted to go. They really were trying to help him. Hakyeon shivered, his eyes welling.

“Thank you,” he whispered, even though he knew it didn’t make a difference. The wisps didn’t seem to understand concepts like “Thank you,” but he had to say it. So few humans had ever held out a hand to him in help. But these creatures he barely knew had stayed with him for hours, let him walk beside them, showed him where to go so he could be safe, at least for a little while. Hakyeon couldn’t imagine what he’d done to deserve their help; but he was grateful all the same.

Hakyeon’s breath hitched, two tears slipping down his cheeks. Why couldn’t his selfish, pathetic species be more like the wisps? What a better world it would be if they were.

Hakyeon felt something soft and warm against his leg. He looked down, eyes going wide when he saw a wisp brushing his leg. They’d never touched him before. Another drifted close, and another, until he was surrounded in a ring of gentle warmth. The wisps didn’t understand “Thank you,” but it seemed that, somehow, they understood how to comfort. They were giving him a hug, he was sure of it. Hakyeon curled into himself, putting a hand to his mouth as more tears slipped free.

“Thank you,” he whispered again. The wisps glowed brighter for a moment, and Hakyeon felt warmth seep into his body, right down to his bones. He’d been cold, wandering through the forest in his thin patient’s gown, but suddenly the chill was gone. He felt as warm as if he’d been wrapped in a thick, soft blanket for hours, cozy in front of a fire. His tense muscles relaxed, the sharp, suffocating pain in his chest fading.

The wisps dimmed and began to drift away, but their warmth didn’t fade. Hakyeon felt it like a gentle flame in his core, keeping him warm from within, even as the wisps disappeared into the forest. Hakyeon wiped his cheeks. Everything that had happened in the last day still hurt, but he felt soothed now, almost like he had when Taekwoon laid with him and ran fingers through his hair.

Wonshik had promised Taekwoon would come. He’d see him soon, and until then, he was safe. The wisps wouldn’t have left unless they were sure they’d found a safe place for him to hide. He had food, and water, and now he had warmth too. So Hakyeon crawled into the hollowed-out tree and curled up, exhausted. The wisps would warn him if danger was coming. He should rest. Maybe when he awoke, Taekwoon would be there.

So Hakyeon closed his eyes, and let the lingering comfort the wisps had offered lull him into sleep.

Sanghyuk was right. Taekwoon didn’t like his escape plan. Considering it involved scaling the palace walls like an assassin out of a fairy tale, he considered it more of a death trap than a plan. Still, it was all he had.

After discovering Hakyeon’s escape, King Jung had come straight to Taekwoon and accused him of orchestrating it. Taekwoon denied it, of course, which had led to a tirade of angry shouting and even a beating. The king had only stopped when Sanghyuk intervened and finally convinced him to back down. The king had left still in a red-faced fury, warning Taekwoon that when they caught Hakyeon he would torture him for days and make Taekwoon watch every second of it.

Sanghyuk had helped Taekwoon off the floor, and Jaehwan had treated his wounds. It hurt, Taekwoon wouldn’t deny that, but the physical pain was nothing compared to thought of losing Hakyeon. It was nothing compared to the pain Hakyeon would feel if the king caught him.

So Taekwoon walked through it, ignoring his aches and bruises, ignoring the way his split lip stung and his ribs hissed with pain whenever he moved wrong. It was worth it for Hakyeon.

Now Taekwoon found himself crawling down the side of the palace wall, Sanghyuk at his side, telling himself over and over not to look down. Jaehwan had managed to sneak in a spell book (evidently his family had a secret collection—sneaky _and _convenient), and they’d found one called “Spider hands.” The name alone had made Taekwoon cringe, but it promised to make their hands and feet temporarily grippy enough to scale even the smoothest of walls. They’d had to catch two spiders and put them in a potion that Taekwoon then had to drink—again, the mere thought of which made him cringe—but he’d done it, because even eating a spider was worth it to save Hakyeon.

The spell promised to work until the potion had been expelled from his body, so as long as he could finish scaling the palace walls before he had to pee, he should be good. Still, though the spell was working just fine, and Taekwoon’s hands and feet were in fact doing a good job sticking to the palace walls, he refused to look down. He’d never imagined drinking magical spider juice to climb the palace walls and escape into the woods, but here he was.

A strong gust of wind blew past, and Taekwoon swallowed a yelp, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing as close to the wall as he could. He heard Sanghyuk chuckle and silently cursed him. The guard seemed to be enjoying their new powers and harrowing climb. He’d even been leaping from stone to stone, singing some made-up song about being a “Spider Man.” Taekwoon just focused his gaze on the wall in front of him, and on putting one hand and foot down at a time.

It took a long time to reach the ground—they were climbing a palace, after all—but after what might’ve been half an hour, Taekwoon’s feet finally touched solid ground. He fell to his knees, letting out a heavy sigh of relief. Sanghyuk leapt down beside him, landing in a cat-like crouch.

“I’m a fuckin’ superhero!” he declared, curling his fingers like claws and grinning.

“A what?” Taekwoon asked, his voice thin and unsteady. “The fuck is a superhero?”

“I don’t know. Sounds cool though, doesn’t it?” Sanghyuk replied with a shrug. “Like, hero, but extra.” Taekwoon just shook his head, getting shakily to his feet.

“Let’s just go before your bladder fills up and takes away your powers,” he muttered. Sanghyuk pouted.

“Don’t remind me. Just let me have my spider fantasy for a while.”

“That sounds so wrong,” Taekwoon replied, already making his way to the outer walls, sneaking between bushes and staying in the shadows. He’d picked up some stealth techniques from all those times he’d snuck into the woods with Hakyeon, and he’d gotten much better at moving around unseen. He and Sanghyuk snuck to the edge of the wall, creeping until they reached the area Wonshik would be guarding. He gave them the signal from atop the wall, hooting like an owl, and they began to climb.

When they reached the top of the wall where guards were patrolling, Wonshik helped them sneak across unseen, and climb down the other side. Then it was a mad dash for the woods, once again sticking to the shadows as best they could, until they were hidden among the trees.

“I’ve got to get back and help the others,” Sanghyuk whispered then. “You go find Hakyeon. You remember where to meet us?”

“I remember,” Taekwoon promised. They’d planned a rendezvous with Wonshik, Jaehwan, and Hongbin, as they were all in danger of the king finding out what they’d done. From there they planned to help Hakyeon get to a ship, and then…well, they’d figure it out. They didn’t have much choice but to wing a lot of their plan. Taekwoon just had to keep telling himself it would work out. Somehow. Sanghyuk hugged him, quickly but tightly, and took his leave, sneaking back to the wall to meet up with Wonshik. Taekwoon turned, and once he was deep enough into the woods to be out of sight of the palace, the wisps lit up.

Taekwoon smiled, breathing a deep sigh of relief, and began to follow them into the night.

Hakyeon awoke when the moon was high, groggy and temporarily confused. He sat up, the smell of damp earth and raspberries reminding him where he was. Part of him thought he ought to be cold, but it seemed the warmth of the wisps still lingered, keeping him comfortable.

Hakyeon crawled out from his tree, looking up at the sky. The stars were bright, as bright as the first time he’d seen them. He remembered how he’d cried, overwhelmed by their beauty, and how excited he’d been when he visited Mother and told her that he’d finally seen the stars. She’d asked him if he’d seen them twinkle, and he’d said yes. She’d smiled then and taken his hand.

“You know, there was an old story in my village, that the stars were the first to teach humans how to dance,” she’d said softly. “The way they twinkled in the sky made us want to aspire to their beauty, to move our bodies in a way that would be as beautiful as the subtle dance of the stars.” Hakyeon’s eyes were wide as he listened. Mother had cupped his cheek, her gaze loving as her thumb brushed his face.

“I never told you that story, because I didn’t think you could understand without seeing the stars yourself,” she’d murmured. “But now that you have, I want you to remember their lesson, my star.”

“What lesson?” Hakyeon had asked. Mother touched her forehead to his.

“When things seem dark, and the world seems cold, remember that no matter what happens to us, or to this world, the stars will still be there to shine for us. They’ll be there tomorrow, and the night after that, and the night after that. Even when you feel too broken to move, remember that at least the stars will dance. They’ll always dance for you.”

Hakyeon blinked, a tear slipping down his cheek. He hadn’t even realized he was crying. The stars were twinkling tonight, as if they knew that he needed them to dance. Mother was gone, Taekwoon was gone, his fragile world that he’d just begun to glue back together had shattered once again…and still, the stars danced.

Hakyeon dropped his eyes from the sky when he felt a familiar warmth. The wisps had come out again, glowing as bright as the stars. Hakyeon watched as they drifted to the stream in front of him, and one by one, dipped into the water. They sank below its surface, glowing until they lit the whole stream in blue-white light. Hakyeon shielded his eyes, squinting as the water rippled.

Suddenly the light of the wisps disappeared, and the stream began to reflect the sky once more. But something was different, and when Hakyeon crawled closer to inspect, he could swear he felt his heart fall right out of his chest.

His reflection in the water was no longer his. The face staring back at him was soft, as though seen through a slight haze, and haloed in starlight; but it was still familiar.

“Mother?” Hakyeon whispered. No, this had to be a dream…she smiled at him, that gentle, loving, achingly familiar smile. Hakyeon shook his head, even as his eyes welled. “I’m dreaming…”

“No, my star.” Her voice, that was _her _voice…

“But…how…?”

“The wisps were always my friend,” she said softly, and oh how he’d missed her voice. “They’re yours too. It seems they’ve managed to give us what we both needed.”

“I still don’t understand,” Hakyeon whispered. Mother just tipped her head, still smiling.

“Creatures like the wisps are made of magic far older than humankind. It stands to reason they can do things we don’t understand, doesn’t it?” Hakyeon just shook his head again.

“Where are you?” he asked softly. “How can you be here?”

“I was supposed to cross the Silver River a long time ago,” Mother replied, pointing upwards. Hakyeon followed her finger, and realized she was gesturing to the milky swath of stars that formed a permanent path in the sky. “But I stayed in her waters, because I couldn’t move on knowing where I’d left you.” Hakyeon’s breath hitched, Mother’s reflection rippling a little when a tear dropped into the stream.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. His fingers curled in the grass as he shook. “I failed you. Mother, I’m sorry—”

“Don’t cry, my star,” she said gently, reaching out as if to touch his face, even though she was only a reflection. “The Silver River washes the pain of life away. I’ve been in her waters a long time, and they’ve been kind to me. I don’t hurt anymore, I promise. My only pain now is seeing you suffer.”

“But…Mother, I don’t know what to do,” Hakyeon gasped. “I don’t know how to stop hurting you when I don’t know how to stop hurting me! I messed everything up again, a-and I’m scared! I think I’m lost…”

“Not anymore, my star,” Mother promised, gentle and loving and serious. “I’m so sorry for all the pain you’ve had to survive. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a better life. I would give anything to take back everything you’ve been through.”

“I know you would,” Hakyeon whispered. He touched her reflection and felt only water. Still, she reached out, her fingers meeting his.

“But that time is over now. I know you’re afraid to hope, but my star, I need you to keep hoping.” Mother held his gaze steady. “I’ve seen you with your prince. He loves you, Hakyeon, as truly as I do. Trust him to help you.” Hakyeon’s breath hitched.

“But how can he? His father has all the power!”

“Not for long,” Mother promised. Hakyeon’s eyes widened. “Change is coming, my star, change for the better. Trust in your new friends, and I promise you will find that better life. I know you’re afraid, and I know that you’re hurt. But my star, you will be okay. Let yourself hope, and you will be okay.” Hakyeon’s eyes were welling over, and he blinked quickly to send the tears free so they wouldn’t blur his vision. He didn’t want to miss one moment of seeing his mother’s face.

“I wish I could’ve saved you,” he whispered at last.

“I wish I could’ve saved you,” she replied softly. “But I’ll see you again, my love. I promise. I don’t know what lies on the other side of the Silver River, but I know that someday I’ll see you there.” Hakyeon’s chest shook with a repressed sob.

“Are you going to cross now?” Mother just smiled gently and shook her head.

“I don’t think I can bear to cross until I’ve seen you through this. But when this danger is passed, I will. I can’t stay in the water forever.”

“How will I know when you’ve crossed?” Hakyeon whispered. “How will I know if I can see you again?”

“I don’t think you’ll see me again until you cross yourself,” Mother admitted, sad but gentle. “But you’ll know when I cross. I promise. I’ll find a way to show you.” Hakyeon just nodded, beyond words. “Be strong, my star. I’ll watch over you for as long as I can. Just promise me you will hope.”

“I promise,” Hakyeon gasped. Mother reached for him, and even though her hand remained a reflection, Hakyeon could swear he felt the brush of her fingers on his cheek.

“I love you, Hakyeon. I always will.”

“I love you too,” he whispered. Mother smiled, all the love in the world in her eyes. Then her reflection began to fade, and before Hakyeon knew it, she was gone. His own reflection stared back at him, red-eyed with tears on his cheeks. Hakyeon shook his head, reaching for her even though she was gone. His hand dipped into cold water, his fingers brushing the smooth stones at the bottom of the stream, and he knew she had truly left. She was back in the Silver River, far beyond where he could touch.

Hakyeon raised his damp eyes to the sky, staring at that river of stars. Did it truly wash away all of life’s pain? Was she finally at peace? If he was going to keep his promise to her, and hope, he had to believe that she was.

Hakyeon curled up, lying on the grass, and shook as he cried. He finally had closure, and for all that it was a relief, seeing Mother again had been too painful to bear. A deep part of him wanted to shut down, to leap in the stream beside him and let it drown him so he could join her in that Silver River, and let it wash away all of his pain. He wanted to cross with her and finally, finally know what peace was.

But she didn’t want that. She’d told him to hope, and to live. She’d told him to trust Taekwoon and the others, trust that they could show him a side of life that was worth hanging on for. As desperately as he wanted to meet his mother now, he also didn’t want to leave Taekwoon behind. Hakyeon couldn’t enter that river without him. He couldn’t give up.

So he cried until the pain began to numb, until something lighter began to replace it. His mother’s loss ached anew in his heart, but the pain wasn’t so sharp and unbearable anymore. Knowing that she’d died alone and in pain had been too much for Hakyeon to bear, and he’d never recovered from that knowledge. To know now that she wasn’t in pain anymore, that she was free from all the evil life had thrown at her…it was all Hakyeon could’ve hoped for, other than the ability to reverse time. He couldn’t save her, but at least she didn’t hurt anymore.

Hakyeon didn’t know how much time had passed when he finally sat up. When his tears had run dry he’d simply lain there, staring at the sky, wondering where his mother was in that far-away river. Eventually he heard a rustle and sat up, realizing dimly that the wisps had begun to light up again. They didn’t seem to be lighting for him this time, though. Hakyeon followed their trail with his eyes. Some bushes at the edge of the clearing parted, and he leapt to his feet as a familiar face appeared, lit by wisp-light and achingly beautiful.

“Taekwoon!” Hakyeon ran to him, nearly knocking him to the ground as he threw his arms around the prince. Taekwoon returned the hug fiercely, squeezing so tight Hakyeon couldn’t breathe. He didn’t care, he didn’t need to breathe right now. Holding Taekwoon was far more important.

When they finally parted Taekwoon kissed him, desperate and deep. Hakyeon returned it, pulling him even closer. When they came up for breath they were both panting, staring at each other with wide eyes.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Hakyeon whispered, touching his face just to make sure he was really there. Taekwoon put a hand over his.

“I’d never let that happen,” he promised. Hakyeon sniffed, overwhelmed as he pressed his forehead to Taekwoon’s chest. Taekwoon kissed the top of his head. “I’m so sorry for what happened to you. I never knew my father would be that cruel.”

“It’s not your fault,” Hakyeon whispered, gripping his shirt. “You saved me.”

“You saved _me,” _Taekwoon replied softly. “And this kingdom. I swear to you, Hakyeon, I will make this right. I don’t know how yet, but I will.” Hakyeon’s grip tightened as he remembered his mother’s words. She’d told him to trust, and to hope; he’d promised her he would.

“I know you will,” he whispered. He had to believe Taekwoon; he had to keep his promise.

Taekwoon spent the night with Hakyeon, curled against him in that hollowed-out tree. Hakyeon pressed into him, snuggling as close to Taekwoon as he could and gripping his shirt, as if afraid that if he let go, the prince would be gone when he woke up.

In the morning they had raspberries and clean stream water for breakfast, while Taekwoon told Hakyeon their plan—or what makings of a plan they had, anyway.

“We’re going to meet up with Sanghyuk and the others in a clearing a few miles from here,” Taekwoon explained, munching on berries. “Hyukie drew me a map so we can find it.”

“What are we going to do when we meet them?” Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon shrugged sheepishly.

“To be honest, we don’t entirely know. I’m hoping to smuggle you onto a ship to one of our neighboring kingdoms, but after that I’m not sure.”

“What?” Hakyeon looked at him in alarm. “I don’t want to run away to some other kingdom and leave you behind!” Taekwoon looked surprised, then endeared.

“It won’t be permanent, I promise,” he said softly, taking Hakyeon’s hand. “But I need to keep you safe. Once I’m king I’ll pardon you and bring you back, and we can be together.” Hakyeon just shook his head.

“But that could take years! Taekwoon, I—” He cut himself off, swallowing back the plea. He didn’t want to leave, not even if it was the only way to stay safe. Taekwoon just squeezed his hand, blinking like he was trying to hold back tears.

“I know,” he promised in a rough whisper. “But I’ll come see you, okay? I’ll find a way to visit, and I’ll write you letters, and I’ll send you money so you don’t have to do anything terrible to make a living. I know it’s going to hurt, but I’ll find a way to make it work.” Hakyeon swallowed hard, his throat feeling like it was closing up. He had to trust Taekwoon. Besides, Mother had promised King Jung wouldn’t have power for much longer. He didn’t know how that was possible or how she could know, but he’d promised her he would trust and hope.

“…Okay,” Hakyeon managed at last. “This isn’t goodbye.”

“It isn’t goodbye,” Taekwoon agreed, and though his voice was tight with emotion, it was sure. “I will never give up on you. I will keep you safe, to my last breath.” Hakyeon’s breath caught, and he nodded, too choked up to speak. He believed Taekwoon.

They spent a short time in silence, simply hugging each other and breathing. Hakyeon couldn’t imagine losing the feeling of Taekwoon’s arms around him, or his white jasmine scent, or the security of sleeping by his side. But he’d get it back one day. He had to remember that. This was “See you later,” not “Goodbye.” They would both make sure of it.

Eventually they had to go, or risk being late for the rendezvous. Taekwoon held Hakyeon’s hand the whole walk there, the way they always had when they came into the forest. A map guided them instead of wisps, and the clearing they reached was plain and unremarkable, but at least they were together. That was all Hakyeon needed anymore.

The clearing was empty when they arrived, so Taekwoon decided they should wait. He sat with Hakyeon, the two leaning against each other, for a long time. The sun was beginning to hang low in the sky when Taekwoon truly started to worry.

“They’re two hours late. Something’s happened,” he said, tapping his foot anxiously as he held Hakyeon’s hand. Hakyeon put a hand on his arm.

“Should we go? Spend another night in that place the wisps led me to?” he asked quietly. Taekwoon nodded.

“I guess. But what if they got caught? I might have to go back and see—” Before he could get further, they heard rustling at the edge of the clearing. Taekwoon leapt to his feet and pushed Hakyeon behind him, hiding him in case they were about to be ambushed or trapped. To his immense relief, a moment later Jaehwan came stumbling out of the brush, grumbling and pulling twigs from his hair. Taekwoon ran to him, his relief quickly fading when he realized the servant seemed to be alone.

“Where’s everyone else?” he asked, looking behind Jaehwan as if hoping the others would appear from between the trees.

“They had to stay behind,” Jaehwan replied, scowling as he brushed leaves off his robes. “Ugh, I hate the woods.”

“Why did they stay behind?” Hakyeon asked, reaching Taekwoon’s side. Jaehwan looked up, smiling a little at the sight of him.

“I’m glad to see you’re safe,” he said softly. Hakyeon blushed, surprisingly touched. He hardly knew Jaehwan. It was a pleasant surprise to hear the care in his voice. Jaehwan shifted his gaze to Taekwoon then.

“Sanghyuk and Wonshik had to fight, and Hongbin had to stay behind because he’s a healer,” he explained, and now his voice was serious. Taekwoon exchanged a wide-eyed look with Hakyeon.

“Fight? Who are they fighting? What’s going on?” Taekwoon’s voice took on an urgent note. Jaehwan took a deep breath and straightened up.

“Lord Kim has returned. It seems he used the fortune your father allowed him to keep to purchase an army.” Hakyeon’s heart began to race as his mother’s words rang in his head:

_Change is coming, my star. _Jaehwan fixed his firm stare on Taekwoon.

“He’s attempting to conquer your kingdom.”


	10. Silver River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten thousand apologies for getting this chapter up so late. The world went crazy and time got away from me. But at long last, here it is! Thank you to everyone who read this far and enjoyed the journey :)

Hakyeon raced with Taekwoon back to the palace, following Jaehwan as they practically crashed through the woods. Taekwoon had tried to convince Hakyeon to stay behind, but he’d refused.

“If Lord Kim is defeated, my father will have you arrested again,” Taekwoon had said as they ran. “There’s no way we’ll be able to help you escape a second time. And if Lord Kim wins…well, I don’t think he’s going to let either of us go. You should stay in the woods where you’re safe.”

“No,” Hakyeon had said firmly. “For the first time since my mother died, I have something to fight for, Taekwoon. I’m not giving that up. I’m not giving _you _up. So please don’t ask me to.” Taekwoon hadn’t had the heart to keep arguing at that point, so he’d agreed. If Hakyeon wanted to come, there was nothing he could do to stop him.

When they reached the palace, they could already hear the sounds of fighting. There were no soldiers on this side of the wall, as the forest would’ve made it impossible for an army to circle around the back of the palace, but they could hear shouting and the clanging of swords from the other side.

Jaehwan waved his arms, getting the attention of the few guards still guarding the back wall.

“I’ve got Prince Taekwoon! Let us in!” he shouted. The guards took one look at Taekwoon and raised the gate. Taekwoon could tell from the way they looked at Hakyeon that they were unsure about letting the group pass; but with the palace under siege, they weren’t about to leave the crown prince outside and vulnerable. Taekwoon hurried through the gate, keeping an arm around Hakyeon to shield him from the guards.

“Isn’t that the escaped prisoner—“ one of the guards began.

“He’s here to help,” Taekwoon said sharply. “Now is not the time to worry about one innocent prisoner.”

“But—“ another guard tried.

“Enough! Anyone who lays a hand on this man will lose that hand, and his head too!” Taekwoon snapped, and the guard stepped back. “Is that understood?” He glared at them, unwavering steel. This wasn’t the Taekwoon Hakyeon knew—this was Prince Taekwoon, and he finally seemed to have found the confidence to own it. The guards’ eyes went wide, and after a moment, they bowed. Taekwoon hurried past, keeping Hakyeon close.

“Where are we going?” Hakyeon asked in a low voice. Jaehwan kept pace with them, though he was out of breath from their dash through the woods.

“To the armory, and then to find my father,” Taekwoon replied. His voice was hard, and urgent; but he seemed to sense Hakyeon’s anxiety then, because he looked at him, and somehow managed to smile. “Don’t worry—once we’ve dealt with Lord Kim, I’ll find a way to deal with him. I promise you.” Hakyeon searched Taekwoon’s face. It had been so long since he’d trusted anyone, so long since he’d put any stock in “promises.” But Mother had told him to trust Taekwoon, and so had his own heart. If anyone could keep a promise—if there was one person in Hakyeon’s life who would finally, finally keep their promise to him—it had to be Taekwoon. So Hakyeon swallowed past the tightness in his throat, and nodded once.

“Okay.”

The armory was empty, all the guards off fighting Lord Kim’s hired forces, so it was easy to sneak in and steal some armor. Taekwoon wasn’t really planning on doing that much fighting if he could help it, but better safe than sorry. He found some for Hakyeon too, as the dancer was a better fighter anyway.

“You two go have fun out there. I’m gonna hide with the other servants,” Jaehwan said blandly. He wasn’t a trained fighter. Before he left, though, Taekwoon grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Jaehwan’s jaw dropped, and Hakyeon laughed at how shocked he looked.

“Thank you for everything, Jaehwan. You’re an amazing friend,” Taekwoon murmured. Jaehwan just blinked, awkwardly wrapping his arms around the prince to return the hug.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks,” he said.

“Stay safe,” Taekwoon ordered as he pulled away. Jaehwan nodded, managing a little smile.

“I will,” he promised. So Taekwoon took Hakyeon’s hand, took a deep breath, and left the armory.

King Jung was in the throne room, just as Taekwoon had expected. What he hadn’t expected was for Lord Kim to have already broken through into the palace. When he and Hakyeon emerged into the large hall, they were met with chaos. The flash of armor, swords clanging, men shouting, blood and bodies on the floor.

Taekwoon froze, too shocked to move for a moment. He’d never seen a real battle before. It was jarring. Then Hakyeon took his hand again, snapping him back to reality. Taekwoon looked at him, at the steady look in his eyes, and took a deep breath to ground himself.

“I’ll protect you,” Hakyeon promised; after everything Taekwoon had done for him, it was his turn. Taekwoon nodded and squeezed his hand. He trusted Hakyeon too.

King Jung was near the throne, surrounded by his personal guard, who were desperately fighting off Kim’s mercenaries. Taekwoon watched for one moment, wondering what to do. In the past, impulse would have told him to charge out there, to protect his father no matter what. But after what the king had done…Taekwoon didn’t think he wanted to protect him.

Still…he couldn’t just stand here, could he?

Just then, Hakyeon went rigid. They were standing in the doorway of the hall, so none of the soldiers or mercenaries had noticed them yet. Taekwoon followed Hakyeon’s line of sight, and gasped.

Lord Kim was marching right up the center of the room, flanked by mercenaries who cut through the mass of fighting men like a ship through water. One of the mercenaries held a banner, blue with a silver hawk on it—Lord Kim’s family crest. He really was trying to take the throne. Taekwoon clenched his teeth, rage coursing through him like a wildfire. With everything that man had put Hakyeon through, with _everything _he’d done and tried to do, he still thought he deserved to be king. What a horrible, disgusting joke.

“I’ll kill him, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said in a low voice, already reaching for his sword. “I will kill that man.” To his surprise, Hakyeon put a hand over his.

“No,” he murmured. His eyes were locked on Lord Kim, but the fear in them had burned away. Now they glowed with determination, and anger. “I will.” Taekwoon hesitated. Surely Hakyeon had more right than anyone to take out Kim, but it was so dangerous…Taekwoon squeezed his hand.

“Together, then?” he asked. Hakyeon looked at him in surprise. Then, without warning, he pulled Taekwoon in for a quick kiss.

“Together,” he agreed. So the couple drew their weapons, and rushed into the crowd. Taekwoon had chosen a sword, as it was the weapon he’d trained with the most, while Hakyeon had gone for twin daggers. There wasn’t much opportunity to use swords on the streets, he’d said, but daggers were quite another matter.

Taekwoon focused on his own movements, dodging swords and knives, striking at enemies to injure rather than kill, if he could help it; but out of the corner of his eye, he couldn’t help admiring Hakyeon. He truly moved like a dancer, even when he fought. His body flowed like rapid water, slipping between soldiers and mercenaries with grace and ease. His daggers flashed, and Taekwoon noted with pride that Hakyeon, too, didn’t strike to kill unless he had to—and with skill like his, he didn’t have to.

Soon they had cut a swath through the crowd and right to Lord Kim. Several of the royal guard had caught sight of Taekwoon, and rallied at the knowledge that their crown prince was back, fighting by their side. Kim’s mercenaries fought only for money, and their willpower was lesser for it. Some had already chosen to flee, sensing the turning tides of the battle.

Lord Kim was so focused on the king that he didn’t even notice Hakyeon and Taekwoon until the prince cut down one of his personal guards. He whirled then, eyes going wide with shock and rage.

“You _again?” _he growled, and they weren’t sure if he was talking to Taekwoon or Hakyeon. “Forget it, you filthy brats! This is my day! Nothing will stop me until I sit on that throne!” There was a wild glint in the man’s eye, and something manic in his voice. He seemed half-mad. Maybe his status had meant so much to him that when he lost it, he cracked. Hakyeon raised his daggers, poised to strike.

“This is not your day,” he said in a low voice. “You will never have another day.” Kim just sneered, even as Taekwoon’s sword struck another of his personal guard to the ground.

“Please. I’m a lord—I’m a _king! _And I will _not _be slain by a lowborn slut like you!” Kim reached for his belt, but not to draw a sword. He’d already had a sword, and he’d dropped it so he could grab—

Hakyeon’s blood froze. A whip. Of all things, Kim had brought a whip. He uncoiled it, grinning crookedly, and cracked it. Hakyeon gasped, the sound making the world around him flicker. For one instant he was back in that bedroom, powerless. Helpless.

Worthless.

Kim’s grin widened as he came forward, cracking the whip again. Hakyeon took a step back. He couldn’t breathe. His hands felt weak and his daggers felt heavy, and Kim was getting closer but there was nowhere to go.

“I’ve made you kneel before,” Kim said in a low voice as he advanced. “And at the end of this day, I’ll make you kneel again. When I’ve bled your prince onto these stones and taken his throne, I’ll make you mine. My own personal slave. My own _toy.” _Kim relished the words, speaking with fervor as he raised the whip. Hakyeon could swear he heard his mother’s voice then, telling him to run.

A flash of light glanced off metal, and then Lord Kim was screaming. He stumbled backwards, gripping his wrist. The whip was on the floor, his hand still wrapped around it. Taekwoon appeared in front of Hakyeon, making him gasp. Suddenly he could breathe again, move again.

“Hakyeon. Are you okay?” Taekwoon asked urgently. His sword was wet with blood. He’d cut off Kim’s hand. Hakyeon stared up at him, eyes wide. Then his gaze flicked to Kim. The man was still screaming, clutching his bleeding stump. Hakyeon gripped his dagger tight and rushed forward.

Hakyeon grabbed Kim by the throat, yanked him forward, and shoved his dagger into the man’s gut. Kim made a garbled choking noise, blood bubbling up between his lips. Hakyeon clenched his teeth, pushing the blade even deeper and dragging it upwards.

“I told you,” Hakyeon hissed, holding the man’s gaze. “This is not your day. You will _never _have another day.” Kim tried to speak, but all that came out was a gurgle. Then his eyes rolled back, and he went limp, collapsing to the ground.

Hakyeon stepped back, flicking blood off his blade. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Taekwoon was beside him, and suddenly he felt lightheaded. Suddenly he wanted to collapse in Taekwoon’s arms and just sleep, deal with the heavy flood of mixed emotions inside him later and just rest for a while; but he couldn’t do that yet.

Some of Kim’s mercenaries hadn’t seen him die, and were still fighting the king’s personal guard. Taekwoon watched, his lips pressed together. Something caught his eye.

“Come on,” he murmured, taking Hakyeon’s hand and leading him toward the throne. He’d recognized one of the guards; Sanghyuk looked up, blocking a strike from a mercenary that would’ve taken the king’s head clean off.

Sanghyuk’s eyes went wide at the sight of the prince, and he mouthed Taekwoon’s name. Taekwoon looked pointedly at the king, then back at Sanghyuk. His friend held his gaze for one brief, heavy moment.

“_Are you sure?” _he mouthed. Taekwoon nodded once. So Sanghyuk turned, just in time to block another strike from a mercenary. But this time, he didn’t stop the man’s blade. He let it slide along his own sword and past it, straight into the king’s chest.

Anyone who saw would think it was an accident, that Sanghyuk had simply blocked too late despite his best efforts; only Taekwoon knew him well enough to know that his failure was very deliberate.

The king fell, and Sanghyuk took out the mercenary responsible with one clean swing of his sword.

It seemed it was only moments after that before the throne room went unnaturally still. The fighting ceased, both sides realizing what had happened at once. The king was dead. So was Kim.

But Taekwoon stood a few paces away from the throne, alive and well, the crown prince and heir.

The few mercenaries who were left knew they’d lost. Some tried to run, but most simply threw down their swords and surrendered. A few guards restrained them, while the rest filed up to the throne. They looked down at the fallen king and bowed their heads. Then they turned to Taekwoon, and knelt.

Hakyeon looked on, his vision blurring as every person in the room went to one knee. Taekwoon stood tall, keeping his chin up, confident as he took Hakyeon’s hand and held it tight.

For the first few weeks following the king’s death, things were chaotic. They had the aftermath of Lord Kim’s invasion to deal with, the revisions to The Pit, choosing new guards after Taekwoon fired every single one that had been in that room with Hakyeon that day; and of course, Taekwoon’s coronation.

But now, finally, things were calming down. Prince Taekwoon was now officially King Taekwoon. He had a new crop of guards being trained by Sanghyuk and Wonshik, and the remains of Kim’s failed rebellion had been soundly dealt with. Taekwoon had even begun to work on finally building those schools in the outer villages, as well as implementing his new education program for the rescued brothel workers from The Pit.

Speaking of, he was planning to rename The Pit, once he finished making it a safe place for his people to live. No more slavery, no more gangs running the streets, no more little kids like Hakyeon being born into hell…Taekwoon didn’t care how long it took; he would make his kingdom a place his people—especially Hakyeon—deserved.

That night, Taekwoon returned to his room exhausted. He was always exhausted these days, but it was a good kind of tired. For the first time in his life, he finally felt fulfilled. He felt like he was finally doing something right. Taekwoon flopped on his bed with a huff.

“Well hello, your majesty,” said a familiar voice. Taekwoon grinned, sitting up to see Hakyeon lounging on the couch near the fire. He had a half-eaten jelly tart in one hand and a book in the other. He looked very comfortable, and _very _sexy in that half-open robe.

Taekwoon’s first decree as king had been to pardon Hakyeon. There had been a little muttering by some court members, but since Hakyeon had slain the traitor Lord Kim, he officially qualified as a hero. No one had room to argue that he’d earned a place at court, at least not now.

His history was no longer a secret, but Hakyeon didn’t care. He’d stopped hiding the brand on his wrist. Though it had once been a symbol of slavery, he now saw it as a symbol of hope—he’d been born a slave, but now he stood by the king’s side, a force for change and good. The brand marked him as a fighter.

Taekwoon and Hakyeon weren’t married—not yet, at least. Taekwoon still had some work to do before the nobles would stand for _that, _but it didn’t really matter. Now that he was king, no one could force him into an arranged marriage, so he’d decided he simply wouldn’t marry. He didn’t need an official ceremony and a legal document to know he belonged with Hakyeon. They were together now, and Taekwoon wasn’t going to let anything separate them again.

“Hello to you too,” Taekwoon purred, standing from the bed to approach Hakyeon. “Enjoying yourself?” Hakyeon shrugged, setting aside the book and the tart.

“Somewhat. Though now that you’re _finally _here, I think I can enjoy myself more.” He wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s neck, a teasing smirk on his lips. Taekwoon pulled him close.

“Have I kept you waiting?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Hakyeon nodded. “Well, please forgive me. Being a king is busy work, you know.” Hakyeon toyed with his hair.

“I’m sure it is,” he agreed. “But not too busy for me, right?” Taekwoon grinned, and swept him right off his feet.

“Never,” he promised. Hakyeon laughed, leaning in for a kiss as Taekwoon carried him to the bed.

They’d started things slow, as Taekwoon had wanted to be as careful as he could not to trigger Hakyeon by being too intimate too soon. For the first few weeks, Taekwoon had focused solely on pleasuring Hakyeon, without asking him to reciprocate. He wanted Hakyeon to know that Taekwoon wanted to be intimate with him to make _him _feel good. Hakyeon trusted him, and sooner than he would’ve thought, he’d found himself able to relax. Taekwoon was gentle, and understanding, and asked permission every time. For the first time in his life, Hakyeon had felt true desire, the kind borne of passion and love.

By now they could do things together, and Taekwoon decided it had been well worth the wait. He wrapped his arms around Hakyeon, gasping as the dancer slowly slid into him. He loved every part of this; Hakyeon’s familiar weight on top of him, his warm skin and sweet peach blossom scent, his musical gasps and moans, the wordless pleasure of the dancer inside him. It was simple bliss.

Taekwoon hugged Hakyeon close and kissed his neck.

“I love you,” he breathed. Hakyeon laced his fingers with Taekwoon’s and moaned.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

Later that night, Hakyeon awoke to a gentle breeze on his face. It smelled like peach blossoms.

He opened his eyes and sat up slowly, gently sliding out of Taekwoon’s arms. He stood, careful not to wake Taekwoon, and slid his robe back on. He made his way to the balcony and stood outside, letting the night air card through his hair.

Hakyeon looked up, eyes tracing the Silver River. She’d called him out here, he was sure. Something drew his gaze to a particular star, glowing bright in the river. It was dancing, twinkling more than any star he’d ever seen. Then it flashed bright, streaking across the sky, and disappeared into the river.

Hakyeon blinked, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

“Goodbye,” he whispered. Another breeze ruffled his hair, and blew something into his open hand. He looked at it in surprise. The peach trees in the palace orchard were filled with fruit by now, the blossoms long gone. But in his open palm rested a single, perfect peach blossom.

Hakyeon felt familiar arms slide around his waist. He smiled, leaning in to Taekwoon’s embrace. Taekwoon kissed the top of his head, and they both looked up.

Hakyeon stood, wrapped in warm arms, and gazed at the stars, holding the blossom close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
